Ultimate Power Rangers: Zeo
by Ryuranger
Summary: Tommy and Billy must form a new team of Rangers- the Zeo Rangers- after the Machine Empire captures Adam, Rocky, and Kimberly. (Year Four of my Ultimate Power Rangers series, an AU/Reboot incorporating Sentai, Kamen Rider, Metal Heros and anime).
1. Rise of the Machines

_**Author's note:** __This chapter starts Year Four of my Ultimate Power Rangers series, an AU/reboot of Power Rangers that incorporates Sentai, Kamen Rider, Metal Heroes, and anime.__ It adapts Power Rangers Zeo/Ohranger and introduces two original characters: Justin Kase and Chris Harris. _

_**Recap: **The Power Rangers - Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Billy and Kimberly__ \- __have defeated Lord Zedd. _

* * *

**Rise of the Machines**

A large twirling gear crashed silently onto the barren surface of the moon. The gear began spreading and transforming as it anchored itself to the moon with swarms of tentacles and other mechanical devices.

A tall castle of spikes grew from the gear. A balcony extended from the main spike that looked down upon the Earth. A large metal figure with a black cape draped around his massive body walked to the balcony and glared down upon the world with his artificial eyes.

"Clank…" he commanded.

A skinny robot made of pale metal walked onto the balcony and bowed. "Yes, my King?"

"Has it been confirmed that the inhabitants of this planet are indeed human?"

"Yes, sire."

The Machine King nodded approvingly. "Hmph. Lock onto the center of the planet's power. Prepare to wipe them out."

Large gear ships launched from the moon and headed towards Angel Grove.

* * *

Tommy lied on his back and stared up at the clear sky as he held his girlfriend Kimberly.

"Whatcha thinking?" she asked him.

Tommy sighed. "I think it's going to be weird…when we all move away to college in a couple months."

Kimberly nodded. "But we did go to different high schools."

"That was different though. At least we were in the same city. You're going to Florida."

Kimberly sighed. "Tommy…we've been over this before. You know I love you, but I can't stay here just for you."

Tommy sighed. He felt life was finally starting to fall back into place. Now with Kimberly leaving and college starting, his stability was once again threatened.

The skies suddenly blackened as thunderous booms echoed through the air.

Tommy and Kimberly shot to their feet and looked at each other with concern.

"It could just be a storm," Kimberly said.

Tommy shook his head as he rolled his hands up into fists. "It's never just a storm…"

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly ran downtown and grouped up with Rocky, Adam, and Billy. Citizens were running away screaming as bolts of energy slammed into buildings at random.

"It could be those Youkai Jason and the others fight," Adam said.

Billy shook his head. "This doesn't seem like their style."

A group of crab-like mecha streaked from the skies and landed on the ground as gray android foot soldiers materialized around the battle machines. The five rangers snapped into defensive stances as people ran for cover.

"Definitely not the Youkai," Rocky said.

The mecha began advancing and opening fire as the teens scattered out of the way. The streets finally cleared of civilians, and the teens regrouped while arming their Aura morphers.

"Let's do it guys," Tommy said.

"Chakra ignite, Aura Power!" they shouted as they transformed into their armor and dashed towards their enemies.

The foot soldiers ran towards them as well.

Lion Ranger low blocked a blow, then backfisted and side kicked a soldier, but his attacks were ineffective. The soldier struck Lion Ranger across the collarbone with one swift strike, sending him to the ground.

Dragon Ranger flipped through the air towards a soldier while calling out "Twin Dragon Swords!" but the swords did not follow through their target. The soldier opened its faceplate and blasted Dragon Ranger down.

The other Rangers were having similar troubles.

The Rangers were forced back by the advancing lines of soldiers and regrouped.

"I've had about enough of this," Dragon Ranger said. "Let's bomb 'em."

"Bomber set…" the Rangers shouted as they gathered spheres of cyan energy between their hands. "…Kiryoku Bomber!"

The Rangers hurled their spheres forward, and the energy combined into one massive blast that exploded against the soldiers.

The Rangers were in shock when the blast cleared, and the enemy soldiers appeared untouched.

Dragon Ranger shook his head. "This is impossible."

* * *

Back on the moon, Queen Machina approached her husband on the balcony. "It appears this planet is protected by a Ranger team."

"How do they draw on their power?" the Machine King asked.

"Through their Ki, their own life force," she said.

The Machine King laughed. "Have them brought to me."

* * *

The soldiers pulled back and made way for the heavy hitters to move in. The crab-like mecha moved forward while launching salvos of missiles that exploded across the streets.

The Rangers rolled for cover and quickly rose back to their feet to counter strike.

"Magna Blast!" Dragon Ranger shouted as he extended his hands and fired a wave of fiery energy that carried a swarm of crimson plasma lances towards the mecha.

"Gravity Well!" Tenma Ranger shouted as he extended his hands and fired a torrent of blue gravimetric energy towards the machines.

"Hand of Fate!" Lion Ranger shouted as he thrust his fist forward and fired a beam of pale-green light energy.

"Celestial Arrow!" Phoenix Ranger shouted as she fired an arrow of golden energy.

"Time Crisis!" Kirin Ranger shouted as he extended his hands and produced a jagged distortion wave.

Their attacks bounced off the metal shielding of the mecha as the battle machines returned fire. The missiles struck hard against the Rangers' armor, causing shockwaves that tore through the streets.

"Tommy, who are these creeps?" Tenma Ranger asked as he rose to his knees while clutching his wounded right arm.

Dragon Ranger shook his head. "I don't know."

A mech fired a missile salvo, and the Rangers were blasted back to the ground.

Lion Ranger quickly rose and leapt through the air with his Thunder Staff while shouting "Thunder Staff Blade."

A mech grabbed the staff and sent volts of electricity through the Ranger's body, knocking him out. Another mech grabbed Lion Ranger with a pair of giant pincers and blasted off towards the sky.

"Adam!" The others called out.

The mechs closed in ruthlessly. The Rangers tried to fight back, but Tenma Ranger and Phoenix Ranger were beaten and taken away into the sky as well.

Dragon Ranger was surrounded by five mechs. They all closed in as he held his Thunder Sword at the ready.

Kirin Ranger flew in and pushed Dragon Ranger to the side, but the Yellow Ranger's back was stepped on hard as a result. The mech aimed a massive laser barrel towards Kirin Ranger's face plate.

"Billy!" Dragon Ranger yelled.

Dragon Ranger used his Kiryoku to lift up debris and shouted "Ki!" as he extended his hand and used the debris as a weapon to knock the mech off the Yellow Ranger.

Dragon Ranger picked Kirin Ranger up, and the two Rangers were suddenly teleported away in a flash of white light.

* * *

The two rangers appeared in the Command Chamber.

"Zordon," Tommy said as he quickly walked towards his mentor. "Why did you bring us back here? People are getting slaughtered!"

Alpha helped Billy to a medical bed.

"You can not fight this enemy yet, Tommy," Zordon said.

"Who are they? And where did they take the others?"

"They are the Machine Empire," Zordon said. "They were created on a world much like this one to preserve life on their planet. They were taken over by their own directive when they decided the best way to preserve their planet would be to wipe out its human population."

"Why did they come here?" Tommy said. "Why?"

"They move from planet to planet, becoming stronger day by day," Zordon said.

"So where are the others?" Tommy asked.

"The Machine King's command ship on the moon," he said.

Tommy nodded. "I'll take Ryuseiou and get them back."

"No, Tommy," Zordon said. "Your powers will not work against this foe. They are creatures of technology. Creatures of unique metal and iron. They repel the magick that is the basis of your powers."

Tommy sighed. "Well we have to do something."

"There is a way…" Zordon said.

* * *

_**One week later…**_

A small plane flew through the sky on its way back to Angel Grove. A group of four teens piled by one of the plane's side windows as they looked out at the mountainous desert landscape below. They were returning to the city following a two-week vacation.

The four teens, soon to be seniors at Angel Grove North, sat alone at the rear of the plane, while the other few passengers sat up front.

Kat Hillard smiled as she looked down at the stretch of land. "I never thought a desert could be so beautiful," she said in an elegant Australian accent.

"It's okay I guess…" Justin Kase said as he looked out the window as well. "…for being so empty."

Ashley Hammond smiled as she nudged Justin out of her way for a better look. "Your head is empty."

Chris Harris wrinkled his brow as he stared out the window from behind Ashley. "Um, guys…what are those…"

"Clouds," Justin said.

Chris rolled his eyes. "No…" he said as he pointed towards two flying objects off in the distance. "Those…"

The objects were a mech and a missile, heading straight towards their plane.

* * *

The missile struck one of the plane's engines, and the pilot made a heroic effort to land the plane across the desert landscape below. He succeeded, but the plane was severely damaged. His life, as well as the lives of the passengers at the front of the plane, were lost.

Only Justin and his three friends survived as they climbed out the rear emergency exit of the plane, battered and bruised.

"Hurry," Chris said as he noticed flames getting closer to one of the undamaged fuel tanks.

The teens started to run as the plane exploded and tossed them through the air.

Justin slowly rose to his feet and dusted himself off. Ashley and Chris helped each other up while Kat struggled to rise from her knees. Justin walked over to her to help.

"Are you alright?" he asked her as he helped her up.

She nodded, visibly shaken up from the crash.

Beams of energy struck the ground in the distance as the teens stepped back in shock. The beams faded away, revealing a group of metal soldiers they would later know as Cogs. The four teens stared at the Cogs in disbelief and took a few steps back.

"Who are they?" Ashley asked.

Justin shook his head. "Hopefully they're as slow as they are ugly. Run!"

The teens ran as fast as they could, their lungs aching for air as they pushed themselves to the limit. They eventually made it into a wooded area that lined the border of the mountains outside the city.

Once they believed they made it to safety, they took a break in a small clearing to catch their breaths and rest their aching limbs.

"How far away do you think we are from the city?" Ashley asked.

Chris shook his head. "Not too far…I hope."

"Some summer break," Justin said.

* * *

The Machine King paced back and forth over his balcony on the moon's surface. "Did you find them?" he asked.

Clank nodded. "Yes, but unfortunately they managed to escape the plane."

"How could four children have escaped a plane crash?!"

Clank cowered back.

The Machine King shook his head. "No matter..."

* * *

The teens continued to rest in the woods, reflecting on the events that had just transpired and staying alert in case the machine soldiers reappeared…and reappear they did.

Three Cogs dropped from the trees, each carrying short spears. The teens snapped to their feet as the Cogs hurled their spears forward.

Justin and the others rolled out of the way from the spears as the soldiers advanced.

Kat finished her roll across the ground and rose to her feet just as a soldier fired a net that pinned her to a tree.

Another Cog launched several throwing stars that Justin ducked under as they stuck into the tree behind him. He grabbed one of the stars and ran over to Kat, using the weapon to cut her free from the net.

Ashley picked up a staff and threw it at a soldier. The weapon electrocuted the villain, and the Cog fell to the ground as its systems fried.

"Come on!" Ashley shouted as the four teens ran off through the woods.

They reached the end of the wooded area and found themselves back in a desert-like clearing. They ran until they reached a steep cliff. The teens searched for a way around the mountain, but before they could find a safe route, a group of soldiers materialized alongside three mechs. The enemy force had the teens pinned with no where to run.

"Things keep getting worse," Justin said between raspy breaths.

Without warning, a motorcycle dropped from the skies in a streak of red light and throttled towards the rear of the enemy formation. The cycle was red trimmed and had a star on the front shield, surrounded by dark crimson.

The motorcycle barreled through the formation of Cogs, knocking soldiers down left and right as the rider pulled to a stop. The rider was dressed in a dark leather jacket with a gold star symbol on the left side, and he wore black slacks. His dark helmet appeared nearly seamless.

The rider boldly stepped off his bike and removed his helmet as the soldiers scattered. It was Tommy.

Tommy readied a brace on each wrist as he crossed his arms in the sky and shouted "Ultra Transform!" while bringing the two braces together. The two braces flashed with green energy as they connected, and a new suit of armor covered Tommy. It was red with gold trimmings, and the helmet had a black star serving as the visor. Tommy had morphed into Zeored.

The Cogs charged towards the Red Ranger and attacked.

Zeored low blocked a blow and then backfisted a soldier across the head. He moved forward, round kicking a Cog in the gut and knife handing the soldier against its back.

Zeored spun around while executing a reverse crescent kick that slammed a soldier to the ground. He turned to his right and jump kicked another Cog in the face.

The four watched in awe as Zeored unsheathed his sword and shouted "Zeo Saber!" as he began hacking through a group of Cogs. His movements were fluid and honed by years of experience as he kicked and slashed through the machines with grace and power.

The three mechs moved to surround Zeored and opened fire.

Zeored jumped over the blasts and readied his side arm. "Zeo Blaster!" he shouted as he fired lances of red energy at the mechs, disabling their weapons. The Red Ranger then combined his sword and pistol and shouted "Zeo Rifle" as he fired at the battle machines and disabled their systems.

Without warning, a machine monster crashed through a mountain wall and stood between Zeored and the teens. The machine resembled a walking drill.

"Star Riser!" Zeored called as his power-sword materialized in his hand. The Red Ranger charged towards Machine Drill as it opened fire with energy blasts. The blasts tore up the ground around Zeored as he continued his charge.

Close by, a heavily damaged mech crawled back to life and aimed its weapons at Zeored.

"Guys look," Justin said as he noticed the mech. "We have to help. He doesn't see it."

"Here," Chris said as he ran over to a pile of damaged Cogs and lifted a spear. The others did the same.

Justin and his group ran towards the damaged mech and hurled the spears towards the battle machine. The spears struck the mech and sent pulses of energy across the machine's armor, frying its systems. The mech exploded as electricity surged through it.

Zeored spun through the air as he cut the monster horizontally with his Star Riser.

The mech returned fire with a pulse of lasers that slammed against Zeored's chest and knocked him to the ground.

Zeored rose to his knees and looked up just in time to see Machine Drill charge towards him. The monster slammed its drill against Zeored, knocking the Red Ranger backwards.

Zeored rolled with the impact as he flipped back to his feet, and the monster charged towards him yet again. The Red Ranger noticed damage along the monster's armor from where he had attacked with his Star Riser earlier.

"Zeo Blaster!" Zeored shouted as he pulled his sidearm and fired lances of energy at the damaged area while running towards the monster.

Machine Drill's armor was damaged further, distracting the monster as Zeored leapt through the air and thrust his sword into the opening. He pulled his sword down, slicing the monster down its center before pulling his blade free and kicking Machine Drill back. The monster's systems overloaded and its power cells exploded.

Zeored walked towards the teens who were out of breath while standing in awe.

"Who are you?" Justin asked.

The Ranger struck his fighting pose. "Zeored…"

**To be continued…**


	2. Ultra Task Force

**Ultra Task Force**

Tommy returned to the Command Chamber along with Justin, Chris, Ashley, and Kat. The new teens looked around the center, in awe at the meld of ancient stone and high-tech panels.

Billy stepped out from behind one of the chamber's columns and walked towards Tommy. "Well…" Billy asked. "How'd it go?"

"Alright," Tommy said as he looked down at his Zeo Braces. "These powers are a lot…different."

Billy nodded. "Our Ki powers energized our Life Force. The Zeo powers energize your Body."

"Sorry to interrupt," Justin said, "but what the hell is going on?!"

"Greetings," Zordon said as he hummed to life in the front of the Command Chamber, and Alpha walked in from a back room. "I am Zordon, and this is my assistant Alpha-5."

"Nice to meet you," Alpha said.

"I am the mentor of the Power Rangers," Zordon said.

The four teens looked to each other in shock, then they looked to Tommy. "I used to be the Dragon Ranger. Now I'm Zeored," Tommy said. "Billy is the Kirin Ranger. His back was injured in the Machine Empire's first attack."

The four teens remained silent for a moment. They tried their best to absorb everything that was happening to them. They tried to understand it.

"I thought there were five of you?" Chris asked.

Billy sighed. "The others were kidnapped by the Machines. Our powers were magick based and proved ineffective against the empire."

"They seemed effective enough to me," Ashley said.

"I was using the Zeo power," Tommy clarified.

"We unlocked it after our first defeat," Billy added.

"So why are we here?" Kat asked.

"Allow me to explain," Zordon said. "As Tommy and Billy have told you, their original powers proved no match against the Machines. Their three other teammates are being held captive by the Machine Empire, and Billy's back injury would seriously hinder any attempt he made to fight."

Billy tilted his head down shamefully. Tommy patted his friend's shoulder for comfort.

"After our first defeat, I was able to gather the five Zeo sub crystals and bestow Tommy with the red crystal's power," Zordon said. "But I fear one Ranger won't be enough. I have brought you here to take on the powers of the other four crystals."

"Whoa," Justin said. "Why us?"

"The four of you have the abilities and spirit necessary," Zordon said. "The Machine King targeted you after he discovered our interest in recruiting you as Rangers."

"So where do these Machines come from?" Ashley asked.

"They come from another world, also inhabited by humans," Zordon said. "The Machines overthrew their human masters, but eventually were defeated. Mages on the planet used a combination of magic and technology to create the Zeo Powers and drive the Machines away."

"Why come to Earth?" Kat asked.

"Why do any of them come to Earth," Tommy said grimly. "The bottom line is we need your help to save the world. Are you in or out?"

The Command Chamber's alarms started to blare. The Viewing Globe activated and displayed an image of a giant Machine monster attacking the city. The giant was bulbous in form, with two large red orbs serving as eyes and long tentacles for arms. Its name was Machine Saucer.

"This is what you'll be up against," Billy said.

Alpha waddled towards the four teens. He carried a metal case with wrist devices inside. "These are your Zeo Braces."

"They will allow you to harness the powers of the Zeo Crystal," Zordon said.

The four teens looked to each other with hesitation. Ashley was the first person to reach out and pick up a pair of braces. The others followed her lead, and they strapped the braces onto their wrists.

Tommy nodded. "Good… let's not waste any time."

* * *

Citizens ran in panic as the giant Machine stomped through the streets. The creature smashed through skyscrapers, spreading clouds of debris in every direction.

The five Zeo Cycles sped onto the scene as civilians finished clearing the streets. Each ranger wore a black leather jacket and slacks, with the symbol for their Zeo Crystal outlined in gold on the right sides of their chests. They wore black helmets that appeared seamless.

Tommy skid his cycle to a halt. The other rangers pulled to a stop behind him. They stepped off their bikes and removed their helmets while looking up at the giant Machine monster.

The Machine reached out with one of its massive tentacles. The monster wrapped the tentacle around a nearby school bus and lifted the bus from the streets. Children within the bus screamed as the Machine set the bus on a nearby high-rise rooftop.

"That thing is huge," Ashley said.

"I've seen bigger," Tommy said.

Beams of light shot down onto the streets in front of the rangers. The transporter beams summoned a group of Cog soldiers, each armed with short staff weapons.

"Alright guys," Tommy said as he readied his Zeo Braces, "just let your powers guide you."

The four teens nodded as they readied their own braces.

"Let's take care of business," Tommy said.

"Ultra Transform!" the five shouted together as they connected their braces, and in a flash of green energy, their armor wrapped around their bodies.

The Rangers snapped into fighting stances and announced themselves, together for the first time.

"Zeored!" Tommy shouted.

"Zeoblue!" Justin yelled.

"Zeogreen!" Chris shouted.

"Zeoyellow!" Ashley called.

"Zeopink!" Kat shouted.

"Ultra Task Force…" Zeored shouted.

"…Zeo Rangers!" The five Zeo Rangers shouted together as golden light flashed around them.

"Let's go!" Zeored shouted as he led his team through the enemy lines.

Zeored low blocked a Cog's blow before backfisting the soldier in the face and sidekicking it backwards in the chest. The Cog was slammed off its feet and smashed into two of its fellow soldiers.

Zeored pushed forward while round kicking a Cog in its midsection, then knife handing the soldier against the back of its neck. Zeored looked to his right and snapped off a sidekick against another Cog's head, before whipping that leg around in a hook kick across another soldier's face.

Zeogreen used a boxing style to block a Cog's blow and countered with a hook punch, followed by a forward/cross punch combo. He dodged a Cog's spear and delivered an uppercut to knock the soldier out.

Zeoblue leapt through the air and double sidekicked a soldier against the chest. He then flipped backward and swept the feet out from under the Cog.

A Cog came at Zeoblue from behind, so the Ranger back flipped while grabbing the Cog's head between his ankles, then twisted that soldier to the ground, finishing the Cog off with a knifehand blow.

Zeoyellow crescent kicked her way through a group of Cogs. She executed a flying reverse axe kick to bring a soldier down.

Zeopink knocked a soldier's staff away and used both hands to palm heel that Cog in the chest. She turned to elbow another soldier to her side and executed a crescent kick to a soldier in front of her.

The Rangers regrouped as another wave of Cogs approached them. "Together, guys!" Zeored shouted as they jump side kicked the soldiers down.

A wave of mecha suddenly swooped down from the skies above. The mecha angled their descent towards the Rangers.

"Scatter!" Zeored shouted as they dodged a missile salvo.

"Zeo Blasters!" Zeored shouted. The five Rangers rose to their knees and fired lances of crimson energy at the mecha, disabling the battle machines.

The giant Machine monster crashed his tentacle against the ground, quaking the earth and nearly knocking the Rangers off their feet. The monster dropped a giant, spiked sphere that started rolling towards the Zeo Rangers.

"Break!" Zeored shouted as he and the other Rangers dove for cover.

The sphere exploded with a massive shockwave that knocked the Rangers off their feet. The shockwave weakened a nearby building's foundation. It was the building with the school bus on its roof. Children on the bus screamed for help.

"Blue, Yellow, Pink, get up there and help those people," Zeored ordered.

"Right," Zeoblue said as he ran towards the building alongside Zeoyellow and Zeopink.

The giant Machine watched the three Rangers run towards the building and zeroed its targeting sensors at them.

Zeored assembled his Zeo Rifle, as did Zeogreen.

"Zeo Rifles!" Zeored shouted as they opened fire on the giant. Lances of red energy blasted against the monster's armor with bursts of spark. The blasts barely scratched the giant but served as a diversion.

The monster fired optic pulse blasts that exploded around the two Rangers, knocking them off their feet.

Above, the other three Rangers ran onto the roof and moved towards the bus. The three Rangers crashed onto the bus through the windows.

"Anyone call for a rescue?" Zeoblue asked as he and the others started gathering the panicking children together.

Back on ground level, Zeored was blasted off his feet by another optic blast. The giant reached down and grabbed the Red Ranger while lifting him up towards eye level.

"Tommy!" Zeoblue shouted as he fired at the monster with his Zeo Rifle.

The monster turned its attention to the building and saw the three Rangers round up the passengers. The machine creature used its eye beams to destroy the building, as the Rangers jumped down with the children in their arms.

"I can't believe we pulled that off," Zeoyellow said as they moved the children to safety.

"I'm not complaining," Zeoblue said.

From the monster's grasp, Zeored fired his Zeo Rifle at near point-blank range, causing the creature to loose its grip as Zeored flipped down to the ground. The Rangers regrouped at the monster's feet.

"Weapons, guys," Zeored said. He placed his hand in front of his visor, and a sword flashed into the Red Ranger's hand. "Star Riser!"

"Square Crushers!" Zeogreen activated his two small axes.

"Delta Tonfas!" Zeoblue brought his arm blades online.

"Twin Batons!" Zeoyellow activated her two nunchuku.

"Circle Defenser!" Zeopink armed her shield.

"Aim for the joints!" Zeored shouted as the five Rangers leapt onto the monster. They each hacked into the creature from different positions. Zeored was on the top of the Machine when it tilted its head.

Zeored rolled off of the head and grabbed onto a dangling tentacle while hanging towards one of its large red eyes. He swung forward and stabbed his sword through the eye, causing a series of small explosions.

Zeored let go of the tentacle and dropped to the ground, immediately assembling his Zeo Rifle and blasting apart the other eye.

The other Rangers leapt off the monster and regrouped with Zeored.

"Ultra Blaster!" Zeored shouted as the five Rangers combined their weapons into a single cannon.

"Fire!" Zeored shouted, launching two rounds towards the monster's damaged area. The blasts tore through the machine and caused it to explode. The smoke from the explosion began to clear as the five teens powered down. The four newcomers were overwhelmed by the feeling as Tommy stood triumphantly.

* * *

The Machine King narrowed his eyes as he watched the battle's ending through a holo-screen. "This will be harder than I thought."

* * *

Alpha walked over to Billy as the former ranger watched through the viewing globe. "The weapons you built worked perfectly, Billy," Alpha said.

Billy nodded.

* * *

Later that day, Tommy sat alone at the shore of Bear Lake as Billy walked up behind him. "Where are the others?" he asked.

Tommy shook his head. "I don't know. They have their communicators, so we'll be able to call them when we need them."

Billy sighed and sat down next to his friend. "You're being too hard on yourself for this."

"For what?" He asked. "Letting three of my best friends get kidnapped and you get injured? You're damn right I'm being hard on myself. They trusted me, Billy. They trusted me and I let them down."

Billy sighed. "We'll get them back. It's only a matter of time before we figure out a way around their shield and defenses. In the meantime, there's no need to distance yourself from the new team."

Tommy shook his head. "It doesn't matter," he said. "As soon as I get Rocky and the others back, we won't need the new kids."

Tommy got up and began walking away. Billy followed and changed the subject.

"Well," he said. "Alpha and I finished the designs for your new mecha."

"We'll need them without the Kidenjuu," he said. "How exactly are you going to build them?"

"Well," Billy said. "Zordon and Alpha have all the parts we need. And I talked Zordon into letting me bring in a few people from INET to help on the construction."

"Your digital company?" he asked with surprise.

Billy nodded. "They're expanding their horizons. Just wait till you see the NASA division that's being developed."

"Huh," Tommy said. "I'm not sure that's a good idea to involve business people or the government in what we do."

Billy smiled. "Just wait. You'll see."

**To be continued…**


	3. Bridging Gaps

**Bridging Gaps**

Justin, Chris, Ashley, and Kat walked slowly and cautiously up to Tommy's door.

"Are you guys sure this is such a good idea?" Justin asked his friends.

Kat nodded. "Tommy's going through a hard time. He needs friends."

"He doesn't want to be our friend," Chris said. "He's made that more than clear."

"Cut the guy some slack," Ashley said. "He's been through a lot…and he's lost three of his teammates…including his girlfriend."

Justin shook his head. "That still doesn't mean he has to-"

Justin stopped talking as the door opened and Tommy's sister Chelsea peaked her head out. "Can I help you?" Chelsea asked.

Justin's eyes opened wide, stunned by how attractive Tommy's sister was. "Wow…I mean, yes. Is, um, Tommy home?"

"Are you friends of his?" Chelsea said.

"You might say that," Justin said.

Chelsea sighed. "Come on in."

Justin and the others walked inside as Chelsea led them upstairs to Tommy's door.

"Enter at your own risk," Chelsea said.

Justin sighed and knocked the door.

Tommy opened the door and wrinkled his brow. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well," Justin said. "We tried contacting you through our communicators, but-"

"Our communicators are only for emergencies, not for social calls," Tommy said sternly.

"Sorry," Justin said. "We're just…"

"Worried about you," Kat said.

Tommy sighed and shook his head. "You don't even know me…and I'd like to keep it that way."

Tommy shut the door and leaned against it. He walked over to his desk and picked up a picture of him, his old team, and Master Kaku as he sat on his bed.

* * *

The four teens walked down the street in silence until Justin spoke up. "Well that was productive," he said sarcastically.

Explosions rang around the four teens as they were thrown to the ground. Two plant-like machines appeared in front and behind them. They were Machine Cactus Mark I and Machine Cactus Mark II.

"Zeo Rangers…" the largest of the two growled. "Please do me a favor and put up a fight."

"With pleasure," Justin said. The four teens readied their Zeo braces.

"Ultra Transform!" they shouted as their armor shimmered to form around them.

The two machines lashed out with thorn wires. Zeoblue and Zeopink were grabbed by the lead machine and pulled away. The smaller of the plant pair wrapped its tendrils around Green and Yellow and pulled the two Rangers off their feet.

The machines sent electric charges across their wires and exploding against the Rangers' armor.

* * *

Billy sighed as he worked in the Command Chamber. The image of a phoenix-like jet craft could be seen on a control station he was working on.

"Well Alpha?" Billy asked.

"It just might work, Billy," Alpha said.

"Congratulations, Billy," Zordon said. "Once completed, these mecha will greatly strengthen the Rangers' odds against the machines."

"Thanks, Zordon," Billy said. "I just wish I could be with them."

The alarms began to blare, and Billy saw the four Rangers getting clobbered by the two machines through the Viewing Globe.

"Contact Tommy," Zordon said.

* * *

The four Rangers were still being tossed around by the machines when Tommy showed up in his jacket and helmet riding on his Zeo Cycle. He rammed the two monsters back, causing their tentacles to slacken and the other Rangers to be released.

Tommy dismounted and removed his helmet. "You people never learn…Ultra Transform!"

Tommy morphed into his armor as the others regrouped around him.

The two machines moved in and fired optic blasts towards the Rangers. Zeored and the others leapt for cover as the monsters charged forward.

Zeored sprang back to his feet. "Star Riser!" he shouted as his power sword materialized in his hand and he charged forward towards the approaching machines.

Zeored spun horizontally while slashing the smallest monster across the chest. The larger machine quickly moved in towards the Ranger and slammed a backfist blow across his helmet and an uppercut to his midsection.

Zeored was pounded backward and crashed to the ground as the larger monster armed an electric whip and aimed it towards the Red Ranger.

"Tommy!" Zeoblue shouted as he pushed Zeored out of the way and was struck hard by the whip. Explosions danced across Zeoblue's armor as he fell to the ground.

"Justin!" Zeored shouted as he and the others ran to Zeoblue's side.

The smaller machine attempted to launch a flying attack off of the larger's shoulder, but he foiled the attempt and fell onto his back

"Incompetent!" the larger yelled to his fallen partner.

"Zeo Blasters!" the Rangers yelled as they shot the two machines with pulses of crimson energy.

The larger of the pair lifted his partner up and turned to face the Rangers. "We will return."

They disappeared in a flash of electric energy.

* * *

Back in the Command Chamber, the teens paced anxiously as Tommy stood over Justin's bio-bed. Alpha and Billy were examining the blue ranger with several tools that Tommy wasn't familiar with.

"The weapon was some kind of neural disrupter," Billy said. "It nearly fried his nervous system."

"Will he be okay?" Tommy asked.

Billy turned to Alpha.

"I am uncertain," the robot said.

Tommy sighed and walked away from the bio-bed.

* * *

The Machine King stood with his back to his two plant machines.

"You failed," he said.

"We managed to take out Zeoblue…" the larger started to say.

"You could have killed them all, but you fumbled up," the Machine King said as he turned to face the pair, and he walked towards the smaller of the two. "You are a flawed creation…take him away!"

A group of Cogs grabbed hold of the smaller monster and started to drag him away as his partner lunged forward.

"No!" the larger monster shouted as he slammed through the group of Cogs with phenomenal strength to free his partner.

The Machine King extended his fist gauntlet and fired a dark energy bolt that sent the larger machine sprawling across the ground as his partner was carried away.

"Return to the Earth. Fail me again, and you will meet the same fate as your companion."

* * *

Tommy sat in the Command Chamber as Ashley walked over and sat besides him. "This is why you push us all away, isn't it," she asked.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"This is why you push us away…you think it will be easier for you to handle if any of us get hurt," she said.

"I…" Tommy shook his head.

"Tommy," she said. "I may not know the last thing about this…mess I've been thrown into. But I do know that we're in this together."

The alarms began to blare as Tommy and Ashley rose to face the Viewing Globe. The plant machine was shown stomping through the city.

"He's back," Chris said.

"Billy…" Tommy started to say.

"I'll take care of Justin. You guys go," Billy said.

Tommy nodded.

* * *

The machine was rampaging across the back streets of downtown when the four Rangers ran to the scene. The plant monster laughed as the Rangers snapped into fighting stances.

"Only four of you?" the machine asked. "Did the poor little blue boy get hurt worse then I thought?"

Zeored leapt towards the creature, enraged as he armed his Star Riser. He flipped through the air as he sliced the machine vertically and then horizontally.

The machine backfisted Zeored, causing the Ranger to loose his grip on the blade. The sword arced through the air before sticking into the ground.

The other three Rangers charged forward to attack the monster, but he knocked them away one-by-one.

* * *

Justin's vision slowly blurred back into focus as he sat up, his entire body still burning with pain. "Where…?" he asked as Billy set him back down.

"They're fighting one of the machines," Billy said.

"I have to help them," Justin said as he tried to get back up, but Billy pushed him back down.

"Not yet," Billy said as he waved an apparatus across Justin's chest. "Just a few more minutes and you should be as good as new."

Justin rubbed his head as he groaned. "What did that thing do to me?"

"Neural disrupter," Billy said. "You're lucky to be alive."

"Good to know," Justin said.

Billy smiled. "You remind me of Rocky."

"He was the other blue one, right?" Justin asked.

Billy nodded.

"Maybe that's why Tommy hates me..."

"He doesn't hate you, Justin. He's just going through a hard time," Billy said.

"Well alienating us isn't going to help," Justin said.

Billy nodded. "I know…but he'll come around."

Justin nodded as the feeling of pain slowly evaporated.

"Now," Billy said as he walked towards the viewing globe. "I've found a weak spot in the machine's armor."

The globe showed a picture of the back of the machine, right below its shoulder.

Justin smiled as he rose from the bio-bed. "Excellent."

* * *

The four Rangers regrouped and readied their side arms. "Zeo Blasters!" they shouted as they opened fire on the monster.

The machine used his whip to deflect the blasts. He then lashed out at the rangers with tentacles of thorns that grew from his side. The tendrils wrapped around the Rangers and pulled them off their feet as the monster slammed them against building walls and the ground.

The machine released his grasp on the Rangers while flinging them to the ground. The monster fired optic blasts that exploded against the Rangers' armor.

From behind the creature, a gloved hand pulled Zeored's sword from the ground. It was Zeoblue. He charged towards the machine and plunged the blade through the machine's weak spot on his back.

Zeoblue pulled the sword from the monster before reverse sidekicking the machine backwards.

The Blue Ranger ran over to his teammates and helped up Zeored while handing him the sword. "I believe this belongs to you..."

Zeored paused for a moment. "Thanks."

The machine rose to his feet as smoke seeped from his back wound.

"Weapons," Zeored said.

The five Rangers brought their weapons together. "Ultra Blaster, Fire!" they shouted as their combined cannon fired a sphere of golden energy that punctured through the monster's side.

The machine was hit hard and sent flying against a building. The Rangers' blast went a fraction to wide, so the monster didn't sustain fatal damage. He was just severely wounded.

Sparks exploded across the machine's body as he teleported away.

* * *

In the machine's palace, the injured plant monster was thrown to the ground. He looked up to see his dead partner hung between two pillars with his wiring and innards strung out.

"No…" the injured machine said quietly as he looked at the remains of his former comrade.

The Machine King stepped behind the injured creature. "This is the fate of those who fail me."

A group of Cogs picked up the injured machine as he screamed in protest.

The Machine King smiled as he turned and left the room.

* * *

A knock sounded on Justin's door. He opened it and was surprised to find Tommy standing there.

"Hi, umm…hi," Justin said, surprised to see his leader standing at the door.

"Can I come in for a minute?" Tommy asked.

"Sure, sure," Justin said.

Tommy took a seat in the living room as Justin opened his fridge. "Want a coke or something?"

"I'm good," Tommy said.

Justin took a seat in a chair by the couch. "So what's up?"

"I just wanted to say thanks…for taking that hit for me," Tommy said.

Justin shrugged. "That's what teammates are for," he said.

Tommy nodded.

"Look," Justin said. "I know that I have no idea what you're going through, but me and the others want to help. You're our leader. We look up to you."

Tommy shook his head. "So did the others…and look where it got them."

"We'll get them back," Justin said. "We're in this together now."

Tommy nodded. "We will get them back."

"In the meantime," Justin said. "You're stuck with us," he smiled.

Tommy smiled.

"You want to hook up with me and he others later?" Justin asked. "It might help you get your mind off things."

"I'd like that," Tommy said.

"Excellent," Justin said.

The two teens stood and shook hands.

**To be continued…**


	4. Techno Virus

**Techno Virus**

The Machine King glared down at the Earth while silently standing on his balcony. His servant, the frail machine called Clank, walked up and bowed his head slightly.

"It's ready, my king," Clank said.

The king nodded. "Good. These Zeo Rangers are proving to be more of a nuisance than I originally thought."

"It's only a matter of time before you'll be rid of them," his queen said from further within his main chamber.

The Machine King nodded. "Send it down."

* * *

Tommy and his group entered the Pool Hall within the city. Justin arced an eyebrow as he looked around the diner area, filled with tables, a couch or two, and of course, pool tables.

"So this is where you hang out?" Justin asked, apparently not satisfied with the set up.

"Yeah," Tommy said.

Justin nodded. "Oh."

Tommy wrinkled his brow.

"I think its nice," Kat said.

"Thanks, Kat," Tommy said. He looked to Justin. "See..."

Justin smiled and rolled his eyes.

Before the five teens could be seated, their communicators sounded an alert.

Tommy sighed as the teens left the Pool Hall to teleport to the Command Chamber.

* * *

Billy activated the Viewing Globe and zeroed in on a slightly wooded area outside of Angel Grove.

"It landed here," Billy told Tommy and the others as they gathered around.

"What was it?" Ashley asked.

Billy looked to Alpha, and the android shook his head. "I'm afraid we don't know what it was or where it went."

"I am certain it was another machine monster," Zordon said. "You must teleport to its landing coordinates and try to track it.

Tommy nodded. "We're on it."

* * *

The teens teleported to the area just outside of the city after donning their leather jackets and slacks. Justin questioned their need for the leathers, but Tommy assured him they were useful.

"Imagine being knocked out of your Zeo armor, and then blasted across the chest by one of those damn machines," Tommy had said. "These outfits are made of an unstable molecular fabric Billy designed. They'll give us some extra protection if that happens. And trust me…it will."

The jackets also had a special feature that would jam any attempt the machines made at tracking them by their Zeo energy signature when not in Ranger form.

The teens arrived at the site and began looking around.

"Well, this is where it landed," Tommy said.

"Over here," Chris called. The teens gathered around to see what Chris had found. Two strange footprints were imprinted in the soil.

"Bingo," Justin said.

"It looks like it was moving towards the city," Ashley said.

"No surprise there," Tommy said. "Let's follow these tracks."

* * *

The five teens rode through the city in Billy's jeep while the former ranger followed the residual energy tracks left behind by the monster. The jeep approached a side street near a large storage building.

"The tracks end there at that building," Billy said over their communicators as Tommy pulled the jeep to a halt. The teens hopped out of the vehicle as a young boy around the age of 12 ran over to them.

"Hey Dad!" the boy yelled. "Parking violators!"

"Franklin, I told you to stop that," the officer said as he walked over to his son and saw the teens. "Nice outfits," he said sarcastically. "I'm afraid you're going to have to move that jeep…"

Tommy sighed impatiently. "We'll be in and out. If you'll…" he opened his eyes wide as he noticed the name tag on the officer's shirt. "Park…you're Adam's Dad, aren't you?"

The officer wrinkled his brow, and Tommy thought for a second that the officer might jump him. "Adam? What do you know about my son?!"

People from inside the nearby building started screaming as they suddenly ran out in panic.

"Let's go," Tommy said as he and the others ran inside.

Park radioed his headquarters to report the incident.

* * *

The teens entered the basement of the building. It was dimly lit with storage boxes and metal shelves cluttering the floor.

"It's down here somewhere," Tommy said as he looked around.

"It might have left already," Kat said.

Tommy shook his head. "I've been doing this for more than three years. Trust me…it's down here."

The monster suddenly sprang through a pile of crates and slammed against the teens. The creature had a large bulbous head making up most of its body with huge red eyes and a large, gaping jaw. Its name was Machine Crusher.

The monster grabbed a hold of Tommy and slammed the teen against a wall while trying to bite him. Tommy reached over, grabbed a crate, and slammed the crate into the machine's mouth.

The monster bit down on the crate, shattering it, as the other teens leapt onto its back. The monster released its grasp on Tommy and slammed all five teens away. In the process, he tipped over a small cylinder that crashed to the ground, sparking, and starting a fire that started to quickly spread throughout the entire room.

The five teens regrouped among the flames.

"Ultra Transform!" they shouted as their armor shimmered to form around their bodies.

The monster quickly ran outside to where Park was speaking on his radio to headquarters. The creature grabbed a hold of Park and bit him on the arm.

The Rangers ran outside and heard Park scream as the monster's teeth pierced his flesh.

"Zeo Sabers!" Zeored shouted as the Rangers unsheathed their swords and leapt forward while striking the monster with vertical blows. The monster released its grasp on Park and backed away as the Rangers pressed on.

"Zeo Rifles," Zeored commanded as the five Rangers assembled their rifles and blasted powerful pulses of energy that tore through the machine, causing the monster to fall to pieces.

"They don't make 'em like they used to," Zeoblue said.

The Rangers ran to Park's side, his arm bleeding profusely.

"Let's get him to a hospital," Zeored said as he started to lift the officer up.

"Get away!" Park said as he pushed Zeored back. "You've done enough harm for the day, don't you think?"

A group of squad cars and an ambulance pulled up to the scene as the Rangers teleported out.

* * *

Detective Park sat at his kitchen table with a cup of coffee while Franklin was at the stove behind him.

Park had a somber expression on his face. Adam was missing, his wife had left him temporarily, believing Adam had run away because he was a poor father, and his superiors at work had given him street cop duties since he was going through a "difficult time with family."

Park turned his head to look at Franklin. He hadn't let his son out-of-sight for days.

"Don't make that too hot," Park told his son.

"I know, I know," Franklin said with a smile as he adjusted the stove.

Detective Park nursed his wounded arm as he saw the flame. The fire stirred up an odd feeling inside of him, and he felt like every cell in his body was tightening. He gasped in pain as his body started to convulse.

Franklin ran to his Dad's side. "Dad…Dad! What's wrong?"

Park pushed his son away as he stood, and metal wiring started to spring from his skin. Park ran out the door, knocking over the kitchen chair in the process.

"Dad!" Franklin called as he ran outside after his father.

Franklin looked up and down the dark street of his subdivision, but his father was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, a monster identical to the machine that bit Park's arm earlier sprang out from the bushes and grabbed a hold of Franklin. He screamed as the machine carried him away.

* * *

Tommy and the other teens gathered in the Pool Hall the next day. They were sitting at a table in front of the room while watching a TV broadcast. Television reporter Lynn Holtkamp was giving a report on several kidnapped children from one of Angel Grove's subdivisions.

Tommy watched with increased concern as he leaned forward.

"Not everything is a villainous plot, Tommy," Justin said. "It could just be a normal kidnapping spree."

Tommy looked to Justin and raised an eyebrow.

"You're going to give me the 'I've been doing this for almost three years' speech, aren't you?" Justin asked.

Tommy nodded. "Yep."

"Hey," Chris said as he pointed out the TV. "That's that Franklin kid from yesterday."

"Adam's little brother," Tommy said as he rose from the table. "Let's go."

* * *

The rangers entered the Command Chamber to find Billy and Alpha examining something on the Viewing Globe. Billy was manipulating a small data pad when he looked over to see the other teens walk in.

"I've analyzed the remains of this Machine," Billy said. "…and you won't be too happy with the results."

Billy and Alpha stepped aside so the rangers could see the Globe. Dozens of metal creatures that resembled worms were swimming and thrashing around.

"Yuck," Kat said.

"What are those things?" Tommy asked.

Billy sighed. "They're some kind of a techno-virus carriers."

"A what now?" Justin asked.

"These devices enter a victim's body and infect it with a techo-virus. The virus transforms the victim into a replica of the original machine," Billy explained.

Tommy turned to the others. "So when the machine bit Adam's Dad…he must have been infected."

"Which mean he's the monster now," Chris said.

"How can we beat him without killing him?" Tommy asked Billy.

"The carriers are sensitive to heat," Billy said. "Scared of heat is more like it. If you expose him to fire, it might be enough to flush the virus out."

"Good," Tommy said. "Now, what about the kids that were kidnapped?"

Zordon spoke up. "I can only assume they've been kidnapped to be infected."

"We have a lock on their location now," Alpha said.

"Good," Tommy said. "but we have to get to Adam's Dad first. Justin, you come with me to his station. The rest of you, stake out the location Alpha has."

* * *

Detective Park sat at the police headquarters' lounge reading a newspaper as he wiped sweat from his brow. His hands were shaking and his skin was pale.

Another officer entered the room and sighed with fatigue as he leaned against a wall and started to light his cigarette.

"You haven't been missing much in the homicide division, Park," he said as he switched on his lighter.

Park saw the light through the corner of his eye as the parasite within him reacted. Metal tendrils popped through Park's skin as he shot up from his chair and stepped back away from the other officer.

The other officer screamed as a parasite leapt from Park's body and into the other man's mouth.

Adam's father leapt through the window as the other officer fell on the ground, gagging on the parasite.

Tommy and Justin barged into the lobby after arriving at the station and hearing the man's scream.

The parasite leapt out of the officer's mouth and streaked towards the two teens. Justin swatted the parasite from the air as Tommy grabbed an aerosol can, lighter, and ignited the creature. It squealed a hideous sound as it dissolved on the floor.

"That was the sickest thing I've seen yet," Justin said.

"Looks like we just missed him," Tommy said as he looked to the broken window. "Let's go."

* * *

The machine monster was pacing back and forth across the floor of a lobby area inside a recently closed office building. Clank was standing nearby, along with his counterpart droid Orbus.

Clank nodded with approval as he looked at the group of kids tied onto bio-beds with electronic monitoring equipment installed.

"Everything is going according to plan," Clank said. "The King will be pleased."

The five Zeo Cycles suddenly crashed through the lobby window and landed on the floor as they screeched to a halt. The teens hopped off their bikes and removed their helmets as they moved forward to face the machine monster.

"Let the kids go!" Tommy shouted.

Clank glared at them. "Not without a fight…"

"Let's do it guys," Tommy said as he readied his Zeo Braces.

"Ultra Transform!" the five shouted as their armor activated in a pulse of light.

The Rangers struck defensive poses as they shouted, "Ultra Task Force, Zeo Rangers!"

A group of Cogs dropped to the ground and charged towards the Rangers.

Zeored leapt forward and slammed a flying sidekick against a Cog's chest.

Zeoblue flipped backwards while kicking a soldier upside the head.

Zeoyellow snapped out with a reverse hook kick, smashing her heel across a soldier's head.

Zeogreen slammed a hook punch across a soldier's face before striking that Cog with an uppercut to the chest.

Zeopink slammed a knifehand blow across a Cog's head before elbowing that Cog in the chest.

Zeored took out the last Cog with a reverse sidekick to the head as he saw the machine monster run off into a back room.

"Kat, Ashley, free the kids," Zeored said. "Justin, Chris, you're with me."

The three Ranges ran through the back room and entered a dimly-lit, three-story storage area.

"Where'd he run off to?" Zeoblue asked as the three Rangers looked around the room.

Red optic blasts speared out from nowhere and exploded around the Rangers as they rolled for cover. The blasts ignited flammable materials as the storage room quickly caught fire.

The machine monster retreated from the flames and tried to find the nearest exit to the room. He started convulsing as he reverted back to his normal form. He crawled backwards away from the flames as he saw Franklin run towards him.

"Dad!" he shouted.

Zeoyellow and Zeopink regrouped with their three teammates as they ran after Detective Park.

"Get away from me, son," Park said as Franklin ran closer.

"But dad…" Franklin said with tears in his eyes as he reached his father's side.

"Get away," Adam's dad pushed Franklin away and retreated further away from the room as he pulled out his gun and aimed it at his own head.

"No!" Zeored yelled as he and the other Rangers ran towards Detective Park.

"I have to," he said.

Zeored pulled out his Zeo Blaster and shot the gun out of Park's hand.

"Come on," he said to his teammates as they ran towards Detective Park and grabbed a hold of him.

They dragged him over to where the flames were ravaging the storage room and held him close to the fire as he screamed.

"Fight it," Zeored said. "Do it for Adam."

Detective Park continued to scream as his body convulsed. The carrier leapt out of Park's mouth and landed on the ground.

Zeored aimed his blaster at the parasite and destroyed it.

The Rangers stepped away from Park to let him try and catch his breath.

* * *

The teens stood in the distance as they watched Detective Park and Franklin stand near the officer's car.

"Dad…I miss Adam," Franklin said.

"Me too son…" Detective Park said as he reached out and squeezed his son's shoulder.

Tommy sighed as he watched the scene.

Kat placed a hand on his shoulder. "You were there for Adam even in his absence."

Tommy nodded.

"We'll get him back…all of them," Justin said.

"I know," Tommy said. "Let's get going. We've caused these two enough trouble."

They walked away and returned to the Command Chamber.

**To be continued…**


	5. Hostages

**Hostages**

On the mountainous shore outside of Angel Grove, a slender machine monster with a dark cape stood on a cliff while waving his hands and whispering an incantation. The incantation was actually an activation sequence for a variety of programs overlaid in this machine's systems.

Through his mind's eye, the monster saw Billy, a now powerless former Ranger. The machine zeroed in on his appointed target.

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me," Billy said as he walked through Angel Grove's amusement park alongside Tommy.

"No problem," Tommy said. "So how long is your cousin going to be in town?"

Billy and Tommy stopped by a karris-wheel and watched Billy's young female cousin ride around in circles as she smiled and waved.

"Just a couple more days," he said.

Billy's cousin, Crystal, finished her ride on the wheel and ran over to Billy.

"That was so fun!" she shouted as Billy picked her up and gave her a hug. "Can we go to the bumper cars next?"

"Sure," Billy said with a smile as he set her down.

A high-pitched noise sounded above as Tommy and Billy looked up to see a trio of machine mecha screech through the skies.

"Not here…" Billy said.

The mechs released their missile racks, and the weapons streaked towards the amusement park below. Tommy and Billy jumped for cover along with Crystal as explosions tore up the ground around them. Citizens and tourists ran in panic as a group of Cogs appeared.

Tommy snapped into a fighting stance as Billy stood in between the Cogs and Crystal. "Billy," Tommy said. "Run…"

Billy reluctantly nodded and ran off with Crystal as the machine soldiers charged forward.

A Cog swung its staff towards Tommy's head, but he high blocked the blow before snapping a jump kick against the soldier's chest.

Tommy spun around towards the next Cog while slamming a reverse sidekick against the soldier. He then turned to his right and round kicked a soldier in the mid-section before knifehanding that Cog across the neck.

* * *

The Command Chamber's mecha hanger was concealed within the mountains, oblivious to only those who knew exactly where to find it.

Justin and Kat stood in the mecha bay's main control room, a small rectangular space with gray consoles and wall plating. They stared through the view port into the main hanger as INET personnel worked on their two new zords.

"Your two zords will be the first ready," Alpha told them. "The Dash Leon and the Moa Loader."

"Nice," Justin said as he looked over his zord, which resembled a giant sphinx.

"Come with me and I'll give you a closer look," Alpha said.

The two teens followed the android into the bay.

* * *

The machine continued his incantation on the cliffs above the shore. His eyes started to pulse with energy as they floated free of his metal skull.

The two eye spheres expanded to the size of basketballs as they floated towards the city.

* * *

Billy was hurrying through the park's parking garage with Crystal when the machine's eye appeared in front of them, blocking their path.

Billy stood in front of Crystal and backed away as he shouted to her. "Run!"

The eye fired a pulse of crimson energy that exploded against the ground, causing a shockwave that knocked Billy and Crystal to their feet.

The eye latched out with an energy whip tractor beam and lifted Billy and Crystal up before streaking off into the distance while carrying them along.

* * *

Back at the amusement park, Tommy reverse crescent kicked a soldier to the ground as the last of the civilians cleared the area.

Chris and Ashley drove to the scene on their Zeo Cycles and skid to a halt before jumping off their bikes and running towards Tommy.

"Tommy!" Chris shouted as he and Ashley sprinted towards their leader.

Tommy jump hook kicked a Cog across the head as Chris and Ashley came to his side.

"Let's do it," Tommy said as he readied his Zeo braces. "It's morphin time…"

"Ultra Transform!" they shouted as their armor shimmered to form around them.

Zeored armed his Star Riser sword and dashed forward while striking a Cog horizontally through the chest. He spun around while bringing his blade down diagonally through another soldier.

Zeogreen jump kicked a Cog in front of him before hook punching that soldier across the head. He activated his axe weapons and dashed forward while cutting a Cog down with an 'x' formation strike.

Zeoyellow axe kicked a Cog to the ground before spinning forward and slamming her heel across another soldier's head.

* * *

Billy slowly opened his eyes and found himself bound to a post on the shore. He looked up to see a machine monster staring down at him. He had his hand on the back of Crystal's neck as she stood staring blankly off into space.

"What have you done to her?" Billy yelled.

"She'll be fine," the monster named Machine Brain said. "I can't say the same for you….or your friends."

The machine snapped his fingers, and Cogs appeared in a flash of light. The soldiers tossed Adam, Rocky, and Kimberly down next to Crystal.

"Guys!" Billy shouted.

* * *

Back at the amusement park, Zeored and his two teammates were still bashing through the remaining Cogs.

The machine's second eye appeared and swooped down from the sky as it struck the three Rangers across their chests.

They were knocked to the ground as they quickly rose to their knees and pulled out their side arms.

"Zeo Blasters!" Zeored shouted as the three Rangers fired lances of crimson energy towards the sphere.

The eye absorbed the energy before reflecting it back, causing explosions to dance across the Rangers' armor.

"What is that thing?" Zeoyellow asked.

"Nothing good," Zeored said.

The sphere grew to giant size and began collecting junk and debris from all around the city. The sphere converted the mass into a star-fished shape body suit of armor as tall as a skyscraper. Its name was Machine Star.

The Machine stomped down as the Rangers rolled out of the way to avoid being stepped on. The monster then turned its attention to the city and began firing pulses of plasma energy that exploded across the streets.

* * *

Justin and Kat entered the Command Chamber as alarms started to blare.

"What's going on?" Justin asked.

"Observe the Viewing Globe," Zordon said.

The Globe activated and displayed an image of the giant starfish monster stomping through the city streets.

"Where are the others?" Kat asked.

"They are battling a small group of Cogs," Zordon said. "You two must arm your mecha and fight this latest creation."

"Um, Zordon," Justin said as he looked back to his mentor. "We haven't exactly had time for piloting lessons yet."

"Alpha will feed instructions through your helmet monitors as needed," Zordon said. "You can do this Rangers. I have faith in you."

Justin and Kat looked at each other and nodded with some confidence and uncertainty mixed together.

"We're on our way," Justin said.

* * *

Justin and Kat entered their zords' cockpits within the mecha hanger, making some last minute adjustments as they took their seats.

"It's now or never," Justin said to Kat over the comm system.

They readied their Zeo braces. "Ultra Transform!"

Energy shimmered around them as they morphed into their armor.

Catwalks retracted from the two zords as the mecha bay door slid open.

"Dash Leon, activate," Zeoblue shouted as his sphinx-type zord began moving forward.

"Moa Loader, activate." Zeopink called as she brought her zord online. It was dragged forward by the Dash Leon, being connected to the blue zord from behind by two chains.

* * *

Zeoblue looked through his forward viewport as his zord stomped towards the star machine.

The monster opened fire with its pulse cannons which exploded around the two Zeo-zords. The two zords moved forward towards the explosion to launch a counter attack.

"Moa Loader Fire!" Zeopink said as her zord's laser turrets opened fire, spraying pink lances of energy towards the monster. The zord's side missile ports opened and launched a volley of explosive rockets towards the machine.

"Dash Leon Fire!" Zeoblue shouted as his zord launched fiery energy bolts towards the machine.

Explosions danced across the star monster's armor as he returned fire by energizing one of his star blades and launching it forward like a boomerang. The weapon exploded against the two Zeo-zords.

* * *

Machine Brain wrapped an energy lasso around Crystal and swung her through the air like a rag doll on a string.

"Stop!" Billy shouted as he struggled against his bindings.

The machine laughed. "Where's your sense of humor?"

The monster tossed Crystal aside and leapt down to the shore before walking slowly towards the former ranger, Cogs falling into formation besides him.

"I heard you used to be quite a warrior," the machine said. "If only your old enemies could see you now." He started to laugh as Billy struggled against the chains.

Explosions rang around the group of machines as they were thrown to the ground. Billy craned his head back to see Tommy jetting towards them on his Zeo Cycle.

Tommy drove past several Cogs, knocking them to the ground as he accelerated.

From the cliff above, Chris and Ashley appeared as they pushed boulders below, crushing some of the Cogs.

They dashed down the cliff and regrouped with Tommy as they ran towards Billy. Before they could reach their friends, a wall of Cogs blocked their way.

"It's morphin time!" Tommy called as he readied his Zeo braces.

"Ultra Transform!" they shouted as they activated their armor.

The three Rangers charged through the group of Cogs with a flurry of punches and kicks.

Zeored flipped a soldier over his shoulder before dashing forward and slamming a sidekick across another Cog's face. He roundhoused another soldier down as he made it to Billy and started to untie the former ranger's chains.

"Crystal…" Billy said.

"Chris and Ashley will take care of her," Zeored said as he draped Billy's arm over his shoulder. "I'm getting you out of here."

Zeored dragged Billy along as he armed his Zeo Saber and fought his way back towards his Zeo Cycle. He parried a soldier's staff before slamming the end of his sword against that soldiers head.

"There's a teleportation block around this area," Zeored said as he slashed a Cog horizontally. "I'm taking you outside it."

Billy went along reluctantly as he looked back towards his cousin Crystal and the other two Rangers.

* * *

The star monster ceased its attack as it looked off into the distance after receiving a signal from the machines at the shore.

The monster transformed back into its spherical form and blasted past the two zords while crashing against them.

* * *

Zeored sped through the woods on his Zeo Jet Cycle as Billy held on behind him. The giant sphere suddenly appeared above Zeored and transformed back into its giant monster form before stomping on the ground in front of the Ranger's path.

"Whoa!" Zeored shouted as he swerved out of the way.

A group of mecha swarmed down from the sky and fired a volley of missiles at the Zeo Cycle.

Zeored evaded the blasts and throttled deeper into the woods.

The Ranger lost sight of the mecha as he pulled to a stop.

"Crystal," Billy said with concern as he rose from the bike.

"She'll be fine, Billy," Zeored said as he placed his hands on Billy's shoulders.

Billy shook his head. "And its not just her. The others are down here too."

"Others...?"

"Rocky, Adam, Kimberly…"

Zeored's body stiffened. "They're here…?"

The two friends heard rustling noises come from deeper in the woods. They looked off to their side and saw Zeogreen and Zeoyellow running along with Crystal, leading the girl away from a group of Cogs.

"Hey!" Billy shouted as he ran towards the Cogs to distract them away from his cousin. "Over here!"

"Billy wait!" Zeored shouted as he ran after his friend.

Zeored regrouped with his two teammates and Crystal as Billy ran off in the opposite direction. The Cogs followed the former Ranger.

Zeogreen and Zeoyellow tried to run after Billy, but the giant monster stomped down in front of them, blocking their path.

Zeored held out his arm to hold back his two teammates.

"We'll come back for him," Zeored said. "Right now we have to get Crystal to safety.

"But Tommy…" Zeogreen started to say.

"Crystal," Zeored said. They took off away from the machines.

* * *

The five teens gathered in the Command Chamber.

"What's the status of our mecha?" Tommy asked Alpha.

"They're almost ready to go," Alpha said.

Tommy nodded. "Good." He sighed and shook his head.

"You did the right thing by getting Crystal to safety," Zordon said.

The Viewing Globe activated and showed an image of Clank flying with Orbus in a mecha-fighter.

"Zeoranger," Clank said as he read from a data pad. "If you do not surrender within the next hour, Billy will be executed...along with a few other old friends of yours."

Tommy rolled his fists up in anger as the Viewing Globe image shifted to that of Rocky, Adam, and Kimberly bound along with Billy at the shore.

"Kimberly…" Tommy whispered softly.

"You have one hour," Clank said.

"Bye-bye!" Orbus yelled as the Viewing Globe deactivated.

Tommy turned to the others. "Let's get to our mecha."

* * *

In the mecha hanger, INET crews worked double-time to put the finishing touches on the five Zeo-zords. The teens were in their cockpits making some final adjustments themselves.

* * *

Adam, Rocky, and Kimberly could barely move, but Billy held his head up defiantly as the Machine Queen appeared and walked towards him. Fifty five minutes had past.

"I'd hate to rid myself of four human specimens such as yourselves…but the Zeo Rangers have left me with no choice," she said.

Billy glared at the queen.

"You will die knowing that your friends have failed you," she said as she placed a blaster to his head.

Before she could fire, explosions rang out around the machines and the giant monster. Machina and her soldiers were thrown to the ground. She looked up to see the five mecha storming towards the shore.

"Sky Phoenix!" Zeored shouted as his red Zeo-zord flew through the sky.

"Dash Leon!" Zeoblue shouted from within his sphinx.

"Gran Taurus!" Zeogreen shouted as his bull-type mecha stomped forward, haling the Yellow Ranger's mecha behind it with chains.

"Moa Loader!" Zeopink shouted from within her zord.

"Dogu Lander!" Zeoyellow shouted from her zord.

Billy smiled to himself as he saw his creations move forward. The Queen and Clank teleported away.

"Let's clear the airway," Zeored said as he armed his zord's weapon systems. He fired crimson energy pulses that tore through a formation of machine fighter-mecha.

"Sounds like a plan," Zeoblue said as a squadron of mechs swooped towards his zord. The sphinx pounced forward and crushed a group of fighters between its jaws. The zord then fired a volley of fiery bolts that exploded against a group of mechs.

"Let's see what this thing can do," Zeogreen said as his mecha rammed through a group of fighter-mecha.

"Break out the heavy fire power," Zeored said.

"Right," Zeopink said as she armed her missile racks.

"Armed and ready," Zeoyellow said as her blaster turrets came online.

Their mecha launched a flurry of lasers and missiles that exploded against the monster and destroyed several fighter-mecha.

Below on the shore, the slender machine monster hopped into a fighter-mech and took off into the air in pursuit of the Sky Phoenix.

The fighter-mech zoomed head-on towards the Phoenix. Zeored opened his top hatch and stood on top of his zord and armed his Star Riser.

He energized his blade and cut through the fighter-mech. The mech flew out of control as it exploded in mid-air.

The star monster fired an energy blade that exploded near the Sky Phoenix. Zeored's zord swerved out of control as it crashed into a line of wires. The zord was caught in the wires as it struggled to break free.

"Come on, you piece of junk…" Zeored said as he struggled to power up his zord.

The giant monster fired another one of its star blades that exploded against Zeogreen and Zeoyellow's mecha. The monster then fired a wrist cannon that struck Blue and Pink's mecha.

The star machine reverted back into its sphere shape and slammed against all of the zords, causing them to become immobile. The sphere then hovered above the zords and radiated with intense heat that slowly ate away at the zords' armor.

The Rangers' Zeonizer crystals suddenly began to glow. The panels called up a display of information about a "gattai" program.

"Guys…" Zeored said as he inserted his small Zeonizer crystal into the front panel, and a column of golden light emerged. "Insert your crystals."

The other four Rangers inserted their Zeonizer crystals while shouting: "Zeonizer crystal!"

"Ultra Fusion!" Zeored shouted as the five zords began their combination programs.

"Yellow, Pink!" Zeored shouted, "assume leg modes."

The two zords stood upright as they crackled with energy.

"Blue, Body mode."

The Dash Leon assumed a chest with the sphinx head at the center and two arms.

"Green, waist mode."

The Gran Taurus assumed the lower torso and upper legs, with the bull head in the center.

Zeored flew his mecha around the two zords. "Blue, Green, combine."

The Gran Taurus and Dash Leon combined as they lowered onto the Moa Loader and Dogu Lander.

Sky Phoenix then flew in and assumed the head as the Rangers joined in one cockpit and shouted "ZeoMegazord!"

The sphere resumed its star-shaped monster form as it extended its gauntlet and fired a rail blaster at the Megazord. The blasts exploded across the zord's armor as it stalked forward.

"Super Crown Sword!" Zeored shouted as he activated the ZeoMegazord's saber.

The Megazord dashed forward while slicing the monster horizontally, and the machine smashed apart, debris falling everywhere as the core sphere radiated with energy.

The sphere fired energy tentacles among the debris and tried to reassemble itself.

"Grand Final Crash!" Zeored shouted as the saber powered up and sliced through the sphere, causing it to explode.

The Rangers jumped back down to the surface and demorphed as they ran towards the former rangers.

Tommy untied Kimberly and held her close as the other Zeo rangers untied Tommy's other former teammates. Kimberly slowly opened her eyes as she returned to consciousness.

"Is it really you?" Kimberly asked as she smiled up at Tommy.

"In the flesh…" Tommy smiled as he held her.

"So," Rocky said as he leaned on Justin for support. "I have a feeling we have a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

Back in the Command Chamber, Billy was checking over Adam, Rocky, and Kimberly while they lied on the bio beds. Tommy was by Kimberly's side, his hand on her shoulder.

Adam sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "I still feel like I was hit by a train."

"Several trains is more like it," Rocky said.

"All you need is a little food and a lot of rest," Billy said. "Followed by some exercise to get you back into shape."

Tommy looked over to the other end of the Command Chamber and noticed his Zeo team keeping their distance, talking with sad expressions on their faces.

Justin nodded as he and his group walked over to Tommy and the others while unstrapping their Zeo Braces.

"I believe these belong to you," Justin said as he started to hand the morphers to Rocky. The others started to hand their braces to Billy, Adam, and Kat.

Rocky shook his head. "I don't remember being a Zeo Ranger ever."

Adam nodded. "The power belongs to you four now. Not us."

"Besides," Rocky said. "You guys seem to be doing a good enough job. At least you haven't killed Tommy yet."

Tommy grinned. "I'm glad captivity hasn't changed your sense of humor."

"So what will you guys do then?" Chris asked.

"College," Adam said.

Kimberly nodded. "I'm going all the way to Florida."

Justin nodded. From the look on Tommy's face, that was a touchy subject for him.

"The bottom line is you five have become a team," Rocky said as he grinned. "Besides, we could use a vacation."

Zordon smiled as he looked down at his Rangers.

**To be continued…**


	6. Complications

**Complications**

Billy leaned over a control console in the Command Chamber as he manipulated a panel in front of him while standing next to Alpha.

"These Zeo Battle Helmets are going to come in handy," Billy said. "They're a lot better than what we used in the old days."

"You mean like bows and arrows?" Alpha asked jokingly.

Billy grinned. "Funny Alpha."

"The two of you are to be commended," Zordon said. "These helmets will make a great addition to the Rangers' arsenal."

Billy smiled.

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly sat inside Alesandro's, an expensive high-class restaurant in Angel Grove West. They were both dressed up and sitting at a candle-lit table.

"This is nice," she said as she smiled at Tommy while reaching forward and taking his hand.

"Thanks," Tommy said. "It's been a while since we've been out alone."

Kimberly nodded. "Being kidnapped will do that to you."

"I'm just glad you're back," Tommy said as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

Tommy's communicator sounded.

They both sighed as Tommy leaned back.

"I…uh…" Tommy said.

"Be careful," Kimberly said. "I'm not around to watch your back anymore."

Tommy nodded and kissed Kimberly on the cheek before heading out the door.

Kimberly closed her eyes and took a sip of her drink while she ran her hand across her chest, where the brand of the Phoenix remained.

* * *

Tommy threw on his leather jacket and joined the others in the Command Chamber.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked as he walked over to Billy and the others in front of the Viewing Globe.

"A squadron of the Machines' fighter-mecha and a mother ship," Billy said as the globe displayed the crab-like mecha and the gear-shaped mother ship.

The mother ship was hovering above the rooftops as fighters swarmed the city.

"It's time to take care of business, guys," Tommy said as he and the others readied their Zeo Braces.

"Ultra Transform!" they shouted as they connected their braces. Energy flashed around them as they morphed into their armor.

The five Zeo Rangers transferred into their zords' cockpits within the mecha hanger.

"Sky Phoenix!" Zeored shouted as he powered up his zord.

"Dash Leon!" Zeoblue called as he primed his mecha.

"Gran Taurus!" Zeogreen shouted as he activated his zord.

"Moa Loader!" Zeopink shouted as she powered up her zord.

"Dogu Lander!" Zeoyellow called as she brought her zord online.

"Launch!" Zeored said as the zords moved out of the hangers.

* * *

The five zords entered the city as a group of fighter mecha swarmed towards them while emptying their missile racks.

"The Machine King hasn't launched an attack this big in a while," Zeogreen said.

"He must be getting desperate," Zeoblue said.

"Kat," Zeoyellow called from her zord. "How about some fire power."

"Right," Zeopink said.

The two zords unleashed a massive payload of rockets and pulse blasts that tore through the machine fighters.

Sky Phoenix, Dash Leon, and Gran Taurus opened fire as the fighters scattered.

"Let's bring 'em together," Zeored said as he placed his sub-crystal on the console in front of him. "Zeonizer Crystal!"

"Zeonizer Crystals!" the others shouted as they inserted the small devices from their braces into their control panels.

"Ultra Fusion!" Zeored shouted as the five zords altered their forms and combined.

"ZeoMegazord!" they shouted from their cockpit as the Megazord started stomping through the streets towards the gear ship.

"Super Crown Sword!" Zeored called as he activated the Megazord's saber.

Several groups of mecha flew towards the Megazord and opened fire as the ZeoMegazord swung its saber to destroy some of them.

The mother ship opened fire with a powerful phased laser blast that exploded against the Megazord and sent it crashing to the streets.

The Rangers struggled to bring their Megazord back to its feet.

"Let's finish this," Zeored said.

The Rangers used the ZeoMegazord saber as a spear and hurled the weapon towards the gear. The mother ship was pierced as it exploded.

* * *

The Machine King rolled his hands up into fists as he stared down at the Earth from his moon-based balcony.

"This machine the Rangers bend to their will is troublesome," he said as he narrowed his eyes.

Queen Machina nodded. "Yes my lord."

"Clank!" the Machine King called.

Clank stumbled into the King's main chamber while carrying Orbus. "Yes my King?"

"I need a machine with enough firepower to disable this robo," the Machine King commanded. "Then I went the contraption thrown into the sun. If my machines cannot destroy it, perhaps that ball of gas can."

* * *

Rocky sat at a park bench with Kimberly as she leaned forward with her chin on her hand. "I mean," she said. "We've been back for over a week, and I see him more on the news fighting those machines than I see him in person."

Rocky nodded. "I know it must be hard…Hell, It's hard and me and Adam too, just in a different way."

Kimberly smiled. "I would hope so."

"Its weird not being in the fight anymore…and having to just sit back and watch," Rocky said.

"Yeah," Kimberly said as she sighed. "I can't imagine what it's going to be like when we all go away for college."

"Hey," Rocky said as he placed a hand on Kimberly's shoulder. "We've all been through a lot together. We'll get through this too."

Kimberly squeezed Rocky's hand. "Thanks."

Rocky shrugged. "It's what I do."

* * *

"You wanted to see me, sire," Clank asked as he and Orbus were summoned a second time. A table with various pieces of machinery and equipment was laid out in the center of the room.

"Take him," the Machine King said.

Cogs moved over to Clank and took Orbus from the slender machine's shoulder. The soldiers carried Orbus to the table and began opening his panels and operating on his electronic innards despite his screaming protests.

"Hey...what are you doing, put that back!" Orbus yelled.

"Relax Orbus," Clank said. "It's not all that bad."

"That's the spirit Clank," the Machine King said with amusement. "You're next."

"What? No...my systems are too delicate…" Clank protested as he was thrown to the table next to Orbus.

"You two are receiving growth implementation programs to increase my machines' mass and size to match that of the ZeoMegazord," the Machine King said. "And I have the perfect machine to try it out on…"

* * *

Ashley and Kat were driving through Angel Grove North. Ashley placed her hand in front of her mouth as she yawned behind the wheel.

"Long day?" Kat asked.

Ashley nodded. "I was in the Command Chamber all night with Billy. He was showing me our zords' systems…they're incredible."

Kat leaned forward in the passenger seat as she looked through the window to see a pair of missiles streak by overhead and explode against a building.

"Look!" she shouted.

Ashley screeched the car to a halt as the two teens hopped out of the vehicle.

"Where are they coming from?" Kat asked as two more missiles flew by.

Ashley shook her head as citizens ran by in panic.

"I don't know," she said as she activated her communicator. "Zordon…something's wrong."

* * *

Tommy, Justin, and Chris met the girls on the city streets as another pair of missiles flew by.

Tommy activated his communicator. "Billy, can you tell where these things are coming from?"

"A machine is launching them from the mountains just outside of the city," Billy said. "I'm locked onto its coordinates. I can teleport you there anytime."

Tommy nodded and looked to the others. "Let's go."

"The fun never stops," Justin said as they ran off.

* * *

The five rangers arrived in a rock quarry outside of the city and hopped off their Zeo Cycles as they removed their helmets.

"It should be around here somewhere…" Tommy said as he and the other rangers looked around.

They spotted the Machine King as he stepped forward to the edge of the quarry alongside a machine monster that resembled a walking missile platform. The monster's name was Machine Silo.

"Welcome, Rangers," The Machine King said as the five teens below assumed defensive stances. "I came to wish you farewell…you are a thorn in my side that is about to be removed."

The monster fired a pair of rockets towards the teens. They leapt for cover as the two missiles exploded.

The rangers rose back to their feet as they readied their braces.

"Ultra Transform!" they shouted as they morphed into their armor.

The monster leapt down from above and ran towards the Rangers as they pulled out their side arms.

"Zeo Blasters!" Zeored shouted as they opened fire on the machine. Their blasts exploded against the monster's armor, but he continued his advance.

"He's not stopping," Zeoblue said as the Rangers assumed defensive stances.

"Star Riser!" Zeored placed his hand in front of his visor as his power sword appeared in his hand with a flash of red energy.

Zeored twirled the blade as he charged it with crimson energy from his Zeo Crystal.

"Star Riser, ignite!" he shouted as he swung his sword diagonally, emitting an energy blade that exploded across the machine's armor, causing the monster to stumble backward as its systems began to overload.

"Clank!" The Machine King nodded as the slender android appeared.

"Zeoranger!" Clank shouted as he pointed down towards the team while holding Orbus. "It's time for you to-"

"Just do it, Clank," The Machine King commanded.

Clank withdrew a steel cable from Orbus and swung the small droid around before releasing him. Orbus clung against the fallen Machine and interfaced with the monster's systems.

The Machine monster rose back to its feet as its armor crackled with energy, and it suddenly expanded into giant form in a burst of electrical energy.

The Rangers activated their communicators as they raised their hands into the air.

"Zeo-zords, mobilize!" they shouted as the five zords launched and charged to their location.

The Rangers leapt towards their zords as their mecha activated the retrieval program. The Rangers teleported into their cockpits within lines of energy.

"Zeonizer Crystal," Zeored commanded as he placed the crystal from his morphing brace into his control console.

"Zeonizer Crystals!" the other Rangers shouted as they did the same.

"Ultra fusion!" Zeored commanded as the five zords reassembled and combined into one giant mech.

"ZeoMegazord!" they shouted as they joined in their central cockpit.

The machine stomped towards its opponent as the Rangers moved their Megazord forward. The two opponents slammed into each other, causing a series of small explosions before the ZeoMegazord knocked the machine's arms away and slammed a punch against its chest armor.

The machine countered by slamming its head against the Zeo Megazord, causing an explosion as the zord slid backward, but managed to stay on his feet.

Before the Megazord could launch a counter attack, the machine fired a pair of rockets that exploded against the ZeoMegazord, causing the robo to crash to the ground.

The machine walked over to the ZeoMegazord and kicked the robo in the chest as the Rangers were jolted around in their cockpit.

"Silo!" the Machine King commanded from the ground. "Do it."

The machine launched a massive chain from its chest that wrapped around the Megazord. Silo turned to the sky as it fired a quartet of repulser jets and blasted upward with the ZeoMegazord in tow.

"Ummm…Tommy," Zeogreen said with concern.

Silo and the zord radiated with heat as the ZeoMegazord was pulled out of the planet's atmosphere and into space.

"Not good," Zeoblue said. "Not good, not good…"

"We have to break free from these chains," Zeored said as he manipulated the controls in front of him.

Silo released the ZeoMegazord as the robo was pulled towards the sun by the giant star's gravity. The ZeoMegazord's armor radiated with heat.

"We're going to be cooked alive," Zeoblue said.

* * *

The Viewing Globe in the Command Chamber showed the machine monster whip the Megazord towards the sun.

"Billy," Zordon said. "Bring the zords battle helmets online."

Billy nodded. "I think you're right."

* * *

The Rangers struggled to break their Megazord free as the inside of their cockpit intensified with heat.

"Guys," Billy said over their communicators. "I've designed a set of Zeo Battle Helmets for you to use, each with a special feature built in…"

"Billy," Zeoblue said. "Now isn't the time to talk shop."

"No," Billy said. "I'm downloading the data to your helmets' visors."

Zeored and the others quickly looked over the data.

"Okay," Zeored said. "Chris, give it a shot."

Zeogreen nodded as they rotated their seating so Zeogreen's station was up front.

"Zeo IV Battle Helmet, activate," he commanded as he pulled forward a switch to his right. A green Taurus-like helmet appeared over the ZeoMegazord's head.

Zeogreen pressed the activation button with his thumb as the helmet's horns radiated with jade-tinted gravity energy that snapped the zord free from the chains.

"Ashley," Zeored said. "You're up."

The seats rotated so Zeoyellow's position was forward.

"Zeo II Battle Helmet, activate!"

A helmet with a pair of rockets appeared on the zord. She activated the rockets and used them to halt their descent towards the sun. She then adjusted the jets so the ZeoMegazord blasted back towards Earth.

* * *

Silo was in the quarry as the Machine King looked up at his creation. "Prepare for an assault on the humans' population centers. A fleet of mecha will…"

A high-pitched noise cut through the air as the Machine King looked up into the sky and saw the ZeoMegazord enter the planet's atmosphere and zoom towards the machine monster.

"Impossible…" he said as he glared at the robo.

The ZeoMegazord drop kicked Silo backwards as it landed on the ground, creating a thundering boom. The Megazord was now in its standard red-winged helmet and had its Super Crown Sword armed.

"Round two," Zeored said as they watched the machine pull itself back up.

Silo charged forward to attack as the Rangers dashed their Megazord forward, while slashing horizontally across the machine. The ZeoMegazord turned and ran its saber diagonally across the monster's armor.

Silo was forced back as the Rangers' seats rotated so Zeopink had center position.

"Zeo I Battle Helmet, activate!" she shouted as a helmet appeared that supported a pulse cannon.

"Fire," she commanded as the helmet fired several pulse blasts that exploded against the machine.

The cockpit seats rearranged so Zeoblue had the lead position.

"Zeo III Battle Helmet activate," he commanded as a pyramid shaped helmet appeared.

"Crash and burn, baby," he said as the helmet emitted an energy pulse that served as a tractor beam as it lifted the monster off its feet and slammed it to the ground repeatedly.

Zeored assumed his forward position again.

"Zeo V Battle Helmet, activate!" he commanded as the red-winged helmet returned. "Super Crown Sword!"

The ZeoMegazord saber appeared in a flash of energy as Silo rose to its feet and charged forward, preparing to fire a missile salvo.

"Grand Final Crash!" the Rangers shouted as the saber energized with golden energy and cut through the machine monster.

Silo's systems overloaded as the machine fell backwards and exploded.

* * *

Tommy entered his living room to see Chelsea on the couch and Simon and Teddy on the floor playing a PS2 game.

"Has Kim called?" Tommy asked his sister.

"No…" Chelsea said. "But she was here watching the news with us during your latest brush with death."

Tommy opened his face wide with surprise as he shook his head. "We weren't even in the city…how does the media always do that…"

"She left as soon as she found out you were safe," Chelsea said. "She didn't seem too happy."

Tommy sighed as he picked up the phone to call Kimberly's apartment. No one answered.

* * *

Tommy sat alone at Bear Lake as the Dark Man walked up behind him.

"What now?" Tommy asked without taking his eyes off the lake.

The Dark Man smiled. "Just checking up on you, Tommy."

"I'm touched," he said sarcastically.

"How are you adapting to these machines?"

Tommy sighed. "The Zeo Power is still taking some getting used to…but at least I don't have to worry about it corrupting me."

"Tommy…" the Dark Man said. "You once criticized me of being too subtle, so allow me to be blunt…stop feeling sorry for yourself, go to her, and make things right."

Tommy looked back at the Dark Man and arced an eyebrow. "What…now you're giving me relationship advice?"

"She's leaving soon," the Dark Man said. "Don't squander your time with her. Consider her feelings. She survived death itself only to be kidnapped by these Machines, returns to find you in a whole other team fighting a battle she is no longer a part of. Living a life she is no longer a part of."

Tommy nodded. "I guess I…I don't know."

"Go," the Dark Man said.

Tommy sighed and shook his head as he rose from the ground. "I don't suppose since you're being so blunt you can finally tell me who you are."

The Dark Man smiled. "Soon enough…"

Tommy nodded. "Didn't think so…" he said as he ran off to make things right with Kimberly.

**To be continued…**


	7. The Last Dance

**The Last Dance**

"My tie…" Tommy said as he paced across his room frantically while his younger brother Teddy and Simon stood in the doorway. "Can't find my tie…"

Simon chuckled. "What are you so worked up about?"

Tommy continued his search. "The school's putting on a dance at the Pool Hall tonight for all us graduates. Kind of a last goodbye thing…Since Kimberly's leaving for Florida tomorrow morning, this will be our last night together."

Teddy smiled. "Better make it count, big brother."

* * *

Ashley leaned over a control console in the Command Chamber alongside Billy as they looked over specs for their Ranger armor, morphers, and weapons.

"The morphing sequence is rather complex," Billy finished explaining. "But like I said, in this case it was all outlined in the crystal structure itself. It was only a matter of unlocking its properties and harnessing its morphagenic properties."

"Incredible," Ashley said as she shook her head, in awe.

Billy smiled, clearly pleased that Ashley was enjoying himself. Few people understood his passion for science, and even fewer were as attractive as Ashley.

"How do our zords interface with the Zeo Crystal?" Ashley asked.

"I'll show you," Billy said with a smile as he led her further into the Command Chamber.

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly walked hand and hand onto the dance floor as a slow song played in the background. They wrapped their arms around each other and swayed to the music.

"I'm sorry things have been crazy lately," Tommy said quietly.

She held him tighter.

"Hey," he said reassuringly. "It will be okay…"

"Will it?" she asked as she lifted her head up and looked into his eyes. "Tommy…I love you, but I can't just…I can't do this forever. I know why you do what you do, and I still admire it…but…It's like I'm only a part of your life when it's convenient for you…I…god, Tommy, I died, and I was held captive by those Machines…I'm still dealing with those things, and on top of that worrying about you…I know this sounds selfish Tommy, but I have needs too. And you're not…"

She shook her head as she lowered her head away from his eyes.

"Hey," Tommy said. "I…listen I know I haven't been there for you a lot lately. You're not being selfish…I love you. You love me. We can make this work."

"Tommy, I'm leaving tomorrow for Florida," she said. "It's not going to get any easier…"

* * *

Ashley and Billy went back into the main Command Chamber after examining the Zeo-zords.

"Have you ever thought of coming up with a better transportation program for the zords?" Ashley asked.

"Their size makes it difficult," Billy said. "I suppose using holographic entryways might be a-"

Alarms started to blare as the Viewing Globe displayed an image of the latest machine monster storming through an outdoor plaza within the city. It was a creature of twisted black metal with dull gold blades extending from its body. It resembled a mechanical scorpion.

"This is the Machine Empire's latest creation," Zordon said. "He appears to be armed with darts laced with bio-toxins fatal to plant and animal life. Alert the Rangers immediately."

"Right away, Zordon," Alpha said.

Billy looked to Ashley. "You better get going."

She nodded. "Wish us luck…"

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly continued to sway across the dance floor.

"I don't want to give up on us," Tommy said. "We've been through so much…"

"I know, but I…"

The sound of Tommy's communicator interrupted them.

"Kimberly…" Tommy said. "Tell me we can make this work."

The communicator sounded again, and Tommy ignored it as he looked into Kimberly's eyes. "Please…"

The communicator sounded again as a tear streamed down Kimberly's face. "You'd better go…"

Tommy sighed. "I love you."

She nodded as he leaned forward. The two kissed slowly, knowing it would probably be their last, before pulling apart. Tommy gave her a longing look before leaving the Pool Hall.

* * *

Justin, Chris, Ashley, and Kat ran across College Street Plaza while in their black uniforms as they came to a stop in front of the machine monster. Clank stepped forward on an overhang walkway that extended over the plaza.

"Clank again," Justin said as the four rangers assumed defensive stances.

"Zeoranger," he said as he glared down at the teens. "This is the best marksman in the empire. Your luck has just run out."

"I don't think so, tin-head!" Tommy shouted as he ran to the scene, still in his tux. The other rangers grouped around him as they readied their Zeo braces.

"Do it now," Clank shouted to the machine monster.

The mechanical creature launched a volley of darts at the five teens.

"Break!" Tommy shouted as they leapt for cover, but the darts curved through the air and stabbed against Tommy, Chris, and Justin.

They rose to their feet as the three guys removed the darts from their bodies. A wave of vertigo suddenly struck them as they collapsed to the ground.

Kat and Ashley ran to their sides.

"What's wrong with them?" Kat asked.

"Those darts were toxic," Ashley said with concern as her three teammates slipped away from consciousness.

The machine monster reloaded his dart throwers as Ashley and Kat retreated back to the Command Chamber with the injured rangers.

* * *

Tommy, Chris, and Justin lied unmoving on the Command Chamber's bio beds as Alpha and Billy examined them. Their skin was turning red as their vital signs slowly dropped.

"Zordon," Ashley said as she and Kat stood in front of their mentor. "We have to do something…they're dying."

"Billy…" Zordon asked. "Can you and Alpha develop a method to counteract the bio-toxins?"

Billy shook his head as he looked over Justin with a scanning device. "I'm not sure yet…I've just gotten their vital signs stable. We have until dawn before the effects of the toxins are irreversible."

* * *

Hours passed in the Command Chamber before the alarms started to blare. Ashley and Kat stood in front of the Viewing Globe as it displayed an image of the machine monster using its darts to strike down civilians and plant life at every turn.

"The latest machine monster has returned," Zordon said. "Try to retrieve one of its raw dart devices. Perhaps Billy can use the device to create a countermeasure against the bio-toxins."

"Well," Ashley said. "What are we waiting for?"

* * *

Ashley and Kat ran up a white-brick staircase that was as steep as it was wide as they approached the Clowes Memorial Hall plaza area where the machine monster had driven off most of the civilians.

The machine turned to face the girls as it laughed, a cold metal grating sound. "Looks like I missed two. A problem that is easily remedied."

The girls readied their Zeonizers.

"Ultra Transform!" they shouted as they morphed into their armor.

Zeoyellow leapt forward and launched a flying sidekick that slammed against the machine. Zeopink followed with a flying sidekick of her own.

The machine swung his backfist in a powerful blow that knocked the two Rangers backward. The monster built up a pulse of electricity in his spikes and fired the blast forward as it exploded against the Rangers' armor with bursts of spark.

The two Rangers rose to their feet as the machine charged forward.

Zeopink swung a knife-hand chop towards the monster, but it blocked the strike before bashing the Ranger away.

The machine turned its attention towards Zeoyellow and grabbed her by the neck before tossing her backward, slamming her against a pillar.

Zeoyellow recovered as the machine stalked towards her, grabbed her by the neck, and tossed her onto the staircase.

Zeopink moved in from besides the creature and snapped an outer crescent kick across its armor before spinning an elbow strike towards its chest. The machine blocked the blow and slammed the Ranger to the staircase as Zeoyellow moved in.

Zeoyellow launched a flurry of front and round kick combinations that forced the machine back a few steps before the monster slammed its fist against Zeoyellow's knee. The Ranger fell a few more steps down as Zeopink moved in with a combination of kicks and punches. Zeoyellow recovered and leapt forward with a jump kick towards the machine, followed by a spinning reverse hook kick.

The machine knocked Zeoyellow backward before turning to Zeopink and blasting her with an electric burst that exploded against her armor and sent her crashing down the stairs as she was forcibly demorphed.

The machine stalked down towards her as he armed his poison darts and fired, striking Kat in the arm.

"No!" Zeoyellow shouted as she double kicked the monster back.

Zeoyellow ran down to Kat's side and teleported with her back to the Command Chamber.

* * *

"We need one of his darts with the bio-toxin still active inside it," Billy said to Ashley as she paced back and forth in the Command Chamber.

"I'll go back," Ashley said. "Without morphing into Ranger form. I can trick him into firing a dart at me and catch it in some kind of container."

"It's too big of a risk," Billy said.

"I agree," Zordon said from his holographic tube. "We can't afford losing you as well."

The alarms started blaring as the Viewing Globe displayed an image of the machine stomping through a park within the city alongside a group of Cogs.

Ashley turned to Zordon. "I have to go…"

Zordon reluctantly nodded. "Very well, Ashley. Take caution."

* * *

The machine monster and Cogs tore through the park as Ashley appeared on a hill looking down upon them.

"Remember me?" she shouted as she assumed a fighting stance and readied her Zeo braces. "Ultra Transform!"

"Cogs," the machine commanded. "Clean up my leftovers…"

The machine soldiers charged forward as Zeoyellow ran towards her opponents.

She slammed a jump kick against a Cog's face before spinning a roundhouse kick that knocked the soldier to the ground. A second Cog swung a staff towards her collar bone, but she blocked the blow with her forearm before snapping a round kick against the soldier.

The machine monster fired a barrage of electrical energy that Zeoyellow rolled out of the way from as explosions sparked around her. One blast exploded against her chest as she was rising to her knees, and she rolled backward across the ground as her armor powered down.

The machine stalked towards her while priming his poisoned darts. "You're next, my dear…"

Ashley tried crawling backwards away from the monster, a look of fear in her eyes.

* * *

Kimberly walked into her empty apartment and sat down on her couch as she sighed, contemplating whether or not she wanted to turn on the television and see what her boyfriend was up to.

She leaned back on the couch and slid from her shoes as she looked to the coffee table to her left, where a picture of her friends rested. She picked up the frame and ran her fingers along the picture as a tear streamed down her cheek.

The picture was of all of them. Jason, Zack, Richie, Jonathan, Trini, Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Billy, her, and Kou.

The picture represented more than three years of her life. Three years of friendship, rivalry, happiness, sorrow, pain, and joy. A three year roller coaster ride complicated by demons, warlords, demi-gods and death itself.

Even now that her part in the war was over, she was still bound to it.

She leaned back against the couch as she set the picture down and slowly ran her hand over her stomach.

* * *

Ashley continued to back away as the machine monster stalked forward. "Goodbye…"

The monster fired a dart that struck Ashley in the center of the chest as she fell to the ground.

The machine monster stood up, just as Ashley sprang to her feet. The machine stepped back in shock as Ashley removed a plating of armor beneath her shirt and held onto the dart.

"Thanks for the gift, metal head," Ashley said as she teleported away.

* * *

Ashley arrived in the Command Chamber and walked over to the bio-beds before placing the dart on a small table.

"Here's your bio-toxin," she said as Billy scanned the dart with a hand-held device.

"Perfect," Billy said as he nodded. "This is just what we need. I should have something in 30 minutes…"

"Is that soon enough?" Ashley asked.

Billy nodded. "If I hurry."

"Good," Ashley said as she hurried to the center of the Command Chamber. "I'll hold off the machines until they can show up."

* * *

Kimberly tossed and turned in her bed as the sun's rays started to creep through her window, freshly risen from the outside horizon. Tommy hadn't called her all night.

She knew he wasn't dead…she would have felt it. She still worried regardless. She hadn't been able to sleep at all.

She reached over and looked at her alarm clock. She had to be at the airport to leave for Florida in three hours.

* * *

Ashley snapped into a fighting stances as a group of Cogs moved towards her in the park. The machine monster primed a volley of poison darts.

Ashley readjusted her stance, her muscles weary from an endless night that had meshed seamlessly with the coming of dawn.

"Get it your best shot," she said.

"Ashley!"

She turned, and her face lit up to see her four teammates running to her side.

"Impossible," the monster grumbled at the sight of the other rangers.

"Are you guys okay?" Ashley asked as they all assumed defensive stances.

"Been better," Justin said.

"Let's take care of business," Tommy said. "It's morphin time!"

"Ultra transform!" they shouted as they connected their braces and activated their armor.

The Rangers activated their power weapons and charged forward as they crashed against the line of Cogs that surrounded the machine monster.

Zeored used his Star Riser sword as he moved through the trees, cutting down soldiers left and right. He parried a Cog's blow before dashing forward while cutting through that soldier's chest. He front kicked a Cog in front of him and turned to his right while swinging his blade through a soldier's neck.

Two soldiers ran in from both sides of Zeogreen and swung their staffs towards his head, but the Ranger used his two axes to block the blows and push the Cogs backward. Zeogreen moved forward while swinging his right axe against the collar bone of a Cog, then he swung the left axe upward while striking that soldier across the chest.

Zeoblue leapt over a Cog and rolled across the ground while rising to his knees and using his right tonfa to block a soldier's staff. He spun while rising to his feet and knocking that soldier back with his left arm blade. Another Cog swung a staff towards him, but Zeoblue dove over the staff and rolled across the ground. He rose to his knees and blocked a soldier's staff with his left arm blade, then swept the Cog to the ground while twisting around and slamming his right arm blade against the soldier's neck.

Zeopink and Zeoyellow ran towards the machine monster while holding their weapons ready.

The monster fired a volley of darts that Zeopink blocked with her shield as Zeoyellow leapt off Zeopink's shoulders and angled her descent towards the monster. The machine fired another volley of darts that Zeoyellow deflected by twirling her nunchuku.

Zeopink moved in low as Zeoyellow came down from above, and the two Rangers slammed their weapons against the mechanical creature.

The machine retaliated with an electrical pulse that exploded against the two Rangers' armor and sent them falling backward.

The other three Rangers ran over to the two girls as they rose from the ground.

"Ultra Blaster," Zeored commanded his team to bring their weapons together and form the Ultra Blaster cannon.

"Fire!" they shouted as they launched a powerful energy bolt that exploded through the machine as it fell backwards to the ground.

Clank stepped into view from on top of a hill and swung Orbus towards the fallen monster. Orbus latched onto the machine and activated the expansion program that allowed the fallen monster to recover and grow giant.

"Zeo-zords, mobilize!" the Rangers shouted as they raised their hands into the air.

The zords charged to the Rangers' location on auto pilot while activating their retrieval system. The Rangers streaked into their cockpits in multi-colored beams of teleportation energy.

"Zeonizer Crystals!" the Rangers shouted as they inserted the small crystals from their morphers into their forward control consoles.

"Ultra Fusion!" Zeored commanded as the zords activated their combination program and formed their giant fighting robo.

"ZeoMegazord!" the Rangers shouted from their cockpit.

The machine tackled against the ZeoMegazord, but the robo knocked the monster away before slamming a backfist blow against its armor.

The monster moved forward again, slamming its spikes against the Megazord's armor while firing a pulse of electricity at point-blank range that exploded against the robo.

"Zeo II Battle Helmet, activate!" Zeoyellow commanded as her battle helmet lowered onto the Megazord.

"Fire!" she shouted as her helmet's rocket launched fiery pulses of energy that exploded against the creature.

"Zeo I Battle Helmet activate!" Zeopink commanded as she brought her helmet online.

"Fire!" she shouted as the helmet fired pulses of pink energy that knocked the machine backward.

"Zeo V Battle Helmet!" Zeored shouted as the standard helmet activated, and he brought the ZeoMegazord saber online.

The Megazord dashed forward while slicing the monster horizontally and turned to deliver the finishing blow.

"Grand Final Crash!" the Rangers shouted as the Megazord's saber energized and cut through the monster. The machine's systems overloaded as it fell backward and exploded.

* * *

Tommy raced through the airport as fast as he could, not bothering to apologize to the people he bumped into or accidentally shoved aside.

His lungs burnt and his joints ached more with every movement, still not fully recovered from the bio-toxin, but he didn't let that slow him down in the slightest. He had to make it to see Kimberly. He had to.

* * *

Kimberly stood by the flight gate as passengers for the rows ahead of her were allowed to board. She picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder as she looked at the gate ahead with mixed emotions.

She would miss Tommy and the others. They were like family to her. Even so, she couldn't help but wonder if maybe leaving was a good thing. Throughout her whole life she had been identified by the group in which she belonged. She never had a chance to figure out who she was for herself. To start her own life…maybe you had to have a life of your own to share it with someone.

The flight attendant announced the final boarding call.

* * *

Tommy pumped his legs faster, determined to find Kimberly. He had to talk to her. Tell her they'd work things out…make things work. He'd be there for her more. Let her know she wasn't just someone sitting on the sidelines of his life. She was important to him.

He made it to the gate just in time to see the entrance slam shut.

"No!" he shouted as he ran towards the door. "Don't let that plane leave yet…" he pleaded frantically with a flight attendant.

"Sir," she said as she held up her hands. "I'm going to have to ask you to calm down. These are difficult times and I will call security if I need too…"

Tommy ignored the flight attendant as he looked out the window to see the plane start to roll off the runway. He walked over to the window and placed his hand on the glass as the plane inched further and further away.

"Kimberly…" he said softly.

* * *

The next day, Tommy sat at Bear Lake as he tossed pebbles into the water in front of him. Kimberly had reached out to him after his time as Bandora's Green Ranger. She cared for him. She extended her friendship and more. She comforted him with his inner struggles. She made him laugh when he was down. And all that time…what did he do for her? He couldn't even be there for her to see her off.

He shook his head.

Ashley walked up from behind him and took a seat, watching him toss the pebbles. "Looks fun…" she said with a smile.

"Blast and a half," Tommy said.

"Did you talk to her?" Ashley asked.

Tommy shook his head. "I just missed her. I sent her an e-mail since I don't know her number down in Florida…she hasn't responded yet. Probably safe to assume it's over…maybe this is for the best…"

Ashley nodded. "I'm sorry…"

Tommy tossed another pebble into the pond.

"How are you feeling besides that?" Ashley asked, trying to change the subject. "Chris has been complaining all day about that toxin…"

"I'm still a little sore, but I'll manage," Tommy said. "Thank you, by the way. For saving us."

She smiled. "I can't let you always hog all the glory."

Tommy chuckled. "Gee, thanks."

The two sat in silence for the remainder of the hour as they both tossed pebbles into the lake.

**To be continued…**


	8. Day in the Life

**Day in the Life**

_**From the journal of Justin Kase**_

_**Published in 2050 as a part of**_

"_**Fall of the Machines: History of the Zeo Wars"**_

The week started out mostly normal, although my definition of normal over these past few weeks has been slightly altered.

Monday, I dragged myself out of bed, dropped my little sister off at junior-high school, showed up to class 15 minutes late, apologized profusely for being late to said class, and dredged my way through the day until lunch.

Skipped the second half of school to fight against this machine that resembled a giant baseball pitcher, ended up being captured inside of said monster, and freed by seemingly-perfect leader Tommy. Fought monster. Monster grew. Beat crap out of monster with Megazord. Went home and went to bed.

Tuesday my little sister was running late, and there was almost an incident during our struggle for possession of the bathroom, but it was nothing a fair game of paper-rocks-scissors couldn't remedy.

Showed up even later to school and was immediately sent to detention for the rest of the day, which was actually nice because I had free time to catch up on all the homework I'd been missing on account of my Rangering.

Went out with the guys after school, and Kat looked damn good. Ashley managed to talk Tommy into coming, and the old man's actually starting to warm up a bit.

We ended up fighting this machine that looked like a screwed up keyboard/conductor hybrid thing before calling it a night.

Wednesday though…Wednesday was when things started getting weird.

It all started with a dream I had a few hours before it was time to wake up from school. I was running down this dark path in the woods. I was alone, scared, and my heart was beating like a drum or cannon.

A dark giant bird that looked like some kind of warped pterodactyl was chasing after me, and on top of the bird was this guy dressed in leathery black robes that looked almost alive.

The cloaked guy seemed familiar, even though I couldn't see his face. The weird thing is…I was pretty sure it was Rocky, the guy who wore the blue spandex before me.

I woke up in a cold sweat a few minutes before my alarm went off.

"Damn," I mumbled to myself as I reached over and turned on my lamp. The dream had seemed so real and so vivid.

I showered, dressed, and went about my normal routine, all the while not being able to shake thoughts of the dream out of my mind. I was finally able to talk to the Ashley, Chris, and Kat about it during lunch.

The four of us sat together at an outdoor courtyard as I told them the details of the dream.

Ashley was the first to comment.

"That's not really a lot to go on," she said. "Besides, I wouldn't stress out so much about it. It was just a dream."

Ashley had never been one to put too much stock into dreams or any of that. She was too grounded in science and fact.

Kat leaned forward, and I distinctly remember telling myself not to look down her blouse for fear I'd drool over myself.

"What did the dream mean to you?" she asked.

If Kat doesn't become a psychology major next year in college, she'll be missing her calling.

"I don't know," Justin answered. "It was just weird."

What did you think about Rocky before the dream?" Kat asked.

I shrugged. "Not a whole lot. Just pressure in terms of filling his shoes…never really was scared he'd chase after me on a big black bird or anything."

Following lunch, I convinced myself the dream was just a dream and went about my day.

I was walking through the park on my way home after school when the winds started to pick up. I didn't think much about it at first, until lightning started to boom across the sky, and the clouds turned black as night.

"Ok," I said to myself. "I may be new at this, but I know that can't be good.

I used my communicator to try and get in touch with the Command Chamber, but all I heard was static. The leaves on the trees around me turned black and crumbled to ashes as they blew free from the branches.

A dark shadow suddenly dropped from the sky and started circling around me, kicking up a small cyclone as I armed my Zeonizers.

"Ultra Transform!" I shouted as my Zeo armor materialized around me.

The shadowy figure slammed against my chest, and I went flying backward, my back crashing through a tree trunk before I hit the ground hard, nearly breaking my neck in the process.

I flipped on to my feet as the figure took shape. It looked like a living shadow, with a body that flowed across the wind like a shroud and long strands of hair, each dancing as if they were alive. The only features noticeable on her face were two eyes that were flashing with bright blue energy.

She glared at me, and fear overloaded my entire body. It was a type of fear previously unknown to me, one that seemed to cause a primal instinct in me to run like hell and hide.

I pulled my Zeo Blaster from its holster, but the creature's eyes flashed, and my weapon exploded from my hand. The shadow streaked towards me with its frail hands outstretched like claws.

I dove for cover while somersaulting across the ground and rose to my knees while activating my forearm blades in a burst of blue energy. The shadow thing closed in from behind me as I spun backward, swinging my blade horizontally. She grabbed my arm before my blow could connect, and her grip felt as cold as ice, chilling me to the bone.

The creature spun me around through the air like I was weightless before releasing her grip and sending me crashing through another tree.

I really wish she'd stop doing that, I thought to myself as I rose from the ground in time to see her streaking towards me again.

I leapt straight up into the air as I began to spin backwards while forming a sphere of cyan energy around me.

"Zeo Power Spin!" I shouted as I shot forward towards the shadow in a burst of blue energy.

She extended her palm, and I crashed against it as if it were an impenetrable wall before collapsing to the ground. The shadow leaned down towards me and literally phased her arms through my chest. All I remember was the pain, like stinging ice picks dancing through my body. My armor flashed as I was forcibly demorphed.

The next thing I knew, a bolt of golden energy struck the creature backward as the shadow dropped me to the ground. I looked over my shoulder to see a stranger hovering in the air.

He appeared as a 20-year old young man with short white hair and dark round sunglasses. His body suit's collar rose above his mouth and up to his nose. A dark, red cloak flowed behind him.

"Come," he said to me as he made a gesture with his hand, and a golden portal appeared behind him.

The stranger flew through the portal, and I quickly followed. I figured it was safer to trust the whacko who saved me than the one who had tried to kill me.

I stepped out of the portal and into a room that seemed like an antique library with books and shelves in disarray. I was at a loss for words as the stranger casually removed his cloak and tossed it aside.

"She will track you here in time," he said as he moved to his bookshelf and began skimming across the volumes he had there.

"Okay," I said to him. "And what exactly is she? And not to mention you?"

"The answer is complicated," the man said as he pulled a leather-bound book from his shelf and brought it over to a table near me.

"The creature you faced is called a Psi-Wraith," the stranger said. "A metaphasic being born of the Astral Plane."

"Ya know," I said sarcastically, "there's not a word of that I don't need explained."

"Months ago, three of the Power Rangers journeyed through the Astral Plane to resurrect one of their teammates," he explained as I tried to follow. "The Tenma Ranger used his healing powers to restore their teammate's body…this healing ability attracted the attention of the Psi-Wraith. She is a being of the Astral Plane that feeds off of such energy. When the Rangers returned to reality, the Psi-Wraith followed, although the process weakened her. She's been recovering all this time and assuming her current form."

"What's she after?" I asked. "Why me?"

"She was drawn to you," the man said. "It was Tenma Ranger who attracted her in the first place…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I said, cutting him off. "So just because I'm in the blue suit she thinks she has to pick a fight with me?"

"It's a little more complicated," the man said. "The Psi-Wraith was drawn to the specific energy Tenma Ranger wielded. He drew his power from the Magick. The source of your power may not be as pure, but it possesses some of the same energy Tenma Ranger called upon. It was this energy that attracted her to you."

"So…" I said. "Like I said… just because I'm in the blue suit she thinks she has to pick a fight with me?"

The man sighed. "If you must put it that way, yes. The Magick is divided into various levels, each giving off unique frequencies that can manifest as various colors in the visible spectrum. "

"Who are you?"

The young man stood upright, puffing out his chest in a rather egotistical manner. "I am called Strange."

I chuckled. "I bet you are…"

Strange flipped through the book in front of him while rambling on about how he was some master of the mystic arts who helped Tommy and the Power Rangers a year ago against some group called the Technomancers.

"Lovely story," I told him impatiently. "But how am I supposed to beat this thing? Wait…what am I thinking…I need to call Zordon."

"No," Strange said. "This creature has a rare connection to your Power. The others cannot be involved."

"What do I do then?"

"The Zeo Crystal is a hybrid of technology and Magick. You must learn how to draw upon the Magick side of your powers and use it to destroy the Psi-Wraith."

Strange appeared to be struck by a small wave of vertigo as he stared off into the distance. "We have a problem…"

Apparently, the Psi-Wraith was traveling south to Stone Canyon, where Rocky was attending a commuter college part time and working at a dojo. Strange told me he would send me to Rocky's location, but he wouldn't interfere. Something more important required his attention, but of course he wouldn't say what.

Strange whipped up one of his portals, and I reluctantly stepped through. Now that I think about it, it's kind of odd the thought of stepping through a portal caused me to hesitate when I've been teleported more than Captain Kirk in the past month alone.

I emerged from the portal in a secluded alley within the city of Stone Canyon. I took a deep breath before stepping out into the city streets, which were abuzz with activity. I turned to my right and luckily saw a martial arts dojo I assumed was Rocky's.

The dojo appeared Chinese in nature, bearing a few symbols I wasn't familiar with. I entered the dojo, and it was hands down one of the strangest I'd seen. In the center of the room was a tree growing from a circular area of glass framed by stone. The grass was cut to resemble the yin yang symbol. Several ornate lanterns hung from the tree branches. Various red and gold curtains hung around the inside of the room, each with different patterns.

I spotted Rocky off in a corner as he was running through a kata. The form was slow-moving and graceful, as well as edged and powerful.

I coughed in my hand to get his attention, more than a little intimidated. Rocky stopped and turned to face me.

"Hey," he said as his face lit up. "Justin, right?"

I stepped forward, a little upset he wasn't sure about my name. "That's me."

"What brings you down here to Stone Canyon?" Rocky asked as he patted the sweat from his brow with a towel. "Can't be the tourist attractions…being that there aren't any."

"It's kind of a…business visit," I said.

"No one's here," Rocky said. "You can say Ranger."

"Okay," I said. "Ranger business…"

Rocky sighed as he took a seat on the bench. "Don't tell me Zordon wants to call me out of retirement?"

I shrugged, not sure exactly how to explain. "Not really…see…apparently when you and the Power Rangers left the Astral Plane a while back, you brought this Psi-Wraith with you."

A lopsided grin spread across Rocky's face. "A Psi-Wraith, huh?"

"Trust me," I said. "She's not nearly as humorous as she sounds."

"It's a she?"

I shrugged. "That's what Strange said."

Rocky's face lit up at the mention of the name. "White hair, bug-eye glasses, knows so much about mystic crap it's kind of freaky?"

"That's him," I said. "He told me this Psi-Wraith is coming after you because…"

The power went out in the dojo, and the whole building was literally ripped from the ground. A cyclone of dark wind was raging around us, and citizens were running in panic as the Psi-Wraith floated in midair.

Rocky didn't make a single remark. He just stared ahead, his eyes wide in terror. I knew the Psi-Wraith was provoking the same instinct response as it was in me. A response of primal fear.

Rocky armed his Aura Morphers while I readied my Zeonizers.

"Kiryoku Transform, Aura Power!"

"Ultra Transform!"

Blue light flashed around us as we morphed into our armor.

The Psi-Wraith hissed as it dove towards us from the air.

"Jump!" Tenma Ranger yelled as we both jumped to the side. He threw one of his nunchuku at the creature before rolling to avoid her. The weapon spun like a small helicopter blade, but a simple flash of the Psi-Wraith's eyes vaporized the weapon.

Tenma Ranger rose to his feet while assuming a defensive stance and backing away. "You should have mentioned she could do that," Tenma Ranger said to me.

"How was I supposed to know?" I snapped back while arming my forearm blades. "She's your villain, the big robots on the moon are mine."

The Psi-Wraith angled her dive towards Tenma Ranger. I watched the other Blue Ranger stand firm despite the fear I knew was threatening to cripple him.

"Tenma Flash Kick!" he shouted as he launched an energized tornado kick towards the shadow.

She caught him by the leg and tossed him across the street as he crashed through a department store window and onto a jewelry display.

I cursed my own rotten luck as I charged forward, not knowing how I was going to attack, just that I was.

I leaped forward while spinning and holding my arm blades outward, but she slammed the back of her hand against me, knocking the wind from my lungs as I flew backward and crashed against the side of a small car, smashing through the door and window.

The Psi-Wraith swooped down towards me as I heard Tenma Ranger shout "Iron Rock Crusher!"

The next thing I knew, a giant energy wave tore through the street in front of me while creating a bright shockwave that blasted the shadow backward.

"Whoa," I said, amazed at the display of power as I turned to see Tenma Ranger running forward with his Thunder Staff. It was hard to believe someone who could do that was defenseless against the Machine Empire.

Tenma Ranger looked to me as he assumed a defensive stance. "C'mon, blue-boy. You hit her high, I'll go in low."

The Psi-Wraith dashed towards Tenma Ranger in a blur of motion and phased her arms through his chest as he screamed.

"Rocky!" I shouted as I ran forward while channeling energy into my arm blades.

"Zeo Power Charge!" I shouted while holding my blades in front of me and diving forward. My energized weapons slammed into her and knocked her away from Tenma Ranger.

He rose back to his feet while struggling to catch his breath. "I don't suppose Strange told you how you can beat this thing?"

"Magick," I answered.

"Great," Tenma Ranger said sarcastically. "I left my wand in my other tights."

"I may have a spare," I said back to him.

The shadow's eyes flashed blue as the winds across the street kicked up and debris flew in every direction while crashing through buildings. The area was too heavily populated, which meant we had to move to a better area to continue our little dance. Apparently Tenma Ranger thought the same thing.

"We've got to get off the streets," Tenma Ranger said as he leapt to the rooftops.

"Good thinking," I answered as I followed his lead.

We ran and leapt across the rooftops while tying to gain as much distance from the shadow creature as possible, but she was faster than we could imagine.

She tackled me against my back as we both started a plummet back towards the streets below. I slid across the ground as she pushed me forward, breaking pavement along the way.

Tenma Ranger leapt towards her and slammed on top of her while spearing his Thunder Staff Blade against her back.

She reached around and grabbed him by the throat with one hand as she twisted her body to wrap her other hand around my neck. She pushed us both down to our knees as she sent dark energy tendrils dancing through our bodies. The pain was nearly paralyzing…something I will never forget.

It felt like she was ripping away my soul, as crazy as it sounds. I tried to keep myself from panicking as I felt the Psi-Wraith's dark energy wash over me. I was being absorbed, and so was Rocky. I could feel him as if we were connected. And through The Power, for a brief moment that lasted nearly an eternity, we were.

That's when I remembered what Strange had told me, about tapping into the part of my Zeo Crystal that was based in Magick, the same Power I felt flowing through Rocky's veins.

"You want the Blue Power, bright eyes?" I asked between my clenched jaw. "Be careful what you wish for…"

Rocky and I tapped into our Power and poured it on.

"Keep it up, Justin…" he said besides me in a raspy voice. I could tell he was struggling as much as me.

Then it happened. The Psi-Wraith screamed as a torrent of blue energy erupted from the ground around us and shot into the sky. The shadow evaporated before our very eyes as the torrent of power slowly bled away and smoke covered the streets.

Tenma Ranger and I rose to our feet as we tried to catch our breaths. We stood in silence for a moment as the smoke twirled around us.

"I need a drink," Tenma Ranger said to relieve the tension. I couldn't help but laugh.

Around an hour later, Rocky and I walked around the remains of the dojo as emergency personnel attended to the scene.

"Have you done this yet?" Rocky asked me.

"Done what?" I asked.

"The Walk," Rocky said. "That's what Tommy called it. Something Jason started doing on the original team more than three years ago."

I adjusted my hat as I shook my head. "What are you talking about?"

"Looking around at what happens every time we go up against one of those psychos trying to take over our planet," Rocky said. "To kind of…remember why we do this, ya know? And to deal with it…"

Deal with it…I knew exactly what he was talking about. Ever since the plane crash. The plane the Machines attacked to get at me and the others. We were their targets, and yet we were the only ones who survived. I guess we never really did deal with it. We just went about our lives and just…what? We didn't forget about it or pretend like it never happened. I guess we just never dealt with it.

Rocky shrugged and continued walking around the site. "Something you guys might wanna try."

My communicator sounded, and Rocky smiled.

"Well," I said to him. "I've got to get to work."

"Good luck, man," Rocky said. "We should do this again sometime."

I ran to the nearest alley and teleported away. The other Zeo Rangers and I went up against a digging monster whose body was shaped like a fire hydrant. Kat injured her ankle during the fight, but we beat the machine as always.

After our battle, I had Tommy take us on the Walk. It wasn't until that moment we truly realized what we were fighting for. It wasn't until that moment we truly became Rangers.

**To be continued…**


	9. Buried Secrets

**Buried Secrets**

Throughout Angel Grove East, power fluctuations struck the city. Stop lights went out of control, causing car wrecks at several major intersections. Elevators snapped from their cables and dropped down dark shafts. ATM machines began spewing out cash as citizens frantically scrambled to get their hands on whatever they could.

The source of the problem was a giant machine monster codenamed Main Drain by the Command Chamber's systems. Main Drain had two thick wires that extended from his body and tunneled beneath the streets as they tapped into the city's power grid.

The ZeoMegazord stomped through the streets as it approached Main Drain.

"There he is," Zeoyellow said from the cockpit.

"Kind of hard to miss, isn't he?" Zeoblue asked.

"Let's unplug 'im," Zeored said.

The machine turned its attention to the robo and dashed forward while swinging a reverse punch. The ZeoMegazord knocked the punch away and slammed its own fist against the monster's chest.

Main Drain fought back by smashing a combination of two kicks against the ZeoMegazord, forcing the robo back.

The ZeoMegazord slammed a hook punch across the monster's head, forcing Main Drain back as the Rangers rotated positions within their cockpit.

"Zeo IV Battle Helmet, activate!" Zeogreen shouted from the forward position as the Megazord's ram helmet came online.

The ZeoMegazord charged forward while slamming its horns against Main Drain's chest armor.

The machine was pushed back as blue energy crackled around its body, and a black plating of mace armor appeared over its forearms and shoulder.

"Not exactly fair," Zeogreen said as the Rangers switched positions within the cockpit.

"Zeo II Battle Helmet, activate!" Zeoyellow shouted as her dual rocket-tube helmet came online. She aimed the barrels at the machine and fired pulses of energy that exploded against its armor.

Main Drain crackled with energy again as mace armor appeared over his head and knees.

Zeoyellow shook her head. "He's using the energy from our attacks to strengthen himself…"

The machine fired pulses of energy that exploded against the ZeoMegazord's armor as the Rangers switched positions within their cockpit.

"Zeo V Battle Helmet, activate!" Zeored shouted as the Megazord's standard winged helmet came online.

"Crown Sword!" Zeored commanded as the ZeoMegazord saber came online.

Main Drain leaned forward as he launched a volley of spikes towards the robo. The ZeoMegazord swung its saber to deflect the black spikes.

ZeoMegazord charged forward while slicing the monster across the chest, causing small explosions to erupt across its armor. The robo then turned and swung a blow diagonally, followed by a horizontal strike that sent the giant machine stumbling backward.

Main Drain fell to its knees as the ZeoMegazord moved forward. From the creature's back, a tentacle sprang loose and plowed through the ground, sneaking behind the ZeoMegazord and erupting upward while latching against the Megazord's armor.

Main Drain sent volts of blue electricity traveling across the tentacle that exploded across the Megazord's armor, causing explosions to erupt across the Megazord as its systems overloaded.

The monster used the tendrils to started draining the robo of energy as more explosions sparked across the Megazord. A plate of mace-like chest armor appeared over Main Drain. The spikes charged with blue energy as jagged pulses blasted against the ZeoMegazord. The blast tore across the Megazord's armor and shattered the Super Crown Sword.

The Rangers were tossed around within their cockpit from the vibrations of the blast.

"Every system's getting fried," Zeoyellow reported.

"Fall back," Zeored commanded.

The ZeoMegazord backed away from Main Drain before retreating back to the Command Chamber.

* * *

The ZeoMegazord was in the holding bay as INET teams tended to the damage while working from extension catwalks.

The rangers joined Billy in the bay's control room.

"How bad is it?" Tommy asked as he and the others walked over to the former Ranger.

Billy shook his head as he leaned over a control panel. "Bad…it may take a few days to repair."

"A few days?" Justin asked. "It barely took that long to build the thing…"

"What about that machine?" Chris asked. "We can't just forget about him…"

"Look," Billy said impatiently, his eyes still fixed on the control console in front of him. "I'm doing all that I can. Most of the systems were fried, and the armor's basically lost all integrity, so it's going to take time."

"I'll help…" Ashley said. "Maybe an extra pair of hands will speed things up."

"Couldn't hurt," Billy said. He looked out the viewport as his INET team tended to his damaged creation.

* * *

Ashley leaned over a control console in the Command Chamber as Alpha, Justin, Chris, and Kat stood by. She was searching through the zord files for a set of specs she hoped would help her assist INET in repairing the Zeo-zords' key systems.

She was scrolling through the menu items when something caught her eyes.

"Hey guys…" she said. "Come look at this…"

"What is it?" Kat asked as she and the other moved closer to the panel. Alpha seemed to nervously hesitate.

"I found a design," Ashley said. "It's called a Warrior-zord prototype…the Red Battlezord."

"Was it ever built?" Chris asked.

Ashley nodded as she looked to Alpha. "We have an extra zord?"

Alpha took a step back. "Uh…Zordon…"

The android looked to Zordon as their mentor spoke. "Billy wanted to be the one to tell you if you were to stumble upon the Red Battlezord, " Zordon said. "I will respect his wishes."

"What's the big deal?" Justin asked. "It's an extra zord for us…just as big as the ZeoMegazord we just trashed."

"It would be best if you spoke to Billy," Zordon said.

* * *

Billy was alone in the Zeo-zord viewing bay when Tommy walked up besides him.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked as he leaned against the control console.

"Nothing," Billy said defensively.

Tommy wasn't sure how to react, because he had never seen Billy acting this way. He knew for sure though that the former ranger was hiding something.

"Billy…" Tommy said as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, but Billy shrugged it off.

"Look," Billy said as he took a deep breath. "I'm just upset about the Megazord. That's all."

The side entrance to the viewing bay opened as Ashley and the others walked in.

"Billy…" Ashley said as they walked over to him. "What's the Red Battlezord?"

Billy closed his eyes as he sighed. "Fine…" He looked up and made his way towards the exit. "Follow me…"

* * *

Billy led the teens to an unlikely place: a graveyard. He brought them to a stone that looked as if it rested on a freshly-dug site.

"Umm…" Justin said as he looked around uncomfortably. "What are we doing here?"

Billy looked down at the grave site, a look of sorrow on his face. "I built the Red Battlezord around a month ago. It was a prototype I started after I made your Zeo-zords. It was designed to interface directly with the pilot's brain…an artificial equivalent to the bond we had with our Kidenjuu and Dinozords before them. One of my people on INET volunteered as a test pilot. This was him. Lucas Marcum."

"What happened?" Kat asked quietly.

"Problems started happening as soon as he strapped himself into the cockpit while in the holding bay," Billy explained. "The Red Battlezord went berserk. It tore free from the support beams and docking clamps and smashed out of the holding bay.

"Lucas tried to bring the zord under control, but he couldn't. It was like the zord was overpowering his brain. Overloading it," Billy continued. "The Red Battlezord kept stampeding through the mountains until it collapsed over a cliff and caused an avalanche. The avalanche buried the zord beneath that cliff. Lucas was thrown out of the zord's cockpit. When it went down. He didn't make it…"

"Billy…" Ashley said as she stood up besides him. "It's not your fault."

"Yeah," Kat said. "You had no way of knowing something like this could happen."

"Billy," Tommy said. "Is this zord still out in the mountains…"

"Yes," Billy said.

Ashley snapped her head around to Tommy. "Don't even think about it."

"That machine is still out there," Tommy said. "It has to be stopped."

Billy looked back down at Lucas, his hands rolled up into fists. Leave it to Tommy to steal the light.

* * *

Tommy ran through the mountains towards the coordinates Zordon had provided. Main Drain suddenly towered into view, casting a giant shadow.

"Great," Tommy mumbled as the machine charged its spikes and fired electric blasts towards the ground.

Tommy leapt out of the way as explosions blasted around him, and the shockwave hurled him through the air. The monster stomped forward to attack again, but four streams of red energy crashed against his back. He looked over to see the four Zeo Rangers standing on a cliff and firing energy pulses with their Zeo Rifles.

Tommy rose to his feet and readied his Zeo braces.

"Ultra Transform!" he shouted as he connected the braces and transformed into his armor.

Zeored ran towards the giant pile of rock at the base of the cliff that covered the Red Battlezord. He placed his palm in front of his helmet as his saber appeared in hand. He extended the sword in front of him, twirling the blade as it charged with energy.

"Star Riser, ignite!" he shouted as he swung the blade, creating an energy shockwave that tore a path through the pile of rock.

He climbed through several meters until he reached the head of the zord and climbed into the cockpit. He took a seat, giving the controls a quick glance before placing his hands on the activation levers to the sides of his seat.

"Alright," he said to himself. "Let's see if this thing still has some juice…"

Nearby, the giant machine blasted the four other Rangers with an electric pulse that sent them flying through the air and crashing onto the ground.

Main Drain bent over and picked the four Rangers up, squeezing them tightly before tossing them against the mountainside as they slid back down towards the ground.

The machine stomped towards the Rangers as they slowly rose to their feet. Before the machine could strike, the ground started to shake violently.

The pile of rock nearby suddenly erupted with a serge of crimson energy as the Red Battlezord arose. The four Rangers looked up at the zord in awe.

"So far so good," Zeored said from within his cockpit as he moved the zord forward to face Main Drain.

As soon as the Red Battlezord took a step towards the machine, its systems began to go berserk as the robo started to convulse and go out of control.

Zeored tried to stabilize the zord as energy surges flashed in his cockpit, and he felt his connection with the zord sting through his brain like a hot needle.

"Gotta get a grip," Zeored muttered to himself through a clenched jaw as he struggled to gain control over the zord.

Main Drain launched a long metallic tentacle that attached to the chest plate of the zord and lashed out with a high voltage blast of electric energy that exploded across the Red Battlezord's armor.

Zeored was tossed around in the cockpit as several conduits running besides him exploded. The Red Battlezord fell to the ground with a final blast from Main Drain.

Zeored was hunched over the control panel in front of him as he felt a presence enter his mind through the linkup with the Megazord. Somehow, it was Lucas.

Zeored felt the lingering presence of the test pilot intensify with fierce determination. Determination to defeat the machines. Determination to make them pay for what they had done to…Claudia. Lucas's younger sister Claudia had died in the machine's first attack on Angel Grove. He was supposed to pick her up from school that day, but had forgotten. She started to walk home when the attack came, and she didn't make it to a shelter in time.

"Claudia…" Zeored whispered as his thoughts started to drift. "Shannon…"

Zeored could empathize with the test pilot's guilt. Could understand the pilot's need to fight back. To prevent such a tragedy from ever happening to someone else.

The Ranger sat upright in his cockpit while tightening his grip over his zord's controls. Zeored felt the remnants of the test pilot's mind strengthen his own will. His own determination to fight.

Zeored pulled back on the controls as the Red Battlezord rose from the ground in a flash of orange energy, creating a pulse that knocked the machine monster backwards.

The Ranger remembered what Kaku and Zordon had taught him about controlling his Kiryoku, and he applied that knowledge to his zord linkup. He didn't fight against the surge of power, he didn't fight against the pain…he let the pain work for him. Strengthen him.

"Red Battlezord, online!" Zeored shouted as his control over his zord strengthened.

Main Drain charged towards the robo as Zeored moved the Red Battlezord forward. Main Drain grabbed onto the zord and attempted to fire a point-blank energy discharge, but the robo knocked the machine's arms away and lunged forward with a flurry of high-speed punches as the zord's arm hydraulics kicked into high gear.

The machine was forced backward by the sheer speed, power, and relentlessness of the zord as Zeored continued its advance and pushed forward. Main Drain's armor was dented and cracked as the powerful strikes continued.

The machine fell backward with a final hook punch, but it quickly pulled itself back up and returned fire with jagged energy beams. The energy beams exploded against the zord's armor, but the Red Battlezord remained upright.

"Gatling arms, full power!" Zeored shouted as he pulled his control levers backward. The zord's arms flashed with energy and started spraying lances of orange energy while pumping its joints.

The energy lances tore through the machine's damaged armor and penetrated its main power core. The machine exploded in a brilliant sphere of fire as the Red Battlezord stood victorious.

* * *

The five rangers and Billy stood in front of Lucas's grave shortly after the battle.

Tommy looked to Billy. "Part of him is still in there…wants to stay. Stay and fight back against the machines."

Billy nodded. "I suppose it's possible."

"I know it is," Tommy said as his gaze drifted back to the grave. "I know it is…"

**To be continued…**


	10. Outer Perspectives

**Outer Perspectives**

_**From the Associated Press**_

_**Published in 2004**_

_**Taken from various news articles**_

Police blame the death of 13-year-old Jacob Paterson on interference from the Rangers. The group of self-proclaimed heroes acted carelessly and instigated Paterson's killing by the Machines, police Chief Al Hessman said.

"These costumed Rangers are getting completely out of hand," Hessman said Monday. "They don't care who gets hurt as long as they get their thrill."

* * *

_I can't let them hurt that boy_, Zeogreen thought to himself as he stood back in a defensive stance. A 13-year-old boy was being held in a construction area by the Machine prince the Rangers referred to jokingly as Sprocket. The young machine was only four-feet tall and normally only launched at the Rangers with laughable plots.

Zeogreen was not laughing today. A group of Cogs guarded the boy as a machine monster that resembled a robotic boxer stepped out from behind a pile of crates.

"Help!" the boy screamed as the Cogs held on tight to keep him from running.

"New game," Sprocket said. "My machine beats you, he dies. You win, I'll let him go."

Sprocket slapped the back of his hand against the machine's chest. "Don't just stand there…go get him!"

The machine charged forward while Zeogreen switched stances.

The machine lunged forward with a left hook punch that Zeogreen dodged to the side while snapping off a right hook across the head, followed by an uppercut to the body.

Zeogreen moved forward with a right cross punch and a forward right hook. The monster was pushed back slightly before countering with a hook punch across Zeogreen's helmet and a combination of uppercut blows against the Green Ranger's body.

The machine pushed forward with a cross punch/hook combination that smashed against Zeogreen's helmet as he fell backward onto the ground. He tried to rise back to his feet as he heard the boy's cries for help.

Zeogreen rolled his hands into fists. "No way you're getting away with this…"

Zeogreen sprang back to his feet and struck back with a forward left uppercut to the machine's body, followed by a right hook across the monster's head, and a left uppercut that slammed upside the monster's head. The machine fell backward against a pile of crates as Zeogreen moved forward towards his opponent.

The machine pulled out a giant metallic hammer and smashed it against Zeogreen's chest. The Ranger fell backward against a stack of cement blocks. The machine swung the hammer towards the Ranger's head, but Zeogreen ducked, and the weapon smashed through the concrete behind him. The monster brought his weapon back around and slammed it across Zeogreen. The Ranger was hit hard and smashed off his feet as he rolled across the ground.

"Finish him!" Sprocket shouted.

"Not today," Zeogreen said as he rose back to his feet and leapt forward while slamming a flying punch against the machine. The monster crashed backward.

Zeogreen clutched onto his hand as his armor shimmered down. He had bent his wrist the wrong way with his punch and mangled his hand in the process.

"Not good…" he said.

"Game over!" Sprocket shouted as he turned to the Cogs. "Kill him!"

The Cogs held up their staffs over the boys head.

"No!" Chris shouted as he darted forward. He leapt in front of the teen and high blocked the staff before it could strike the boy. He twisted the staff around and flipped the Cog to the ground. Chris turned towards Sprocket and sidekicked the short machine to the ground.

The other Rangers suddenly leapt onto the scene from above and began smashing against the Cogs. They destroyed the boxing machine, which grew to giant size because of Clank. Zeored summoned his Red Battlezord and blasted the machine to pieces.

* * *

Psychologists speculate that the Rangers have high needs for power.

"They're risk seekers," said criminal psychologist Mark Hamm. "They have a high need to look danger in the eye and laugh."

* * *

Zeopink was afraid.

She was in the mountains outside of Angel Grove as a machine monster resembling a walking construction power hammer stalked towards her. Zeopink was in a defensive stance, but her ankle was twisted.

The machine slammed a drill against the ground that sent a shockwave ripping towards Zeopink and exploding beneath her feet as she was thrown backward.

The monster armed his power-hammer weapon and charged forward as Zeopink rose to her feet.

"Circle Defenser!" she shouted as she placed her palm in front of her visor, and her shield flashed into her hand with a burst of pink energy.

She sprang to her feet despite the near crippling pain and extended her shield forward as the machine crashed his weapon against it, and Zeopink was knocked backward onto the ground.

Zeopink tried to tell herself the fear stuck in her throat was just the body's natural reaction to danger, and she would be feeling the same thing if faced with a difficult trig test. It didn't help.

The monster charged forward as Zeopink struggled to get back onto her feet, wishing to be anywhere else. Doing anything else.

She rolled to the side as the monster's weapon crashed against the rock where she had been lying. She rolled onto her knees as she let a cloud of energy build around her. She refused to give in to her fear.

"Zeo power cloud!" she shouted as she extended her hands forward, and the cloud formed a sphere of pink energy that shot and exploded against the machine's armor.

* * *

Investigators are nowhere close to discovering the Rangers' identities, and the U.S. government denies they're a part of a black-ops task force unit.

"We are as much in the dark about these Rangers as anyone," White House spokesman Joseph Stone said at a press conference at City Hall Wednesday. "They're a thorn in the government's side and do nothing but make our jobs more difficult."

* * *

One of the Machine's Gear Ships hovered across the city towards City Hall along with an escort of crab fighter mecha.

The Rangers' zords were repaired enough for individual use, and they launched immediately to intercept.

The Sky Phoenix tore through the air as a group of fighters fell in behind the mecha and launched a missile salvo. Zeored pulled his zord up to avoid the missiles and performed a loop to bring him behind the machine fighters.

"Lights out," he said as he fired his pulse cannon. The lances of red energy vaporized the machines.

"Tommy," Zeoyellow called from her zord while firing a pulse cannon barrage at a group of fighters near the ground below. "That gear ship is getting closer to city hall."

Sky Phoenix climbed and banked to avoid a missile salvo from a small group of mecha. "They've got me boxed in. Justin, can you make it through?"

Dash Leon stomped through the streets while making a sharp turn and swinging the Moa Loader around as the zord launched a stream of rockets towards a group of mecha.

"We're working on it," Zeoblue said.

The Gear Ship's shadow crept closer to City Hall.

"Billy," Zeored asked over the comm line. "How much punishment can this thing take?"

"Not a whole lot at the moment…" Billy said. "I may be able to boost your structural integrity fields by shifting power away from non-crucial systems."

"Go for it," Zeored said as he pushed his control levers forward, launching his zord forward as it streaked towards a formation of fighter mecha in between his zord and the Gear Ship.

Sky Phoenix crashed through the enemy formation as the enemy mecha launched a near countless number of missiles.

"Guys," Zeored said through the comm. "Some cover fire would be appreciated…"

Zeogreen moved his Gran Taurus beneath the sky battle. "On it."

Dash Leon followed. "Coming through."

Explosions slammed against the Sky Phoenix as missiles exploded against the zord's armor. Warning lights flashed on Zeored's control panel, but he ignored them as the Gear Ship grew larger in his forward viewport.

Zeored locked his zord's pulse lasers onto the enemy ship's power core so the resulting explosion would vaporize the vessel, leaving little debris to damage the ground below.

Another explosion rocked his zord as he blasted through the fighter mecha and fired his pulse cannons at the Gear Ship. The first volley of energy darts ripped through the outer hull of the ship, then the interior, and finally pierced the power core as the ship exploded.

* * *

"They're probably no better than bullies," Hamm said. "The type that picked on other kids in High School."

A study by Hamm examined the Rangers' behavior and actions. The study found a high correlation to personality traits of criminals and lawbreakers.

* * *

A senior nicknamed Skull slammed Chris into a row of lockers.

"Watch where you're going, you little spaz," Skull said as he pushed Chris again, and the ranger dropped his books to the floor.

Justin walked by and wrinkled his brow as he watched the exchange. "Hey Skull, pick on someone with your own IQ, like the hamster in Mr. Shay's class."

Skull rolled his eyes as he walked towards Justin, the group of bullies surrounding the ranger.

"Wasn't too long ago that was you we were slamming against the lockers, freak," Skull said as he pushed Justin. "Feeling left out?"

Skull's arm was suddenly bent behind his back as he yelped in pain and was slammed face first against a locker. Ashley tightened her grip as she pinned him against the wall.

"Are you ever going to grow up?" she asked as she pulled him backward and tossed him to the floor.

Skull rose from the ground and brushed himself off as he glared at Ashley, then turned to Chris and Justin.

"I'll deal with you freaks later, when your big sister ain't around…" Skull said as he walked off.

* * *

Rumors of Starr Enterprises supporting the operations of the vigilante Ranger group were proved false Tuesday.

An investigation by the CIA produced no leads, and officials say they're pursuing other possibilities. They would not specify as to what these possibilities are.

* * *

Billy stood alone in the mecha bay's viewing port while speaking with Anthony Starr over a video comm.

"The Warriorzords should be done sooner than expected," Starr said.

Billy nodded. "Excellent. Thanks again for your help…"

"Not a problem at all," Starr said. "How's your progress on the Astro Program?"

Billy shook his head. "Slowly on our end. NASA is doing quite well, all things considered."

"The time table is flexible," Starr said. "Besides…it will be worth the wait."

* * *

The Rangers' ability to function as a unit contradicts all other observations, sociologist Ragina Phalangi said.

"Whoever they are," Phalangi said, "they've been well trained and are obviously experienced in combat."

* * *

"What the hell do we do?" Zeoblue shouted as a Machine resembling a walking tank opened fire on the Rangers with twin barrels. Explosions ripped through the streets around them as they were tossed to the ground. The battle was taking place at the financial district near a tall ornate fountain.

"Zeo Rifles," Zeored commanded as they armed their weapons and fired a volley of energy lances, but the blasts struck a type of deflector shield surrounding the machine monster, and its armor was undamaged.

The machine returned fire with gatling cannons around its gauntlets that exploded against the Rangers' armor in a shower of sparks as they dove for cover again.

"Justin, Chris," Zeored commanded. "Take him from the sides and aim for his weapons. Ashley, Kat…you're with me."

Zeoblue and Zeogreen placed their hands in front of their visors as their weapons appeared in bursts of energy.

"Delta Tonfas," Zeoblue shouted while holding out his arm blades, and they charged with blue energy. "Power Charge!"

Zeoblue dove forward in a blur of energy towards the machine's left cannon while holding his arm blades in front of him.

"Square Crushers!" Zeogreen shouted as he energized the blades of his two small axes. "Zeo Breaker!"

Zeogreen dove forward in a blur of motion and swung his energized blades in an 'x' pattern towards the machine's right cannon.

Their attacks slammed against the deflector shields surrounding the cannons, causing an energy feedback blast to throw them backward as small explosions danced across the machine's armor.

Zeored charged forward with Zeoyellow and Zeopink besides him. He placed his hand in front of his visor as his sword appeared in a flash of red energy.

Zeoyellow and Zeopink aimed their Zeo Blasters and fired lances of energy that exploded against the machine's shielding as Zeored energized his sword.

"Star Riser," he shouted as he twirled his blade and it pulsed with fiery energy. "Ignite!" He swung his energized saber through the machine as it fell backwards, its deflector shield failing and its systems overloading and exploding.

* * *

Letter to the Editor:

I used to believe with the popular thinking that these Rangers were nothing more than a group of glory-hogs and thrill seekers engaged in some kind of private war.

I used to believe they were a hindrance with no respect to authority. A menace that interfered with police work and military operations at the cost of civilian lives.

I used to believe they had no reason for doing what they do except selfish ones.

I was wrong.

Not too long ago, these Rangers saved my son and other children in the area. They saved me as well.

What surprised me more than anything was the way they seemed to care. The concern in their voices and movements. The burden they bore on their shoulders.

The Rangers are not burdens.

They are heroes.

And I have them to thank for my life and the life of my sons.

-Detective David Park

\- Angel Grove Police Department

**To be continued…**


	11. The Missing Link

**The Missing Link**

A giant machine monster was rolled up into a gray-and-blue armored mace as it rolled through the streets causing havoc.

The Red Battlezord and repaired ZeoMegazord landed in front of the monster and assumed defensive positions as the machine continued its roll and bounced forward, slamming against the Red Battlezord's armor.

"Chris," Zeored commanded. "Use your battle helmet to try and crack him from his shell."

Zeored pulled his zord back as the ZeoMegazord moved in with Zeogreen at the forward station.

"Zeo IV battle helmet, activate!" he shouted as his horned helmet came online.

ZeoMegazord leaned forward as the horns charged with jagged beams of jade energy that shot forward and exploded against the armor of the mace. The machine was barely damaged as it bounced against the ZeoMegazord's armor, then back against the Red Battlezord.

Zeored pushed his control levers forward as his Red Battlezord leapt through the air towards the mace.

The monster suddenly uncoiled and stood erect before leaping through the air and slicing across the Red Battlezord's armor. The Red Battlezord fell to the ground as the machine assumed its mace form again and bounced forward.

As soon as the Red Battlezord rose back to its feet, the mace slammed against the zord, forcing it a few steps back.

ZeoMegazord regrouped with the Red Battlezord as the machine unfolded back into its monster form.

The mace monster fired jagged beams of blue energy that exploded against the armor of the two robos.

"Guys," Billy's voice said from over their communicators. "I installed a new fusion program when repairing the ZeoMegazord. Your two zords can combine to form the Zeo MegaBattlezord."

"That's a mouthful," Zeoblue said quietly.

"Alright," Zeored said as he called up the combination program on the control panel in front of him, and instructions were downloaded into his visor. "MegaBattlezord fusion!"

Red Battlezord extended its right fist into the air, slamming it against the ZeoMegazord's left fist. The two zords then stood back to back to combine, but something went wrong. Tendrils of energy feedback resisted between the two zords, exploding across their armor while pushing them apart.

"Try again," Zeored commanded. They did so, but with the same results.

Zeoyellow shook her head as she looked over her control panel. "Error? What's the error?"

"Rangers," Zordon said. "Fall back to the mecha hanger so Billy can assess the problem."

Zeored sighed as he agreed reluctantly. "Alright, Zordon…guys, back to the Command Chamber."

* * *

The rangers stood behind Billy and Alpha as they worked over one of the Command Chamber's consoles. Billy turned to face them while holding a data pad.

"The problem is on the Red Battlezord's end," he said. "As far as I can tell, it's only one missing component."

"What kind of component?" Ashley asked.

"A focus lens with a control chip embedded in it," Billy said. "It was installed within the cockpit."

Chris arced an eyebrow. "And now it's just missing?"

"It may have been jarred loose during the…original crash," Billy said, referring to when his test pilot died while trying to control the Red Battlezord. "It was on an exterior control node near the front of the cockpit."

"And now it's just missing?" Chris asked again.

"Could it have fallen from the cockpit somehow?" Ashley asked. "When you dug through to the cockpit after the crash?"

"That's the only plausible explanation," Billy said. "However unlikely it may seem…"

Alpha shook his head as he manipulated a set of controls in front of him. "Ay-yi-yi…I can't find a trace of the chip anywhere near the crash site…"

Justin shrugged. "Maybe it's been moved since then…"

"Justin may be right," Zordon said from his holographic tube. "I will scan the crash site for any residual psionic signatures of those who may have stumbled upon the Red Battlezord's control chip…"

Zordon's mind stretched across the mountains outside of the Command Chamber as he tilted his head down and closed his eyes. People rarely wandered into the mountains, so it didn't take long for him to find what he was looking for.

* * *

Zordon managed to track a psionic signature back into Angel Grove. The signature belonged to a 12-year-old boy. A quick scan of his house confirmed the location of the computer chip within.

The boy's name was Max Mitchell. He sat in a bedroom filled with various pieces of computers and technological equipment.

The rangers were in their civvies as they walked up to the front door of the house, which was actually part of a larger apartment complex.

"So," Justin said. "Don't you guys think this is going to seem a little weird to them?"

"Probably," Tommy said as he reached up and knocked.

A middle-aged woman opened the door as Tommy put on his best smile. "Hello mam, my name is-"

"I'm not interested," she said as she started to shut the door.

"No, no," Tommy said. "We're not selling anything. It's about your son…"

The lady wrinkled her brow with concern. "Max? He's my foster son. What about him?"

Kat shook her head. "It's nothing bad."

"No," Tommy agreed. "He just found something that belongs to us. A computer chip…"

Max was listening from his window when he overheard.

"Rotten luck," he mumbled to himself as he picked up a black-boxed device that contained the chip the rangers were looking for. He bolted through the back door of the apartment complex when suddenly, a group of Cogs appeared as if from nowhere. Max screamed as the soldiers grabbed him.

The rangers heard the screams and immediately bolted around to the back of the apartment complex. They ran towards the rear of the building as the Cogs turned to face them and opened fire with optic blasts that exploded across the ground around them.

The rangers rolled out of the way as they readied their Zeonizers.

"It's morphin time!" Tommy shouted.

"Ultra Transform!" the rangers called in unison as they connected their braces and morphed into their armor.

The Cogs backed away through a row of arches that ran alongside the apartment building. More than a dozen stood in front of the boy to block the incoming Rangers.

Zeored took the point, trapping a Cog's staff between his left arm and hip while spinning to his right and slamming a right elbow across that soldier's head. He followed with a sidekick that pushed that soldier backwards.

Zeogreen came in close behind Zeored and slammed a round kick against a soldier's chest, followed by a hook punch across the head.

The other Rangers pushed forward with volleys of kicks and punches as the Cogs continued their slow retreat through the narrow arches.

Two Cogs placed their staffs in an 'x' formation to block Zeored, but he knocked their staffs away and stepped forward while slamming a right round kick against the Cog to his left. He snapped that leg immediately to his right with a hook kick across the second soldier's head.

Zeored continued to lead the Rangers in. He outer blocked a soldier's staff, slammed a ridge-hand blow against that Cog's neck, and stepped forward with a reverse sidekick against another Cog's chest.

"Out of my way," he said as he activated his Star Riser sword and forced the retreating Cogs out into the wooded area behind the apartment complex.

Zeored dashed forward while slicing a soldier through the chest horizontally. Another group of Cogs came swinging towards him with their staffs. Zeored parried a blow before slicing that Cog diagonally. He turned to his right to parry another strike and cut that soldier down as well.

A group of Cogs closed in behind Zeored, so he jumped around while smashing against them with a roundhouse kick before dashing forward with a horizontal strike from his sword.

Back in the archway, Zeoblue and Zeoyellow dove over a pair of staff strikes and rolled across the ground only to be met by another group of Cogs.

"These machines may be slow and dumb, but they're persistent," Zeoblue said as he rose while flipping a Cog over his shoulder.

"So are we," Zeoyellow said as she pushed forward with a flurry of kick combinations.

In the field behind the complex, Zeogreen and Zeopink stood back to back as a group of Cogs surrounded them.

Zeogreen high blocked a staff before spinning forward and slamming his elbow across a soldier's head. Zeopink swung her hands in a circular formation, blocking a staff and slamming a palm-heel blow against a Cog's chest.

The Cogs with Max sprinted away through the woods and headed out along the rocky area towards the mountains as Zeored continued his pursuit.

He flying sidekicked a soldier to the ground and landed while turning to his left and striking a Cog down with a diagonal strike with his sword. He spun forward with a reverse sidekick that crushed a soldier's faceplate.

He moved forward as another small group of soldiers broke away to engage him. A Cog swung its staff towards the Ranger, but he parried the blow while spinning forward and slamming and elbow blow against the soldier's face.

He moved in towards the two Cogs holding Max. He flying sidekicked the soldier to his left in the chest and pushed off that Cog while snapping his foot around with a roundkick across the second soldier's head while in midair.

Zeored landed in front of Max while holding his sword in a guard position as a group of Cogs charged forward.

"Stay back," Zeored said as he parried a soldier's staff and ran his blade through a Cog's neck.

The Cogs were relentless as they pushed forward, driving Zeored and Max towards a dirt slope.

Zeored had his left hand around Max's arm while he used his right arm to wield his blade and keep the soldiers at bay. He low blocked a blow and slammed the end of his sword against that soldier's faceplate. He turned to his left while dragging around Max and cutting a soldier down diagonally.

The Cogs resorted to tackling against Zeored as they all started tumbling down the slope to the ground below.

Zeored rose to his feet and slammed the end of his sword across a Cog's head while jump kicking forward at another soldier.

The other Cogs started rising to their feet. Zeored twisted and turned through them, swung his sword, and slashed through the machine soldiers.

Zeored struck down the last soldier as he took a hold of Max and lead him to the base of a cliff that was well hidden.

"It's okay," Zeored said. "I don't want to hurt you…"

"I kind of figured that out by now," Max said sarcastically.

"Well aren't you bright," Zeored said. "The computer chip…do you have it?"

Max wrinkled his brow as he cradled the box protectively. "I need it…besides, I'm the one that found it."

"How did you find it?" Zeored said.

"My friend Junior heard a rumor that one of your big robots was out there," Max said. "We went snooping."

"Well, we need that chip back," Zeored said. "It belongs to one of our zords."

Max shook his head as he looked down at the box. "Look…Whatever that chip is…it works…"

"What do you mean?" Zeored said.

"My father," Max said. "He was working on a project before he died. I've been trying to figure out what it was exactly he was working on. The programs embedded in that chip of yours were enough for me to really get close to figuring it out."

The mountains suddenly started to rumble. Zeored and Max looked up to see the giant mace monster rolling towards them as explosions tore across the ground.

"Run," Zeored said as he grabbed Max by the arm and started sprinting.

The ZeoMegazord landed on the ground in front of the mace and stopped the machine in its tracks.

"We've got your back, Tommy," Zeoblue shouted over the comm.

"Thanks," Zeored said as he grabbed hold of Max and started to run.

The ZeoMegazord lifted the mace and tossed it through the air as it struck against the ground and unrolled into its monster form.

The monster fired jagged blasts of energy that exploded against the Megazord's armor.

Zeored ran while carrying along Max, and a group of three crab-like fighter mecha swooped down from the sky and fired at Max and the Red Ranger.

"You've gotta be kidding," Zeored said as he evaded the explosions. He lifted Max and dove down a slope as they started to roll.

Zeored rolled onto his feet and sprinted towards the nearby woods as the mech landed and started stalking forward, splintering through trees and crashing forward as Zeored and Max dove for cover.

Cogs began spreading out through the woods as Zeored checked his communicator. The teleportation signal was being jammed.

"We have to make a break for it," Zeored said. "Ready?"

Max nodded.

"Go," Zeored said as they started sprinting forward.

They made it to a wooden bridge that extended over a creek far below when Max hesitated.

"I hate heights," he said. "Hate, hate, hate heights."

"It'll be okay," Zeored said as a group of Cogs emerged from the woods behind them. "Come on…"

They started moving across the bridge when a small contingent of soldiers appeared on the other side as well.

Zeored charged forward while holding Max with his left hand and his sword in his right. He swung horizontally with a powerful strike that forced a Cog off the bridge. He turned to his right and snapped a hook kick across a Cog's head.

The mech hovered towards the end of the bridge and primed a volley of missiles. Zeored quickly grabbed a hold of Max.

"Grab on and don't look down," he said as he leapt over the bridge. The mech's missiles blasted the bridge to pieces as Zeored and Max dropped into the creek below.

* * *

Tommy and Max crawled out of the creek, soaked head to toe.

"I can't," Max said in disbelief as he shook his head. "Did we just…how did we...what the…"

He sat down on the ground and breathed a sigh of frustration.

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked.

Max nodded, then narrowed his eyes as he looked to Tommy. "You don't look anything like I thought you would."

Tommy nodded. "Okay…"

Explosions sparked across the ground around them as Tommy dove in front of Max, his clothes ripping from the blast.

He turned to see the Machine King and Clank standing alongside a group of Cogs. Tommy stood with his hands stretched out in front of Max as he glared at the machines.

"You put up quite a chase," the Machine King said with an evil metal grin.

"Thanks," Tommy said.

"I'm sure you've realized by now we managed to track your energy signatures to the boy's home since you weren't in uniform. Once we found out why…I couldn't resist," the Machine King said.

"Never really had time to think about it," Tommy said. "I was too busy wiping out at least half your Cogs."

The Machine King laughed with amusement. "This new zord system of yours will never be brought online, and my forces will overpower your little robo…"

Nearby, the ZeoMegazord was being hacked at violently by the machine mace monster.

The Machine King extended his hand and fired a burst of plasma energy that exploded around Tommy and Max. They dove for cover, but Max's device shattered on the ground.

Tommy reached over and grabbed the chip from the pile as the Machine King readied another plasma blast. Tommy held his communicator to his mouth.

"Red Battlezord, online!"

Tommy grabbed Max and dove for cover as the Red Battlezord streaked by overhead while launching a volley of energy bursts that exploded around the Machine King and his machines.

Tommy rose to his feet while arming his braces. "Ultra Transform!"

* * *

The mace monster charged forward while slashing its claws across the ZeoMegazord as showers of sparks exploded against the Megazord's armor.

The monster was distracted by a buzzing sound cutting through the air, and it looked to see the Red Battlezord corkscrewing forward.

"Back off, mace face," Zeored said as the zord slammed against the monster, and the machine was sent crashing backward.

"Gatling arms, full power!" Zeored shouted as the cannons around the zord's wrists pumped, spun, and sprayed lances of orange energy. The monster rolled into its sphere form, and the blasts reflected off the creature's surface.

"Let's take it up a notch," Zeored said as he inserted the control chip into his front console. "MegaBattlezord fusion!"

The two zords stood back to back as energy flowed around them and they successfully combined.

Zeored joined the others in the Megazord's cockpit as they shouted, "Zeo MegaBattlezord, online!"

The monster rolled into its mace form and shot forward towards the zord like a bullet.

"Battle Cannons, Ultra Blast!" they shouted as the shoulder-mounted cannons pumped volleys of massive, orange energy blasts towards the monster.

The blasts exploded against the mace, causing it to unroll as another volley pierced through the creature's armor. The machine's systems overloaded, and the creature exploded.

* * *

The Rangers ran down to the woods below and found Max, who was running towards them with a smile on his face.

"You guys were awesome!" he shouted.

"Thanks," Zeored said. "About what your father was working on…"

Max nodded as he looked down at the damaged device in his hand.

Zeored continued. "We have a friend who's rather good at understanding technology. Maybe he could take a look."

"Really?" Max asked as his face lit up.

"Sure," Zeored said. "It would be no problem."

Max smiled as he cradled the broken device. A small emblem rested on the inner panel that resembled two three-pronged gears laying on top of one another. The word "Lightspeed" appeared beneath the symbol.

**To be continued…**


	12. The Lost Week

**The Lost Week**

"I'm just saying," Kat said as she, Justin, Chris, and Ashley sat at a table in the Pool Hall while waiting for Tommy. "If you want to know, just ask him."

"He doesn't like talking about the old days," Chris said.

Justin shrugged. "This isn't that big. We just wanna know how he got the Zeo Crystal…"

"So go ahead and ask," Tommy said, surprising the others as he walked over to their table.

Justin smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, the one time you're actually early…"

* * *

_**Months earlier**_

"_There is a way…" Zordon said._

_Tommy was standing in front of Zordon as Alpha looked over Billy on the medical bed. It was only minutes after the Machine Empire overpowered the Power Rangers and kidnapped Adam, Rocky, and Kimberly._

"_How?" Tommy asked._

"_The Zeo Crystal," Zordon said. "The people of the planet Triforia crafted the Crystal long ago to combat the Machine threat and banish them from this galaxy. The Crystal was divided into five separate components, each containing a hybrid of magick and technology. The Zeo sub-Crystals were used to form a Ranger team capable of battling of the Machines."_

"_Where's the Crystal now?" Tommy asked._

"_On a deserted planet near Triforia," Zordon said. "A planet with no name. The Zeo Crystal was hidden there and placed under the protection of a powerful curse."_

"_A curse?" Tommy asked in disbelief. "You mean this Zeo Crystal is actually cursed?"_

"_I am afraid so," Zordon said. "To ensure the Crystal would not be pursued by agents of evil, its power was connected to the spirits of seven demonic soldiers. These demons lie dormant and will attack anyone who sets foot on the planet."_

"_So I can't exactly just go there and ask for the Crystal," Tommy said._

"_You will have to defeat its demon guardians," Zordon said._

"_Good," Tommy said. "So I get this Crystal, free the others, and we divide the sub-crystals to fight the Machines."_

"_No," Zordon said._

_Tommy wrinkled his brow at his mentor. "No?"_

"_A frontal assault on the Machine's base would be suicide, even with the powers of the Zeo Crystal," Zordon said. "You must bring the Crystal back here, and we will divide its parts up into a new team."_

* * *

_**The present**_

Justin leaned forward on the table, a smile on his face. "That would be us right?"

"Why didn't you give the Crystal to those Ninja Rangers?" Chris asked. "Not that I'm complaining…"

"Zordon didn't think it would be a good idea because of the Youkai they fight," Tommy said.

"They only fight, like, once every three months at the most now," Justin said.

Tommy nodded. "I made that point…Zordon didn't think it was a good idea."

"So then what?" Ashley asked.

"I left to find the Zeo Crystal," Tommy said. "Billy stayed behind to recover from his back injury and to work with Zordon, using what they knew about the Crystal to start designing weapons, armor, and morphers."

* * *

_**Months earlier**_

_Tommy stood on the cliff outside of Angel Grove that the Rangers' had dubbed the "Space Port" since they often left for their travels into space from that location._ _He armed his Aura Morphers._

"_Kiryoku transform, aura power!" he shouted as he connected the two braces. Energy shimmered around him as he morphed into his Dragon Ranger armor._

_Dragon Ranger unsheathed his Thunder Sword and extended the blade into the air while holding onto his Thunder Gem. _

"_Thunderzord arise! Ryuseiou!" he shouted as the Red Dragon Thunderzord swooped down from the sky. Dragon Ranger leapt into the beast, and they flew out of the planet's atmosphere and into space._

* * *

_Ryuseiou streaked through the stars as he came upon the deserted planet said to hold the Zeo Crystal._

"_Okay," Dragon Ranger said to himself. "So far, so good."_

_The Red Dragon suddenly cried out in pain as it began plummeting towards the planet's atmosphere. Dragon Ranger could feel the pain through the link he shared with the zord as they were pulled into the planet's atmosphere._

_The falling zord streaked through the sky like a super-heated comet as it continued its descent. Gray clouds stretched as far as the eye could see over murky swamps and black wastelands. The Red Dragon crashed in the swamplands, and Dragon Ranger was thrown from his cockpit._

_He slowly rose to his feet, mud splattered across most of his armor. "What the hell was that?"_

_Tommy's armor suddenly flashed red and powered down._

"_What the…" before he could figure out the cause of his armor's deactivation, three figures who appeared to be made of solid mud and black, bony armor leapt from the swamp._

_They leapt towards Tommy as the ranger stood back in a defensive stance. "Bring it on…"_

_The pair of mud creatures charged forward with a flurry of punches and kicks that Tommy managed to block and parry with only one hand. They danced across the swamp at blinding speeds as Tommy continued to block their strikes, probing for weaknesses in their defense._

_He grabbed one of the soldier's arms and twisted it around the creature's back while swinging the soldier off its feet and hurling it through the air. The mud soldier crashed into its teammate, and the two creatures slid across the swamp ground._

_A trio of creatures emerged and charged towards Tommy, but he leapt straight up into the air like a bullet and swooped down towards the lead mud soldier while drop axe-kicking the creature against the collar bone. _

_The other pair of soldiers dashed forward towards Tommy's back, but he flipped backwards while grabbing onto a mud's head and twisting as he snapped his legs backwards and double sidekicked the second creature in the chest before landing._

_Another figure rose from the swamp, this one different from the others. He was wrapped in a cloak of mud, and his skin appeared as worn and cracked gray clay. His eyes glowed with yellow energy._

"_It is the crystal that you seek, but its power's ours to keep," the man said as he twirled his cloak and launched a volley of clay daggers at Tommy. _

_Tommy extended his hand and used his Ki to shatter the daggers before they could connect. _

* * *

_**The present**_

"Nice," Chris said as the others nodded in agreement.

"So…" Justin asked. "Did this clay freak actually speak in rhyme?"

"Unfortunately," Tommy said. "All the seven demons did. This one's name was Mukath."

Justin tried to hold in his laughter. "Who names these things, anyway?"

* * *

_**Months earlier**_

_Tommy charged forward and leapt towards the demon with a flying punch. _

_Mukath's body liquefied as Tommy's fist passed through the creature's chest. Mukath hardened around Tommy's arm and moved his forehead forward to slam against Tommy's face. Tommy reached up with his free hand and slammed his palm heel against the demon's forehead before it could connect._

"_Burn Knuckle!" he shouted as the fist caught in the creature's chest ignited, and the demon exploded in a shower of mud and clay._

_Tommy slightly relaxed his fighting stance as he surveyed the swamp around him for any signs of more demon creatures. Satisfied that no immediate danger surrounded him, he moved on._

* * *

_Try as he may, Tommy couldn't trigger his morph while trekking through the barren desert of ash outside the swamp. The desert reminded Tommy of the outer circles of Hell._

_The heat around him produced a strange effect, scorching his skin while chilling him to the bone at the same time. It almost felt as if the planet itself was against him._

_The ranger collapsed to the ground from exhaustion as he struggled to remain conscious. His thoughts drifted to his friends, trapped on the moon by the Machines. He had to save them. He had to carry on._

_Tommy's last thoughts were of Kimberly before darkness consumed him._

* * *

_Tommy awoke within an underground cavern lying face down on the damp stone floor. He pulled himself up to his feet and looked around the dark cave. It appeared empty._

"_Just great…" he said to himself as he shook his head. _

_As Tommy's eyes scanned the room around him, he noticed the walls seemed to move and flow as if in waves of fog. _

_The ranger assumed a loose fighting stance as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. "Show yourself, whoever's there…"_

"_You seek the Zeo Crystal," a deep whispering voice said, seemingly coming from every direction. "To seek the Zeo Crystal is to seek death itself…"_

"_At least I won't be bored," Tommy said. _

_The fog lashed out from the walls and wrapped around Tommy's arms and legs as he tried to pull himself free to no avail._

_The ground in front of him moved and oozed upward before taking shape. It formed a humanoid-type figure who appeared imprisoned within the floor itself._

"_This is the fate of those who try to secure the Crystal for their own selfish needs," the figure said through a mouth of stone. "I tried for it and failed, as countless others have across time. The demons protecting the Crystal are relentless and would attack even the Maker Himself were He to try and take the Crystal."_

"_Is this supposed to be some kind of warning?" Tommy asked. "I know about the dangers and they don't worry me in the slightest. I will get the Zeo Crystal because I have to."_

"_Your determination is admirable, but…"_

"_Listen," Tommy said. "That Crystal was made for fighting the Machine Empire, an Empire currently attacking my planet. An Empire that's kidnapped my friends…"_

"_Those that hid the Crystal here were fools in that respect," the figure said. "Though in their defense, you're the first to set foot on this cursed ball of rock for a noble cause."_

_The bindings holding Tommy slid back, releasing the ranger._

"_I suppose I will direct you towards the location of the Crystal," the figure said. "Although it will more than certainly lead to your death…"_

* * *

_Tommy was directed towards an underground cavern that supposedly led towards a passage aboveground within a wooded area. This area was said to be the hiding ground for the Zeo Crystal._

_Tommy made his way down the narrow tunnel as he heard a loud rumbling noise come from up ahead._

_A creature was barreling down the tunnel that had the lower body of a snake and the upper body of a bull. It didn't take a genius to figure out this was the second demon._

_The creature snarled as it increased its speed, and Tommy stepped backward into a fighting stance. He couldn't risk any powerful attacks for fear of bringing the narrow passage down around him, so he waited for the creature to move in closer._

_The bull snake grinned with blood-thirsty pleasure as it continued forward. "Flesh to feed, bone to eat, young little human, ripe with meat…"_

_The bull snake lunged forward with its arms outstretched, but Tommy dove over the creature and rolled across the ground behind the demon before rising to his knees and turning._

_The ranger leapt onto the bull snake, planting his knees in the creature's back and pulling back hard on its horns. "This is the only chance you and your demon pals are getting…give me the Crystal and I'll be out of your hair. If not…you and your friends are going back to Hell."_

"_Your fate is Hell, in fires below, where demons hunt men, there you will go," the bull snake replied. _

_Tommy pulled back as hard as he could, snapping the creature's neck as its lifeless body slumped to the ground._

* * *

_**The present**_

The other rangers were a little shocked at Tommy's description of the battle. Justin summed it up best.

"Brutal," he said. He always knew Tommy was tough, but he found his leader's actions on the deserted world surprising none the less.

"Nothing was going to stop me from getting the Zeo Crystal," Tommy said. "Nothing…"

* * *

_**Months earlier**_

_Tommy walked through the dimly-lit woods with black trees around him and dark soil beneath his feet. He again tried to trigger his morph, but to no avail._

"_This is ridiculous," he said to himself with frustration as he moved on. _

_He heard rustling noises come from within the woods as he stepped back into a loose fighting stance. "At this rate, I'll never find the Crystal."_

_A lone figure stepped out from the trees several feet ahead of him. The creature was covered in black rags and had a body that appeared to be made of bark. He was the third demon._

_The creature extended his hand and launched a long vine with a pointed tip that zoomed towards Tommy's face. Tommy reacted with more than three years worth of honed experience as he grabbed the tentacle and pulled as hard as he could. _

_The demon was pulled off his feet and sent tumbling towards Tommy as the ranger jump-reverse sidekicked the creature in the chest, followed by a kick against its face._

"_Wood, huh?" Tommy said as he slammed a right palm-heel blow against the demon's face while spinning forward and slamming his other elbow across the creature's head. "You obviously have no clue as to what I do."_

_Tommy grabbed onto the demon's wrist and ignited his fire power as the wooden demon burst into flames._

* * *

_Tommy continued along a mountainous path until he reached a mile-high door of stone with various marks across the entrance. The markings appeared to be an assortment of geometric shapes. _

"_This is it," he said to himself as he walked forward._

_A large gust of wind nearly knocked Tommy from his feet as he braced himself._

"_This is it!" a booming voice said from within the howling wind. "This is the end of your mortal days! Prepare to die in most unholy ways!"_

_A cloaked figure dropped to the ground in front of Tommy. The demon was dressed in white strips of cloth as well as a dark tan cloak that hid most of his face. The creature extended his hand and the winds intensified, nearly knocking Tommy from his feet._

_The fifth of the demon guardians landed besides the cloaked creature. He was dressed in a black robe that matched his dark skin and hollow eyes filled with flowing water. He extended his palm upwards as a small cyclone of water 6-inches high appeared. Razor-sharp throwing stars of water shot from the top of the small cyclone and sped towards Tommy along the wind currents._

_Tommy flipped backward and let the wind carry him as the water stars passed beneath him. He was hurtled backwards and landed his feet against the side of the mountain before surrounding himself with a shield of Ki energy and pushing off against the wind current. The resistance created a thunderous boom as Tommy somersaulted forward and drop kicked the wind demon in the chest._

_The winds died down as Tommy slammed a palm-heel blow against the demon's face while spinning and slamming his opposite elbow against his temple._

"_Burn Knuckle!" he shouted as he slammed a fiery fist that exploded against the demon's chest and sent him crashing against the mountainside. The wind demon fell to the ground and began to disintegrate._

_Tommy turned to the water demon and snapped into a fighting stance. "You're starting to bore me…"_

_The demon extended his hand and launched razor-sharp drops of water that flew towards the ranger like countless pins. Tommy used his Kiryoku to shield himself as he gathered cyan-colored energy between his hands._

"_Kiryoku bomber!" he shouted as he hurled the energy sphere forward, and it exploded through the water demon with a cloud of steam and vapor._

_Tommy pushed open the large stone door and made his way into the dark cave behind it. The cave was wide with only a single column of light extending from its center. The light surrounded a crystal resting on a pedestal in the center of the room. It was the Zeo Crystal._

* * *

_**The present**_

"And that was that," Tommy said. "I took the Crystal and came home. Never ran into the last two guardians."

He chose not to tell them the rest of the story.

* * *

_**Months earlier**_

_Tommy slowly walked towards the Zeo Crystal as he froze in place, unable to move despite his best efforts._

"_You know me…" an unseen voice whispered softly in his ear. "And I, you…"_

_Tommy tried to answer, but he couldn't move his jaw. A chill crept up his spine as his hairs stood up on end. The voice was soft, and yet powerful. Masculine. Evil…_

"_Our paths will cross…" the voice whispered. "You will loose everything you hold dear…You will be responsible for the End. Just as it was before…You are the Dragon…It is your destiny…"_

_Tommy's mind raced with confusion. It seemed he had been taunted by evil beings hundreds of time, but this was different. This voice spoke with more certainty. This voice knew something Zedd, Bandora, and all the others didn't. This voice made Tommy afraid._

"_It is this fear that binds your soul. Fear that hinders your Power. Fear that will destroy the universe…I am coming…" the voice whispered. "I am coming…"_

_Tommy collapsed to the ground as he struggled to calm himself, bring his breathing under control, and keep his heart from pounding through his chest._

"_What the hell was that?" he said as he slowly rose to his feet. A pair of demonic figures lied scorched on the ground, their bodies bruised and battered. Whatever had spoke to him had also killed the guardians._

_Tommy shook his head, deciding to worry about it later as he reached forward and took hold of the Zeo Crystal._

* * *

_Tommy returned to the Command Chamber with the Crystal in hand._

"_Tommy!" Alpha said with relief. "You're back!"_

_Tommy extended the Crystal to Billy. "Here…let's get started."_

_Billy nodded as he took hold of the Crystal. "I have preliminary designs based on some data Zordon has from Triforia. It should only take another day or so to fashion a proper morpher now that we have the Crystal."_

"_Good," Tommy said._

"_In the meantime," Zordon said. "I suggest you return home for some rest. Your quest for the Crystal has left you exhausted, and you will need your strength to fight against the Machines soon."_

_Tommy normally would have objected. Normally would have insisted on staying. But his encounter with the strange voice had shaken him up more than anything before. He needed time to think._

* * *

_Teddy ran over to his older brother as soon as he walked in the door. "Why didn't you let me come with you, man? I do still have my powers, you know."_

"_Powers that won't work against the Machines, so don't get any ideas," Tommy said. _

"_Then let me have one of these Crystals Billy told me about," Teddy said._

"_Absolutely not," Tommy said as he walked to his room. "I just lost three of my best friends. I'm not going to lose a brother too."_

_He slammed his door._

* * *

_Tommy stared up at his ceiling as he lied in his bed within the darkness of his room._ _He heard a slight breeze come from besides his bead and jolted up when he saw the Dark Man standing there._

"_Trouble sleeping?" Dark Man asked._

"_Get out of my house," Tommy said. "I'm not in the mood."_

"_Would you relax, Tommy," Dark Man said. "You have questions, so I came."_

"_What do you know?" Tommy asked._

"_Everything," Dark Man said. "Don't let this voice worry you, Tommy…that's exactly what he wants."_

"_Who?" Tommy asked._

"_You'll know soon enough," Dark Man said. "Just think of this time you're about to spend playing with the Zeo Crystal as a brief intermission before the real show begins…"_

**To be continued…**


	13. Power of Gold

**Power of Gold**

A tunneling wormhole bored its way through space in a conduit of swirling crimson and black energy. Lances of blue energy shot down the wormhole faster than the speed of light as a gigantic golden-and-black pyramid streaked through the hyperspace corridor.

The inside of the pyramid-shaped craft was dimly-lit by only the faint flashes of several power conduits and energy spheres.

In the center of the ship were two bio beds lying side by side, their occupants in a state of suspended animation. One of the beds held a boy who appeared 18 in human years. His skin was tanned, and he had dark eyes and medium-length hair parted down the center. He wore a golden headband with a medallion at the center. The medallion had three parallel lines running horizontally with a vertical line running through them. He wore a black body suit made of a shining, silky material. Over his chest was a plate of golden armor that wrapped around his back. Shoulder blades extended from the chest plate. He wore a thick, golden belt, and golden braces wrapped around his forearms and ankles.

In the bed next to him lied a girl who appeared around his age, with the same dark eyes and long dark hair. She wore a gown of pure white with an intricately designed pattern of red, green, and gold wrapped around her chest and back. She wore a thin golden headband.

The pyramid continued to bore through space on its way towards Earth.

* * *

Billy sat alone in the mecha hanger's control room. As always, he was working on many projects at once despite the late hours of the night.

A small red light in front of him started to blink.

Billy wrinkled his brow with concern as he started to manipulate a series of controls. "This is strange…"

He pulled up a readout of the energy patterns of the five Zeo sub-crystals. The energy waves of the crystals were spiking and resonating at exponential rates.

Billy activated a comm unit. "Alpha…I need you and Zordon to take a look at something for me."

* * *

Justin covered a yawn with his hand as he entered the Command Chamber, finding his other four teammates in similar sleeping attire.

"Super villains need to be more considerate of super heroes' sleep schedules," he said as he tried to mat down his messed up hair.

"What's going on, Zordon?" Tommy asked.

"Observe the Viewing Globe," their mentor instructed.

The rangers turned to face the Viewing Globe as images flashed within its glass, displaying ancient drawings and glyphs they didn't recognize.

"These are ancient texts from the planet Triforia, a world of kings and nobles," Zordon explained. "Thousands of years ago when the Machines approached Triforia, it was the power of their prince Trey that allowed the planet's mages to fashion the Zeo Crystal.

"After the Machines were driven away, Trey and his companion entered a state of suspended animation. They knew the Machines would one day return. And so, Trey and his companion were sent adrift in space. Triforia quickly split into several different nations following their departure.

"Legend told that Trey would someday return to claim the throne of Triforia and unify the planet. His return would be a sign of an approaching Second Age of Darkness…a Darkness he would be instrumental in fighting against."

The Viewing Globe shifted to an image of a giant pyramid in the center of the city.

"He's back," Billy said.

"So what do we do?" Chris asked.

"We go to him," Tommy said. "Before the Machines do…"

"Well," Ashley said. "What are we waiting for?"

* * *

Trey sat stood with his companion Triana at the forward command viewport of the giant pyramid. "This is not good…" Trey said as he narrowed his eyes and looked out upon the night-lit city of steel and concrete before him. "This is not good at all…"

"Where are we?" Triana asked as she wrapped her hand around her lover's arm.

"I don't know," Trey said. "But I'm going to go find out. You stay here…"

Triana nodded as Trey backed away towards the exit. He extended his hand, and a short, black staff flashed into the palm of his hand with a burst of golden light. The staff was tipped with a golden symbol that matched his headband. It was the symbol of royalty on Triforia.

Trey left his pyramid and headed into the city.

* * *

Trey ran along the edge of a neon-lit amusement park and looked upon the twirling lights and noises with a mix of anxiety and awe. He chambered his staff as it vanished in a flash of light, and he flipped down to a lower level of the park.

"What kind of place is this?" he asked as moving, multi-colored lights flashed across his skin.

He watched twirling devices of metal spin through the air as vehicles traversed paths of twisted metal at dangerous speeds.

He heard a loud clanging noise coming from behind him as he turned to see a group of Cogs land on the ground with their staffs in hand. He feared the worst. Could the Machines have conquered his home world and turned it into this monstrosity? Or did he simply land on a world controlled by them?

Trey charged forward and sidestepped while slamming a sidekick against a Cog's chest, knocking that soldier backward as he turned to his left to face another Cog. He roundhouse kicked that soldier across the head, turned to his left, and tornado kicked a third Cog to the ground.

Three Cogs came at him with their staffs swinging, but the Triforian executed a series of back flips to dodge the blows.

Trey landed on his feet and used his left arm to outer block a blow, and he cross punched the attacking Cog against its faceplate. He finished the soldier off with a well-placed round kick to the neck.

Trey looked over his shoulder and spotted an incoming Cog, so he turned to face the soldier while slamming a sidekick against the Cog's face plate.

Trey flipped through the air and executed a flying sidekick against the last Cog. He then hopped forward and stomped on the soldier as its systems overloaded and its head exploded into pieces.

Trey narrowed his eyes as he looked around for anymore signs of enemies. "I need to find out what's going on…and fast…"

* * *

Near the Machine's main base on the moon was a newly constructed dome that served as an area for experimentation on biological/machine hybrid creations.

The transparent walls surrounding the sphere provided a clear view of space, while the inside of the dome was filled with countless piles and mounds of dirt and rock.

A sophisticated android with slender, female attributes and white armor plating walked along the piles as the Machine King towered by her side. She was known as the Tamer.

"The Gold Ranger?" she asked in disbelief. "Trey himself? I can see why you are worried, my King."

"Nothing worries me, servant," the Machine King said. "His vessel cloaked upon landing. I need something to hunt him down. I know he won't stay in hiding forever…"

* * *

The sun had risen an hour and a half after the rangers started their search. They sped through the streets on their Zeo Jet Cycles while wearing their leathers and black helmets. They split into two groups, continuing their search of the area where the pyramid was last seen before it cloaked.

Nearby, Triana had left the pyramid to see the surrounding area for herself. She stood near a city block, hiding behind a tall pillar of concrete while holding a small creature the size of her forearm. The small pet had a slender body with green-matted fur. Its eyes were like small black pearls.

The pet wiggled within Triana's grasp, fearful of its new surroundings as it leapt from her arms.

"Takku!" she called as she ran after the small pet.

Justin, Kat, and Ashley were riding along when they spotted the young woman. They pulled their bikes to a stop and removed their helmets as they ran after her.

"Come on," Ashley said as they sprinted forward.

The creature known as Takku entered a line of bushes that marked the nearby, wooded, Tipton Park, as Triana ran after her pet.

* * *

Trey stood on a balcony overlooking a docking area on Angel Grove's shore. He watched below as several types of machines worked to load various vessels. The machines seemed to have men working alongside them. Were they slaves? Or maybe the machines were slaves of the men? It was too early to tell.

* * *

Chris pulled his cycle to a halt near the docks and removed his helmet. Tommy did the same.

"What is it?" Tommy asked.

"Over there," Chris said as he pointed towards the distance.

Tommy looked and saw Trey standing as stiff as a statue as he stared towards the docks and shore.

"Come on," Tommy said as he ran in that direction alongside Chris.

They moved behind a pile of pipes as they entered the top platform where Trey had been standing, only the Triforian was no where in sight.

"Where did he go?" Chris asked as he and Tommy looked around. "He was just here."

"Kiya!" they heard a voice shout as they looked up to see Trey flipping towards them from a crane while executing a flying sidekick.

"Break!" Tommy shouted as the two rangers leapt for cover.

Tommy rolled to his feet in time to block a round kick from Trey. The Triforian lunged forward with a cross punch, but Tommy grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his body.

"We're not here to fight you," Tommy said. "We're Rangers."

Chris walked over to Trey with his hands outstretched in a non threatening manner. "It's true."

Trey narrowed his eyes at Chris. "Why should I believe you…"

They heard a whining screech of mecha cut through the skies above as they looked to see a small group of crab mecha fighters.

"Down!" Tommy shouted as they leapt for cover, and missiles exploded around them. They rose to their feet as a group of Cog's ascended to their platform.

"It's morphin time," Tommy said as he and Chris readied their braces.

"Ultra Transform!" they shouted as they morphed into their armor and snapped into fighting stances.

"Zeored!"

"Zeogreen!"

Zeored leapt forward while slamming a sidekick against a Cog's chest. He moved to his right while snapping a reverse crescent kick, and he swung a knife-hand chop against a soldier's head. The Red Ranger sidekicked the Cog backward.

Zeogreen outer blocked a blow with his right hand before crashing a left hook across a Cog's head. He followed by turning to his right and slamming a backfist hook punch combo against a second Cog. The Ranger turned to his right and ducked under a blow while rising and slamming an uppercut against a Cog's chest.

A group of Cogs opened their face plates and fired a volley of energy bursts that exploded against the two Rangers and Trey, sending them flipping over the railing and landing on an open area below, near a wide staircase and small pieces of construction equipment.

They rose to their feet just in time to face the oncoming rush of Cogs.

Zeored used his left arm to inner block a staff as he slammed a round kick against that soldier.

Trey ducked under a soldier's blow before rising with a jump hook kick that slammed across a Cog's head. He turned to his right and inner crescent kicked another Cog while spinning and snapping out with a reverse sidekick. Another soldier swung a staff towards his head, but he knocked it away before slamming his elbow against that Cog's back.

Zeogreen grabbed a soldier's staff and twisted it around while flipping the Cog to the ground.

Zeored jump kicked a soldier in the faceplate before spin kicking the Cog off its feet.

* * *

Triana ran through the park as she called for her pet.

The three rangers followed, keeping their distance quietly as to not scare her off.

Triana came to a small pond where she heard a small splashing noise. She looked to see Takku hiding within the waters. "Takku," she called gently as she kneeled down next to the waters. "It's okay. You can come out…"

Takku moved with the speed of a ferret and climbed onto Triana's arm.

Kat smiled as she watched from afar. "Interesting…"

"Weird," Justin said, and as a result, he got an elbow in the ribs from Ashley.

Triana started to walk away from the pond when a series of small explosions sparked around her, and she screamed.

"Come on," Ashley said as they ran to her side. Kat helped the frightened girl to her feet as Justin and Ashley snapped into fighting stances to face the slender Machine walking towards them. It was Machine Tamer.

The Machine glared at Triana. "Where's your little flesh-mate?"

"Leave her alone," Justin said defensively.

"I'll do just that," the Machine said sarcastically as she snapped her fingers.

Dozens of Cogs dropped from the trees as their gears whined, and countless other Cogs leapt from the bushes.

"Get her to safety," Ashley said to Kat as she turned towards an incoming group of Cogs and lunged forward with a flurry of crescent and roundhouse kicks.

Justin flipped a Cog over his left shoulder while snapping out his left leg with a sidekick against a Cog's face plate. He moved forward with an inner crescent kick against another soldier, but four more moved forward. Justin leapt backwards in a series of back flips before rising to his feet. A Cog swung a staff at him, but he dove over the weapon and rolled across the ground before wrapping his legs around a Cog's ankles and twisting the soldier off its feet.

Kat led Triana behind the trees as Justin and Ashley continued to slowly fight their way through the Cogs.

Tamer activated an energy whip and lashed the three rangers backward with a powerful strike that mildly electrocuted them. Tamer swung her whip around and struck back Triana.

* * *

Trey grabbed onto a soldier's staff and round kicked that Cog before flipping it to the ground.

Through his mind's eye, Trey saw a group of Cogs lift an injured Triana from a grassy field and carry her off as three strangers fought against the Machines. He was sensing her through a special bond instilled between them at birth. All Triforian children of nobility were connected through a telepathic rapport to those chosen as their mate.

"Triana!" he shouted as he kicked a Cog away and darted forward.

Zeored knife-hand chopped a soldier in the back as he looked to Zeogreen. "After him…"

The two Rangers ran after Trey as they followed a stone path that led towards one of Angel Grove's larger parks. Explosions sparked around them as the mecha fighters pursued and opened fire.

* * *

Justin, Kat, and Ashley rose to their feet as a group of Cogs fired optic blasts that exploded against the ground around them.

The three rangers recovered and readied their Zeonizers.

"Ultra Transform!" they shouted as they morphed into their armor.

The Rangers downloaded their weapons in flashes of light as they charged forward through the group of Cogs.

Zeoblue leapt over a soldier's staff and rolled across the ground, coming to his knees as he turned and swept that Cog's legs out with his blade. The soldier fell to the ground as Zeoblue slammed his arm blade through the fallen Cog's chest.

Zeoblue rose to his feet and front kicked a Cog, but the soldier caught his leg. The Ranger flipped backwards to kick the Cog upside the head and break free as he landed and spun forward while slashing through the soldier.

He turned to his left as a soldier approached him, and he snapped out with a crescent kick that slammed against that Cog's face. He turned to his right and launched a tornado kick that slammed against another Cog.

Zeopink used her shield to high block a soldier's staff before arcing her weapon around and slamming it against the Cog's midsection.

To Zeopink's right, Zeoyellow tornado kicked a Cog and followed through with a trio of blows with her nunchuku batons that sent the Cog crashing backwards.

Tamer narrowed her robotic eyes as she watched the battle unfold, the three Zeo Rangers tearing through the Cogs as if they were made of paper. She snapped her fingers and summoned one of her creations, which she named Wolfbane.

The three Rangers snapped into fighting stances as they heard a sharp howling noise echo across the woods.

"That sound can't be good," Zeoblue said.

"No sh-" Zeoyellow was cut off as a cybernetic, horned wolf creature sprang from the bushes and tackled against them.

The three Rangers fell backward and slid across the ground before recovering and rising to their feet. They charged forward and attacked.

Wolfbane knocked away Zeoblue's arm blades and slashed the Ranger across the back with its claws before swinging its arm around towards Zeopink's head. Zeopink blocked the blow with her shield, but the creature brought his other arm around and clawed the Ranger across the chest with a burst of spark.

Zeoyellow moved in towards the Machine's back and slammed her nunchuku against his cybernetic armor, but he turned and slammed the back of his hand across her helmet.

The creature turned its attention back towards Zeoblue and swung his claws towards the Ranger's head. Zeoblue ducked under the blow, and the Machine tore through a tree trunk, splintering wood and bark in every direction as the tree collapsed.

The three Rangers regrouped.

"Hit him together!" Zeoblue shouted as they pounced forward and struck with their weapons, but a powerful swing from the cybernetic creature knocked them backward again.

Zeoyellow rose to her feet and began twirling her nunchuku as they sparked with yellow energy. "Zeo Batons, power thrasher!"

She spun forward while slamming her energized weapons against the Machine, but he knocked her backward with a swipe from his claws.

Zeoblue extended his arms blades as they pulsed with blue-tinted energy.

"Zeo power charge!" he shouted as he dove forward and slammed his weapons against the cyborg's armor, but the creature rolled with the blow while tossing the Ranger aside.

Zeopink armed her shield as it sparked with energy.

"Power Dive!" she shouted as she dove forward, spinning like a drill as she slammed her shield against the Machine's chest. The creature slammed its fists down against her back and kicked her aside as she rolled across the ground to her two teammates.

"Zeo laser rifles!" Zeoyellow commanded as the three Rangers assembled their rifles and fired lances of energy that exploded against the cyborg's armor.

The Machine stepped forward and brushed himself off, completely un-effected by the blasts. The monster leaned forward and fired streams of electrical energy from his horns that exploded against the Rangers' armor and sent them crashing to the ground, their weapons flying from their hands.

The three Rangers heard Triana scream in the distance as she broke free from a group of Cogs and started running.

"Come on," Zeoyellow said as they ran to aide the girl.

Tamer smiled as she watched the Rangers limp away. "Run while you can…you won't get far…"

* * *

The mecha fighters continued to fire as Trey ran towards the park, explosions spraying shrapnel in every direction as the Rangers followed.

* * *

The three Rangers left the park area along with Triana and started to move across mountainous hills of dirt and grass just north of the city.

"Think we lost 'em?" Zeoblue asked.

A swarm of energy blasts exploded around the three Rangers as they dove for cover to protect Triana. They rose to their feet and turned to see Wolfbane stalk towards them. Tamer followed closely behind the wolf along with a group of Cogs.

"Running will only make my pet fight harder," Tamer said. "Isn't that right, Wolfbane?"

Wolfbane howled as he opened his jaw and spread a volley of annihilation discs that exploded against the Rangers' armor and sent them sliding across their backs.

Triana slowly rose to her knees as she looked to the oncoming Machine monster with fear. The creature snarled as it licked its metal lips with a cybernetic tongue.

* * *

Trey continued to run as he made his way across mountainous hills of dirt and grass. A missile volley exploded behind him, creating a shockwave that knocked him forward. The prince rolled across the ground to recover from the blow and rose to his feet.

The two Rangers and Trey dove for cover as another volley of missiles produced shockwaves that hurled them off the side of a hill and sent them tumbling below. They rolled to the bottom of the hill and rose to their feet as another volley of missiles streaked towards them.

* * *

Wolfbane continued to stalk towards Triana as the three Rangers ran forward to defend her. The Machine's claws energized as he struck the incoming Rangers down one by one, causing sparks to ignite across their armor. He blasted them back further with a trio of fiery annihilation discs.

Triana backed away as the wolf growled with animal rage, slowly stomping towards her. He bent over and grabbed the girl with his massive hands as she struggled to break free from his grasp.

A black blur of motion crashed against Wolf Bane, slammed him backward, swooped up Triana, and carried her to the top of a small cliff. It was Trey.

He set her down and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Triana…are you all right?"

She nodded as she leaned forward and hugged her lover.

Below, Zeored and Zeogreen regrouped with the others, helping them to their feet.

"You guys okay?" Zeored asked.

Zeoblue nodded. "We've been better…"

Tamer slowly walked to the foot of the cliff where Trey and Triana stood as she led along Wolfbane and the Cogs.

Trey stared down at them defiantly. "I don't know how it is you've returned, and I don't care…I beat you before, and I'll do it again!"

Tamer laughed as she stared up at Trey. "Come, little Triforian…give it your best shot."

"You asked for it…" Trey said as he armed a golden brace on each of his wrists. They were similar to the Rangers' Zeonizers, only more simplistic in technical design, but more intricately marked with runes.

He crossed his arms above his head, mimicking the movements he saw the Zeo Rangers make earlier as he shouted: "Ultra Transform!"

Golden energy flashed around him as he transformed into a black suit of skin-tight armor covered with gold plating across the chest, shoulders, and legs.

He snapped into a fighting stance as he stared down at the Machines below. "Zeo Gold!" He pointed down at the Machines below. "Alright…Now it's my turn!"

He shouted a war cry as he dove off the cliff while flipping downward through the air. He charged forward towards the Cogs at blinding speed as they moved in to attack him.

Zeo Gold low blocked a soldier's staff and slammed a backfist against that Cog's faceplate, following with a sidekick against that Cog's chest. He turned to his left and swept a kick against a Cog's legs, knocking the soldier's feet out as he spun and slammed a fist against the Cog's chest while it was in midair. The soldier crashed backward against a trio of Cogs.

Two Cogs came in and swung their staffs towards Zeo Gold's head, but he high blocked both the blows by holding his arms out and knocking the weapons away. He slammed a backfist against the soldier's faceplate to his left and hook kicked that soldier across the head. He turned to his right and snapped out with another sidekick that slammed against the soldier's chest.

Zeo Gold leapt forward while spinning in midair and snapping out a left round kick that shattered through a soldier's staff while smashing against its chest. The Ranger completed the spin while landing on the ground and snapping out a right reverse side kick that smashed against another Cog's face plate.

Another Cog charged forward while swinging a pair of staffs in a blur of motion that Zeo Gold dodged as he was forced a few steps backward.

The Cog swung its staff towards the Ranger's head. Zeo Gold shot out his left hand and caught the wrist while leaning forward and slamming his elbow against the Cog's locked elbow. The soldier's elbow snapped in two, and Zeo Gold leapt up with a right jump tornado kick across the Cog's head. The Ranger landed and immediately snapped off a left reverse side kick that sent the soldier flying of its feet and crashing against another group of Cogs.

Zeo Gold spun to his right while knocking a staff away and slamming a backfist against a Cog's chest. He brought his backfist up against the soldier's faceplate and chest again before grabbing the soldier by the head and flipping it to the ground.

Zeo Gold stomped through the fallen Cog's chest as small explosions erupted from its body.

Zeo Gold stalked forward boldly as another line of Cogs charged towards him.

The Ranger snapped off a left round kick that slammed against a Cog's face plate, then he swung that leg around in a reverse crescent kick that smashed through the soldier's head.

Zeo Gold hopped forward with a double jump kick that knocked two soldier to his sides backwards.

Anther soldier charged at him with its staff, but he caught the staff between his left arm and hip and slammed his right fist against the back of the soldier's neck while turning forward and slamming that soldier to the ground. As he turned, he snapped out with a tornado kick, using his left knee to block a staff while swinging his right leg around and slamming it across that soldier's head.

Two soldiers came at him from the sides, and he grabbed on to both their staffs as he twisted, pulling the Cogs and slamming them against each other.

Zeo Gold turned to his left and swung a backfist across a Cog's face, followed by a sidekick that sent the soldier crashing backwards and knocking over another line of Cogs.

The Gold Ranger charged towards a lone Cog and flew through the air with a flurry of double sidekicks that he slammed against the soldier's chest. The Cog was thrown backward as it crashed against the side of a hill and exploded.

The five Rangers watched in amazement as the Gold Ranger continued to move as quick as lightning, as strong as steel, through the Cogs.

"He's good," Zeoblue said.

"Real good," Zeogreen added.

Three more Cogs moved in towards Zeo Gold and swung their staffs towards his head. He spun while holding his arms out and knocking the staffs backward. He turned towards the lead Cog and slammed a right jump kick against that soldier, snapped a right sidekick against another Cog, and a right roundhouse against the third.

The final group of Cogs moved forward, opening their face plates and firing a volley of electric pulses. The Gold Ranger dove for cover as explosions sparked out around him.

Zeo Gold rolled to his knees as he placed his hand in front of his visor, and his Golden Power Staff appeared in a flash of gold light.

"Wa-zzah!" he shouted as his staff energized, and he sprinted through a line of Cogs, slashing through them as they exploded, shattering metal shavings and gears in every direction.

The Gold Ranger turned to the last three Cogs and cut them down one by one with simple swipes from his weapon.

Wolfbane turned towards Zeo Gold's side and fired a pair of jagged energy blasts. The blasts exploded around the Ranger as he dove for cover. He rolled to his knees just as a trio of plasma disks from the Machine crashed against his armor.

Zeo Gold flipped with the blast to soften the impact as he rose back to his feet.

"It's time for a gold rush…" he said as the top part of his staff split open. He held the weapon above his head as it gathered streams of golden energy. "Victory Flash!"

He chopped the staff forward as a flurry of golden energy bolts streaked forward and exploded against the Machine.

The Machine fell backward, its systems severely damaged as small explosions erupted from its armor.

"Clank!" Tamer shouted as the slender robot assistant of the Machine King appeared above.

The Machine tossed his companion Orbus onto the fallen Machine monster and activated its expansion program, causing Wolfbane to grow to gigantic proportions.

The six Rangers regrouped as they stared up at the giant.

"We'll take it from here," Zeored said as he activated his communicator. "Zeo-zords, mobilize!"

The Rangers leapt into the air as the zords activated their retrieval programs, and the Rangers teleported into their cockpits in streams of multi-colored energy.

"Ultra Fusion!" Zeored shouted as the Rangers activated their combination program, and the five zords combined to form the ZeoMegazord.

"ZeoMegazord!" the Rangers shouted as they joined in their central cockpit.

Wolfbane charged forward towards the robo and energized his claws as he sliced across the Megazord's chest. The ZeoMegazord turned to counter attack, but Wolfbane slammed his horns against the Megazord's armor, causing a series of small explosions.

"He's fast," Zeogreen said.

"Kind of obvious, man," Zeoblue said just as the Machine struck them once again.

"Super Crown Sword," Zeored commanded as he activated the ZeoMegazord saber.

The Megazord charged forward while slicing its saber horizontally across the creature. The robo turned for a diagonal blow, but the wolf knocked the blade away and smashed his claws against the ZeoMegazord.

Wolfbane opened his jaws and launched a volley of fiery annihilation discs that exploded against the Megazord's armor.

"Calling in some backup," Zeored said. "Red Battlezord, launch!"

The Red Battlezord shot from a launching cannon in the zord holding bay as it streaked across the sky towards the Rangers. Zeored transferred to the Battlezord's cockpit in a streak of light.

"Gattling cannons, full power!" Zeored shouted.

The zord's gauntlet's rail cannons opened fire with countless darts of orange energy that exploded against the Machine. Wolf Bane stepped forward unharmed and fired a volley of plasma disks that struck hard against the two zords.

Zeo Gold leapt forward towards the feet of the monster as he stared up defiantly. "This ends now, Wolfbane…I call upon the power of Pyramidus!"

Zeo Gold extended his staff towards the sky as a golden stream of energy shot forth. Dark clouds twirled through the air as the Gold Ranger's pyramid zord appeared and pulsed with energy.

Zeo Gold leapt towards his zord in a stream of light as he materialized in the cockpit.

"Pyramidus, power up!" he shouted as he placed a crystal from his brace into the control console in front of him.

The gigantic pyramid hovered forward as Wolf Bane hurled a volley of plasma disks against the zord's armor.

"Alright, Wolf Bane," Zeo Gold said. "I'm tired of messing with you...Pyramidus, fire!"

The zord fired a steady stream of golden energy into the sky which produced a massive golden lightning bolt. The lightning bolt zoomed forward while tearing through the ground, and the energy bolt ripped apart Wolf Bane as the Machine's systems overloaded and exploded.

Zeo Gold teleported back to the surface as he ran to Triana.

"Trey!" she shouted with a smile on her face as Zeo Gold lifted her up and embraced her. The other five Rangers ran to their side.

"That's quite a zord you got there," Zeoblue said.

"Gold Ranger!" a voice shouted from besides them as they turned and snapped into fighting stances. It was Machine Tamer. "Wolfbane was my…my favorite."

"I don't recall asking," Zeo Gold said as he stood in front of Triana to protect her.

"Foolish Triforian," Tamer said. Her body crackled with electricity as a suit of white armor appeared, and a helmet with the golden head of a bird on top covered her head. She activated an expansion program and grew to giant size as she readied her whip.

She fired a volley of energy blasts from her chest that exploded around the Rangers with massive eruptions of flame as they dove for cover, Zeo Gold making sure to protect Triana.

The Machine laughed with amusement as she watched the Rangers scurry around below.

Tamer opened a circular compartment in her midsection and lashed out with a white ribbon that slithered downward and wrapped around Zeo Gold. He struggled to break free, and even Takku leapt from Triana's arm to try and chew through the ribbon. The Machine retracted the ribbon as Takku and Zeo Gold were trapped inside her body.

"No!" Triana shouted.

"Yes," Tamer said simply as she extended her hand and fired an energy pulse that exploded around the Rangers. Zeored lifted Triana as they dove for cover.

They slowly rose to their feet and regrouped amidst the smoke from the explosions, but Tamer was gone. And with her, the Gold Ranger.

* * *

Trey lied facedown on the ground of the Machine's bio dome on the moon. Tamer walked over to him, a smile of amusement on her face as she held her whip. She kicked him onto his back and placed her foot down on his chest as she gazed up and down his body.

"What a wonderful specimen," she said. "Oh, the things I can do with you…"

The Machine King entered the dome and walked over to Tamer, towering over her with his dark cloak wrapped around his gray metallic body.

"I never thought I would see this boy again," the Machine King said as he looked down at Trey. "He has been a thorn in my side for far too long." Machine King turned to Tamer. "You know what I want. See that it's done."

* * *

Triana sat on a bio bed within the Command Chamber as Billy gave her a look over. "You should be okay," Billy said.

"Thank you," she said as she rose from her bed and walked over to where the other rangers stood in front of Zordon.

"Triana," Zordon said. "You have my assurances that we will do everything within our power to find Trey…"

Triana crossed her arms in front of her chest as she shivered lightly. "I hope so, Zordon. Something terrible is happening to him…something evil…"

* * *

Near a museum in the center of the city, a teenage, Japanese girl was walking along one of the upper concrete walkways that led to the main museum building. Two such walkways ran parallel to each other on opposite sides of the building. The museum itself had a wide staircase leading down to a plaza area.

The girl heard heavy breathing from behind her as she turned to see a Machine monster. She screamed and backed away from the creature, which resembled a twisted, bronze metal and gold version of the Gold Ranger.

* * *

Alarms in the Command Chamber started to blare.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi," Alpha said. "There's a disturbance at the Angel Grove Hulman Art Museum."

Tommy sighed. "The Machines never waste any time…let's go…"

* * *

The five Rangers ran across the upper balcony of the museum as they looked towards the platform where the Machine monster stood. The monster was slowly stalking forward as the girl tried to back away on the ground. She was screaming and terrified.

The Rangers leapt over to the walkway. Zeopink led the girl to a staircase as the other four Rangers charged the Machine monster. The creature pushed them back with a powerful blow, and they fell over the railing, plummeting to the ground below.

"This way," Zeopink said as she led the girl to safety.

Behind her, the other Rangers rose to their feet as the Machine monster leapt down to their level and moved forward.

Zeopink rejoined the others after leading the girl to safety, and they assumed fighting stances.

"Doesn't this creep look familiar?" Zeoblue asked.

"Almost like Trey," Zeoyellow said.

An electric whip snapped down and slashed across the five Rangers as they were thrown to the ground. They quickly rose to their knees and looked up at the walkway to see Tamer glaring down at them.

"You again…" Zeored said through a clenched jaw as he rose to his feet.

"Do you like my new pet, Rangers?" Tamer asked. "I believe he used to be a friend of yours…he's an excellent replacement for my Wolfbane."

She lashed out with her whip again and struck the five Rangers backwards. "Attack them, Bane Gold!"

Bane Gold charged forward as the five Rangers sprang to their feet. The Machine grabbed hold of Zeored and tossed him aside. Zeoblue moved in towards the Machine's right, but Bane Gold slammed a backfist across the Ranger's helmet. The other three Rangers leapt onto the Machines back, but they were tossed away by a powerful swing from Bane Gold's arms.

Zeored moved back in towards the Machine. "C'mon Trey, fight it."

Zeored snapped out with a round kick, but Bane Gold blocked the blow before hook punching the Ranger backward.

Zeoblue moved in towards the Machine's side, but Bane Gold slammed an elbow against his gut before grabbing him by the helmet and flipping him over.

Zeogreen and Zeopink latched on to the creature's arms, but he swung them away with ease. Zeoyellow moved in next with a high kick that Bane Gold blocked before slamming a sidekick of his own against the Ranger's chest and punching her away.

The five Rangers regrouped as Bane Gold armed a long, twisted staff of golden metal. He aimed the staff at the Rangers and fired a volley of golden energy bursts that exploded across their armor and tore up the pavement around them in a flash of golden fiery energy.

The Rangers rose to their feet as the smoke cleared, but Bane Gold and Tamer were no where to be found.

* * *

Back in the Command Chamber, Triana shook her head in disbelief as she watched Bane Gold vanish from sight.

"It can't be," she said as she shook her head and backed away. "I refuse to believe that monster is Trey…"

"Triana," Zordon said reassuringly. "The Rangers will do everything in their power to-"

"No," she said as she looked to Zordon. "I've had enough lies! Enough of this place!"

Triana ran from the Command Chamber as tears streaked down her face. Billy tried to run after her, but his back wouldn't permit it.

"Alpha," Zordon said. "Monitor Triana closely in case the Machines attempt to approach her."

"Right away, Zordon," Alpha said.

* * *

The teens regrouped in the Command Chamber as Billy activated a series of data images in the Viewing Globe to compare Bane Gold to Trey.

"His energy signature, bio signature, and movements are all identical," Billy said as the images flashed across the globe.

"So is it Trey?" Ashley asked. "Or some kind of replica?"

"It's impossible to be certain," Billy said. "But I'm inclined to believe Bane Gold is Trey."

Tommy sighed. "So how do we stop him without killing him?"

"I'm working on some possible solutions," Billy said. "It may take a while."

"What about Triana?" Kat asked. "One of us should go try and talk to her…"

Justin nodded in agreement. "You and I can go…"

"Be careful, guys," Tommy said to them. "Whatever that Bane Gold thing is…it's still out there."

* * *

Triana was staring down at a pond, looking at her reflection as Justin and Kat walked towards her. They moved slowly as to not startle the Triforian.

"Hey," Kat said softly. "Are you alright?"

Triana turned to face Kat, her face surprisingly optimistic. "I'm fine. You didn't have to come…"

"We wanted to," Justin said.

Triana nodded as her gaze drifted back to the pond. "It's not Trey…I know it."

"That very well may be," Kat said. "Billy should have some definite answers soon."

"I don't need definite answers," Triana said. "I know it…"

* * *

A small ranch rested in the woods south of Angel Grove. Various zoo animals were being kept in steel cages, and one cage held an assortment of young girls. The prisoners were crying, frightened for their lives.

Tamer walked along the cage of girls and gave them an approving nod. Bane Gold was by her side with his long staff in hand.

The young Machine Prince the rangers referred to as Sprocket was also at the ranch while alongside a group of Cogs. The young Machine was taunting various zoo animals, fascinated by their biology and appearance.

Tamer did her best to ignore Sprocket's metallic giggles as she looked over the captive girls. "They should work perfectly."

The Machine planned on melding the DNA of the captives with various beasts to create powerful cyborgs similar to Wolfbane.

"No need to scream, children," Tamer said. "It will all be over soon…"

* * *

A fighter wing of crab mecha swarmed across the city skyline while firing a missile salvo that tore through buildings and streets with powerful explosions. A group of Cogs materialized on the war torn streets as citizens ran in panic towards the nearest safety shelters.

Tommy, Ashley, and Chris ran from a nearby alley and started to bash their way through the Cogs so the citizens could get to cover.

Tommy activated his communicator. "Justin, Machines are attacking the city…" he hook kicked a Cog across the head. "Get Triana back to the Command Chamber."

* * *

Justin, Kat, and Triana heard Tommy's warning just as a group of Cogs dropped down to the ground around them and moved in.

"I hate it when they do that," Justin said as he and Kat readied their Zeonizers.

"Ultra Transform!" they shouted as they connected their braces and morphed into their Ranger forms.

Zeoblue stood in front of Triana as two Cog's swung their staffs forward. The Ranger inner blocked the blows and snapped his leg out to kick the two soldiers back with a round kick/hook kick combo.

Zeopink slammed an outer crescent kick across a soldier's head, causing the Cog to fall backward and splash into the pond.

Triana stepped backwards as the two Rangers kept the Cogs away from her. A tingling feeling crept along the back of her head as she opened her eyes wide with recognition.

"Trey…" she said softly as she turned and ran towards the distance.

* * *

Trey awoke to the feeling of a cold, small tongue licking his cheek. His vision slowly blurred into focus as he looked to see the small creature Takku licking his face.

Trey rubbed the back of his head as he slowly sat up. "Takku…where are we…"

He looked around to find himself surrounded by a dark fog. The ground beneath his feet was cold and covered with piles of pebbles and rock.

Trey rose to his feet and looked around as he narrowed his eyes, searching for anything helpful. Takku scurried off into the distance while making a high-pitched clicking noise. Trey knew the creature wanted him to follow, and since he had few options, he did so.

* * *

Triana ran to a wide open field of tall grass within the mountains, following the thought patterns she was receiving from Trey. She stopped cold in her tracks as Tamer appeared in front of her alongside Bane Gold.

"Aren't you tired of running, girl?" Tamer asked as she and Bane Gold stalked forward.

* * *

The five Rangers shot across a dirt path nearby while riding their Zeo Jet Cycles.

"We're almost there," Zeored said to the others as they opened their throttle to full.

* * *

Tamer and Bane Gold continued to stalk towards Triana until they heard the thundering roar of the Rangers' cycles. They turned to see the five Rangers riding forward at blinding speeds.

"Get them," Tamer ordered.

Bane Gold aimed his staff forward and fired a volley of cyan-tinted spheres of destruction towards the Rangers. The five rangers swerved through a series of evasive maneuvers as the blasts exploded against the ground around them.

Zeored zoomed his cycle past Bane Gold while slamming his fist against the Machine's face. The other cycles jetted past Tamer.

Tamer lashed out with her whip towards Zeopink, and the weapon wrapped around the Ranger's neck. Tamer pulled Zeopink off her bike and she landed hard against the ground.

Zeopink rose to her knees, and Tamer energized her whip before striking the Pink Ranger across the chest.

Tamer stepped closer to the Ranger and swung her whip again, but Zeopink caught the weapon around her wrist. The Ranger swept her leg around in an arc and slammed down on the tightened whip, causing the Machine to stumble forward. Zeopink slammed a double palm heel blow against Tamer's chest, and the Machine fell backwards.

A few feet away, Zeored charged forward on his cycle and rammed against Bane Gold. The Machine was knocked off its feet and sent slamming against the cliff face.

Zeored hopped off his cycle and rejoined his teammates as they faced off with Tamer.

The Machine narrowed her robotic eyes at the team as she rose to her feet. "I've had enough…enough…"

Tamer activated her expansion program and grew to giant size with a burst of energy.

The Rangers activated their communicators. "Zeo-zords, mobilize!"

The five Zeo-zords appeared as the Rangers leapt into their cockpits in streams of multicolored energy.

"Ultra Fusion!" they shouted as their five zords combined to form one giant robo.

"ZeoMegazord!" they shouted from their cockpit.

Tamer extended her palm and produced a golden cube of entwined energy bars. She extended her palm forward, and the cage of energy wrapped around the ZeoMegazord, trapping it in place.

"Ashley…" Zeored said as he looked back to Zeoyellow.

Zeoyellow shook her head. "We try to break through these bars, we blow ourselves sky high."

"That wouldn't be so bad," Zeoblue said sarcastically.

Tendrils of energy lashed out from the bars and exploded against the Megazord's armor.

Trey limped forward as he followed Takku to the edge of a cliff. He could sense Triana's fear. Her despair. He knew he had to help her no matter what the cost.

Takku crawled up Trey's leg and made his way up around the prince's arm. "Down here, huh…" he said as he looked down to the glowing crimson rocks below. "Here goes nothing…"

Trey dove down into the chasm below.

* * *

Triana backed away as Bane Gold slowly crept towards her. The Machine breathed a low rumbling laugh as he tightened his grip on his staff.

A flash of golden light suddenly erupted between them as Trey appeared and sidekicked the Machine backward.

The Rangers looked down at the prince from their cockpits.

"Guess this answers that question," Zeogreen said.

Zeoyellow nodded. "They must have been holding him in some pocket dimension."

Back on the ground, Trey stepped forward towards Bane Gold to protect Triana. "Keep your rusty hands off of her…"

The prince round kicked the Machine, but did little damage in his weakened condition. Bane Gold followed by spearing his staff forward. Trey caught the weapon and twisted before slamming a backfist blow against the Machine. He followed with a right inner crescent kick, left round house kick combination.

Bane Gold was forced a few steps back, but countered with a horizontal staff strike. Trey somersaulted backwards to avoid the blow and landed while readying his transformation braces.

"Ultra Transform!" he shouted as he morphed into his armor with a flash of golden energy.

Zeo Gold leapt over the Machine while slamming his heel against the back of the creature's neck. The Ranger twisted through midair and landed to face the Machine while arming his Golden Power Staff.

Bane Gold moved in and swung his staff towards the Gold Ranger. The Triforian used his staff to parry the blow and followed with a sidekick to the Machine's chest. Zeo Gold spun forward while striking the monster with a horizontal blow.

"It's time for a gold rush…" Zeo Gold said as he powered up his weapon. "Victory Flash!"

The Ranger extended his staff forward and fired pulses of golden energy that ripped through the Machine like paper.

Clank appeared, following normal protocol as he threw Orbus onto the fallen Bane Gold. The droid activated Bane's expansion program, and the Machine grew to giant size.

Bane Gold aimed his staff downward and fired pulses of energy that exploded around Zeo Gold as he rolled for cover. The Ranger rose back to his feet as he raised the Power Staff into the air.

"I call upon the power of Pyramidus!" he shouted as his pyramid-shaped zord appeared with a storm of golden lightning.

Zeo Gold leapt into his zord with a streak of golden light as he maneuvered towards the ZeoMegazord. "Need a hand…"

Pyramidus fired a burst of golden energy that broke the robo free from its cage.

"Thanks Trey," Zeored said, just as Billy's voice piped through their communicators.

"Guys," Billy said. "I've found a group of captives nearby."

A monitor displayed the ranch where the teenage girls and zoo animals were locked in cages.

"Guys," Zeored said to his team. "You stay here and pilot the Megazord. I'll free the captives."

"Be careful, man," Zeogreen said.

Zeored leapt from his cockpit.

* * *

Zeored flipped down onto the ranch as a line of Cogs separated and ran towards him from behind the caged girls.

"Sorry to crash your party, tin heads," Zeored said as he charged forward.

The Ranger outer blocked a soldier's blow before bringing his other hand around and flipping the soldier over while spinning forward, snapping a reverse sidekick that slammed against another Cog's face plate. Another soldier speared a blade towards Zeored. The Ranger grabbed the spear and swung it back across another soldier's chest. He flipped the staff away and hook kicked the Cog across the head.

"Star Riser!" Zeored shouted as he placed his hand in front of his visor, summoning his sword with a flash of crimson energy.

He parried a soldier's blow and followed with a diagonal strike. Zeored turned to his left and slammed a sidekick against a Cog, then turned to his right while swinging his blade horizontally and decapitating a Cog.

Zeored moved to the cage and cut its lock in two as the bars swung open.

"Get moving," Zeored said to them. "Run."

A Cog came charging forward, and Zeored low blocked a blow with his blade before slamming the end of his sword's handle against the Cog's face plate.

Zeored activated his communicator once he saw the girls had reached safety. "Red Battlezord, go!"

The giant zord was shot through the sky as Zeored leapt into his cockpit in a stream of red light.

Zeored maneuvered his zord alongside the ZeoMegazord as Tamer regrouped with Bane Gold.

"Let's take care of business," Zeored said as the two zords charged forward and began exchanging fierce volleys of blows against the two Machines.

Tamer energized her whip and slashed the two zords backward as Bane Gold extended a staff and fired an energy volley. Explosions sparked across the zords' armor as they were forced back.

"Guys," Billy's voice said to the Rangers over their communicators. "I've unlocked a fusion code within Pyramidus. Bring all yours zords together to form the ZeoUltrazord."

"Right," Zeored said as he downloaded the program from the Command Chamber. "Golden fusion!"

The pyramid zord extended a platform from its base that the five Zeo-zords took positions on, and the Red Battlezord rode on the rear. The ZeoUltrazord rolled forward in carrier formation as it fired lances of golden energy that tore through Bane Gold and caused the Machine to explode.

"You're next, Tamer," Zeored said. "ZeoUltrazord, battle formation!"

Pyramidus stood upright as it assumed a bulky warrior formation, with the zords sealing inside its back.

"ZeoUltrazord!" the six Rangers shouted. "Golden Storm!"

A fierce volley of golden lightning blasts and energy pulses decimated Tamer as the Machine disintegrated.

* * *

Triana was in a grassy field along with Takku. She was introducing the creature to a white rabbit as the six rangers stood by.

"We'll have a lot to learn about this place," Trey said.

"So you've decided to stay here?" Kat asked.

Trey nodded as he watched his companion play in the field. "We have to…until the Machines are defeated."

"Well Trey," Justin said as he laid a hand on the Triforian's shoulder. "We're glad to have you around."

* * *

Tommy, Justin, Chris, Ashley, Kat, and Billy gathered in the Command Chamber in front of Zordon. Their mentor had an expression on his face the others didn't recognize.

"Rangers," Zordon said. "I am afraid the time has come for me to say goodbye."

"Whoa," Justin said. "What?"

"What do you mean bye?" Chris asked.

"A great darkness is emerging in the galaxy," Zordon said. "My presence is required on Eltar."

Tommy wrinkled his brow as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Zordon had left for Eltar once before, after their final battle with DaiSatan and Bandora…but this seemed different. Tommy had a feeling that this time, Zordon would not be coming back.

**To be continued…**


	14. Legends of Triforia

**Legends of Triforia**

"Ultra Transform!" the five rangers shouted as they stood at a plaza within the city, facing a Machine shaped like a robotic tarantula. Energy shimmered around them as they morphed into their armor.

The spider opened its jaws and launched a pair of smaller spider-shaped droids. The two droids attached themselves to Zeoblue and Zeopink's face plates and sent surges of electric energy exploding across their armor.

The other three Rangers ran to their sides and tried to pry the spiders free from their helmets.

Zeoyellow spotted the Machine stalking towards them and armed her weapons.

"Zeo batons!" she shouted as she held her hand in front of her visor, and her two nunchuku appeared in a flash of yellow light.

She twirled her weapons as she charged at the Machine. She struck its armor twice with a flurry of blows, then brought her leg around in a sweep kick that knocked the Machine off its feet.

The spider reached forward with its claws and grabbed hold of Zeoyellow while tossing her backward, sending her rolling across the ground to her fallen teammates.

Trey ran to the scene from behind the creature as he armed his Zeo braces.

"Ultra Transform!" the prince shouted as gold energy flashed around his body and he morphed into his Ranger form of Zeo Gold.

The prince rushed towards his opponent, trying not to let his own thoughts distract him. Thoughts of confusion as to why the Machines were so interested in a backwater world of little to no significance. Confusion as to how five Terrans managed to hold out against the Machines for so long, as well as other villains the likes of which even Trey feared. Bandora, Daisatan, Zedd…These humans managed to defeat some of the most powerful evil beings that even time itself could not destroy.

His heart ached for home. On Triforia, the world made sense. The world had order.

Zeo Gold pushed these feelings away and flipped over the Machine. He landed in a crouched position in front of the spider and slammed the spear end of his staff against its armor. The blow caused the Machine to lose control over his droids, and the small spiders fell off the Rangers' helmets.

Zeo Gold regrouped with the others just as the tarantula fired a stream of energy blasts that exploded across their armor.

The Rangers combined the power from their Ultra Cannon and Zeo Gold's staff to destroy the monster.

Trey powered down his armor.

* * *

_**10,000 years ago, Triforia**_

_Thirteen-year-old Trey sat by his mother's side within the royal courtroom of Triforia's capital city. The walls were made of ornate tan-shaded marble with rows of pillars extending down to the floor of white marble. A long, narrow red carpet extended from the entrance of the court room to the front of the room. The carpet was trimmed with gold and patterned with various columns of symbols that ran along its edges._

_Trey was sitting in a small golden throne at the front of the room next to his mother's larger throne. He was dressed in an intricate black and gold robe that itched terribly. Despite his years of being forced into formal wear, he never grew used to it._

_His mother was dressed in a white and gold gown. She was a visibly powerful woman with sharp and beautiful features._

_Triforia was governed as a matriarchal society, with women having higher status than men. _

_The mother and son were alone in the court room, except for the guards, and waiting for the first case to begin._

_The Queen leaned over to her son. "Best pay attention, Trey. Someday it will befall upon you to advise the Queen, your wife, in matters such as this."_

_Trey slouched in his chair as he leaned his chin on his hand. "Please don't remind me, mother…"_

_The chamber doors opened as man dressed in black and bound in shackles was escorted into the court room by a trio of golden-armored guards._

_The prisoner was forced to his knees in front of the Queen's throne._

"_Loquicious," the Queen said as she stared down at the prisoner. "You were recently caught attempting to infiltrate the mages' praxium by using Shadow magick. Magick that has been outlawed for centuries. Magick spawned from the depths of the underworld itself. Your response?"_

_The prisoner smiled as he stared at the Queen and her child. "It is not my fault your planet's mages were weak. Not my fault I slipped right beneath them…"_

"_What were your intentions?" the Queen asked._

"_You'll never know…" the prisoner said._

_Trey's mind wandered as his mother continued the questioning. Such cases were always formalities. Invoking dark magick was always punishable by either death or banishment. The prince also recognized that the prisoner had a point. Triforian mages were weak, not half as strong as those of Eltar or even Edenoi._

_Too much emphasis was placed on politics. His planet needed warriors, not more crown-heads. He longed to be one of the warriors._

* * *

_**The Present**_

The Rangers were locked in combat with a group of Cogs by the rocky shore when a Machine monster appeared that produced sound waves that induced severe fatigue in the Rangers. They struggled to stay on their feet as the sound waves intensified.

Clank appeared next to the Machine and armed an energy rifle, aiming the weapon forward towards the Rangers. "Farewell, Zeo Rangers."

A blast of golden energy exploded against his rifle as it went flying from his hand in a twisted heap of metal. Clank turned to look at the top of a cliff and saw the Gold Ranger standing with his staff in hand.

"Not you again…" Clank mumbled with frustration as his robotic eyes glared at the Ranger.

"In the flesh," Zeo Gold said as he flipped off the cliff and somersaulted through the air while slamming a flying sidekick against Clank's chest. The frail machine was knocked backward.

The Machine monster turned towards the Ranger and fired a burst of energy blasts that exploded around Zeo Gold as he dove for cover.

Zeo Gold rolled to his feet as he activated his staff.

"It's time for a gold rush…Victory Flash!" the Ranger aimed his staff forward and launched a volley of golden energy bursts that tore through the Machine, ripping it to pieces.

* * *

_**10,000 years ago, Triforia**_

_Fourteen-year-old Trey stood on a balcony extending from a lower level of his mother's castle as he looked out towards the garden courtyard below, filled with red and purple plants. A girl his age named Triana was being led through the courtyard by her tutor._

_The girl seemed to be particularly drawn to a bush of red and violet flowers, but Trey noticed her tutor shoed her away from the bush._

_Trey had to admit that Triana was stunningly beautiful, but he had no desire for a bride…especially one he'd never spoken with. Although she was chosen at birth to marry into the royal family and become queen, he had never spoken with her. They were not allowed to spend any private time together. She had not even seen him up close._

_One of his servants slowly stepped onto the balcony. "Is everything all right, my prince?"_

_He shook his head. "No…I want out of this place. I'm sick of living in a bubble. Sick of having every detail of my life planned out for me…"_

_The servant nodded. "But that is the way of things, master."_

_Trey shook his head. "That doesn't mean I have to like it…do you see that girl down there?"_

_The servant walked up to the railing and looked down. "Triana…"_

_Trey nodded. "She's beautiful, and I would very much like to get to know her…but I can't. They will make me marry her, but not allow me to even speak to her. Not allow me to fall in love with her, or even lust after her."_

"_This is the way of things," the servant said. _

_Trey narrowed his eyes as he shook his head. "Not for long…"_

_He turned and ran from the balcony as he headed towards the nearest exit to the palace._

* * *

_Triana was walking through the garden, having moved away from her tutor, when a hand reached out and pulled her into a bush. She let out a small shriek as a hand reached around her and held a red and violet flower in front of her face._

"_Meet me at the Elycian Springs tonight at high moon," a gentle voice whispered in her ear._

"_What is the meaning of this?" she asked with frustration. She wiggled free of Trey's grasp, but by the time she turned, he had already sprinted away. She rose from the bush and looked around for any sign of whoever had grabbed her, but she found no one._

_She looked down at the flower in her hand with mixed emotions of curiosity, flattery, and anxiety._

"_Strange…" she said softly as she ran her fingers along the petal. _

* * *

_The springs were in a field just outside the capital in a field of purple grass and tall trees with merlot-colored leaves. A pond outlined with stone sat in the center of the field with a streaming gush of water rising from its center like a fountain. The moonlight shined on each droplet of water, making each seem like it was glowing._

_Triana stood by the springs as she stared at the droplets of water falling back to the pond and rippling across the surface of the water._

_Trey walked up behind her in black and brown garments similar to that of peasant folk. "I wasn't sure if you'd actually come…"_

_Triana turned to face Trey for the first time as a smile slowly spread across her face. "You look familiar…"_

_Trey smiled sheepishly as he shrugged. "I have one of those faces…"_

_Just standing there and talking to her made Trey's heart leap up to his throat. He was surprised by his own reaction, not expecting it to be so intense. He started to walk towards her, but was disappointed to see her back away._

"_Who are you?" she asked. "And what is the meaning of this?"_

"_Surely you've had an admirer before," Trey said._

_She shook her head. "No," she said gently. _

Okay…_Trey thought to himself. _Say something…

_Trey started to open his mouth to speak, but no words came forth. He was captivated by her eyes. They were like twirling pools of light that a boy could drown in. _Say something, say something, say something…

"_What is your name?" she asked._

_Trey smiled. _Perfect setup…

"_You may call me whatever you wish…"_

_Triana's face turned slightly red as she smiled._

* * *

_Trey led Triana to the outskirts of the city, to where a traveling circus was performing on the stone streets. The two laughed together as they enjoyed each sound and sight of the circus, pleasures denied to them because of their birthrights._

_Triana's face suddenly became sorrowful as she stopped in her tracks and stared off to her right._

"_What is it?" Trey asked as he looked to see what was drawing her attention._

_He spotted a caged animal, about the size of a forearm, circled around with fear in its pearl-shaped eyes. The creature was covered with short green fur._

"_That temereese," Triana said. "I don't like seeing animals caged."_

_A mischievous grin spread across the prince's face. "We can take care of that…Go talk to the man by the cage. Distract him."_

"_How?" Triana asked._

_Try shrugged. "Pretend to be lost."_

"_Lost?"_

"_It's either that or a lift skirt," Trey said._

_Triana slapped Trey on the chest as he held his hands up defensively. "A joke, a joke…"_

_Triana arced an eyebrow at him. "Not a funny one…"_

_Trey vanished into the crowd as Triana slowly approached the man standing by the small creature's cage. "Excuse me, sir," Triana asked. "I was wondering if you could help me find my way…"_

_As Triana distracted the heavy-set man, Trey snuck in behind. The prince slowly moved towards the cage and swung its hinge open. The small creature leapt forward the second the cage door opened and landed on Trey's face. The prince was taken off guard by the creature's over-the-top displays of gratitude and tripped backwards over a barrel before crashing to the ground against his backside._

"_Hey!" the bulky man said as he turned and spotted Trey rising from the ground with the creature moving to wrap itself around the prince's arm. _

_A boyish grin spread across Trey's face as Triana ran towards him. "Sorry to bother you, sir…we'll be on our way."_

_The two young friends ran away as the man started to follow, but he tripped over his own feet and fell face first to the ground. The two nobles giggled as they ran down the dark alley with their new furry friend._

* * *

_Trey and Triana came to a stop within an alley as they looked at the small creature, running with excitement around Trey's arm. _

_Triana laughed as she looked up into Trey's eyes. "I think she likes you."_

"_I hope she's not the only one," Trey said with a grin as Triana smiled, her face turning slightly red._

_The creature began making a loud clicking noise as it stared down the alley. A group of six men walked towards the, each had bodies ripping with tattooed muscles._

"_Hello, princess," one of the men said as he flashed a toothless grin. "Some very important people want you. Come willingly, and we'll let this street urchin of yours live."_

_Trey stood in front of her and placed his hands out across her. "Stay away from her, scum…you have no idea who you're dealing with."_

_One of the men lunged forward and slammed a punch against Trey's face. Trey flew backwards off his feet and crashed against a pile of crates, banging his head against the ground as the he was enveloped by the darkness of unconsciousness._

* * *

_Trey slowly awoke to the feeling of a cold compress being placed against his head. His vision blurred into focus as he saw an elderly man with gray hair and a beard looking down upon him._ _"It's all right, prince," the man said. "The injuries are minor."_

_Trey sat up, which a violent rush to his head quickly protested. "Triana…"_

"_They took her," the man said. _

_Trey started to rise from the bed of straw he was lying on. "I have to get back to the palace…tell my mother…"_

"_No," the man said as he gently pushed Trey back down. "Rest first, then we will save the princess together."_

"_Who are you?" Try asked as he knitted his brow with confusion. _

"_A friend," the man said as he walked to the back of his wooden shack and opened a small chest. The chest was a direct contrast to the rest of the old room. It's edges were trimmed with gold, and its panels were made with highly polished steel._

_The man unlatched the chest and opened it as it made a whining sound. The sound was almost like a chorus of high voices singing a single word. Zeo._

_He pulled out and object wrapped in gold silk and presented it to Trey. "Once you open this, my young prince…your life will never be the same."_

_Trey reached out and unwrapped the object. It was the Golden Power Staff._

_Trey looked over the black and golden staff as he held the weapon in the palm of his right hand._ _"What is it?" Trey asked as he ran his left hand along the blade at the bottom the weapon._

"_It is simply called the Golden Power Staff," the bearded man said. "An artifact of an ancient civilization long forgotten by time. The staff was found with these…"_

_The man held out a black silk pouch that Trey took with his left hand. The pouch contained two golden wrist braces._

"_What do you know of the first king of Triforia, after the Shattering?" the man asked. _

_The Shattering was a period of time thousands of years ago when the empire broke apart into separate nation states, each hostile with another on different levels._

_Trey shook his head. "Just what I've heard from my tutors…he united the kingdoms."_

_The man nodded. "This was how he did so. These braces allowed him to transform into a powerful golden knight. He used the power to secure his wife upon the throne and unite the world._ _Since then, members of my family have been entrusted with keeping the staff and braces safe until needed again."_

_Trey looked over the staff, staring at his own reflection in its golden plating. "What kind of a warrior?"_

_The old man smiled. "I will show you…"_

* * *

_Triana was bound to a chair in the center of a dark and empty room as her captors towered over her._

"_Don't be scared little girlie," one of the men said. "We represent an organization that stands to make a substantial prophet by your safe return…"_

"_Let her go!" a voice shouted from the end of the room. They looked to see Trey standing alongside the old man, who wore a dark cloak pulled around his body._

_The men couldn't stop themselves from laughing. "A boy and a grandpa…you must be joking."_

"_I don't joke," Trey said, biting down his nervousness as he readied the braces attached to his wrist._

_The tattoos of the men crackled with electric energy, invoking magick spells. One of the men extended his hand and launched a sphere of energy at Trey and the Cloaked man. _

"_Now, Trey!" Cloak shouted as Trey snapped the wrist braces together._

_A flash of golden energy wrapped around Trey as the energy blast slammed against him. The prince was thrown backward off his feet and sent crashing against a pillar before sliding to the ground._

_He rose to his feet as he looked over his gloved hands, noticing a suit of gold and black skin-tight armor. A helmet also wrapped around his head with a visor as dark as night. He was the gold knight that would later be called Zeo Gold._

"_Kill him," the lead criminal commanded as one of his men moved in. _

_The bulky fighter moved towards Zeo Gold and swung a hook punch, but the Ranger managed to duck under the blow with increased speed. The man pushed forward and swung another punch, and Zeo Gold knocked the man's hand away while breaking his right. The Ranger followed through with a cross punch that knocked the man backwards._

_Another one of the thugs charged forward towards Cloak while snarling his teeth. The elderly man extended his hand with a simple gesture, summoning a massive bolt of blue lightning that slammed against the thug with a powerful boom, tossing the criminal backwards._

_Zeo Gold ran towards Triana, but three of the thugs blocked his path._

"_Out of my way!" he shouted as he charged forward. _

_The center man fired another energy pulse. The prince tried to dodge that blast, but was clipped against the shoulder and nearly spun off his feet. The other two men dashed forward and began slamming their fists against Zeo Gold, their magick enhancing their speed and strength._

_The three men leapt on top of the prince and continued to pound at him with their fists._

"_Get off of me!" he shouted while springing to his feet and swinging his arms wide, knocking the three criminals off their feet with a powerful blow._

_The prince glared through his visor at the remaining criminal. The thug energized his tattoos and launched a fiery blast of energy that streaked towards Zeo Gold's head. The prince armed his staff with a flash of golden energy and swung, batting the energy blast back to its originator. The blast slammed against the thug and knocked him out._

_Zeo Gold ran to Triana and untied her. "I'm so glad you're alright."_

_She shook her head as she backed away. "Trey…he called you Trey. The prince."_

_Trey's armor powered down as he shook his head. "I'm sorry, I…I didn't want to tell you yet."_

"_Stay back," she said as she backed away from him. Just stay away." She turned and ran from the warehouse._

_Cloak walked over to Trey and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You fought well."_

"_No I didn't," Trey said. "And now Triana…she'll probably never speak to me again…I just wanted to…"_

"_Go to her," Cloak said. "Make things right."_

_Trey knitted his brow and looked to Cloak. "Who are you?"_

"_No one with any mysterious past or connection to you. I am just a man. A man interested in turning you into a warrior," he said. "Tonight you will be with her. Tomorrow…Tomorrow we will start your training."_

* * *

_Triana was sitting within the top of a tree on a long branch as she rested her head against the main trunk. A small furry green creature crawled over to her that she recognized immediately."Hello again," she said as she smiled at the creature._

"_Triana!" a voice called from below. It was Trey._

"_I do not wish to see you," she called down to him._

"_Then close your eyes," he said. "I'm coming up…"_

_Trey climbed up the tree and sat next to her. She looked ahead, not acknowledging his presence._

"_Technically," Trey said. "I never lied to you."_

"_You're awful at apologizing, I see," she said, still avoiding his gaze._

_Trey sighed as he shook his head. "I'm sorry, okay? I just wanted to get to know you. I didn't want to tell you who I was…I wanted you to get to know me. Me."_

_The two sat in silence for a moment._

_She placed her head on his shoulder, still looking ahead. "My parents are going to be so mad."_

_Trey smiled as he draped his arm around her shoulder. He bent down and gently kissed her forehead._

* * *

_**The Present**_

The five Rangers were at a water processing plant at the outskirts of the city. They surrounded the latest machine monster, which had the ability to liquefy its form.

"Zeo Blasters!" Zeored shouted as they aimed their sidearms and fired. The lances of energy moved harmlessly through the monster as it liquefied.

A group of Cogs landed on the ground around the Machine and charged forward.

"Let's take care of business," Zeored said as he and the other Rangers charged forward to attack the villains.

Trey stepped to the edge of a balcony above, looking down on the battle as he armed his Zeo Braces.

"Ultra Transform!" he shouted as he connected his braces and morphed into his armor with a flash of golden energy.

Zeo Gold leapt down onto a midlevel catwalk as a group of Cogs surrounded him. He summoned his staff with a flash of golden energy and charged forward.

He blocked a Cog's staff and knocked the weapon away before bringing the end of his staff across the soldier's chest. He hopped to his left while striking another Cog down with the spear end of his weapon.

The hydro machine fired a powerful torrent of water that knocked the six Rangers to ground level. The monster fired a salvo of energy blasts that exploded across their armor.

Zeoyellow eyes a few pipes off to her left. "That coolant…"

Zeored nodded. "Good idea, Ashley. Let's do it."

The six ran back behind a cluster of pipes as the Machine followed.

The monster turned a corner and noticed the Rangers were nowhere to be found. That was until he looked up and saw the five Rangers aiming down with their rifles and firing. Their blasts struck coolant pipes that froze the Machine in place as Zeo Gold stepped out and activated his staff.

"It's time for a gold rush…Victory Flash!" He fired bursts of golden energy that shattered through the monster.

* * *

_**Distant past**_

_Eighteen-year-old Trey sat besides his mother in the royal courtroom. A group of four female nobles kneeled before the throne as they addressed the Queen. The anxiety in the room was palpable._

_The Machine Empire had been attacking their world for a month. Their relentlessness had cost the lives of many._

"_With all do respect, my Queen," the center noble, Sial said. "Your conservatism towards this war is getting people killed."_

_Trey glared at the woman. "Bite your tongue woman, lest I cut it off."_

"_Trey," the Queen said gently as she extended her hand. "Be still…"_

_The Queen's gaze drifted back to the nobles. "Committing our entire armies would be more than foolish. They are entirely ineffective. In fact, only one has successful led campaigns against the Machines. Only one has engaged them and lived to tell about it."_

_Sial scoffed. "You can't count on this mysterious golden knight to win the war single handedly."_

_Trey had kept his identity as the Gold Ranger secret, from even his mother. Only Cloak and Triana knew the truth._

"_No," the Queen said. "But by using the methods this knight employs, we can create a Ranger team capable of defeating these robotic monstrosities."_

"_Forgive me my Queen," Sial said. "But you are no Dimitria of Inquirus of Dulcea of Phaedos. You cannot create Ranger powers out of thin air."_

"_Enough," Trey said as he glared at the women._

"_Trey…" his mother started to say._

"_No," Trey said as he rose from the throne. "I won't sit here and watch these dogs insult you, mother. I won't. They're only interested in playing their sick political games. Now isn't the time."_

_Trey stormed off. _

"_Trey," the Queen called after her son, but he ignored her and continued forward._

* * *

_Trey stormed into the small hut of the man he knew only as Cloak._

"_Something troubling you, prince?" Cloak asked._

"_You could say that," Trey said as he took a seat and sighed. "I'm tired of all these games the crown heads have been playing. Even my mother. This isn't the time."_

_Cloak nodded. "I agree, but at least your mother is still thinking straight. Having her mages create this Crystal based on your staff is a wise idea."_

_Trey nodded. "Even so…I feel…helpless. I want to just get away from the politics and defeat this empire of mechanical monsters."_

_Cloak's face grew seriously as he took a seat across from Trey and leaned forward. "There may be a way…"_

"_How so?" Trey asked._

"_Do you remember what I told you about the Order of Prophets?"_

_Trey nodded. The Prophets originated on Eltar and supposedly compiled an accurate account of the galaxy's history up until the end of the universe. The account had been lost._

"_The Prophets," Cloak continued, "one of them was my ancestor. He foresaw the invasion of Triforia by these Machines. He knew a crystal would be made from your staff, allowing a group of warriors to combat them. He also predicted that the Machines would be driven off of Triforia, but not destroyed. He predicted their return thousands of years from now alongside evils you couldn't possibly imagine."_

_"What are you saying?" Trey asked._

"_Trey, my friend," Cloak said. "I am saying there is nothing you can do in the here and now to stop the Machines. You have done your part by providing a template for a new set of powers through the staff you carry. You are not needed in the present, but in the future."_

"_The future?" Trey asked with disbelief. "The Eltarian Science Directive found time travel to be impossible."_

"_It is," Cloak said. "But cryogenic suspension is not."_

_Trey's face grew pale._

* * *

_The young prince of Triforia had a lot on his mind as he walked through the city streets, the cool night air blowing across his face._

_When he said he wanted to move away from the political confines of his home, he hadn't meant through such drastic measures. Could he leave behind everything he knew and everyone he loved? The golden powers gave Trey a strong sense of purpose. They allowed him to break outside his mold of a prince and be his own individual. An individual who made a difference in the world. But according to Cloak, there was nothing he could do in this time period to make such a difference._

_Trey shook his head, refusing to believe that. "It's not possible," he said quietly to himself. "If I stay here, I can save lives. That's what making a difference is…isn't it?"_

_According to Cloak, the Machines would return to wage war anew alongside villains most vile. According to Cloak, that time was where he would be needed. Fighting alongside those champions and protecting their families and their loved ones. Not his._

_He heard a loud whining noise split through the air as he looked up to see a small attack wing of fighter mecha streak through the sky._

_Trey connected his braces and morphed into his armor with a flash of golden energy as the machines opened fire. Explosions tore up the ground around him as he ran forward and the Machines landed in between the buildings in front of him. A group of Cogs materialized in front of the mecha._

_Zeo Gold leapt forward with a double flying sidekick he slammed against a Cog's chest. The soldier was sent crashing against three other Cogs as Zeo Gold moved forward._

_The Ranger used his right arm to outer block a soldier's staff. He countered with a right inner crescent kick/left roundhouse across the soldier's head, knocking that soldier away before spinning forward with a reverse sidekick against another soldier's faceplate._

_The mecha opened fire with a missile salvo as Zeo Gold dove for cover. He rose to his knee as he placed his hand in front of his visor and summoned his Golden Power Staff with a flash of golden energy._

"_It's time for a gold rush," he said as he rose to his feet. "Victory Flash!"_

_He extended his staff and fired bursts of energy that exploded through the mecha, causing them to explode. Through the corner of his visor, he noticed an out of control missile slam into a building as debris fell down towards a young boy below._

_Zeo Gold dove forward and grabbed hold of the boy was rolling across the ground and avoiding the debris._

"_Are you okay?" Zeo Gold asked as he helped the boy to his feet. _

_The boy nodded, and Zeo Gold caught a glimpse of the innocence within the child's eyes. That was when it hit them._

_These were his people. They would be his people in any time, no matter if he knew them or not. No matter if they were family or friends or just strangers. They were his people, despite his distaste for the political process that made it so. They were his people, with friends and family of their own. They were his people, and he had to fight for them, regardless of how or when._

* * *

_Trey sat in a tree branch as Triana climbed up next to him, the creature now named Takku wrapped around her arm._

"_He told me," she said simply._

_Trey nodded as he looked into his companion's eyes. "I have to do it, Triana. I know it sounds crazy, but I have to…"_

"_I understand," Triana said. "Just take me with you."_

"_What?" Trey asked. "Absolutely not. Your place is here. I can't ask you to…"_

"_My place is with you," she said as she rested her hand on his knee. "It was determined by birth, as well as my own heart. We are linked together in so many ways…These past four years, Trey…my life would be empty without you. I need you. You need me."_

_Trey sighed as he leaned his forehead against hers. "You know we'll need a small unit for Takku too…"_

_Triana smiled as the two embraced, ready to tackle whatever the future held for them. Together._

* * *

_**The present**_

The Machine the Rangers had IDed as Somnabot had been reconstructed and sent to a plaza in Angel Grove to attack. It was connected to an external power supply via a cable, and using its vibrations to cause serious fatigue among the six Rangers.

Zeo Gold's staff fell from his grasp as he collapsed to the ground alongside his teammates. Luckily, they had an unsuspecting alley who was immune to the attacks.

Takku scurried forward like a ferret and bit into the cable, causing a power surge that overloaded the Machine monster's systems, causing it to explode.

The Rangers rose to their feet just as Clank and Orbus made the monster grow.

The core five Rangers activated their communicators. "Zeo-zords mobilize!"

They leapt into the cockpits of their zords within streams of multi-colored energy.

Zeo Gold raised his staff into the sky. "I call upon the power of Pyramidus!"

The giant pyramid zord appeared in a storm of golden energy as Zeo Gold teleported into his cockpit within a streak of golden light.

"Golden fusion!" the Rangers shouted as they formed the ZeoUltrazord in battle formation. "Golden Storm!"

The colossal zord opened fire with a blaze of energy that tore the machine monster apart.

* * *

The five rangers walked through the park, looking for Trey and Triana.

"I don't get it," Justin said. "Billy said they were here."

Kat smiled as she looked up to a nearby tree. "Look," she said quietly.

Trey and Triana were sleeping against one another on one of the tree's upper branches as Takku curled across their laps and yawned.

**To be continued…**


	15. Rising of the Warriorzords

**Rising of the Warriorzords **

In the depths of the mountains, miles beneath the surface, a gathering was taking place. A small group of Machine monsters, all variations of previous monsters, were lined up in a cave and heading towards a large chamber that glowed with molten power.

The Machine King stood on a small overhang above, looking down on his troops as they moved forward towards the chamber. His queen Machina was by his side, along with their young son the Rangers referred to as Sprocket.

A smile spread across the King's dark metallic face. "The time for playing games is over…tonight, the Rangers fall."

The lead monster in line, which resembled a giant walking drill, stepped into the chamber. A thick colt of molten liquid was poured onto the machine as jagged lines of crimson energy shot forth and surrounded the monster's armor.

* * *

The Machine Drill was in its giant form as it flew across the night-lit city, crashing through buildings and reigning bolts of electric firepower upon the streets.

In the Command Chamber, the five teens were alerted to the Machine's presence by Billy as they gathered in front of the Viewing Globe.

Justin narrowed his eyes as he stared at the globe. "It looks like that drill thing that attacked us right after the Machines shot down our plane a few months back."

"It's a similar design," Billy said, "but it's reading differently than any machine we've faced before."

They watched as the Machine monster flew over the coast and plunged into the ocean.

"What's it doing, Billy?" Tommy asked.

Billy turned to a control console. "It's headed towards the ocean floor. I can't be certain, but it's probably going to attempt seismic attacks against the city."

* * *

The top of a hospital on the west side of the city had been ripped off. Power across 27 blocks was out, making it the greatest blackout in Angel Grove's history.

Doctors and nurses huddled together on the top floor of the war-torn hospital as they tried to stabilize their patients amidst the rubble that used to be one of the city's most prestigious medical hospital.

A nurse gave a shot to a young boy she had in her arms on the dark floor. "He's not looking good, doctor…"

The doctor had his hands full behind the nurse as he administered bandages and medication to those most likely to survive. "Try to keep him stabilized," he said.

A large whining pierced the air as they looked above to see a trio of giant Machine monsters blast through the sky.

The doctor shook his head. "We can't wait for help…we have to get these people moved to the shelter."

Before the nurses could answer, they heard the screeching of metal gears coming from the corridor just outside the room they were in. They stayed as quiet and still as possible as they saw several shadows creep forward.

A group of Cogs slowly walked by and turned to face the civilians as their gears grinded against each other, producing what sounded like a light howling noise. They aimed their staffs forward and charged them with energy as the people inside the rooms opened their eyes wide with fear or closed them tightly shut.

The nurse draped herself over the boy as she closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. The other medical personnel did what they could to shield the patients as they prepared for the end.

"Back off!" they heard a voice shout as a white glove grabbed a hold of one of the soldier's staffs and twisted. It was Zeored.

He twisted the staff away with his left hand and brought his right hand around, slamming the end of his sword across the Cog's head. He snapped out a left sidekick against the second Cog and turned to his right to cut down the third.

The rest of the Cogs turned to attack the Ranger. Zeored parried a blow and brought his sword around to cut through that soldier's chest. He swung his blade behind his back, blocking a blow as he turned and decapitated that Cog. Zeored twirled his blade while cutting through a soldier to his right, then snapped a left hook kick against the last Cog in that patrol group.

Zeored ran into the dark room where the civilians were bundled up. "Is everyone okay?"

The doctors and nurses hesitated, more than a little shocked by their situation.

"We have people that need medical attention," the doctor said, sweat dripping from his brow and fresh blood stains on his white jacket. "We couldn't make it down to the shelter."

"Are there any more of those…things?" a nurse asked.

Zeored nodded. "Yes…but don't worry. I didn't come alone."

* * *

A few levels below, a group of Cogs were cornering nurses and patients who weren't able to reach the top level of the torn building.

Zeoblue dove through a hole in the wall and rolled across the ground before rising in front of a Cog. He used his left arm blade to block a soldier's staff, then spun forward while slashing through the Cog with his right blade.

The Ranger flipped backward while kicking a Cog upside the head, then slammed a roundhouse kick across the soldier, sending that Cog crashing through a wall.

"You tin heads have a lot of nerve," Zeoblue said as another Cog charged towards him. He parried that soldier's staff and slashed the Cog diagonally across the chest.

Around a corner, another group of Cogs was pushing forward through the dark rubble-filled building. Zeoyellow dropped to the ground in front of them with her nunchuku in hand.

She dashed forward with a diagonal strike with each weapon, then brought her leg behind her in a hook kick across another Cog's head. She hopped forward with a double vertical strike against a Cog, then jumped forward with a double front kick against another soldier.

Zeopink moved in behind the Cogs and knocked her way through them with her shield. Zeogreen fell into position besides her and launched a flurry of punches against the machines before activating his axes and chopping through them.

The four Rangers regrouped in a center corridor.

"That should do it," Zeoblue said.

Zeoyellow nodded. "Let's get this people down to the shelter."

* * *

The sun started to rise as the rangers and Billy met a few miles outside of their mecha hanger. In the distance were five giant objects, each designed after their Zeo symbols.

"I don't get it," Justin said. "What are those thing?"

"Warriorzords," Billy said as he looked ahead to the objects. "The Red Battlezord was a prototype for those five zords. You'll need them to take on these new machines."

"What's so special about them?" Chris asked.

"Their armor coating is nearly indestructible," Billy explained. "That's why their readings were so strange."

"Is it smart to have them out in the open like this?" Kat asked.

A grin spread across Tommy's place. "I get it…nice plan."

"Knew you'd approve," Billy said.

"Huh?" Justin asked.

The six teens heard a stomping noise in the distance and looked up to see the giant machine army stomping towards them.

"Morph!" Tommy shouted as they jumped for cover with Billy, energy flashing around them as they transformed into their armor, seconds before an energy barrage exploded against the ground around them.

"Follow me," Zeored said amidst the smoke as he dove downwards in a stream of energy and streaked towards the Warriorzord shells while under the cover of ground. The others followed.

The giant machines circled around the five Warriorzord shells, each sensing their power, and grabbed onto them.

* * *

Deep within the Machine King's chamber, another Machine was receiving a coat of armor. Nearby, his giant warriors were trying to break open the Warriorzord shells.

"I want those contraptions seized," the Machine King commanded.

The shells suddenly shattered open as the Warriorzords stood upright in flashes of energy.

"Warriorzords, online!" Zeored shouted from his cockpit.

Machine King narrowed his robotic eyes as he glared at the zords and his own creations. "Incompetents…"

The Warriorzords charged forward and bashed against the giant Machines with a flurry of punches and kicks.

Red Warriorzord lifted a Machine off its feet and threw it into the central chamber. The chamber erupted into flames as a giant explosion ripped through the caverns. The walls started to crumble and the ground shook as the Machine King was knocked backwards by the shockwave and sent plummeting towards fiery pits below.

The cavern started to cave in from every direction as four of the giant Machines activated thrusters and blasted towards the surface.

"After them," Zeored commanded as the five Warriorzords activated their own thruster units.

The five zords landed in the mountains above and faced off with the Machine monsters.

"Red Warriorzord!" Zeored shouted as his mech flashed with energy.

"Green Warriorzord!" Zeogreen shouted as he powered up his robo.

"Blue Warriorzord!" Zeoblue called as he primed his zord's systems.

"Yellow Warriorzord!" Zeoyellow shouted.

"Pink Warriorzord!" Zeopink shouted.

"Alright guys," Zeored said. "Split up and take 'em out."

The Warriorzords split up to attack.

The Machine monster shaped like a missile silo activated its thrusters and took off into the skies.

"Going airborne," Zeored said as he activated his zord's thrusters and took off after the enemy.

Silo jet through the sky as Zeored fired his zord's afterburners and inched up to the monster's side. The Warriorzord swung a backfist blow against the monster's armor as the two continued to thrust forward.

On the ground below, the Pink and Yellow Warriorzords were punching a large scorpion-like machine with powerful punches that dented the monster's armor and cracked it open.

"Let's use some fire power," Zeoyellow said to Zeopink over the comm.

The two Rangers activated their zords' weapon systems, and their chest plates energized while firing storms of energy darts that cut through the monster, tearing it to pieces as its systems overloaded and exploded.

"There's not much to these guys once you crack through their armor," Zeoyellow said to her teammates over the comm.

Miles above the city, a Machine had its massive tentacles wrapped around the Blue Warriorzord as it struggled to break free.

"Keep your tentacles to yourself," Zeoblue said as he activated his zord's arm blades and cut through the Machine's tendrils.

The Ranger activated his zord's thrusters and hovered in midair while downloading its rifle and blasting lances of orange energy against the monster's armor at near point-blank range.

"See what happens when you play rough," Zeoblue said as the Machine's systems overloaded and exploded.

Off the coast and beneath the ocean, the Green Warriorzord propelled forward as its searchlights illuminated the sea floor ahead.

"C'mon," Zeogreen said. "I know you're down here somewhere…"

As if on cue, the drill shaped Machine monster sprang forward as if from nowhere and slammed its giant drill against the zord, causing small explosions that were quickly quenched by the surrounding sea.

Zeogreen powered up his zord's fist and swung a punch forward, crashing against the Machine's drill and snapping it in to as the Monster drifted out of control.

Back in the skies above, the Red Warriorzord and Silo flew towards each other head on. Silo unloaded a missile payload that blasted towards the zord.

Zeored downloaded the Red Warriorzord's saber and used the weapon to deflect the missiles as he fired his afterburners and accelerated forward with a burst of speed. The zord plunged its saber through the Machine's chest plate. The Warriorzord pulled its saber free and fired its retro-boosters, backing away from the Machine as its systems overloaded and exploded.

The Red Warriorzord flew over the city as the other four zords fired their boosters and fell into formation besides their leader.

"Good work, guys," Zeored said. "Let's get back to the Command Chamber."

* * *

The Machine King slowly crawled from the rubble he was buried beneath, his body dented and cracked. His cloak disintegrated.

"Enough…" he said quietly in a deep metallic voice. "I've had enough…I will take care of this pest problem myself…"

**To be continued...**


	16. Billy's Farewell

**Billy's Farewell **

Billy sat in the Command Chamber alone working on a control panel as his gaze drifted up to the empty holographic tube in front of him. It had been a month since Zordon left for Eltar. He took a moment to wonder about the great darkness his mentor was preparing for. He wondered how his latest creations could come into play.

He pulled up an image of a prototype suit of Silver Ranger armor. The armor had a white stripe across the chest with six green squares running across it. The belt was outlined in gold with an upside down triangle at the buckle, and gold rings circled around the wrists and ankles. The gauntlets and boots were white.

It was at that moment the alarms in the Command Chamber started to blare.

Alpha scurried into the room as Billy reviewed the Command Chamber's sensor display.

"What is it, Billy?" Alpha asked as he waddled into the room.

"A small craft just entered Earth's atmosphere," he said as he pulled an image of the vessel up on the Viewing Globe.

"It's Aquition," Alpha said.

Billy was familiar with the world Aquitar only through files logged in the Command Chamber's systems.

"I'll contact the Rangers," Billy said.

* * *

Tommy and his four teammates ran to the crash site on a grassy hill just outside the city.

A man was draped from the vessel and lying across the ground. He wore a body suit of purple and gold garments. His skin was pale and cracked as if dried out. He appeared almost human, except for the gills running behind his pointed ears.

They leaned down towards the Aquition and noticed his chest rise and fall weakly.

Tommy activated his communicator. "He's alive, but barely."

A figure suddenly de-cloaked near the ship. It was a cyborg with a twisted, rusty metal body. He was a member of a bounty hunter race known as the Verox.

The bounty hunter aimed his gauntlet forward as the rangers grabbed the Aquition and dove for cover. Explosions sparked around them as they rose to their feet and readied their Zeonizers.

"Ultra transform!" they shouted as they morphed into their Ranger forms

Verox launched a volley of fiery energy spheres that exploded against the Rangers' armor as they rolled for cover.

"Zeo Blasters!" Zeored shouted as they rolled to their knees while pulling out their side arms and firing.

Verox erected an energy barrier that blocked the weapons' fire and sent it back towards the Rangers in a massive pulse of energy

Verox dashed forward in a blur of motion and struck the Rangers down one by one. After beating back the five Rangers, he turned his attention towards the fallen Aquition.

"Back off Verox!" a voice shouted from behind the ship.

The bounty hunter looked up just as Zeo Gold flew through the air with a sidekick that slammed against his chest. The bounty hunter went skidding backward across the ground as Zeo Gold regrouped with the others.

"You guys okay?" Zeo Gold asked as he helped the others to their feet.

"This creep just hit us by surprise," Zeoblue said defensively.

"Let's hit him back," Zeored said as he placed his hand in front of his visor, summoning his sword in a flash of red energy.

Verox fired an energy whip towards Zeored's sword to knock the weapon away, but the Ranger spun forward while cutting the whip in half. He followed by bringing out his blaster and firing several rounds. The bounty hunter was taken off guard as the blasts slammed against his body in a series of small explosions.

"Let's bring 'em together," Zeored said as the Rangers combined their weapons to form the Ultra Blaster.

Zeo Gold activated his staff. "It's time for a gold rush…Victory Flash!"

His staff launched a wave of golden energy blasts that exploded against the hunter's armor as the other Rangers aimed their weapon forward.

"Ultra Blaster, fire!" They fired a single energy pulse that crackled with power as it exploded through Verox, causing the bounty hunter to explode.

Zeogreen turned to Zeo Gold. "So what was that thing?"

"A Verox," Zeo Gold explained. "They're a race of cybernetic bounty hunters."

"Alright," Zeored said. "Let's get that pilot back to the Command Chamber and figure out what's going on."

* * *

The Machine King climbed back to the Earth's surface after pulling himself free from his entrapment of rubble. He rose to his feet as his armor groaned and whined in protest.

Even the original group of Zeo Rangers from Triforia hadn't fought with this much fervor. He was tired of them always interfering. Always winning. Not a single battle in this war had been his.

"Until today…" he said quietly as he looked to the sky.

His directive would be fulfilled. Mankind would be wiped out so the universe itself could survive.

He downloaded his weapon, a long double-edged onyx blade with a golden hilt and trimmings. He activated his recently installed expansion program and grew to giant size.

* * *

The Aquition pilot was resting on the bio bed as Billy and Alpha looked over him with various instruments.

"What's wrong with him?" Kat asked.

"The Aquitions are water dwelling," Billy said. "He's dehydrated."

Alarms in the Command Chamber started to blare.

"What now…" Tommy said with frustration.

The rangers turned to the Viewing Globe and watched as a group of Cogs tore through the city streets, led by the Machine Queen and her son Sprocket.

"That little guy annoys me," Justin said.

"Let's take care of business," Tommy said as the six rangers teleported out.

* * *

The rangers arrived in the war-torn streets as they readied their braces and faced off with the army.

"Machina!" Tommy shouted. "We're sending you to the scrap heap!"

Machina extended her hand towards the rangers. "Kill them."

The Cogs charged forward with a roaring sound of twisting metal gears.

"It's morphin time!" Tommy shouted.

"Ultra Transform!" the six shouted as they morphed into their Ranger forms and charged forward to battle the enemy.

* * *

The Aquition's eyes slowly opened.

"Where," he said with a voice heavy in vibrato.

"You're in the Command Chamber," Billy said. "On Earth."

The young man nodded. He appeared no older than 20 in human years. "Then I made it…" He slowly sat up as he examined his surroundings. "The Shaper. I must speak to him."

"Zordon?" Billy asked. "I'm afraid he returned to Eltar. If you want, I could-"

"No," the man said. "Not Zordon. One of his Chosen. The warrior of the Heaven Time Star."

Billy nodded. "That's me…I suppose…"

The Aquition breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank the Maker. I am Cestro…My planet is in need of your help."

"How so?" Billy asked.

Cestro slowly pulled himself off the bio bed and rose to his feet. "A warlord named Namor is leading a rebellion from the Dark Waters. He's using ancient magick, long forgotten. Evil magick.

"Thousands of years ago, my planet had a Ranger team. These Rangers had powers based on ancient mythological beasts from our past: the Sea-Dragon, the Griffandon, the Pegasaur, the Mermaid, and the Water-Bird. The energy patterns of these creatures were encoded into five transformation devices." Cestro rolled up his sleeve to reveal a circular black wrist brace with blue and gold trimming. "This is one of the devices. Unfortunately, all five are damaged beyond our means of repair."

Billy gently took hold of Cestro's wrist as he inspected the casing of the device. "I can take a look…"

* * *

Zeored parried a blow with his Star Riser and brought his blade down through the center of the soldier's head. He followed by kicking the Cog backward and turning to strike through another soldier.

Two Cogs leapt forward and swung their staffs down vertically towards Zeo Gold's head. Zeo Gold swung his staff through an arc to parry the blows before running the spear end of his weapon through one soldier's chest. He pulled his weapon free and roundhouse kicked the second soldier to the ground.

* * *

Billy was leaning over a control console in the Command Chamber alongside Cestro and Alpha as he cautiously opened the panel of the wrist morpher.

"I should be able to repair it," he said as he took careful scans of the morpher's insides. "The lines of code aren't too complex. The trick will be realigning the transformation matrix with the armor activation sequence without overloading the focus lens."

The alarms in the Command Chamber sounded again.

"Ay-yi-yi!" Alpha said as he faced the Viewing Globe. "Billy, look!"

Billy and Cestro turned to look at the Viewing Globe. They saw an image of the giant Machine King stomping through the streets, swinging his powerful dark saber through everything in his path.

"Oh no," Billy said.

* * *

Rubble fell down around the Rangers as they regrouped and the streets rumbled. They looked up to see the Machine King approaching as his young son shouted with excitement from below.

"Get them, father!" Sprocket yelled.

Zeoblue pulled out his sidearm. "Shut up," he said as he fired a lance of energy that exploded in between the young Machine's eye.

Sprocket was thrown backward, his armor only slightly damaged.

The core five Rangers activated their communicators.

"Warriorzords, mobilize!" they shouted as the five warrior-shaped zords shot through the sky and activated their retrieval programs. The Rangers teleported into their cockpits within streaks of multi-colored energy.

"Move in," Zeored said as he moved his zord forward, and the others fell into formation besides him.

Blue Warriorzord downloaded its arm blades and swung towards the Machine King's head. The King parried the blow and swung his blade horizontally across the zord's chest armor. Alarms blared in the cockpit as the Blue Warriorzord was thrown backward by the force of the impact and sent flailing through the air while crashing through several buildings.

The Machine King laughed with blood-thirsty enjoyment as he narrowed his robotic eyes at the approaching zords.

"Damn," Zeored said. "Long range weapons, guys."

The other four zords aimed their rifles and fired, but the King deflected the blow with his sword.

Below, Zeo Gold raised his staff into the air. "I call upon the power of Pyramidus!"

The Machine King narrowed his eyes as he watched Zeo Gold enter the giant Pyramid's cockpit in a streak of golden light. "I've been waiting for the day our paths would meet again…"

The Machine King struck his sword into the ground, creating a shockwave that tore through the streets and exploded against the pyramid, throwing it backward. The King extended his sword and fired a jagged energy pulse that held the pyramid upside down in midair as explosions danced across its armor.

The Green Warriorzord moved in to attack the Machine King from the side, but he slammed a backfist across the zord with his free hand that sent the robo crashing backward against the other zords.

* * *

Billy wrinkled his brow with concern as the battle continued to unfold.

"Alpha," he asked as he turned to the small android. "Bring the new _gattai_ program online."

* * *

The Machine King used his energy leash attached to the pyramid to swing the carrier zord around and crash it against the rest of the Warriorzords.

Zeoblue slammed his hand against his control console with frustration. "This is getting real old, real fast."

"Activate your weapons," Zeored said. "We have to hit him from a distance. Try to disarm him."

Billy's voice came over their comm systems. "Guys, your new _gattai_ program is online. Use it to activate the MegaWarriorzord."

"Alright," Zeored said as he keyed up the activation sequence. "Let's see what this thing can do…Warrior fusion!"

The five Warriorzords blasted off into the sky as they reassembled to form one giant fighting robo. "MegaWarriorzord, online!" they shouted as they joined in their wide cockpit.

The Machine King wasted no time in charging forward towards the Megazord and swinging his saber through a diagonal arc. The Megazord used its left arm to block the blow and brought its right fist down, shattering the blade. The MegaWarriorzord followed through with a powerful punch that slammed against the King's face.

"Warrior Blades!" Zeored shouted as he activated the Megazord's two sabers.

The MegaWarriorzord swung forward in an 'x' formation that damaged the King's armor as he was forced a few steps back.

"This is it, guys…" Zeored said. "Warrior Blades, energize!"

The MegaWarriorzord placed the two sabers together and formed a single yellow energy blade that tripled in length. The Megazord brought the saber down through the side of the King's neck and cut diagonally through metal, steel, iron, and circuitry as it swung the blade free from the Machine's opposite hip.

The King's robotic eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell backward and exploded in a massive torrent of flames.

* * *

The rangers returned to the Command Chamber and briefly celebrated their victory over the Machine King before Billy spoke to them.

"I have some news," Billy said as he looked over the faces of the rangers. "I managed to repair Cestro's morpher. Even so, he won't be able to duplicate repairs for the rest of his team. With the Machine King gone, the Empire is nearly crippled. They won't pose much of a threat to you now. So…"

"What are you saying, Billy?" Ashley asked.

Billy took a deep breath before answering. "I'm going to Aquitar. I'll make the repairs myself and assist the Aquitions in any way I can."

"For how long?" Chris asked.

"I don't know," Billy said. "Alpha can hold down the Command Chamber on his own and work with the INET crew I'll be leaving behind, so none of you have to reveal your identities."

"How considerate," Tommy said sarcastically with a touch of venom on his voice.

"I have to do this," Billy said. "I hope you understand…"

* * *

Billy followed Cestro to the crashed ship, which was still intact enough for a trip to Aquitar. Mixed thoughts and feelings went through his head as he prepared to leave Earth.

He would miss Ashley. She was smart, beautiful…a bright star in his life it hurt for him to say goodbye to. Billy liked to think that when he returned to Earth, he would have a shot with her.

Billy knew Tommy was mad, but he expected as much. Truth be told, he didn't really feel close to Tommy anymore, or any of the rangers for that matter.

"Everything has changed…" he said to himself.

The trip to Aquitar was about far more than just repairing a few broken morphers. It was about preparing. This evil Zordon was getting ready to face seemed big, and provided Billy with the perfect opportunity to see what his INET creation was really capable of.

Billy continued forward, knowing his life would never be the same. He was the Shaper. This was his destiny.

**To be continued...**


	17. Coupe de ta

**Coupe de ta**

Queen Machina narrowed her eyes down upon the cursed Earth as she stood on the Moon base's balcony. She and her husband had survived near countless centuries of warfare against powerful empires, coalitions, and armies. They had conquered everything in their path. That was until they approached the backwater planet below. A planet whose champions managed to destroy her husband…

The slender and frail Machine known as Clank approached the Queen at the edge of the balcony.

"My Queen," Clank said. "The prototype warheads are ready for activation."

"Good," she said. "Wipe this cursed city of Angel Grove from my sites."

* * *

A rack of six heavy missiles raised from the surface of the Machine's base and locked onto Angel Grove.

The rockets blasted through space in streaks of flame as they headed towards the Earth's atmosphere.

* * *

Alarms in the Command Chamber were blaring as the five teens ran in, each wearing their leathers.

"What is it, Alpha?" Tommy asked.

Alpha waddled over to the rangers. "The Machines have launched a missile salvo towards Earth."

The five rangers turned to face the Viewing Globe and watched as the missiles super heated on their way through the atmosphere.

"Let's get to the zords," Tommy said.

Alpha activated a few controls on the console in front of him. "The MegaWarriorzord is ready to take off."

"Well," Ashley said. "What are we waiting for?"

* * *

The MegaWarriorzord was brought into position within the mecha holding bay and loaded into the launch cannon. The Rangers took their positions within the cockpit as the hanger bay doors opened and the Megazord blasted through the air.

The Megazord activated its thrusters and flew over the city as it zeroed in on the missile salvo.

"Ashley," Zeored said. "Bring the visor's beam cannon online."

"On it," Zeoyellow said. "…cannon is charged."

"Lock on, and fire!" Zeored commanded.

The emblem above the zord's visor fired pulse beams of yellow energy that exploded against the missiles as they detonated in midair, causing a massive shockwave.

* * *

The Machines cried out with frustration as the missiles were destroyed by the Rangers.

"I despise them…" Machina said as her son Sprocket clung to her leg.

Clank cautiously approached her. "I could have another barrage ready in-"

"What's the point," Machina said. "So they can destroy those too?"

A massive series of explosions suddenly erupted across the balcony as the Machines were thrown backwards into the main chamber.

A slender figure whose ripped robotic muscles were covered in blue and white armor stepped forward into the main room. His head was steel gray, and he had large gauntlets wrapped around his wrists.

"Blastaar?" Machina asked as she rose to her feet, recognizing the Machine as one of her late king's generals.

"You will address me as King, or Your Majesty now," Blastaar said as he stalked forward towards the Queen and Prince. "Now that the Machine King has been destroyed, I will command his forces as his rightful heir."

"Hey!" Sprocket shouted defensively while cowering behind his mother. "What do you think I was built for?"

"Hmph." Blastaar grabbed a hold of Sprocket's wrist and pulled him away from his mother. "That is a question I ask myself every day."

Blastaar threw the Prince backward like a rag doll, and Sprocket fell to the ground in front of a group of Cogs.

"Send him into space with the rest of the trash," Blastaar commanded.

Sprocket shouted in protest as the Cogs carried the kicking and screaming prince away. Machina tried to run after her son, but another group of Cogs held her back with their staffs.

Blastaar laughed as he turned to face the Queen. "Now that that's out of the way, we can get to work…"

* * *

The MegaWarriorzord continued to blast through the sky.

"There's one more left," Zeoblue said from his station.

"It's too close for the beam cannons," Zeoyellow said. "We'd blow ourselves up."

"We'll use the Warrior Blades," Zeored said as he activated the two weapons with a pulse of bright yellow energy.

The Megazord swung its blade through the rocket, slicing the weapon in half. The propulsion component of the missile exploded, but the actual warhead spun out of control towards the surface.

The warhead spun through the air as it crashed through several skyscrapers and lodged into the side of a nearby building on the streets of the city.

* * *

The rangers were in their leather uniforms as they ran forward to the fallen warhead.

"There it is," Chris said as he pointed to the warhead after spotting it through the corner of his eye.

The five rangers ran over to the warhead, and Ashley quickly glanced over it.

"This is not good," she said.

"What's wrong?" Kat asked.

"It's still active," Ashley said. "And strong enough to wipe out quite a few blocks…"

Tommy sighed. "Great…can we teleport it away?"

Ashley shook her head. "Moving it would be too risky. I'll have to disarm it."

A small series of explosions erupted around the rangers as they dove for cover. They rose to their feet and looked up to see Blastaar facing them with his arms crossed over his chest.

"The Machine Empire is under new management," he said.

The rangers readied their Zeonizers.

"Ultra Transform!" they shouted as they morphed into their armor.

"Ultra Task Force, Zeo Rangers!" they shouted together as they assumed their fighting stances.

Blastaar retracted his fist and fired a missile from that gauntlet that streaked towards the Rangers.

"Break!" Zeored shouted as they leapt clear, and the missile exploded against the street, raining debris and fire in every direction.

The Rangers rose to their feet as the ground started to shake around them. They looked up to see a giant Machine stomping towards them. It resembled an elephant with massive tusks of steel.

Blastaar laughed as he faced the Rangers. "I don't play games, Terrans." He looked to his Machine monster. "Finish them…"

The monster fired an energy pulse that exploded against the ground as the Rangers were blasted backwards.

"Tommy…" Zeoyellow said as she placed her hand on her leader's shoulder. "That warhead."

"Do you think you can disarm it?" Zeored asked.

"I can try," she said.

"Good enough," Zeored answered. "We'll take care of that Machine monster."

Zeoyellow ran over to the warhead as the other four Rangers activated their communicators. "Warriorzords, mobilize!"

The Red, Blue, Green, and Pink Warriorzords landed on the streets as the Rangers leapt into their respective cockpit in streaks of multi-colored light.

"Kat," Zeored said over the comm system. "Make sure Ashley has some cover."

"Got it," Zeopink said as she maneuvered her zord to stand near Zeoyellow and the damaged warhead.

Zeoyellow unscrewed the side panel of the missile and began inspecting the circuitry inside.

"Okay…" she said to herself quietly to help concentrate. "That looks like the trigger…that would be the backup trigger…"

Above, the zords were thrashed back one by one by the sting of the Machine monster's broad blades. The creature fired a powerful energy burst that exploded against Pink Warriorzord's armor.

The ground started to shake as debris fell near Zeoyellow.

"That's not helping," she mumbled to herself as she tried to disarm the warhead's detonation mechanism, set to explode in less than five minutes.

The Red Warriorzord slammed its fists against the Machine as the Green and Blue zords moved in to attack next. The monster swung his blade in an 'x' pattern, slashing across the three zords. The Machine monster kicked the Green Warriorzord to the ground and swung the end of his saber across the Blue Warriorzord's head before moving towards Pink Warriorzord.

Zeored threw his zord in the way, but the monster quickly ran his sabers across the Red Warriorzord's armor.

The monster kicked the red-trimmed zord away and turned its attention back towards the Pink Warriorzord. The creature launched a tusk spike that crashed against the zord's armor and caused a series of explosions that tossed Zeopink around within her cockpit as small explosions sparked from her control panels.

The shockwave knocked Zeoyellow to her feet as the warhead was jarred, and its detonation timer sped up. She refrained from using the dozens of curse words flying through her head so she could focus.

The Pink Warriorzord fell backward and collapsed onto a nearby building, causing a storm of debris to spread from the shockwave.

The warhead was jarred loose from the building as smoke covered the streets, and its activation sequence began.

The monster continued to fire energy blasts as explosions erupted around Zeoyellow. She was thrown through a wall and fell to the ground as her armor was forcibly powered down.

The activation trigger neared its mark. Components slid into formation as the warhead's contents energized. Ashley crawled over to the warhead just as the trigger was about to activate. She reached over and pulled out a single red wire. The connection was broken and the warhead remained stable.

Above, the Machine monster slammed its tusks against Green Warriorzord and tossed the mech aside like a bundle of hay as it crashed against Blue Warriorzord and sent both stumbling to the ground.

Ashley activated her communicator. "It's done…"

"Good work," Zeored said. "Suit up. We can use the Megazord right about now."

"Right," Ashley said as she rose to her feet and readied her Zeonizers. "Ultra transform!"

She connected the two braces as energy covered her body and she morphed into her Ranger form. Zeoyellow activated her communicator. "Warriorzord, mobilize!"

The Yellow Warriorzord shot across the sky as she leapt into her cockpit within a stream of yellow energy.

"Alright guys," Zeored said. "It's time to take care of business…Warrior fusion!"

The five zords shot into the sky as they reassembled and stacked on top of one another, forming the MegaWarriorzord.

"MegaWarriorzord, online!" they shouted from their cockpit.

"Warrior Blades," Zeored commanded as the two sabers appeared in flashes of crackling yellow energy.

The Machine monster charged towards the Megazord. The zord swung its sabers to cut off the tusks from the Machine, then energized its blades and swung in an 'x' formation. Explosions danced across the Machine's armor as it was thrown backwards.

"Warrior Blades, energize!" the Rangers shouted as the Megazord placed the sabers together, forming one long energy blade of yellow power that extended three times in length.

The MegaWarriorzord brought the saber down vertically through the Machine monster as its systems overloaded and exploded.

* * *

In the Machine Base, Blastaar swung a hook punch across Clank's face, sending the frail robot crashing onto the ground.

"These Machines of yours are pathetic!" Blastaar shouted. "Send every last one of them to the scrap heap, and use their parts to create warriors of my design."

Clank cowered backwards as he nodded. "Yes…right away…"

Blastaar turned and glared at the Earth below as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. This was going to be harder than he thought.

**To be continued…**


	18. Rightful Heir

**Rightful Heir**

A bulky blue armored machine that appeared with a cop-motif was terrorizing the plaza when the five rangers showed up to the scene in their leather uniforms alongside Trey.

"Man," Justin said as they assumed defensive stances. "This Blastaar's monsters are even more ridiculous than the Machine King's."

"And easier to take down," Tommy said as they readied their braces. "It's morphin time!"

The rangers connected their braces and morphed into their armor with flashes of energy.

The Cogs charged forward.

Zeo Gold outer blocked a staff from a Cog. He countered by smashing a right inner crescent kick, and spinning while snapping a left reverse crescent kick across the Cog's head.

Zeogreen stood near Zeo Gold and inner blocked a blow with his left hand and swung his right fist across the Cog's head.

Zeored parried a blow with his Star Riser and cut through the attacking soldier's chest, ripping through its inner wiring.

The Machine monster extended his blaster and fired a volley of shots that exploded around the Rangers as they rolled for cover.

Zeored rose to his feet and leapt forward as he brought his blade down across the monster's head.

The Machine was forced backward as Clank and Orbus arrived on a walkway above the plaza. Clank hurled Orbus, and the small droid clung to the Machine monster and activated its expansion program. The Machine flashed with electric energy as it grew to giant size.

The Rangers activated their communicators. "Warriorzords, mobilize!"

The Rangers leapt into their zords within streams of multi-colored energy.

The Machine monster opened fire with his blaster, and small explosions sparked across the zords' armor as they moved forward.

Red Warriorzord swung its saber towards the monster, but the Machine rolled underneath the blow and rose to its knees. The monster aimed at the Red Warriorzord and fired at near point-blank range.

"Warrior fusion!" Zeored commanded as the five zords streaked into the air, reassembling as they stacked on top of one another to form one giant robo.

"MegaWarriorzord, online!" they shouted as they joined within their cockpit.

"Warrior blades, energize!" they shouted as they placed the zord's two sabers together. The energy blade tripled in length as they crashed the sword through the monster vertically.

The Machine fell into two pieces as it exploded into a ball of flames.

* * *

In the Machine's moon base, Blastaar was taking out his anger on Machina.

A group of Cogs surrounded the fallen Machine Queen and slammed the ends of their staffs against her breaking metallic body. Clank and Orbus stood by Blastaar and watched, since they were programmed to follow whoever was in charge of the Empire. Blastaar was the clear holder of that position.

"That's enough!" Blastaar shouted as the Cogs halted their attack.

The Machine Queen tried to rise to her feet as her head rose to face Blastaar.

Blastaar laughed at the sight of the broken queen. "You've dirtied my base with your filth for the last time. I am afraid there is no room for you in my new Machine Order."

Machina narrowed her eyes at the blue-armored general. "You will be destroyed for this…in the most cruel and unusual ways imaginable."

"And how might that be, queen?" Blaster said. "Your King is destroyed. Your only heir scrapped and sent out with the rest of the garbage. I have taken everything from you…but don't let it be said I have no mercy. Your emotional algorithms must miss your King and Prince. I will make arrangements for you to meet them. Guards…to the scrap heap with her…"

Machina refused to protest or beg as the Cogs carried her away. She merely glared at Blastaar, knowing somehow, he would pay.

* * *

The scrap heap rested within the bowels of the Machine base. Machina was tossed onto a pile of metal, steel, and wires and left for dead. Her joints were starting to lock into place and her power cells were draining.

Through her static-filled vision, Machina saw a startling image among broken Cog heads and wires. It was the head of her son, the Machine Prince.

Machina reached out, her limbs grinding in protest, and grabbed hold of her son's head. She cradled him in her arms as a group of automated loaders began scooping the scrap heap into a pair of rusty transport vessels.

* * *

Ashley sighed with frustration as she slammed her hand against the Command Chamber's control console. "Does anyone ever think to organize these files?"

Alpha waddled over to the ranger. "What is it, Ashley?"

She shook her head as her fingers danced across the controls in front of her. "Information on the Warriorzords is scattered everywhere. It's a wonder Billy ever found his way around this mess."

Alpha activated a control panel and assisted with the search. "Billy always referred to his file system as organized chaos. Heh heh."

Ashley gave the android a lopsided grin. "You miss having him around, don't you?"

The android nodded. "I do, Ashley…I do…" the android's gaze drifted to the empty holographic tube. "And Zordon…"

Ashley was quite surprised that Alpha was capable of such emotions. She was even more surprised that she hadn't noticed even after months of being a ranger.

Alarms in the Command Chamber started to blare as their attention turned to the Viewing Globe. What looked like a giant robot/dog hybrid was stomping through the streets, its odd-shaped body covered in golden armor plating.

"Justin's going to have a field day with this one…" Ashley said as Alpha turned to contact the others.

* * *

The Machine's transport was designed to haul un-recyclable waste into the sun to be destroyed. The scowl drifted away from the moon and set course for the sun, the remains of the Machine Prince and badly damaged Machina confined within its bowels.

The piloting program suddenly twitched, causing the vessel to halt in mid-space. The program was hacked into as the vessel reversed course and headed towards the dark side of the moon. The ship followed a homing beacon all the way back towards the moon as it crashed on the crater-filled, barren surface.

* * *

The five Warriorzords were facing off against the Machine monster and weren't faring well. The monster was equipped with an energy beam that transformed certain portions of the zords into gold, rendering them nearly immobile.

The Machine opened fire with a volley of energy pulses that exploded against the crippled zords' armor.

Zeored grabbed a hold of his control console to keep from being tossed from his chair. He activated his communicator.

"Red Battlezord, mobilize!" he shouted.

The Red Battlezord shot across the sky as Zeored transferred cockpits while teleporting in a stream of red energy. Zeored moved his zord forward towards the monster. It's fists pumped as they slammed against the monster's armor, forcing the Machine backwards with a fierce volley of blows.

Zeo Gold landed on the rooftops below as he raised his Power Staff into the sky. "I call upon the power of Pyramidus!"

The Triforian raised his staff towards the sky and summoned his giant pyramid zord with a burst of golden energy. Zeo Gold entered his cockpit and inserted his crystal into the forward control console.

"Take a piece of this golden power," Zeo Gold said as his zord fired a golden energy burst that exploded against the Machine monster.

Zeored pushed his control levers forward as he shouted: "Gattling cannons, full power!"

The Red Battlezord's wrist cannons pumped lances of energy that exploded across the monster's armor, causing pieces of metal to splinter as explosions sparked. The device used to coat the zords in gold shattered.

The Machine lashed forward with a swarm of chains that it wrapped around each zord. The monster pumped electric energy through the chains as explosions tore across the zords' armor.

* * *

Machina crawled forward from the scrap pile with the remains of her son in tow. She didn't know what, but something was calling for her. It was a call she couldn't resist. She found a hidden chamber and managed to open it with a simple push as she tumbled forward, banging her armor as she fell down a metal staircase and landed on the ground below.

The room had artificial gravity generators and was dimly-lit by the faint glow of various electronic devices of primitive design and shape. At the front of a room was a sight that shocked her.

A small cylinder tube rested on a pedestal. The tube was hooked up with various wires and filled with a bubbling liquid. Inside the liquid was the severed head of the Machine King.

"It can't be…" Machina said as her robotic voice trembled.

The eyes of the Machine King started to faintly glow. "Machina…" he said in a broken voice, once booming with power and now reduced to a whimper.

"How?" she asked as she crawled towards him.

"I do not know," he said. "I am being kept alive through this archaic system…it was through this system I was able to bring you here…"

"It was Blastaar," Machina said. "He…did this to us…"

The Machine King narrowed his eyes as he stared at the remains of his son.

The Machine King scanned his son's memory cells and found them to be intact.

"He can be reconstructed with the equipment here…my memory cells are degrading…his are intact…" The Machine King said. "Place him on the center table."

Machina placed the remains of the Prince on the center table. Cords and wires sprang forward as if they were alive, snaking their way around the remains of Sprocket as energy pumped into him while crackling around the entire room in blinding flashes of light.

* * *

The Machine monster continued to pulse energy against the Rangers' zords.

"Ashley," Zeored said through the comm. "Can you reroute any of this energy back at him?"

"Not when half our zords are made of gold," she said with frustration.

"Time to call in the back up," Zeored said as he activated his communicator. "Zeo-zords, mobilize!"

The Zeo-zords stomped through the streets as the Rangers transferred cockpits.

"Ultra Fusion!" Zeored shouted as the five zords combined into one robo.

"ZeoMegazord, online!" the Rangers shouted from their cockpit.

Zeoblue shook his head. "I forgot how cramped it was in here…"

The ZeoMegazord activated its saber and cut the other zords loose from the chains.

"Trey," Zeored said over the comm line. "Let's bring on the Ultrazord."

"Ready when you are," Zeo Gold said.

"Golden Fusion!" the Rangers shouted as the ZeoUltrazord assumed battle formation. "Golden Storm!"

The zord fired massive volleys of golden energy blasts that ripped the Machine monster apart.

"Blast them!" Blastaar shouted from the streets below as he turned to run off.

"Not so fast!" a voice shouted from above. He turned in time to see Zeo Gold leaping towards him with a flying sidekick. The kick slammed against his armor and sent him crashing across the ground. The other five Rangers landed and assumed fighting stances as they circled around him.

"This ends tonight," Zeored said.

"Why won't you just die!" Blastaar shouted.

"Just to piss you people off," Zeoblue said.

A loud rumbling noise split the air as a giant blur of fire swooped down and tackled against Blastaar and the Rangers, sending them tumbling across the ground. The blur of flames landed on top of a small building and materialized into a slender and feminine Machine scarcely clad in pink armor, and armed with a bow and arrow.

The Rangers slowly rose to their feet.

"Who is she?" Zeogreen asked.

The Machine laughed as she extended her hand and fired jagged beams of energy that tore through the ground around the Rangers in a series of explosions.

The Machine laughed again before pointing her bow down at the Rangers. "Call me Archarina…Cousin to Machina, and loyal to the Machine King alone."

Blastaar rose to his feet. "The King is scrap!"

She extended her hand and fired a jagged burst of energy that exploded against Blastaar's armor and sent him crashing across the ground.

* * *

Back in the hidden moon base, electric energy continued to travel through the wiring hooked up to the Prince's remains. Systems originally intended to rebuild the Machine King were pushed to the max.

The Machine King channeled the last of the available energy through the wiring in one final explosive burst that ripped the wiring from the walls and shattered his containment tube.

The Machine King's head rolled across the floor as Machina scooped him up into her arms.

"Machina…" he said as his eyes dimmed and his jaw froze open.

Machina rose to her feet and turned as the smoke began to clear. A tall figure was standing where her son's remains used to be, and it took her a moment to realize that it was her son.

The Machine Prince, who the Rangers referred to mockingly as Sprocket, had been rebuilt in a slender body of a mature machine warrior.

The Machine Prince looked over his body with glowing yellow eyes. He made a fist and examined his hands. He continued looking over his own armor and started laughing. His insane laughter echoed off the cave walls as Machina stood in shock.

* * *

Blastaar rose to his feet and started to make a break for it as Archarina fired another wave of energy pulses that knocked the Rangers backwards. Blastaar managed to slip away as the six Rangers rose to their feet and regrouped.

"Zeo Rangers…" Archarina said as she glared down at the team. "You've been a thorn in my family's side for far too long."

Zeored stood in a fighting stance. "The Machine King is dead, Archarina…keep this up, and you will be too."

The Machine leapt forward with great agility and dove through the team while cutting them back with her bow. She twisted across the air as she landed, and the Rangers charged towards her.

Zeored moved in with his Star Riser and swung the blade towards her head. Archarina parried the blow and slammed the end of her bow against the Ranger's faceplate before kicking him backward.

Archarina turned to her left and slammed a sidekick against Zeo Gold's face plate, then turned to her right while bashing her weapon across Zeoblue's helmet.

Zeoyellow moved in with a spinning heel kick, but Archarina blocked the blow and slammed a kick of her own against the Ranger's side.

Archarina quickly cocked two energy arrows and turned to snap them off against Zeogreen and Zeopink. The arrows exploded against their armor and tossed them backwards.

Zeo Gold and Zeored moved back in.

Gold Ranger swung his staff down towards the Machine's head. His blow was blocked, so he spun while bringing the spear end of his staff towards her midsection. Archarina parried the blow while spinning a reverse sidekick that crashed against Zeo Gold's chest and sent him flying backwards off his feet.

Zeored moved in with a flying sidekick that Archarina blocked. He landed and moved in with a flurry of punches and kicks, but Archarina blocked them before snapping a front kick upside Zeored's head, and slamming a reverse sidekick against his chest. Zeored was slammed backwards alongside his teammates.

The Rangers regrouped just as Archarina radiated with fiery energy and shot forward like an arrow, blasting through them. She landed on the roof of a small building and turned to face them.

"Zeo rifles!" Zeored shouted as they fired lances of energy up towards the Machine.

Archarina twirled her bow, blocking each of the blasts. She countered by firing a volley of arrows that ripped apart the ground around the Rangers and tossed them backwards.

"You six are nothing compared to me," Archarina said as she casually swung her bow over her shoulders. "Luckily…my attention is required on the moon. Blastaar must not be allowed to taint the Empire with his presence any longer…"

Archarina fired another volley of energy arrows before teleporting away.

The Rangers regrouped once the explosions cleared.

"So…" Zeoblue said. "At what point did we lose control here?"

"The Machine King has many generals," Zeo Gold said. "We should have expected something like this after his demise."

"This Archarina took us by surprise," Zeored said. "It's not a trick she can pull more than once."

* * *

Blastaar inched closer to the Machine Base on the surface of the moon, trying to move faster despite the damage to his systems. He knew he was getting closer, because the base's artificial gravity field was in effect. Be that as it may, he didn't make it far.

Archarina shot towards him like a fiery arrow and crashed against him. Blastaar was thrown backwards as Archarina landed and glared down silently at him.

Blastaar cowered away as he inched backwards. "I did what I had to do…who was going to lead the empire. Machina? Their little whelp of a son? I was best suited."

"You killed Machina. You killed the prince…" Archarina extended her hand and fired an energy pulse that blasted against his armor.

Blastaar struggled to rise to his feet as another energy blast struck him from behind. The fallen Machine turned to see a slender figure walk forward with a double-edged sword in hand. The stranger had frighteningly familiar features.

"It…can't be…" Blastaar said.

The Machine Prince laughed maniacally as he walked forward. "Not bad for a little, whelp, ey Blastaar?"

Blastaar stood as he shook his head and backed away. "You're supposed to be dead…"

The Machine Prince pointed his sword forward as he stalked towards Blastaar. "You look afraid, Blastaar…afraid for your own petty existence. What is the matter? Are you too much a coward to face a true machine?"

Archarina stared at the Prince with a gleam of pride in her artificial eye.

Blastaar shook his head. "Damn you…"

The Machine Prince began twirling like a cyclone as he swarmed back and forth across Blastaar, cutting open his armor in various locations as small explosions rang out across his body.

The Prince landed in front of Blastaar as the weaker Machine slid to the ground.

The Prince walked over to Blastaar and tilted his head up with the edge of his sword. "You're not worth the cheap metal you're made of…"

The Prince brought his blade down and cut off the Machine's left arm as it exploded with a shower of sparks.

Blastaar screamed as the Prince laughed, amused by the injured Machine as he tried to crawl backwards.

Archarina's laughter joined his as she walked forward and cocked an energy arrow. She fired the arrow, and it exploded against his right arm, severing the limb.

A grin spread across the Prince's face as he looked to Archarina. "A lovely shot."

The Machine tilted her head in a slight bow. "Only the best to serve my Prince."

Blastaar shook his head frantically. "You two are mad!"

"Perhaps," Machine Prince said. "But no need to worry, Blastaar…I have plans for you. You will fight the Zeo Rangers. I will sit back and watch as my enemies destroy one another. Then this planet will belong to me…the rightful heir to the throne."

Blastaar shook his head. "You. Are. Mad!"

The Machine Prince laughed. "Resist all you want, Blastaar…but you don't really have much choice."

The Prince looked to Archarina. She nodded with understanding as insane laughter echoed from her artificial throat. They extended their hands and fired jagged beams of energy that penetrated Blastaar and reworked his inner circuitry wire by wire.

* * *

The five rangers were in the Command Chamber with Alpha while reviewing data on Archarina when the Viewing Globe started to crackle with static. An image of the Machine Prince appeared.

"How did he get on there?" Chris asked.

Tommy narrowed his eyes as he glared at the image. "Who are you?"

"Don't you recognize me, Rangers?" the Machine Prince said as he laughed. "I've come to reclaim my father's throne."

"Sprocket?" Justin asked with disbelief.

"That is not! My! Name!" The Machine Prince shouted as he pointed his blade forward.

"Okay, okay," Justin said. "Don't blow a gasket."

"You will get yours," The Machine Prince said. "I have bent Blastaar to my will. You'll see he's quite blinded to anything but rage. Do enjoy him…consider him a gift."

The Viewing Globe shifted to an image of a giant Blastaar tearing through the streets. His left arm was replaced with a double-edged blade, and his right arm with what appeared to be a bulky rocket.

"Let's get to the Warriorzords," Tommy said.

* * *

The five Warriorzords landed in the streets and surrounded Blastaar.

"Alright," Zeored said over the comm. "Move in."

The Warriorzords charged forward as Blastaar fought back. He hacked through each zord one by one in a mindless display of fury, slamming his rocket hand against the zords' armor and thrashing across them with his blade hand. His movements were chaotic and uncontrolled.

Blastaar turned to his right and swung his blade towards the Blue Warriorzord, but Zeoblue fired his mech's reverse thrusters and backed away from the blade.

"Eat this, metal head," he said as his zord fired lances of energy from its rifle that exploded against the Machine.

The Yellow and Pink Warriorzords blasted the Machine back with their energy cannons as a stream of energy darts pounded against his armor, and he was forced a few steps back.

The Red Warriorzord armed its blade and leapt forward, striking the Machine against the head as it crashed backwards and tore up the street as it slid across the ground.

"Warrior fusion!" Zeored commanded.

The five zords shot into the sky and began reassembling as they stacked on top of one another to form the Megazord.

"MegaWarriorzord, online!" they shouted as they joined within the cockpit.

The Megazord landed on the streets as Blastaar rose to his feet.

The Machine extended his arm blade and fired a jagged pulse of electrical energy that slammed against the zord's armor and caused explosions to spark across the robo.

Blastaar extended his other arm and fired a volley of blaster bolts that exploded against the zord's armor. The MegaWarriorzord crashed backwards, falling through a building as it collapsed to the ground.

A flash of energy appeared on a nearby building as the Machine Prince and Archarina appeared.

"Zeo Rangers…" Machine Prince said as he stepped forward. "Something I should have mentioned about my new little toy…he's rigged to self destruct. Rigged with enough explosives to wipe out this entire city."

The Machine Prince and Archarina's mechanical laughter echoed from the rooftops.

Zeored tightened his grip on the control panel in front of him. "You won't get away with this."

"Yeah," Zeoblue said. "Gasket…"

The Machine Prince snarled at the Rangers. "Enough of your mockery! Destroy them!"

Blastaar struggled as he grabbed a hold of his own head as if fighting against his own programming.

The Rangers leaned forward as they brought their zord to its feet.

"What's he doing?" Zeogreen asked.

Blastaar screamed with frustration as he aimed his rocket hand forward and fired another volley of blasts that exploded against the MegaWarriorzord's armor.

A roaring noise tore through the streets as Pyramidus appeared in a flash of golden energy and hovered forward.

"Back off, Blastaar," Zeo Gold said as he activated his zord's main cannon.

Pyramidus shot a stream of cyan energy into the clouds above, which produced a golden lightning bolt that tore forward and exploded against Blastaar as he was thrown backwards.

Blastaar quickly recovered from the blast and aimed forward while firing a round of blasts that exploded against the pyramid zord's armor.

The MegaWarriorzord moved in to assist, but Blastaar swung his blade arm around and fired a jagged beam of energy that exploded against the robo.

"We need some extra firepower," Zeored said. He activated his communicator. "Red Battlezord, mobilize!"

The Red Battlezord shot through the air as Zeored transferred cockpits in a stream of red energy. The zord landed on the ground and charged towards Blastaar.

The Battlezord's arms pumped as its fists slammed against the Machine in a rapid volley that pushed it backwards. Blastaar fell to the ground, but quickly rose back to his feet.

"Gattling cannons, full power!" Zeored shouted as he pushed his control levers forward.

The Red Battlezord's gauntlet cannons sprayed golden beams of destruction against Blastaar as its arms pumped rapidly, but the Machine managed to stand his ground.

"That's it…" Zeored said with frustration. "Golden fusion!"

Pyramidus assumed its battle formation as the MegaWarriorzord combined with its rear compartment.

"Golden storm!" the Rangers shouted together as the ZeoUltrazord fired a volley of massive golden energy bursts that exploded against the Machine's thick armor plating.

Blastaar fell backwards, wiring and exposed circuits hanging from his damaged body as he collapsed to the ground in a giant heap of metal, his eyes glowing faintly before fading. The Machine's back suddenly tore open as a large rocket emerged. The rocket hovered in midair as it started to rotate and change shape.

Gasket and Archarina laughed.

"You are even more foolish than I thought," the Machine Prince said. "You may have destroyed Blastaar, doing me a favor I might add, but the explosives we placed in him are still active."

The lights on the rocket began blinking faster.

"Alright guys," Zeored said as the MegaWarriorzord separated from Pyramidus and they all joined in the cockpit. "We've got to clear that thing out of here."

The MegaWarriorzord fired its forward thrusters and blasted into the rocket before firing its back boosters and blasting off towards the sky. They exited the Earth's atmosphere as heat radiated off their zord's armor plating.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Zeogreen asked.

"No," Zeored said as they cleared the atmosphere and throttled forward.

"That should do it," Zeoyellow said.

They released the warhead and thrusted backwards, but it detonated ahead of time, producing a massive shockwave that enveloped the zord as explosions rang out across its armor.

* * *

The Machine Prince and Archarina laughed madly as they stared up into the sky, witnessing the explosion and destruction of the Rangers.

"That was too much fun!" he shouted at the top of his artificial lungs.

A large shadow blocked out the sun, dampening their spirits as the MegaWarriorzord descended from the sky and landed in front of the building they stood on. Its armor was nearly torn off and still smoking, but the Megazord was intact.

Zeoblue leaned forward. "Nice try, Gasket!"

The Machine Prince pointed his saber at the zord. "This is not even close to over…"

The two Machines teleported away in flashes of energy.

* * *

In the Machine Base, a ceremony was taking place. The main auditorium was filled with various generals and Cogs as the Machine Prince and Archarina stood before them. Her arms were draped around his shoulders.

Clank stood beside them with Orbus as he addressed the assembly.

"The Machine Empire will hereby be christened as the New Machine Order, under the leadership of the new King and Queen…" Clank said.

The Machine Prince stepped forward alongside Archarina. A center aisle was cleared in the auditorium as a feeble Machine walked forward. Her armor was degraded and dull gray with various cracks and holes beyond repair. It was Machina.

She stood beneath her son and niece and inclined her head. "My son…you would make even your father proud."

The Machine Prince lifted his head up boldly.

**To be continued…**


	19. Sword of Madness

**Sword and Madness**

The five rangers ran through the woods at night while in their leather uniforms. They were responding to a disturbance Alpha detected in the area. The rangers arrived in the middle of the woods and came to a halt as they looked for anything suspicious.

"This is crazy," Justin said. "There's nothing here."

"It's probably a trap," Chris said.

Tommy nodded in agreement. "Stay alert."

Suddenly, a figure burst from the trees and dove by the rangers while knocking them aside. It was Archarina.

The rangers each dove for cover while connecting their Zeonizers and morphing into their armor.

"Not her again…" Zeoblue said as he and the others rose to their feet.

The Machine Prince spun like a tornado from the other side of the Rangers and slashed through them with his blade. He ended his attack and stood next to Archarina as the two Machines assumed fighting stances.

Before the Rangers could regroup, Archarina cocked a quintet of energy arrows and fired. The arrows exploded against the Rangers' armor as they were thrown off their feet.

Triana had followed the Rangers, her curiosity getting the better of her. She was crouched behind a tree and watching with concern as Gasket and Archarina split up and cut through the Rangers with their weapons.

A Machine monster suddenly dropped from the trees above her and slammed against the ground with a large thud, kicking up dirt and dust in every direction. The creature paid Triana little attention, merely swinging a backhand blow across her face so he could attack his true targets: The Rangers.

The Machine's body was orange-brown and lightly armored. The creature was equipped with boomerangs and blasters.

Triana slammed against a tree and slumped to the ground. She wasn't sure how long it took her to push up from the ground, but knew it had to be longer than it felt.

When she looked up, she noticed the Rangers and Machines were gone.

Triana ran into the empty field and looked for any sight of them. The only thing she found were Zeonizers with their straps broken, littering the ground.

* * *

"Ay-yi-yi…" Alpha muttered to himself as he scanned the area for any sign of the Zeo Rangers. He found nothing except for a large shield of interference cast by the Machines.

Triana suddenly ran into the Command Chamber, her face was pale as she cradled the ten Zeo braces in her arms. "They're…they're gone."

"Triana," Alpha said with concern as he waddled over to her. "What happened, Triana?"

She shook her head as she sat on the ground. "They were ambushed. I didn't see the end…they were just…gone. These were all that was left…"

The Viewing Globe crackled with static as an image appeared. It was the Machine Prince and Archarina. Justin, Chris, Ashley, and Kat were behind them, bound in chains and hanging from the underside of a rock face.

"To whom it may concern…" the Prince said mockingly. "You'll notice the ever-annoying Zeored has escaped my grasp. I am willing to negotiate for the safe return of these four, almost as good as new, as long as Zeored comes here personally to discuss terms. If any rescue attempt is made, or if he refuses, I will slit their throats."

Triana's face went pale. "I should have done something," she said. "Should have been able to save them…"

* * *

Tommy ran through the wilderness outside the city while trying to reach the Command Chamber. The lightly-armored Machine monster was in close pursuit.

"That thing is fast…" Tommy said as he looked over his shoulder at the approaching creature.

Tommy found cover behind a small hill covered with short grass that rested near a shallow stream. His hope was that the Machine monster would continue forward and pass by.

The Machine stopped in its tracks as it activated an infrared scanning system. It spotted Tommy's heat signature and armed a large shoulder cannon.

The cannon fired a pulse of crimson energy that exploded against the hill as Tommy was blasted forward into the stream. He went limp to prevent injury as he rolled through the stream.

Tommy rose to his feet and started running again, cursing the fact that all his Power was useless against the cold iron of the Machines and wishing he had his Zeonizers.

He made his way to an old concrete bridge that ran above the gravel-covered ground. He ducked behind the bridge's support beams as he sprinted forward.

A boomerang flew through the air behind him and slammed against the back of his leg as he fell face first against the ground. He looked up to see Gasket, Archarina, and the Machine monster step into view.

Gasket slung his sword casually over his shoulder. "You are quite bad at this game, ranger."

"Thanks," Tommy said as he extended his hand and fired a short Ki burst that kicked up a cloud of gravel, distracting the Machines as he turned and sprinted away.

* * *

Triana ran from the Command Chamber and into the wilderness to find Tommy. She wasn't sure why, but she was compelled to find him. She had learned long ago to trust her instincts, for they were almost mystic in nature.

* * *

Tommy sprinted across a caged bridge that ran above a shallow and nearly-depleted water reservoir. The Machine monster was in close pursuit as it fired an energy pulse from its shoulder cannon. The blast tore the bridge to pieces as Tommy splashed into the shallow pool below.

The Machine monster jumped down below near the ranger. Tommy stumbled backward, his feet slipping out from beneath him.

Gasket and Archarina stepped forward to the edge of the pool as they looked down at the ranger.

"You might as well give up," the Machine Prince said. "We Machines don't exactly get tired."

The Machine monster armed its shoulder cannon again as it stepped forward towards Tommy.

"Stop!" Triana yelled as she splashed through the water, running towards Tommy's side.

"Triana, get out of here," Tommy said, but she ignored him.

Triana stood in front of Tommy and held out her arms, but before she could speak, the Machine monster fired.

A blur of golden motion landed in front of her just in time to intercept the blast. It was Zeo Gold, and he was struck hard against the chest as explosions sparked across his armor and he was tossed to the ground.

"Trey!" Triana shouted as she kneeled down by his side.

Zeo Gold slowly rose to his knees as he placed his hands on Triana's shoulders.

Tommy sprang forward and tackled against the Machine monster with all his might as he turned to Zeo Gold. "Get her out of here!"

Zeo Gold extended his staff into the air. "Pyramidus!"

The giant pyramid zord appeared as Zeo Gold leapt into the air, streaking forward in a beam of golden energy along with Triana.

Zeo Gold placed Triana in the cockpit chair. "Stay here…"

He turned to go back and face the Machine monster below, but a sharp pain struck his chest as he collapsed to his knees. His armor flashed as it powered down, and Trey collapsed.

"Trey, get up," Triana said as she knelt down to his side, but he wasn't moving.

Triana knew that if she didn't act, the other rangers would die. But what could she do? She was no warrior. A least not yet…

Her thoughts drifted to an ancient tale Trey had told her. A tale about a sword hidden within Pyramidus that made its bearer invincible.

Triana turned and ran towards the depths of Pyramidus to unlock the sword.

* * *

Triana ascended a staircase within the dark center of Pyramidus that led to a golden doorway. In the center of the doorway was a large three-dimensional emblem that resembled a demonic head with a gaping jaw and rows of fangs.

The sight of the door sent a chill down Triana's spine, but she told herself to be brave.

She slowly moved towards the door.

"Triana, no!"

She turned to see Trey moving towards her, clutching his still-injured chest.

"Stay away from there," Trey said.

Triana shook her head as she looked towards the door. "That sword can end everything, Trey…"

"Triana," Trey said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Temmer is no ordinary sword. Cloak warned me about it. It's origins are a mystery. It gives its bearer invincibility, but also drives them mad."

Triana shook her head. "We need the sword, Trey…we've had too many close calls…too many brushes with death. Something must be done."

She moved towards the door and reached forward.

"No!" Trey shouted, but he was too late.

The emblem's jaw reached forward as if alive and bit down on Triana's arm. She screamed as the door whipped open, and she was pulled inside. Trey followed as the chamber on the other side of the door began flashing with pale-blue energy.

The Triforians were thrown to the ground and looked up to see Temmer lying on a pedestal within the hands of a skeleton. Triana didn't let the sight keep her away from the blade. She rose to her feet and moved towards it.

Triana grabbed the hilt as Trey moved forward and grabbed the weapon as well. "You can't do it…don't you see? The blade is calling to you. Trying to control you…"

Trey pulled the blade from Triana's hand as its energy streaked into his body in jagged beams of energy. He screamed as every cell in his body ignited with power. Temmer vibrated with energy as the entire chamber started to shake.

* * *

Tommy was chained next to the others as a group of Cogs aimed their staffs forward at the rangers.

The Machine Prince and Archarina stood by as the soldiers prepared to fire.

"So, rangers," the Machine Prince said. "Do you have any last words?"

"Just get it over with, Gasket," Justin said. "Spare us the melodrama."

The Machine Prince and Archarina laughed.

"Gasket," Tommy said as he narrowed his eyes at the two Machines. "We've survived worse than you before. We'll survive this too."

"You mortals are a foolish breed," the Machine Prince said. "Your hope is quite disturbing…your greatest strength as well as your greatest weakness."

A sphere of crackling pale blue energy suddenly dropped from the ground while sending out bursts of lightning that exploded across the ground and sent the Machines falling backwards.

The sphere landed to reveal Trey and Triana. Trey was wielding Temmer as beads of sweat dripped from his brow and his pupils dilated. He tightened his grasp on the sword and moved it into a fighting position. The blade hummed as it cut through the molecules of the air around him.

Triana opened her eyes wide with concern as she watched her companion turn and swing the blade diagonally, emitting a volley of lightning bursts that exploded against the overhang and knocked the rangers free with a powerful shockwave.

Trey screamed as he swung the blade horizontally, emitting another energy volley as his face turned white and his eyes blood red. He turned towards the Machine Prince, Archarina, and the monster while narrowing his eyes.

He charged forward as he swung the blade in a fierce combination of blows. Temmer crackled with pale blue lightning while swinging across the trio of Machines and bashing them backward. Out of control energy bursts exploded all around as the rangers ran to Triana to cover her.

"What's up with Trey?" Chris asked.

"The sword…" Triana said. "It's Temmer."

Trey continued to howl war cries as he slashed careless and violently through the formation of Machines.

"What's it doing to him?" Kat asked.

Triana shook her head. "It's driving him mad…you have to help him…"

"Alright," Tommy said. "We break the sword, we save Trey…"

* * *

The interference in the mountains disintegrated due to Trey's arrival, much to Alpha's approval. He teleported in the rangers' Zeonizers.

* * *

The Zeo braces flashed onto the rangers' wrists.

"Alright, Alpha," Justin said.

Tommy stepped forward. "Let's take care of business, guys…"

"Ultra transform!" they shouted as they connected their braces and morphed into their armor.

The Rangers charged forward towards Trey, who was swinging the blade wildly.

"Trey," Zeored shouted as he and the others moved in. "You have to get rid of that sword."

The Rangers surrounded the Triforian and tried to hold him down and remove Temmer from his grasp, but Trey spun around while swinging the sword horizontally. He emitted a massive storm of lightning bolts that exploded against the Rangers' armor and knocked them backward.

Trey turned back towards the Machines and charged forward, twirling Temmer in a blur of motion as his blade struck against their metal.

Triana watched with growing concern as her companion lost his grip with reality. Guilt stung her heart as she dropped to her knees and closed her eyes. She folded her hands in front of her as she let her thoughts drift to a higher power. She wasn't sure what she was doing, but it felt right.

A tear streamed down her cheek and dropped to the ground below. The tear sunk into the ground with a flash of light as a flower bloomed and shimmered with an inner energy. The petals of the flower blew away on supernatural winds and flew towards Trey.

The Triforian swung his sword in another mad volley as explosions roared around him. The petals twirled around his body and flashed with light as he screamed. He twirled Temmer and lost his grip on the blade as it spun through the air. Temmer crackled with energy before shattering and dissolving into nothingness.

Trey's skin returned to normal as he collapsed to the ground.

The Rangers and Triana ran to his side.

Justin looked to Chris. "What just happened, man?"

Chris shrugged.

Trey's eyes slowly opened as Triana ran her hand across his face. "Trey…you're alright…"

"What…" Trey said. "What just happened…"

"Bastards!" The Machine Prince shouted as he regrouped with the Machine monster and Archarina.

Archarina tightened her grasp on her bow. "That little prince is going to feel the sting of my arrow against his-"

"Can it," Zeored said as he and the others sprang forward to attack the trio of Machines.

Trey slowly rose to his feet as he looked to Triana. "Stay back, Triana…"

"Will you be okay?"

He smiled and nodded as he ran his hand along the side of her face. "Thank you."

Trey stepped forward to face the Machines as he readied his braces.

"Ultra transform!" he shouted as his body shimmered with energy and he morphed into his Ranger form.

The Machine monster primed its shoulder cannon and launched a wide burst that exploded against the five Rangers' and knocked them backwards.

Zeo Gold shouted a war cry as he somersaulted through the air and slammed a flying sidekick against the Machine monster, knocking the mechanical creature backwards.

Zeo Gold regrouped with the others.

Zeored looked to the Triforian as he readied his Star Riser. "Good to have you back, Trey…"

The Machine monster bent forward, arming a cannon mounted on his back that he fired. The blast exploded around the Rangers as they dove for cover.

Zeo Gold rose to his knees as he readied his staff.

"It's time for a Gold Rush," he said as he activated the weapon. "Victory Flash!" He extended the staff forward and fired a volley of golden energy bursts that streaked towards his opponent.

The other Rangers brought their weapons together to form one cannon.

"Ultra Blaster, fire!" they shouted as they fired an energy pulse from the cannon.

The Rangers' attacks tore through the monster as his armor exploded and he fell backwards.

Clank appeared right on time and swung Orbus down towards the fallen Machine. The droid latched on and activated the expansion program, causing the monster to grow giant size.

Zeored activated his communicator. "Warriorzords, mobilize!"

The five Warriorzord shot through the sky and activated their retrieval programs.

The Rangers leapt into their cockpits within streaks of multi-colored light. Their zords surrounded the Machine monster.

The Machine monster armed a pair of forearm blades and daggers that protruded from his boots. He moved through the formation of zords with great speed as he bashed against them, his blades moving in blurs of motion.

"He's too fast," Zeopink said.

"His armor alloy is light-weight," Zeoyellow said.

"So we just need a good clean shot…" Zeored said.

The Machine monster fired a wide burst from its shoulder cannon that exploded around the zords.

"Warrior fusion!" Zeored shouted, commanding the others to bring their zords together.

The five zords shot into the air as they reassembled and stacked on top of one another to form the Megazord.

"MegaWarriorzord, online!" the Rangers shouted from within their cockpit.

The Machine monster launched a chained spike that crashed and attached to the Megazord's armor. The creature slammed his boomerang against the chain, emitting an energy pulse that traveled forward and exploded against the Megazord.

A thundering boom split the air as Pyramidus rolled forward and blasted the Machine monster backward with a bolt of energy.

"Warrior blades!" Zeored shouted as the zord armed its weapons.

The Megazord swung its blades forward in an 'x' pattern and knocked the Machine monster backward.

"Warrior blades, energize!" Zeored shouted.

The Megazord's swords combined to form a single energy blade that tripled in length. The MegaWarriorzord swung the blade downwards and cut through the Machine monster. The creature split in half as its systems overloaded and exploded.

* * *

The rangers crouched on top of a cliff and looked down as Trey and Triana ran together below, laughing and reveling in one another's joy.

"How do you think she did it?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know…" Tommy said. "There's a lot about her I don't understand."

Kat nodded. "I don't even think she does…"

**To be continued…**


	20. Defeat

**Defeat **

Simon was struggling to fall asleep within the comfort of his bed at night. Try as he may, he couldn't lose himself to his dreams. Something wasn't right in the air. Something felt wrong.

The 13-year-old heard a small buzzing noise come from outside his window, and he wrinkled his brow with confusion. He rose from bed, his blonde hair a mess, as he walked over to the window. He didn't see anything, but he knew something was out there.

Simon quietly went downstairs and outside as he followed the noise. He froze in his tracks when he saw the source. It was a Machine that resembled a robotic caterpillar with several bronze-armored spherical segments connected to one another.

Simon opened his eyes wide. "A Machine monster…"

The creature faced the city and emitted an energy pulse that vibrated the very air. Simon narrowed his eyes to try and see exactly what was happening. It was then that the monster turned to face him.

Simon backed away from the creature, but tripped backwards and fell, bashing his head against the ground.

The Machine turned and started to walk away, still emitting its energy pulse.

* * *

Tommy's clock alarm went off the next morning as he reached over and slapped the snooze button. It was 7 a.m., and he had to be at the Hayate Way school to help with instruction in an hour. He rose from bed, and he knitted his brow with confusion as the clock started flashing on and off. The clock then flew from his nightstand and crashed through his window.

"Looks like it's going to be one of those days," he said as he threw on a pair of slacks and a shirt before going out to investigate.

He noticed several people run from their houses screaming through the suburbs where he lived.

"Tommy!" Teddy shouted as he ran outside. "What the hell is going on, bro?"

Tommy shook his head. "I don't know yet…"

"Tommy!" Simon shouted as he ran down the street. "Last night, there was one of those Machine things out here. A monster."

The screaming intensified as Tommy noticed several cars screeching out of control and chasing after pedestrians. Various electrical pieces of equipment appeared to be wreaking havoc as if they had minds of their own.

Tommy activated his communicator. "Alpha, something weird is going on…"

"Ay-yi-yi…" Alpha said. "A Machine monster has hacked into anything with a computer chip within Angel Grove North, causing them to go berserk!"

Tommy nodded. "Contact the others. I'm on my way to the Command Chamber."

"We're coming with you," Teddy said.

Tommy sighed. He didn't have time to argue. "Fine."

* * *

The Machine monster moved farther east in the city as its pulse intensified and spread. The carrier waves reached outside of city limits and interfaced with the Zeo Rangers' mecha hanger bay and Command Chamber.

In the mecha hanger, various terminals exploded as INET personnel ran for cover. Within the Command Chamber, Alpha worked frantically to try and bring the systems back under control. He was thankful his artificial intelligence was too complex for whatever was causing the system hack.

The five rangers ran inside along with Teddy and Simon.

"Alpha," Tommy said. "Have you found the Machine that's causing all this?"

"Not yet, Tommy," Alpha said. "Our systems have been infected!"

Ashley shook her head. "I thought we had countermeasures to prevent something like this?"

"We did," Alpha said. "We don't now."

"Ashley," Tommy said. "See if you can find out more about whatever signal is hacking into everything."

Ashley looked over a computer console as she manipulated the controls. She found an analytical program that wasn't infected and activated a diagnostic.

"The carrier wave was used as a transportation method," Ashley said. "The infection itself was physical, done by countless on nanites."

"Can we stop them?" Tommy asked.

Ashley slammed her hands against the console as the monitor froze up. "I don't know…"

Alarms started to blare as the Viewing Globe activated and displayed a flight group of Machine gear ships launching from the moon.

"Looks like they're launching their entire fleet," Chris said.

Tommy nodded. "This is it, guys…let's take care of business."

* * *

The gear ships hovered over the city as citizens below ran in panic.

The Machine Prince stood in the control room within the flagship as he looked at the city in chaos below.

"We should have just done this in the first place," the Machine Prince said.

Archarina placed her arms around the Prince. "All ships are in position…"

"Let the attack begin," he said.

The gear ships opened fire with beams of destructive energy that tore through the streets below. The beams moved across the city like spot lights, destroying everything in their path.

Several squadrons of crab mecha swarmed across the skyline and unloaded several volleys of missiles.

Back in the Zeo Rangers' mecha hanger, the MegaWarriorzord moved into position as it was loaded into the launch cannon. The bay doors opened, and the Megazord shot through the sky.

Zeopink shook her head as she surveyed the battle damage below. "It's bad."

"We can't think about that now," Zeored said. "We have to focus. Ashley, power up the beam cannon. Lock on targets based on their threat level."

The Megazord flew forward as the beam cannon above its visor launched several blasts that exploded against a formation of crab mecha.

The MegaWarriorzord landed as a group of crab mecha launched a missile salvo that exploded against the Megazord's armor.

"Warrior blades!" Zeored shouted as the blades activated with bursts of yellow energy.

The Megazord swung its sword through a formation of the mecha fighters, as several of the smaller ships exploded.

The Machine Prince and Archarina teleported down to the rooftops nearby as they glared at the Megazord.

"Rangers!" The Machine Prince shouted. "Not even you can win this time."

Gasket snapped his fingers as a thundering boom of air signaled the Machine monster's expanse to giant form.

"A giant caterpillar?" Zeoblue asked in disbelief.

"Not for long," Zeored said as he moved their Megazord in.

The MegaWarriorzord swung its blades at the Machine monster, but it wrapped itself around the zord and squeezed, causing a series of explosions to spark across the zord's armor.

The caterpillar released the zord, then swung its speared tail end around and smashed it against the zord's chest. The creature turned its head around and activated a cannon located on its forehead. The cannon fired a stream of green energy lances that exploded against the MegaWarriorzord.

Zeored activated his communicator. "Red Battlezord, mobilize!"

The Red Battlezord shot through the air as Zeored switched cockpits within a stream of red energy. The zord screwed forward and slammed its fists into the monster's head while landing.

Zeored moved his zord in, and it wrapped its hands around the Machine monster's head, attempting to toss the creature to the ground.

The MegaWarriorzord moved in as well, and the two zords bashed their fists against the monster's armor.

Archarina tilted her head with concern. "This is not going well."

"It's just getting started, my dear," the Machine Prince said.

The caterpillar split into four separate components and started slamming against the zords, ricocheting off of their armor at great speed.

The head piece bit down on the Red Battlezord's arm, and the tail end pushed the MegaWarriorzord forward. A center segment powered up a cannon that poured a crimson torrent of energy against the two zords.

The head piece released its grasp and started vibrating as it released a stream of microscopic organisms on a carrier wave. The small mechanical creatures infiltrated the Red Battlezord.

Zeored struggled to maintain control of his zord, but to no avail. The Red Battlezord went berserk as its fists flew chaotically and it moved about in a fit of rage, smashing through everything in its path.

"It's no use guys," Zeored said. "Nothing I do is working…"

The Machine Prince and Archarina laughed as they watched the Red Battlezord go out of control, nearly ripping itself to pieces with each movement.

Gasket looked over his shoulder to his command ship. "Clank…do it."

Clank nodded from within the ship's viewport. "Right away, your lordship."

The caterpillar launched its carrier wave against the MegaWarriorzord, and it too went out of control. The two zords charged against one another and started wailing with a high-speed flurry of punches. Each blow was sloppy, but powerful as the two zords bashed against one another.

"Ashley," Zeoblue said. "Do something?"

"Like what?" she asked with frustration over their lack of control.

Explosions rang out all across the zords as they moved in a blur of motion, faster than they were ever designed to. The explosions within the zords knocked the two robos backward as they crashed along the streets, tearing up pavement.

The Rangers' control panels overloaded and exploded, sending them crashing from their zords and falling to the war-torn streets below as several fires raged out of control.

The five Rangers regrouped, just as the Caterpillar spotted them and charged its forehead cannon. The creature fired, causing a massive explosion on the streets that tossed the Rangers backward.

"Zeo rifles," Zeored commanded as they regrouped, assembled their rifles, and fired up at the Machine monster. Their blasts ricocheted off the Machine's armor. The Caterpillar returned fire with its head cannon as the Rangers were thrown back by yet another explosion.

Zeored rose to his feet and looked up just as Archarina shot towards him, her body encased in an arrow of fire. She slammed into the Ranger as he was thrown backward onto a nearby car. He smashed in the top of the car and shattered the front windshield as he rolled off the hood.

Archarina landed on the wrecked car as Zeored rose to a crouched position.

"I expected so much more out of you," Archarina said mockingly.

The Machine cocked an arrow and fired. Her blast exploded against Zeored's chest and sent him flying backward.

Nearby, Zeogreen and Zeopink armed their Zeo swords and swung down vertically towards the Machine Prince's head. The Prince parried both blows with a single wave of his sword, then brought the blade around and cut both Rangers back with a single strike, causing explosions to spark across their armor.

Archarina launched another arrow that exploded on the ground as Zeored rolled out of the way. Archarina jumped onto the pavement in front of the Ranger as she transformed her bow into a sword.

Zeored activated his Star Riser as he hopped onto the hood of another wrecked car and assumed a defensive stance.

Archarina leapt upwards and swung her sword towards Zeored. Zeored backed onto the top of the car as he parried the Machine's blows. He countered with a vertical swing towards her head, but she parried the blow and dashed forward while striking him horizontally across the chest.

She turned to strike again, but Zeored leapt off the ground and landed on the street below. Archarina leapt down towards him while bringing her sword forward, but Zeored parried the blow, and the two opponents began dueling, their weapons clashing against each other as steel sparked against steel.

Nearby, Zeoyellow swung her nunchuku towards the Prince's head, but he knocked her weapons away with his double-edged blade and cut her across the chest. He swung to his right and slammed his sword against Zeopink's shield.

Gasket looked to his left as Zeogreen charged forward, and the Machine snapped out a front kick that slammed against the Ranger's gut. Zeoblue moved in next with his arm blades, but Gasket knocked him aside and swiped his blade across the Ranger's chest.

Gasket and Archarina regrouped, as did the Rangers.

The two Machines placed their hands together and extended them forward while firing a massive energy burst. The blast exploded across the five Rangers' armor and sent them crashing backward.

The giant monster above looked down and launched its carrier wave, which surrounded the Rangers with a pulse of pale green energy.

The small robotic viruses entered their armor. The stress placed on their powers during battle, the nanites infecting the zords and now their morphing technology, proved to be too much.

The Rangers' armor shattered into pieces of green energy before disappearing.

"What just happened?" Chris asked as he wrinkled his brow. They were struck with a sudden wave of fatigue as their power drained from their bodies.

"Our powers…" Tommy said as he shook his head.

"This is _so_ not good," Justin said.

"It was those Nanites," Ashley said.

"What do we do?" Kat asked.

Above, Clank maneuvered the gear ship over the fallen MegaWarriorzord and lifted the robo up with a tractor beam. Clank accessed the zord's systems and downloaded all the information contained in its memory banks, including the location of the mecha hanger.

Clank spoke to the Machine Prince over the comm line. "It's done, your highness."

"Good work for once, Clank," the Machine Prince said as he looked up to the ship. "Push forward the attack."

* * *

The shadow of the flagship passed over the Command Chamber and mecha hanger. A squadron of crab fighter mecha moved in to attack the base with full force.

The fighters launched a cloud of missiles that exploded against the hanger bay and Command Chamber. They changed course and prepared for a second attack run.

* * *

Panels within the Command Chamber exploded as stone walls started to cave in.

"Ay-yi-yi!" Alpha shouted as he was knocked to the ground along with Teddy and Simon.

"We're under attack," Teddy said.

"No kidding," Simon said as the foundation trembled again.

"We need to vacate," Alpha said as he rose from the ground. Teddy helped Simon to his feet as the three bolted towards the exit.

* * *

Cogs pushed through the command bunkers on the top levels of the mecha hanger, pushing their way down to the main storage bay area. They cut through INET officers with no mercy as fire and explosions raged across the base.

They opened their face plates and fired optic blasts that exploded through walls. Bodies flew in every direction as they ruptured power conduits with their weapons.

* * *

Alpha, Simon, and Teddy entered the main viewport that looked into the mecha holding bay.

"Ay-yi-yi," Alpha said as he worked the controls.

"What is it, Alpha?" Teddy asked.

"Cogs," Alpha said. "They're in the upper levels of the holding bay and working their way down. And that's not all….the Zeo Crystal is…ay-yi-yi!"

Alpha was viewing an image of the five sub-crystals bound to a hidden pedestal within the Command Chamber's secret levels. It was from that pedestal that the Zeonizer Crystals within the rangers' braces were able to siphon energy from the Crystal itself in order to morph and power their zords.

"What is it, Alpha?" Teddy asked again.

"The Zeo Crystal," Alpha said. "It's cracked!"

Simon and Teddy looked over the panel. Alpha was right. The Crystal seemed dull and dark, and countless lines of cracks covered its surface.

Alarms started to howl within the view port as the Cogs descended even further.

"They'll take out the zords," Simon said.

"No. They will not," Alpha said as he manipulated a few controls in front of him. The ZeoMegazord was lowered into a secure holding shelter and sealed off.

A massive explosion rocked the viewing port as the ceiling collapsed. Alpha and the two young teens dove for cover, but debris landed all around them as fires above them raged out of control.

* * *

Tommy and the others ran through the wilderness, trying to reach the Command Chamber on foot as the Machines pursued.

A volley of Archarina's arrows exploded on the ground behind them. The Machines forced the rangers back to the edge of a high cliff. The cliff wasn't too steep, but rolling down it wasn't a smart option.

Archarina and Gasket stalked forward while holding their blades outward, an army of Cogs behind them for support.

"Now my friends," the Machine Prince said. "You've run out of places to run…"

"Shove it, Gasket," Justin said as he pounced forward. Chris joined him as they tackled against a group of Cogs.

Justin looked over his shoulder. "Get them back to the Command Chamber. Hurry!"

Some Cogs charged forward towards Tommy, Ashley and Kat. The three rangers flipped a trio of soldiers to the ground.

"We're not leaving you," Tommy said sternly to Justin and Chris as he slammed his foot against a fallen Cog. "Come on."

"Tommy," Ashley said as she reached out to his shoulder. "Let's go…"

Tommy shook his head as he reluctantly tossed down a Cog and used it as a sled as he slid down the steep cliff. Ashley and Kat followed. They hit the bottom hard and went limp as they rolled so as to not injure themselves seriously.

The three rangers continued to run as a group of Cogs broke away from the main group and pursued.

**To be continued…**


	21. To Triforia

**To Triforia**

The giant Machine monster stomped through the streets as it crashed through buildings left and right, causing massive explosions to rip through the city.

A squadron of crab fighter mecha flew over the skyline and unloaded several payloads of missiles that rained down upon the city like an explosive thunderstorm, showering shrapnel and debris everywhere.

The gear flagship hovered above as Clank supervised the troop disbursements from the vessel's main viewport.

"Can you believe his, Orbus?" he asked the small droid that rested on his shoulder. "That little prince actually did it…"

Orbus replied in a high, squeaky voice. "It seems like just yesterday I was changing his servos."

Below, Cogs rounded up citizens who weren't able to make it to the shelters. The soldiers set up temporary holding camps where they herded everyone together.

Archarina and the Machine Prince watched the carnage spread from the docks in Angel Grove West.

"This is just as I dreamed," the Machine Prince said. "Once this city is secure, we will spread across the entire planet unchallenged."

Archarina wrapped her hands around the Prince's right arm. "You've been able to accomplish even what your father could not…"

The Machine Prince nodded, a gleam of pride in his robotic eye.

* * *

A small medical treatment center rested near the edge of Angel Grove North on the east side. The center was evacuated along with the rest of that part of city, which mostly rested in shambles.

Tommy, Kat, and Ashley were inside the center as patrols of Cogs passed by outside.

"They're spreading out," Tommy said as he stood looking through a window while the two girls helped dress each other's wounds. "We can make a break for it soon."

"How far spread do you think they are?" Kat asked as Ashley helped patch up her knee.

Tommy shook his head. "There's no way to be sure…We have to get to the Command Chamber."

* * *

Two squadron's of U.S. Air Force fighters scrambled to contain and destroy the Machine's mecha. This was the first time military force was needed against the Machines. Iron Knight squadron and Nova squadron flew in formation over the war-torn city as they approached the swarm of fighter mecha ahead.

"Knight Leader to squadron," the head of the flight group said over their comm. "Missile salvo on my mark…"

Lead watched as the red blips on his radar indicating enemy fighters lined up with his cross hairs. "Mark!"

A volley of missiles streamed through the sky and jetted towards the enemy formation of crab fighter mecha. The missiles exploded against the enemy targets, lighting up the sky as fire and shrapnel ripped across armor.

The crab mecha were slightly damaged by the first attack wave. They assumed attack formation and fired their afterburners as they throttled towards the U.S. fighters.

"Knight Leader to squad," he said. "Break off and attack, but don't lose your wingman."

Knight Leader rolled his fighter to port and throttled forward as a cloud of fighter mecha appeared ahead of him.

"God help us…" he said quietly as he squeezed down on his trigger. The ventral-mounted cannon sprayed armor-piercing blasts and buzzed like a chainsaw.

* * *

The Command Chamber itself was heavily damaged, but Cogs and soldiers were unable to infiltrate the structure. It's outer corridors formed a complex maze laced with magick that constantly shifted shape and form.

The Zeo mecha hanger was a different story. Every level had fallen to the Machines. Tommy, Ashley, and Kat quietly snuck through the dark rubble-filled corridors as they made their way towards the main viewport.

They entered the viewport and found the main holding bay area. Ashley rigged a few wires on the control console in front of her and brought up a brief status report.

"The Zeo Crystal is cracked…" she said as she shook her head. "I don't know what happened to the rest of our zords. There's no sign of anyone except Cogs. There's nothing we can do here…"

"So now what?" Kat asked.

Tommy shook his head as he rolled his hands up into fists. "This was a waste of time…We go back and find Justin and Chris."

"They could be anywhere," Ashley said.

Tommy nodded. "Gasket will probably try to use them to bait us in."

"Well," Ashley said. "What are we waiting for?"

* * *

A U.S. fighter dove down, weaving in and out between buildings as a crab fighter mecha closed in on him.

"This is Nova Three," he said as he continued evasive maneuvers. "I have a tail. I can't shake him."

A missile struck the fighter's starboard engine, and Nova Three erupted into flames. The craft burst like a comet as it crashed through a nearby building.

* * *

Justin and Chris were bound by chains to a stone pillar in the center of a wide 'L' shaped plaza in the financial district. Stairs descended at the end of the plaza that led up to a tall building of glass and concrete.

Kat and Ashley crouched behind a pile of rubble as they eyed the small group of Cogs guarding the two teens.

"Ready?" Ashley asked.

Kat nodded, and the two teens sprang forward.

Kat moved in behind a Cog and pulled back on its head as she slammed her fist against the soldier's chest, dropping the Cog to the ground.

Ashley slammed her elbow against the back of a Cog and kicked the legs out from underneath the soldier.

The two girls ran to their teammates aid.

"What are you doing here?" Justin asked.

"Saving your neck," Ashley said.

Chris shook his head. "It's a trap. Get out."

Small explosions sparked around them as Ashley and Kat rolled for cover. They rose to their feet and looked up to see a group of Cogs moving towards them. The Machine Prince and Archarina descended a staircase as another group of Cogs formed up around them.

Gasket casually swung his sword over his shoulder. "You humans are so predictable."

Archarina aimed her bow forward, "Kill them!"

The Cogs moved in as the two girls dropped back into defensive stances.

A soldier swung its staff towards Ashley's head, but she outer crescent kicked the weapon away with her left leg. She snapped her other leg around in a round kick that slammed against the Cog's chest.

Kat caught a soldier's staff and twisted it around, tossing that Cog to the ground as she slammed her foot on its chest.

The Cogs continued to move forward, and the two girls stood back to back so they could put up a better defense. Their flesh and bone stung with every blow they made against the soldiers of iron, but they fought on.

Tommy suddenly sprang forward from behind the battle as if from nowhere and moved towards the pillar. A small group of Cogs broke away and moved towards the ranger.

Tommy leapt through the air with a flying sidekick that smashed one of the soldiers back. Two more Cogs swung their staffs towards him, but he grabbed both weapons and dashed forward while dragging those soldiers along. Tommy released his grasp on the weapons and used his right leg to round kick the soldier to his left and hook kick the soldier to his right.

Another Cog moved in front of Tommy, but he snapped a jump kick that slammed against the soldier's faceplate.

Before he could reach the pillar, the Machine Prince and Archarina jumped down to the plaza to join the battle.

Archarina swung her blade towards Tommy's head, but he rolled underneath the blow, rising to his feet and snapping off a sidekick that slammed against Archarina. She was barely phased as she moved forward with a combination of kicks that Tommy blocked. The ranger was thankful for the extra protection his leather uniform provided.

The Machine slammed a sidekick against Tommy's chest. He grabbed her foot, but she flipped backwards while throwing Tommy off his feet and slamming him to the ground.

Ashley and Kat attacked the Machine Prince as one with a flurry of kick combos, but Gasket blocked each blow with ease before slamming them backward with a single backfist blow.

The Machine Prince, Archarina, and Cogs regrouped, cutting the three rangers off from their captured teammates.

The Machine Prince and his troops slowly stalked forward towards the rangers. "You're powerless now. Why bother fighting? You know you're going to die."

The Prince extended his hand and fired an energy burst. The rangers dove out of the way as the blast exploded against the pavement. The Cogs surrounded the three fallen rangers and brought them up to their knees, holding them still with their staffs.

Gasket walked over to Tommy and wrapped his iron hand around the ranger's throat. "Who's mocking who now, ranger?"

The Machine Prince lifted Tommy and tossed him to the ground as he skid across the pavement.

Tommy slowly rose to his feet and snapped into a defensive stance. "You haven't won yet, metal head. You're forgetting our trump card."

"Must it always resort to name calling with you people?" Gasket asked as he pointed his sword at the ranger and walked forward.

Before the Machine Prince could attack, the ground started to quake as those assembled at the plaza struggled to keep their balance.

Pyramidus appeared hovering over the city as it approached the plaza. The massive zord fired a wide-spread energy beam that exploded against the ground, blasting the Machines backward.

Zeo Gold looked down at the Machines below from within his cockpit, Triana standing by his side.

"I'm coming guys!" he shouted as he leapt from his zord and somersaulted through the air. He landed on the plaza ground below and summoned his power staff with a burst of golden energy.

The Machine Prince tightened his grip on his sword as he looked to his Cogs. "What are you waiting for? Get him!"

The Cogs rushed forward as Zeo Gold charged into battle.

A soldier swung its staff towards Zeo Gold's left, but he parried the blow while spinning forward and slamming a reverse sidekick against another Cog's chest. He turned back to the first Cog and slammed a reverse crescent kick across that soldier's head.

Zeo Gold moved forward with a jump kick that smashed in a Cog's faceplate. He finished off that soldier by stabbing the spear end of his staff through its chest. The Ranger pulled his staff free while spinning forward and slamming a hook kick across another soldier's head.

Zeo Gold continued his advance as he slashed his way through a trio of Cogs with a single blow from his staff.

The Ranger blocked a strike from a soldier's staff, then jump round kicked that Cog in the chest. He followed with a roundhouse that knocked the Cog to the ground.

Two soldiers tried to sneak up on the Gold Ranger. The Triforian turned around, parrying their blows with one fluid swing of his staff. He thrust the spear end of his blade through a soldier, then pulled the weapon free while whacking it across another Cog's head.

A Cog brought its staff down high, but Zeo Gold used his left arm to block the blow. He turned in towards the soldier while slamming his right knee against its chest. He followed by swinging his staff down against the Cog's back, knocking the soldier to the ground.

Zeo Gold turned to his right and reverse hook kicked a soldier backward. The Ranger snapped out a sidekick against another soldier, then bashed that Cog to the ground with his staff.

The Gold Ranger continued to push forward through the Cogs with a blur of kicks and punches. He roundkicked a soldier to the ground, landing on that foot and pivoting forward to slam a reverse crescent kick across another soldier's head.

Zeo Gold tossed a soldier over his shoulder and stepped up to the pillar, cutting Justin and Chris loose with a single strike.

"Thanks," Justin said.

The rangers regrouped next to the pillar along with Zeo Gold.

"Get back," Zeo Gold said as he stood between them and the Cogs. "I'll cover you…"

Zeo Gold leapt forward into the air and slammed a flying sidekick against a Cog's chest. He followed with a downward strike from his staff, then spun forward to slam a kick against another soldier.

A staff came down towards his head that he blocked with his own weapon. "Triana…" he said as he looked towards Pyramidus. "Get the rangers inside!"

Triana nodded as she ran her hands along the zord's controls. A carrier beam fired from the zord and brought the rangers into the cockpit with a burst of golden energy.

The Machine Prince aimed his saber at the pyramid zord. "Don't let that Pyramid get away!"

Archarina snapped her fingers, summoning the giant caterpillar monster which appeared in a burst of teleportation energy.

The Machine monster fired its carrier wave at Pyramidus. A small series of explosions erupted within the giant zord as the rangers were tossed about within the cockpit.

Back on the streets below, Zeo Gold continued to hunt down and attack the patrol groups of Cogs.

He jump sidekicked a soldier in the chest, then bashed his staff across that Cog's head.

A trio of Cogs rushed towards him that he knocked aside one by one with quick strikes from his weapon. Another soldier came at him from the side, but he slammed a roundhouse kick across that soldier's head.

Above, the Machine monster fired bolts of plasma energy from its head-mounted cannon that exploded against the pyramid zord's armor as it hovered forward, most of its systems still intact.

Zeo Gold looked up to see the explosions rock Pyramidus.

"It's time for a gold rush…" he said as he activated his staff and looked up towards the giant Machine monster. "Victory Flash!"

Several bursts of golden energy shot from his staff and exploded against the Machine monster's armor like water splashing across a brick wall. The caterpillar craned its head down towards Zeo Gold and fired its carrier wave.

The wave struck the Gold Ranger and short circuited his ancient braces. Although his staff remained stable, his armor shattered since the braces were no longer able to act as a conduit between the staff's power and Trey.

Trey fell to the ground, stunned by the sudden energy loss. He slowly rose to his feet as a group of Cogs surrounded him.

"Trey!" Triana shouted as she rose from the cockpit. She turned to leave, but Tommy stopped her.

"Don't," Tommy said. "We'll handle it. You should stay here…"

"No," Triana said as she shrugged Tommy off. "He needs me."

Triana turned towards the viewport and vanished in a streak of golden energy as she teleported to the ground below. The rangers tried to follow, but weren't able to operate the zord's teleportation controls.

"Trey!" she shouted as she ran to her companion's side.

"Triana," Trey said. "You shouldn't be here. Get back to Pyramidus."

"No," Triana said as she took Trey's hands into her own. "I'm staying with you…"

The two Triforians heard a mechanical laughter as they turned to see the Machine Prince and Archarina walk slowly towards them.

"The mighty prince of Triforia," the Machine Prince said. "Pathetic…"

Gasket aimed his sword forward and fired an energy burst that exploded against Trey's chest armor and sent him crashing to the ground.

Triana kneeled besides Trey. "Trey…" she said as she leaned over her lover.

She turned towards the Machine Prince, staying on her knees as she closed her eyes and placed her hands in front of her. She reached out to an unseen power. She didn't know what this power was, only that she was connected to it. Bound by it.

Pyramidus flashed with golden energy as a beam shot from its tip and into Triana's hand. A small crystal pyramid appeared in her hand that pulsed with an inner energy.

Archarina looked to Gasket. "What is that cursed child doing?"

Triana opened her eyes and looked to Pyramidus.

"To Triforia…" she said quietly as a rip opened in space.

Pyramidus blasted off as it streaked towards the rift within a massive burst of golden flames.

Triana's gaze drifted back towards the Machine monster. The small glass pyramid emitted an energy burst no greater than a small pearl. The burst slammed against the creature, causing the Machine monster to shatter into billions of pieces.

Trey rose to his feet as he took hold of Triana's hand. "Come on," he said as they started to run off.

Gasket aimed his sword forward and fired an energy burst that exploded against the back of Trey's armor. The Triforian fell face first as he skid across the ground.

"Trey!" Triana shouted as she ran towards her love.

Archarina cocked an arrow and followed Triana with her line of sight. She released the energy arrow as it stabbed through the air and struck its target.

Triana screamed as the arrow ripped through her body, and she collapsed to the ground.

"NO!" Trey shouted as he sprang to his feet and ran towards her side.

The Machine Prince grinned with amusement as he fired another energy blast that struck Trey against his chest armor.

The Triforian fell to the ground face first, striking the dirt beneath him hard. He looked up to see Triana struggling to crawl towards him.

"Trey…" she said weakly as she held out her hand.

Trey crawled towards her and reached out, taking hold of her hand.

Gasket and Archarina stomped forward alongside the Cogs.

Trey rose to his knees and scooped Triana up into his arms as he extended his staff towards the Machines and fired a volley of energy bursts. The blasts exploded around the Machines as Trey teleported away along with his companion.

* * *

The golden streak of their teleportation beam landed in a field of flowers just outside of the city.

"You're going to be okay," Trey said as he ran his hand along the side of his lover's face.

Triana shook her head. "Don't feel guilty, Trey…this is the way it was meant to be…"

"Triana, don't talk like that," he said. "You're not going to…you can't just…"

Triana's eyes fell shut as her body dissolved into a shower of countless golden sparks that were carried away by the wind.

Trey closed his eyes tightly as he slammed his fists against the ground.

**To be continued…**


	22. Final Gift

**Final Gift**

Pyramidus blasted through a mystic hyperspace tunnel as it carried the five powerless rangers on board.

"I don't get it," Justin said from within the cockpit. "Why is she sending us to Triforia?"

"Isn't that where they made the Zeo Crystal?" Kat asked.

Tommy nodded. "Maybe there's something we can do on Triforia to get our powers back…"

Ashley was straying away from the group as she stared out the viewport at the swirling vortex of stars outside. She noticed something odd as the zord moved forward. The vortex was starting to swirl with fiery energy that was growing by the second.

She placed her hand on the panel in front of her and noticed it was getting hot.

"Guys…" Ashley said. "I think we may have a problem."

Tommy and the others moved to the viewport. "What is it?" he asked.

Ashley shook her head. "This tunnel we're in…it's almost like its super heating."

The rangers watched as the hyperspace tunnel continued to ignite into a torrent of flame. An orange light cast into the cockpit as a result of the fire as beads of sweat started to drip down the rangers' foreheads.

A brilliant flash of light suddenly exploded ahead of them like a supernova as a shockwave of heat rocked Pyramidus. The rangers were tossed to the deck as the zord shook with violent tremors.

The air around them quickly heated as the rangers struggled to breath the dry burning air. Before they could figure out what was going wrong and try to fix the problem, they slipped from consciousness and went limp against the deck plating below.

* * *

The rangers slowly awoke to find the cabin lighting had returned to normal. They pulled themselves to their feet as they looked out their viewport and saw a clear blue sky with hues of purple towards the horizon. The sky met against a sparkling ocean of clear water.

Pyramidus was resting on a beech of white sand untouched by footprints.

"Is this Triforia?" Chris asked.

Justin shook his head. "What just happened? A second ago we were about to be fried…not that I'm complaining…"

Tommy's eyes were fixed on a small island in the middle of the ocean. A small palace spread across the island of white rock. The palace itself was made of ornate white marble and gold trimming that sparkled in the sunlight.

"Something's on that island," Tommy said quietly. "That's where we have to go."

As if on cue, a swirl of rainbow colored light enveloped the rangers and streaked towards the island. The light landed on a plaza in the palace and slowly twirled as the rangers rematerialized.

"Weird," Justin said quietly as the five rangers looked around the deserted plaza, taken aback by the oddity their situation.

They heard what sounded like a girl's laughter echo eerily across the wind.

"Who's there?" Tommy asked.

The voice in the wind spoke. "A mind so full of questions is not a mind at ease…"

A young woman stepped out from behind one of the pillars ahead. She looked identical to Triana.

"Triana?" Tommy asked

The girl smiled and shook her head as a group of five more young women stepped out onto the plaza, each identical to one another.

The rangers found themselves taking a few steps back.

One of the girl's stepped forward. "You will not learn who we are until you need to know."

Another spoke. "For now you must only see."

"See what?" Tommy asked.

The girls quietly laughed, the sound echoing in chorus through the breeze as chills crept down the rangers' spines.

Tommy shook his head and asked again. "See what?"

Another girl stepped forward. "That you are all part of a greater whole."

"Something larger."

"Something you can't comprehend."

A thin smile spread across the original girl's face. "But you will someday."

Kat shook her head. "What does this have to do with Triana?"

"She was one of us."

"Separated long ago."

"Made into flesh."

"Now she's returned."

One of the palace walls became translucent, and they saw Triana lying still within. She was suspended on a hammock of golden fibers between a cluster of pillars. She wasn't breathing.

"No…" Tommy said quietly.

A trio of the girls moved over to the rangers.

"You can return now."

"To Earth."

"You have seen."

A blinding flash of gold light nearly blinded the rangers as they slipped from consciousness once more.

* * *

The rangers awoke to find Pyramidus on the city streets of Angel Grove under the cloak of night.

"We're back," Chris said as he looked out the viewport. Everything was frighteningly still.

"So…" Justin said as he wrinkled his brow. "What just happened?"

No one had any answers.

The rangers left Pyramidus and darted across the empty streets. The screech of a crab mecha fighter wing cut through the air above them.

"Come on," Tommy said as he and the others took cover behind an alley.

They walked through the dark alley, and what they saw when they reached the other side shocked them.

A tall bronze spire extended from the ground and stabbed into the air. Moving gears circled around the spire at odd angles. It was a palace.

Justin shook his head. "Looks like the rust buckets are making themselves at home."

They heard commotion off to their right and looked to see a group of Cogs leading human prisoners down a staircase descending towards the palace below.

Small explosions suddenly sparked against the Cogs as some of them collapsed and stumbled down the staircase. A small group of men in military outfits charged forward, blasting at the Cogs with high-yield, armor-piercing sub machine guns.

Trey dropped onto the staircase as if from nowhere and flipped a soldier over the rail and onto the concrete below. He leapt over the rail and landed on the Cog, smashing his heel against its chest.

Another soldier dashed forward while swinging its staff towards the prince's head, but Trey ducked under the blow and turned while slamming a hook kick across the Cog's head.

The rangers ran over to Trey. The prince snapped the head of the last soldier and looked up to see the rangers running towards him, his face lighting up.

"Rangers," Trey said. "I wasn't sure what happened…"

"How long were we gone?" Tommy asked.

"Five days," Trey said.

"Damn," Justin said.

"Come," Trey said as he started to walk off. "We've established a temporary base under the city."

"Who's we?" Chris asked.

"You'll see," Trey said.

* * *

Queen Machina cradled a newly-assembled Machine in her arms as she ascended the turbolift to the top level of her son's palace. The Machine infant was her grandchild, fashioned by parts from her son the Machine Prince and her cousin Archarina.

The Machine Queen herself was a shell of her former being. Her armor was gray and cracked, and her systems were in a constant state of deterioration. The only thing that kept her going was the desire to see her son succeed. To watch a new home be created for her new grandchild.

The turbolift came to a halt on the top level of the needle-like palace as Machina stepping into her son's main throne room.

Gasket and Archarina were standing by the viewport when they turned to see Machina walk forward with their child.

Archarina quickly walked over to the Queen to inspect the infant. "He is magnificent."

The Machine Prince nodded in agreement as he walked over to see his son. "He is lucky, coming into existence at such a pivotal time in history. By the time he is complete, the entire universe will be rid of disease-rotted flesh"

Clank entered the throne room with Orbus clutching securely onto his shoulder. "My lord…Pyramidus has returned to Earth."

Gasket tightened his grasp on his sword. "The rangers are just as annoying without their powers. Let them try something…then I will get rid of them for good!"

* * *

Trey led the rangers into an underground chamber beneath the city streets. Inside was a makeshift base with a few radar screens and weapon racks. INET security personnel and military officers were scurrying about.

"What is this?" Tommy asked as the six rangers walked through the groups of soldiers.

"Rangers!" a robotic voice said from behind them. They turned to see Alpha.

"Alpha!" Justin said as they walked towards the waddling android.

"Thank goodness you are alright," Alpha said.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked. "Where are Teddy and Simon?"

"They are fine," Alpha assured Tommy. "They are actually proving quite useful. After retreating from the Command Chamber, we regrouped with an INET team that was forming a resistance against the Machines."

Tommy shook his head. "I don't want Simon or my brother involved…"

Alpha nodded. "I told them as much, but they would not listen."

The group heard gunfire coming from an access tunnel joined to the room they were in, followed by an explosion. A trio of Cogs leapt forward from the darkness and fired optic-blast pulses that exploded against stone as the rangers ducked for cover.

Trey sprang forward and kicked the head Cog back, snapping that foot back and forth to kick the other two soldiers down as well.

"A patrol," Trey said. "There will be more."

"We can't stay here then," Tommy said. "We need to move."

A radar screen in the rear of the room crackled with static before an image of Gasket faded into view. "You people are so hard to get a hold of sometimes," the Machine Prince said. The mountainous wilderness outside the city was visible behind him. "I have something that might interest you."

Machine Prince stepped aside as Tommy's face turned red with anger at what he saw. Simon and Teddy were bound and gagged to a gear lying flat across the surface.

"Let them go, Gasket" Tommy said firmly.

The Machine Prince laughed. "Come to me. We will discuss terms…well, actually I will kill you as soon as you arrive, and then kill these two children…but it's not like that will stop you."

The radar screen blinked off.

* * *

Trey stayed behind to help with the relocation as the rangers moved out.

They ran across the rocky shore north of the city and spotted Simon and Teddy. The two young teens were strapped down on a gear resting against a small formation on rocks near the shoreline.

Before the rangers could reach the two teens, Gasket and Archarina stepped forward and crossed their swords in front of their captives.

"Glad you could make it," the Machine Prince said.

Tommy narrowed his eyes as he snapped back into a fighting stance. "I bet you are…"

Archarina extended her sword and fired a crimson energy pulse that exploded around the rangers as they dove for cover. The shockwave knocked them backward as sand and dust was kicked up in every direction.

"You killed my father," the Machine Prince said as he extended his sword towards the rangers. "Now watch as I take something dear from you…"

Gasket turned and aimed his sword at Teddy and Simon as he stalked forward.

"No!" Tommy shouted as he sprang forward.

Gasket turned and fired an energy blast that slammed against Tommy's upper right chest and knocked him backwards as he screamed. The ranger clutched his wound as he rolled across the ground in pain.

The other four rangers charged forward.

Kat and Ashley launched jump kicks towards Archarina, but she knocked them back with ease. Justin moved in to attack Gasket as Chris jumped onto the Machine's back, but he flipped Chris away and knocked both rangers back.

The five rangers regrouped, Tommy only able to rise to his knees due to the crippling pain from the energy blast.

The two Machines laughed as they turned to face the rangers.

"You're only prolonging the inevitable," the Machine Prince said. "Accept your deaths with some dignity."

A bright ray of golden energy suddenly cut across the sky as the rangers looked up to see a shower of golden sparks slowly rain down along the wind.

"Rangers," the chorus of voices from Triforia said. "Receive Triana's final gift."

The shower of golden sparks accelerated and swirled around the rangers as they rose to their feet. The sparks weaved in and out of the rangers' bodies, healing their wounds. The golden energy then circled around their Zeonizers.

The energy penetrated the braces and repaired the Zeonizer crystals within. The sparks then began twirling and changing color to represent each ranger as the five cyclones crackled with energy.

The cyclones shattered apart to reveal the Zeo Rangers standing in full armor.

"No…" The Machine Prince said as he took a step backwards.

* * *

Back in the city, Trey slammed his fists against a group of Cogs that had ganged up on him.

The shower of sparks suddenly shot down from the sky and twirled around his golden Zeo braces as they pulsed with energy.

He smiled as he looked up to face the Cogs.

"Ultra transform!" he shouted as he connected his braces and transformed into his armor with a flash of golden light.

* * *

The five Rangers snapped into fighting stances as they faced off with Gasket and Archarina.

"Zeored!"

"Zeogreen!"

"Zeoblue!"

"Zeoyellow!"

"Zeopink!"

"Ultra Task Force…"

"Zeo Rangers!" they shouted together as their armor flashed with energy.

The Machine Prince aimed his sword forward. "Just die!"

He fired a crimson energy blast that exploded around the Rangers as they rolled out of the way.

Zeored somersaulted across the ground and sprang to his feet, summoning his Star Riser in a flash of red energy. He charged forward towards Gasket as the others moved in as well.

Zeored parried a blow from Gasket and ducked under his blade as he pushed forward. The Machine Prince turned to attack Zeored from behind, but Zeogreen and Zeoblue tackled against Gasket.

Archarina swung her blade down towards Zeored's head, but he parried the blow and hook kicked her across the head before dashing forward. Zeoyellow and Zeopink moved towards Archarina and attacked with a flurry of kicks.

Zeored used his sword to break Teddy and Simon free.

"You two get out of here," Zeored said as a group of Cogs appeared.

The two teens ran to safety as Zeored turned to face the Cogs. He swept a soldier's staff away and brought his blade back around to decapitate that soldier before sidekicking it backwards. The Ranger turned to his right and slashed his blade upward diagonally across another Cog's chest. A Cog swung its staff down vertically towards Zeored, but he jump kicked the weapon away and chopped his sword down through that Cog's head.

Zeoyellow tornado kicked a Cog to the ground. She turned to her right with her nunchuku and bashed a soldier across the head with her weapons before finishing that Cog off with a reverse axe kick.

Zeogreen blocked a staff with his left axe, then swung the right axe down through the attacking Cog. Another soldier swung a staff towards him, but the Ranger ducked under the blow and slashed his twin axes across that soldier's back.

Zeoblue dove forward over a pair of soldiers' strikes as he rolled across the ground. He rolled to his feet and spun horizontally with his arm blades, knocking the weapon from another Cog's grasp. He jump kicked that soldier in the faceplate, then flipped backward while kicking that Cog upside the head.

Two soldiers swung their staffs from both sides of Zeoblue. He extended his arm blades outwards to block both blows, then spun to knock the staffs away. He tornado kicked the soldier to his left, and slashed the Cog to his right with a horizontal strike.

Zeopink blocked a blow with her shield, then turned inward towards that Cog while knifehanding it in the neck. She finished off that soldier with an outer crescent kick across the head.

* * *

Back in the city, Zeo Gold was holding his own against a group of Cogs.

The Gold Ranger spun forward with his staff in his right hand, blocking a soldier's staff and whipping his left leg around in a reverse hook kick that crashed across that Cog's head. He turned to his right and ran the spear end of his weapon through another Cog's chest.

* * *

A group of Cogs surrounded Zeored as he fought through them relentlessly.

He moved forward, parrying a Cog's blow and cutting through that soldier diagonally. He spun while snapping a reverse sidekick against another soldier, then cut through that Cog with a strike from his blade.

Zeored parried a pair of soldiers' staffs at once and brought out his right leg to round kick one and hook kick the other. He finished the pair off by cutting through them with his sword, exposing wiring and circuits as small explosions ripped through their armor.

A staff came zooming towards his head. He grabbed the weapon with his left hand and turned his head to the right to spot an incoming Cog. He knocked the incoming Cog's blade away and cut that soldier down with a single, fluid strike. The Ranger released his grasp on the staff and turned while bringing his blade down diagonally through that Cog.

The battle intensified as metal sparked against metal. The Zeo Rangers fought on.

**To be concluded…**


	23. Fallen Iron

**Fallen Iron**

Tommy narrowed his eyes beneath his star-shaped visor as a group of Cogs charged towards him, their metal glistening in the rising sun.

Zeored dashed forward as he ran his blade through the lead Cog, cutting through its armor and ripping apart its inner wiring. He twirled his blade while spinning forward, and ran his sword through another soldier horizontally.

He looked up to see the Machine Prince leaping forward with his sword in hand. Zeored leapt forward as well, and the two opponents clashed swords in midair. Their blades sparked against one another as they flipped backwards and landed back on the shore below.

Zeored swung his blade down towards Gasket's head, but the Machine Prince blocked the blow. The two opponents pressed their swords against each other as they leaned in.

"You were lucky to have survived before," the Machine Prince said. "This time you die."

Zeored knocked Gasket's saber away and kicked the villain backward with a powerful kick. Zeoblue and Zeopink leapt forward and slammed flying sidekicks against the Machine Prince as well.

Zeogreen and Zeoyellow leapt towards Archarina and slammed their fists into her, knocking the Machine backwards as she rolled across the ground to her companion.

Gasket helped Archarina to her feet as the Rangers regrouped.

"It's over," Zeored said.

Archarina looked to her left and noticed a group of prisoners being escorted by some Cogs. One of the women was holding a baby. They were moving across the beach's board walk.

"My Prince…" she said as she nodded in that direction.

Gasket nodded as the two Machines leapt towards the board walk with a powerful jump. They landed near the prisoners, and Archarina tore the baby from its mothers arms

The Rangers ran forward, but the Machine Prince summoned a group of Cogs, giving him and his companion time to fall back.

"That's a new low, Gasket!" Zeored shouted as he jump kicked a Cog and brought his saber down through that soldier.

The other Rangers helped bash through the Cogs as they followed the Machine Prince's trail.

* * *

The Rangers followed the two Machines to a construction area, where the Machine Prince and Archarina were standing on a tall pile of pipes. Archarina had her blade held to the infant's neck.

The Machine Prince aimed his sword down at the Rangers. "You were right…it is over. Power down your armor, or the little baby says bye-bye."

The Rangers reluctantly dropped their guard as their armor powered down in a flash of green energy.

"You're not winning, Gasket," Tommy said. "We won't let you."

"You don't have much choice!" the Machine Prince shouted as he leapt downward to the pavement below and charged towards the rangers. He bashed through them, knocking them down one by one as Archarina stood with her blade to the infant's neck.

* * *

Queen Machina stood at the city palace's viewport with her infant grandson cradled in her arms. The newly-built machine was actually crying. She knew the response was a simple algorithm designed to alert parental units it required attention…but still…it was crying.

The young machine seemed so frail in her arms. So vulnerable.

For a moment she tried to conjure up memories of her own son at that age. She found none in her data files.

Throughout the Machine Prince's young life, she had been by the Machine King's side. She had been helping to wage war while droids cared for her child.

She wondered what kind of life the small machine in her arms would lead.

* * *

The rangers struggled fervently to hold back the Machine Prince as he slammed against them.

Archarina dropped to ground level, her sword still pointed at the infant to discourage the rangers from morphing.

The Machine Prince shouted as he attacked. "This was how it was meant to be! You, powerless! Me, victorious!"

Tommy grabbed Gasket's wrist and twisted the villain's sword free. The blade fell to the ground as Tommy rolled forward and picked up the saber. He tossed the weapon forward like a spear towards Archarina. The weapon struck her sword away, distracting her while Tommy leapt forward.

Tommy grabbed the infant from the Machine's arms and rolled across the ground to safety as the others regrouped around him.

The infant's mother ran over to the rangers as she cried hysterically. Tommy handed the baby to the woman as she continued to sob.

Kat laid a gentle hand on the woman's shoulder. "He'll be fine…now get to safety…"

The rangers turned to face the two machines as Justin smiled. "You look a little mad, Gasket."

Tommy readied his braces. "It's morphin' time!"

"Ultra transform!" the Rangers shouted as they morphed into their Ranger forms. They snapped into fighting stances.

"Weapons, guys," Zeored said as he summoned his Star Riser in a flash of crimson energy.

The other Rangers summoned their weapons and combined them to form one cannon. "Ultra Blaster!" they shouted. "Fire!"

The Rangers launched a massive pulse of energy with their cannon that exploded against the Machine Prince and Archarina, knocking them backwards.

The two Machines slowly stood from the ground as smoke rose from their armor.

"You will die!" the Machine Prince shouted as he reached forward and grabbed Archarina's hand. The two activated their expansion programs as they grew to giant size.

The Rangers activated their communicators. "ZeoMegazord, mobilize!"

The ZeoMegazord rose from the hidden chamber beneath the hanger bay and launched through the sky. The Megazord landed in the streets as the Rangers leapt into their cockpits within streaks of light.

"ZeoMegazord Saber, online," Zeored commanded as the robo activated its saber.

"You are not safe in that infernal contraption!" the Machine Prince shouted as he leapt forward and swung his blade down towards the Megazord.

The robo brought its blade up to block the blow, but Archarina rolled in low and cut across the ZeoMegazord's leg. The colossal zord collapsed to its knees as Gasket brought his blade down against the side of the Megazord's head.

* * *

Teddy and Simon were in the city streets along with Zeo Gold. The two young teens had armed themselves with Cog spears after being freed from Gasket, and they continued to fight against the Machines.

They looked up to see the ZeoMegazord get pounded by Gasket and Archarina.

"They need backup," Simon said as he shook his head.

"The MegaWarriorzord," Zeo Gold said. "The Machines are holding it within their palace. I can break it free."

"We're coming with you," Teddy said.

Zeo Gold didn't have time to argue. The three ran towards the Machine palace.

* * *

The gates to the dimly-lit lower levels of the Machine palace tore open from Simon and Teddy's spears as Zeo Gold barged inside. He led the two boys down a dark metal staircase as three Cogs moved up the stairs to stop him.

Zeo Gold swung his staff down, smashing a Cog's faceplate in as he sidestepped and kicked the soldier back. That Cog went tumbling down the stairs as the next two soldiers moved in and swung their staffs horizontally. Zeo Gold blocked their blows and kicked them out of the way with a lightning quick kick combination.

The three moved down a dark pipe-filled corridor, trying to blend in with the shadows as a group of Cogs sprang forward and surrounded them.

Zeo Gold tornado kicked a Cog across the head, then swept the legs out from under the soldier.

Teddy held his staff horizontally to block a blow, but the force of the impact dropped him to his knees. Simon jumped in with a flying sidekick to back that soldier away, then slammed his spear through its chest.

"Thanks," Teddy said.

"Don't mention it," Simon said as the two friends stood back to back to face the next wave of Cogs.

Zeo Gold jump kicked another soldier against the face plate, then batted his staff across the side of that Cog's head.

The last soldier charged forward towards Zeo Gold. The Gold Ranger leapt forward and double-flying sidekicked that Cog in the chest, pushed off and flipped backwards, landed, and jammed the edge of his staff through that Cog's chest. Zeo Gold removed his weapon and pushed the broken Machine body to the ground.

They moved deeper into the dark corridor and spotted a wide opening around a corner. A giant door extended upwards and bore the Machine symbol.

"Huh," Teddy said. "I'm guessing that's where the MegaWarriorzord is?"

Zeo Gold nodded as he eyed the guards. "I'll take the point against the guards. Let's go…"

Zeo Gold dashed forward towards the door, but before he could reach it, streams of crimson energy lashed out and exploded against his body.

A group of Cogs sprang out as if from nowhere and surrounded Teddy and Simon as the two friends struggled to fight back. They heard laughter and looked to see Clank nearby, his hand over a panel against the wall.

"You didn't really think it would be this easy, did you?" he asked as he pressed the button.

Another volley of energy leashes lashed out and struck against Zeo Gold.

The Cogs quickly over powered the two younger teens and forced them to the ground…that was until a nearly invisible blur of motion crashed against the Cogs and hurled them to the ground. The mechanical soldiers were defenseless against their unseen enemy as they were beaten by a fierce volley of invisible blows.

Simon wrinkled his brow. "Am I seeing things?"

Teddy shook his head. "Not unless I am too."

The figure slowly de-cloaked, revealing a man shrouded in slick black armor with a red ruby on his chest. He walked over to the two fallen teens and extended his hand.

"I'm a friend…" he said. "The Phantom Ranger…"

The Phantom helped the two teens as he turned to Clank.

Clank took a step back, not knowing how to react to this Ranger who had appeared out of nowhere.

The Phantom extended a gauntlet blaster and fired an energy pulse that exploded against Clank's control panel. The crimson energy bursts stopped as the Phantom ran over to the Gold Ranger and helped him off his feet.

"Who are you?" Zeo Gold asked.

"The Phantom Ranger," he said again. "I was sent from Eltar."

Zordon had dispatched the Phantom Ranger to Earth to deliver Artilitron and the Rescuezords to the Turbo Rangers, as well as a shuttlecraft to the Earth-based INET group.

Zeo Gold nodded. "Thank you for your help…"

The Gold Ranger eyed Clank as the Machine slowly started to back away. Zeo Gold leapt forward and flying sidekicked Clank against the chest. He followed by striking his staff across the Machine's head.

Phantom Ranger ran up to the doorway and fired a blast from his gauntlet cannon that blew the door open, revealing the MegaWarriorzord and Red Battlezord.

He activated his cloak and vanished from sight.

* * *

The MegaWarriorzord shot across the sky towards the ZeoMegazord's battle. Zeo Gold was at the helm.

"Back up has arrived," Zeo Gold said as the Red Battlezord corkscrewed through the air besides the Megazord.

"All right," Zeored said as he transferred into the Red Battlezord with a streak of red energy. "Red Battlezord, online!"

Gasket fumed with anger. "Bring on a whole army of zords! It matters not! You will die!"

The Machine Prince charged towards the MegaWarriorzord and swung his saber down diagonally. The Megazord blocked the blow with its left arm, then slammed a right punch against the Machine Prince.

The Red Battlezord's fists pumped at high speed as they slammed back Archarina, denting her armor with a fierce volley of blows.

Gasket and Archarina fell back as they joined hands. They transformed into a giant arrow of energy as they blasted forward, causing a shockwave that exploded against the three zords and sent them crashing backwards.

The Machine Prince and Archarina landed behind the damaged zords as Gasket aimed his sword at them. "We are invincible. You are weak. Flesh and bone."

"Gasket," Zeored said from his console. "I've about had enough of you."

The Red Ranger pulled his zord from the ground and pushed his control levers forward as he shouted, "Gattling cannons, full power!"

The Red Battlezord pumped its fists as it fired lances of orange energy that exploded against the two Machines.

Archarina returned fire with energy arrows that exploded against the Battlezord's armor.

The MegaWarriorzord aimed one of its warrior blades forward and tossed the saber like a spear. The sword crashed against Archarina's bow and knocked the weapon from her hand.

Gasket and Archarina joined together to form a sphere of energy as they streaked forward once more towards the three zords. The Rangers were ready this time.

The ZeoMegazord swung its saber through the energy blast, causing the two Machines to rematerialize and fall to the ground.

"Trey," Zeored said. "We could use that pyramid of yours right about now."

Zeo Gold nodded as he called for his zord. "I call upon the power of Pyramidus!"

The giant golden pyramid appeared within a flash of energy.

"Golden fusion!" Zeored shouted.

The ZeoMegazord and Red Battlezord combined with Pyramidus in its warrior formation as they all joined within its cockpit.

"Say goodbye, Gasket," Zeored said. "You lose…Golden Storm!"

The ZeoUltrazord opened fire with near countless streams of golden energy bursts that tore through the Machine Prince and his companion. His armor buckled as his inner wiring was incinerated. His vision was filled with static as he looked to Archarina, seeing her body nearly vaporized and ripped to shreds. His last vision was of his companion's power cells overloading and exploding, flames consuming her body.

The Machine Prince's own power cells overheated as his body blew into pieces.

* * *

Machina protectively grabbed hold of her bundled grandchild as the doors to the throne room exploded in, and Clank went skidding across the ground.

The six Zeo Rangers ran inside and aimed their weapons at Machina.

"Rangers," Machina pleaded. "Do what you will with this place. With the remains of this once great army. It's meaning has grown hollow…"

"We plan on it," Zeored said as he aimed his Zeo Blaster forward.

"I only ask one thing," she pleaded.

Zeoblue shook his head. "You're in position to plea bargain, lady. The Machine Empire is dead."

"Be that as it may," Machina said. "Please…allow my grandson to live."

The Rangers finally noticed that what the Machine Queen held in her arms was a tiny robotic infant.

Zeoblue shook his head. "It's a trick."

"It's no trick…" the Machine Queen said as she dropped to her knees. "Look at me…I am broken. I have lived for years, and what do I have to show for it? A dead husband. A dead son. A dead family. This war has cost us all enough…"

Mixed emotions filled the Rangers as they slowly and reluctantly started to lower their side arms.

Machina placed the infant on the ground and slowly backed away. "Please…look after him…"

Machina pulled out a small detonator switch and activated the trigger. Her body exploded into a pile of scarp as alarms began blaring throughout the entire palace, and its walls began to shake.

"This place is going to blow," Zeoyellow said.

"Let's get out of here," Zeored said.

Zeopink scooped the infant up in her arms, and the six Rangers leapt out of the palace. They landed in the plaza below just as the Machine base erupted into a ball of flame.

* * *

The rangers, Trey, and Alpha gathered in the Command Chamber.

"Try it now Alpha," Ashley said.

The android flipped a switch, and the systems came back online.

"It worked!" Alpha said with excitement.

Trey stepped forward towards the rangers. He was holding the infant in his arms. "My friends…it's time I returned home."

Tommy nodded. "We can't thank you enough, Trey…for everything."

"Yeah," Kat said. "You better come and visit."

A weak smile spread across the weary warrior's face. "I am sure our paths will cross again."

Justin stepped forward. "And you're sure about taking the baby thing with you?"

Trey nodded. "I feel it is my obligation. Remnants of the Machine Empire are still out there. They may come looking for this child."

"Be careful then," Chris said.

"I will," Trey said.

Tommy extended his hand, and Trey reached out and grasped it. The other rangers reached out and placed their hands on top of the red and gold rangers'.

* * *

In a secret chamber beneath the moon's surface, the head of the Machine King lied in a pile of dust of rubble.

His eyes slowly started to flicker as the wiring in the room came to life.

**END**

**Ultimate Power Rangers continues in Year Five: "Ultimate Power Rangers in Space"**


	24. One-Shot: Armor of Mars

_**Author's Note:** The following story takes place after Ultimate Power Rangers Year Four: Zeo. It features Tommy, Rocky, Jason, and Trini and draws extremely heavily from the anime movie "Fatal Fury the Motion Picture."_

* * *

**Armor of Mars**

_**Alexandria, Egypt**_

An archaeological expedition set up camp in the barren wasteland outside of Alexandria. A deep underground ruins, that appeared Greco-roman in design, had been discovered. And the leader of the expedition was investigating it personally.

Dr. Cheng was a middle-aged Japanese man with glasses covering a pair of dark eyes, and his hair was black and neatly trimmed.

He ran his fingers across a dusty and ornate box of stone as his eyes looked over the inscriptions. His face lit up as he recognized them.

"This is it…" he said quietly as he slid the box's lid free. A stone leg with three golden discs attached by leather straps was inside the box. "The Armor of Mars…After all this time…"

* * *

A pick-up truck was parked near the hole in the ground that led into the ruins. A thick cord extended from the truck into the chasm below.

The driver received a call via the radio from Dr. Cheng.

"Alright sir," the driver said. "It will be just a sec…"

The driver leaned out the window and looked behind the vehicle as he shouted to the other group members. "That was Dr. Cheng! Pull him up!"

The driver turned forward again as his breath caught in his throat. A muscular man dressed in a light suit of gold armor was standing in front of the truck. He had a slim gold headband and a blood-thirsty grin.

Before the driver could scream for help, the stranger smashed his fist through the windshield and bashed in the driver's skull.

A few team members heard the commotion and ran to see what was going on. They stopped in their tracks as they saw the strange man with his fist through the windshield and blood splattered across its shattered glass.

The stranger turned to the team members and slammed his fist against the ground, producing a deep crimson energy shockwave that tore through the ground and exploded beneath the feet of the workers.

* * *

Dr. Cheng grumbled to himself as he climbed up the cord on his way out of the ruins, keeping the box held tightly beneath his right arm. "Stupid…have to do everything myself…"

He pulled himself up to ground level and opened his eyes wide with horror. Fires were raging out of control across the camp, and dead bodies littered the ground.

Cheng scrambled to his feet as he tried to run for his truck, but a blur of motion landed on the ground in front of him. It was a raven-haired woman in a tight, revealing red leather bodysuit. She leapt into the air and extended her hands, producing a torrent of energy diamonds that exploded all around Cheng as he rolled out of the way.

He hopped into his truck and frantically keyed the ignition. As he looked up, he saw a slender man dressed in white standing on a cliff up ahead. He had pale white hair and a golden hawk-like mask. The man leapt forward with lightning quick speed as he armed a glove of claws and sliced the top of the truck completely off.

Cheng had to duck to keep his head. He slammed his foot on the gas as the truck barreled ahead down the rural road.

The man in the hawk mask landed next to his two companions as a sick smile spread across his face. "He'll wish he would have let us kill him in a second."

Cheng put the pedal to the metal as he tried to gain as much distance as possible from his attackers. Up on the road ahead, he saw another young man standing in the center of the road. He wore a black high-collared vest and slacks. The inside of the vest was deep red. His eyes were hazel and he had short dark hair.

Dr. Cheng narrowed his eyes as he glared at the young man. "Out of my way!"

The young man held up his left hand. He wore a golden band around his forearm and hand that pulsed with crimson energy. He leapt straight up into the air and opened his palm as he fired a massive pulse of red energy that exploded across the street and tore apart the car in a ball of flame.

Cheng was thrown from the truck as he rolled out of control across the ground, still carrying the stone box beneath his arm.

The young man, Laokorn, slowly walked towards Dr. Chen. "You have what is mine. Would you please return it…"

"Go to hell, punk!" Cheng shouted.

Laokorn lunged forward and slammed his fist against the man's chest, cracking his ribs as his bones pierced his heart.

Cheng collapsed to the ground as Laokorn's three henchmen approached.

The woman clad in red leather silently kneeled down and removed the armor from the stone box. She strapped it onto Laokorn's left leg.

Once attached, the armor segment pulsed with energy as it spread into a solid gold plate of armor that covered him from the knee down.

Laokorn smiled with mad delight. "Three pieces of armor found, three to go…"

He shot up into the sky with the speed of a bullet as he aimed his gauntlet towards a valley in the distance. He launched a crimson energy pulse that flew down into the valley and exploded with phenomenal force.

The red-leather clad woman's eyes sparkled with delight. "Amazing…Lord Laokorn's power becomes more magnificent with each piece."

Laokorn landed on a nearby cliff and smiled at his newfound power. "The Armor of Mars will be mine…then I will have the power to become a god!"

* * *

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

The crowd in the Tokyo Dome auditorium was jam packed for the night's series of fights. They erupted into cheers and applause as the first match was set to begin.

The first fighter approached the ring. A crowd favorite, he wore red boxers and a blue hood over his head. The announcer introduced the fighter in Japanese as he leapt into the ring. It was Rocky.

At only 19, Rocky as the youngest to advance so far in the international fighting community. He had always dreamed of fighting professionally and started training right after high school. His age, wit, and prowess made him a favorite with spectators.

His opponent for the night was a bald Tai kick boxer.

Two friends of Rocky's watched from the audience: Jason Scott and Trini Kwan. Tommy Oliver was supposed to meet them at the match, but he had to catch a later flight. He would still be joining them for the reception the next day.

The ringmaster signaled the match to begin as the Tai man lunged forward with a flurry of kicks and punches.

Rocky kept his guard up as his opponent pushed forward hard, forcing the teen backward.

Trini wrinkled her brow with concern. "He's better than this…why isn't he fighting back?"

Jason grinned. "He's just getting warmed up, Trini."

Rocky was backed into a corner before he narrowed his eyes and struck back with a single move. He sprang forward while slamming his knee across his opponent's face. The older man was knocked out cold as he collapsed onto the mat.

The crowd cheered as Rocky extended his fist into the air in a victory pose. "All right!"

* * *

Tommy arrived at his hotel well after midnight as he checked in with the receptionist.

"Reservation for Tommy Oliver," he said.

"Just a moment," the Japanese woman said as she checked her computer. "Yes, we have you in room 1013."

Tommy took the key card she slid to him. "Thank you."

He left the desk and looked around the spacious lobby area. "There's gotta be something around here to do…" he said quietly to himself.

It was too late to meet up with the others, and he didn't feel like checking in for the night.

"May as well take a walk…see what Jason's been talking about all these years."

Tommy left the hotel lobby and started walking down the street. His friend Jason had studied in Japan for a year along with his friends Zack and Trini. It was less than a vacation for them however thanks to a group of evil spirits known as the Youkai. While Tommy and his team had been fighting the Gorma in the States, Jason and his friends had been fighting the Youkai in Japan.

Even despite their year-long war, Jason and the others still spoke highly of the country, and especially Tokyo.

Tommy continued to walk down the night-lit streets and noticed an arcade from the corner of his eye. He didn't feel up to bar hopping, and wasn't even sure about the drinking age in Japan, and he doubted any gyms were open.

Tommy smiled as he sighed. "What the hell…" he walked into the arcade.

* * *

A blonde-haired American teenager ran through the night-lit streets as fast as she could as a trio of silent shadows followed her from the rooftops above.

She searched frantically for a place to hide, and she spotted an open arcade packed with people. She ran inside.

* * *

Tommy's hands danced across the controls in front of him as his computerized character was defeated by a giant ogre with a club.

"Well…" Tommy said as he sat back and grabbed his bag. "That was fun…"

He stood up and started to leave when the teenage girl literally ran into him.

"Whoa…" Tommy said. "Are you-"

She looked up at Tommy as his heart caught in his throat. The stranger in front of him looked remarkably like his first girlfriend Shannon. Shannon had been killed by Goldar during Bandora's first attack against Angel Grove four years ago.

"I'm…I'm fine," she said as her eyes darted around frantically. "I should have watched where I was going…I…have to go…"

She ran past Tommy and headed towards the rear of the room as Tommy watched her go.

"Did that really just happen?" Tommy asked himself.

The skylight above suddenly shattered as three shadowy figures dropped onto the ground and surrounded the strange girl. Their bodies were covered in shadowy material that seemed almost organic. Their faces were covered in white bone-like masks, and they had pale white hair.

The lead Shadow extended his arms as his body expanded outward like a towel and rippled as if blowing across a violent breeze. His right eye pulsed with crimson energy.

Before the soldier could strike, a red bag slammed into him and knocked him to the ground.

"Sorry to butt in," Tommy said as he walked forward. "But three big guys against one girl just doesn't seem fair…"

The Shadows turned and glared at Tommy as their hollow eye sockets pulsed with red energy.

Tommy snapped into a fighting stances as the three Shadows charged forward with blinding speed.

The lead Shadow leapt at Tommy with a flying crescent kick, but the ranger ducked under the blow and turned while slamming an uppercut against the creature's chest. He followed with a knifehand strike to the Shadow's neck and a reverse sidekick.

The second Shadow tried to sneak up behind Tommy in a blur of motion, but he snapped back with a hook kick that smashed across the creature's face.

The third Shadow moved forward, and Tommy spun towards it while slamming a reverse sidekick against its face.

The three soldiers rose back to their feet as if unharmed as Tommy wrinkled his brow with concern. "Who are these goons…?"

The lead Shadow lunged forward while swinging its claws towards Tommy. He dodged each blow before countering with a jump reverse axe kick he slammed against the creature's head, shattering his bone mask as his body disintegrated.

Fear filled the hollow eyes of the other two soldiers as they leapt upward in streaks of shadow and disappeared.

Tommy dropped his guard as he looked around the arcade for the girl. She was nowhere to be found.

* * *

The reception the next afternoon was in an open courtyard in the city near a towering building of glass and steel. The people who were gathered sipped their drinks and snacked on finger foods as the blonde-haired girl from the night before wandered onto the scene. This time she seemed to have a purpose. This time she was looking for someone.

She spotted a large man in a dark green suit with red hair hunched over a punch bowl and walked towards him. "Excuse me sir," she said politely. "Do you know which one of these men is Tommy Oliver?"

The man's face turned red as he turned and faced the beautiful girl. She looked about sixteen, but never the less, she was very attractive. "Gee miss," he said. "I wish I could say I was him…but I'm not. I'm not even sure I've heard of him."

The girl sighed. "Well thanks anyways, sir. Sorry to have bothered you."

She walked off as the heavy-set man's eyes followed.

Nearby, Rocky was speaking with Jason and Trini.

"Have you heard from Tommy?" Jason asked Rocky.

Rocky smiled as he shrugged. "Nah. He's probably just waiting to make some kind of dramatic entrance…"

"This dramatic enough for ya, Rocko?"

They turned to see Tommy walking towards them with his jacket slung over his shoulder.

Rocky smiled at the sight of his old friend. "Hey, Tommy. Nice of you to finally show up."

"Heard you put on quite a show," Tommy said as the two grasped each others' hands and pulled each other into a hug.

"I guess you could say that," Rocky said. "Short but sweet, anyway."

Tommy looked to Jason. "Hey, Jase. Nice to see ya."

Tommy caught up with the three friends and felt a little uncomfortable while doing so. Even though they were like family, he felt a little distant from them now. He spent the last year with his Zeo team and had barely spoken with Rocky, Jason, or any of the others during that time.

They heard a woman scream as their heads snapped to attention. They looked towards the glass entrance to the lobby and saw one of the Shadow creatures holding a dead body up in his left hand. He extended his right hand and fired a low-level energy pulse that shattered the glass to pieces as he stepped forward.

The woman that screamed backed away as she frantically shook her head. "Oh god…don't hurt me…"

The Shadow tossed the dead body on top of her as she shouted. "Get it off, get it off!"

The Shadow stalked forward as the blonde-haired girl watched from the crowd, trembling with fear.

The green-suited man noticed the girl was frightened and turned to the creature while snarling his teeth. He charged towards the Shadow as he howled a war cry, but the creature merely lifted his hand and fired an energy pulse that ripped through the bulky man's chest.

Tommy, Rocky, Jason, and Trini instinctively snapped into fighting stances.

"This one is on me," Jason said.

"Not so much a good idea," Rocky said.

Trini looked to Rocky. "He can do it…"

"Go for the mask, Jase," Tommy said.

Jason nodded as he stepped forward. "You wanna fight, ugly? You got it!"

The ranger dashed forward and flipped forward through the air, snapping a flying sidekick towards the creature's head. The Shadow grabbed onto his leg and swung him backwards, crashing Jason against a wall.

Jason rose back to his feet as he wiped the blood from his mouth. The creature lunged forward, but Jason ducked under the blow while slamming a round kick against the Shadow's chest. The ranger moved forward with a flurry of kicks and punches as he pushed the creature backwards.

Jason flipped backwards as he kicked the Shadow upside the head, shattering his bone mask into pieces as the creature's body fell backwards and disintegrated.

Tommy and the others gathered around the fallen body.

"Well…" Jason said as he looked to Tommy. "What do you think?"

Tommy shook his head. "I ran into three of them when I got here last night. They were chasing some girl…"

"It was me," the blonde girl said as she stepped forward.

"And you are?" Jason asked.

"My name is Sulia," she said. "I've come a long way here to find Tommy of the Hayate Way School."

Tommy wrinkled his brow. "Why me?"

"Your strength would be a great help," Sulia pleaded. "If we don't hurry, they'll find the armor. They have to be stopped…"

"What armor?" Trini asked.

"Yeah…" Rocky said. "You need to back up a ways."

"There's no time to explain now," she said. "I…I need your help. Please…Come with me to Rhodos Island."

Tommy sighed as he nodded. "What is it you need us to do?"

* * *

A plane flew across the sky, and Tommy sat next to Sulia while inside the aircraft.

"Alexander the Great?" Tommy asked, his mind flashing back to when he battled Alexander's soul in the depths of Hell. "I've heard of him, yeah."

"He wouldn't rest until his empire covered the world," Sulia explained. "Cave paintings on Rhodos Island are contrary to history. They say that Godomos was the one who defeated Alexander."

"Who was Godomos?" Tommy asked.

"Godomos was king of Rhodos Island," Sulia said. "He was even more feared than Alexander.

"Alexander struck a truce with Godomos and returned to his capital, but he couldn't stop thinking about the power he had seen in the hands of Godomos. And so…he invited Godomos back to Babylon. Godomos arrived, and that was when Alexander suddenly fell ill from a mysterious illness and died.

"Alexander's generals set a trap for Godomos and burnt him to death, but the armor he wore, the Armor of Mars, survived the blaze without a scratch…"

The plane arrived at its destination as the group traveled by boat to the Rhodos and found a hidden cave. Several paintings were inside the cave ruins, including one giant painting of a shadowy figure.

"Who's that guy?" Rocky asked.

"That is Godomos," Sulia explained as she looked up at the painting. "It is said that when Godomos was killed, the armor itself came alive, taking on the form of Mars, the God of War. The city was engulfed in flames and nearly destroyed until a group of five warrior rose up against Mars and defeated him. Afterwards, the armor was broken into pieces and scattered.

"My brother and I…are direct descendants of Godomos. Legend says that if a member of the cursed Godomos bloodline were to wear all six pieces of the armor at once, the Power of Mars would be released on this world once again, making the wearer into a god."

"That would be bad," Rocky said.

Sulia nodded. "My brother already has half of the armor…He wanted the power…but he's inherited the curse as well."

One of the support beams suspending piles of debris above cracked as the mounds of rock started to fall.

"Sulia!" Tommy shouted as he leapt forward and pushed her out of the way. The cave in separated Tommy and Sulia from the rest of the group.

"Are you alright?" Tommy asked as she rolled off of her.

"Yes…" she said. "Thank you."

Tommy nodded. "Not a problem."

"Your arm," Sulia said with concern as she reached out to a bloody gash across Tommy's arm.

"It's just a scratch," he said.

"No…here…" she placed a hand on his wound as it started to pulse with a faint crimson glow.

"How are you doing this?" Tommy asked as his wound healed.

"It comes with the blood line," Sulia said.

They linked up with the others and entered further into the ruins to a tall water fall.

Sulia removed a gold pennant from her neck. "This pennant has been passed down in my family for generations…"

She placed the object on a slab of stone as it slid downward. The waterfall peeled away, revealing a hidden doorway that slid open from the rock.

They walked inside the hidden chamber to find an archaic map of the Earth painted on the walls. "This map was developed by my ancestors, and shows the location to all the armor pieces except for one. My brother has already found the pieces from Macedonia, Thrace, and Egypt.

"If my brother gets his hands on each piece of that armor…" she shook her head as tears swelled up in her eyes.

"It will be okay," Tommy said. "He'll be going after the other pieces of the armor…we'll be there to save him when he shows up."

"Then what are we waiting around for in this dumb cave?" Rocky asked. "Let's get going before Laokorn and his buddies get to the armor first.

Jason nodded. "We should split into groups."

"Right," Tommy said. "Jason and Trini, you head to Baghdad. Rocky, Sulia and I will take Antakya."

* * *

Laokorn stood at the window of his two-story beach resort as his assistant stood behind him. He was dressed in a white suit, and she in a red suit with a skirt.

"Is there any word on my dear Sulia?" he asked.

"Sulia and her accomplices have split into two groups and are searching for the armor," she said.

A smile spread across Laokorn's face. "Well, well…this should make things much more interesting…Send Hower and Javin."

* * *

_**Antakya, Turkey**_

Their plan landed in Turkey at night, and the group of three checked into their hotel. Afterwards, they headed to an outdoor restaurant to eat.

Rocky had a full course meal that he wolfed down so quickly, Sulia was visibly impressed.

"Wow…" she said. "You must have really been hungry."

Rocky smiled sheepishly as he shrugged. "Guy's gotta have his meat and potatoes, ya know?"

Tommy smiled. He was glad some things never changed.

"So Tommy," Rocky asked. "What's the game plan?"

"Well," Tommy said. "The first thing we should do is check out the library. We'll head there in the morning."

* * *

Tommy lied in bed that night as he pulled out an old picture he kept in his wallet. It was a picture of Shannon. He still thought about her and knew he always would, but seeing Sulia reminded him so much of his former love.

"Shannon…" he said softly as he ran his fingers across the picture.

He heard a small tapping on his door that snapped him back into reality. Tommy rose from his bed and walked over to the hotel door, opening it with a turn of a knob. It was Sulia.

"Tommy…" she said. "I just wanted to thank you again. For coming out here. I know this all must sound crazy to you, but I…"

"Hey," Tommy said. "It doesn't sound crazy. You're worried about your brother…that's understandable."

She nodded, a tear forming in her eye. "I just wish sometime…that life could have been normal for my family. No legends. No curses."

"I know what you mean, Sulia," Tommy said. "I know what you mean…"

* * *

The next day, Tommy, Rocky, and Sulia shuffled through books in the ornate library as they searched for clues as to the armor's whereabouts.

"Here," Sulia said as her face lit up. "I think I found something…When Alexander's general pulled back to this location, he locked all his treasures into a secret tomb that no one could enter."

"That must be where he hid the armor," Rocky said with excitement.

Tommy nodded. "What's over that location now?"

Sulia took a moment to compare maps. "It looks like…a police station."

"A police station?" Rocky asked as he stared shuffling through a pile of newspaper. "I think someone beat us to the punch."

Rocky pulled out a front page story about a police station bombing that occurred recently.

"Great," Tommy said sarcastically as he picked up the article. "It says ruins of an ancient palace were discovered below…"

Sulia nodded. "That's where the armor was."

"You snooze you lose," Rocky said. "We lost…"

Sulia shook her head. "But my brother doesn't have the armor yet either," Sulia explained. "We're…connected in a way. I would have felt it if he activated the next armor segment."

"It says the ruins were raided 900 years ago and everything of value was taken to Western Europe and sold," Tommy said.

"Great," Rocky said sarcastically. "That armor could be anywhere…and this whole dumb trip's been a waste of time."

"Hold on a second, Rocko," Tommy said as he thought for a moment. "I think I know where that armor was sold to…"

"How?" Rocky asked.

"At the Hayate Way, we studied various forms of martial arts schools across the globe," Tommy explained. "One school was the Stroheim School in Germany. They've always been interested in ancient relics, and their motif was always oddly Greco-roman…"

"Sounds like it's worth a shot," Rocky said.

Tommy nodded. "Rocky, get a hold of Jason and Trini and let them know about the change in plans. Sulia and I will head to Stroheim castle."

The three teens didn't notice the onlooker sitting secretly in the shadows. It was Javin.

* * *

_**Baghdad, Iraq**_

Trini stepped out of the shower with a robe wrapped around her body as Jason stood by, visibly uncomfortable.

"Well…" Jason said. "There's only one bed…so I guess I'll, uh, crash on the couch."

"Are you sure?" Trini asked.

Jason did a double take. "Um, yeah. It's ok…"

He wasn't sure at what point he started having feelings for Trini. He just knew they were there, and their current situation wasn't helping matters. Jason knew nothing would happen, despite his feelings. He preferred it that way too.

There was just too much history. Their friendship was too deep, and she recently broke up with another good friend of his, Jonathan. He didn't know the details of the breakup, but he knew they weren't pretty.

* * *

The next day, Jason and Trini arrived in an art museum and found the stone casing for a segment of armor. The casing was empty.

"I can't believe it's not here," Trini said with frustration.

Jason nodded. "They say it was stolen and taken to China by Gangues Kahn."

"Hey guys!" a voice shouted.

They turned to see Rocky running towards them.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Tommy and Sulia?" Jason asked.

Rocky sighed. "Long story…"

* * *

The three teens sat outside the museum as Rocky finished informing them.

"The Stroheim castle, huh?" Jason asked. "I wonder where this piece was taken…"

"If it was somewhere in China…" Trini said. "I bet Master Jubei would know something about it."

"Jubei?" Rocky asked. "Who's Jubei?"

"An old friend of my family's," Trini said. She turned to Jason. "He goes way back with Sandaya."

"Do you know how to find him?" Jason asked.

Trini nodded. "He doesn't exactly keep a low profile."

* * *

_**Japan**_

"So…" Laokorn asked as he sat on his balcony and looked out into the night sky. "The fifth piece is in China?"

"Yes, my lord," his assistant in the red-leather uniform, Panni, said.

"And Javin is headed to Germany for the fourth?"

"Yes, my lord," she said. "This Tommy is on his way there too, along with your sister."

"Ah, yes," Laokorn said. "My dear Sulia is somewhat infatuated by this Tommy…I can sense it. Perhaps I'll go to Germany myself. He must be very special to have stolen my sister's heart…very special indeed."

* * *

_**Frankfurt, Germany**_

Tommy drove through a small city street on a motorbike as Sulia rode in the sidecar. He handled the bike quite well due to his experience on the Zeo Jet Cycle.

Tommy looked down to her as he rode on. "If you're tired, we can stop somewhere and take a nap."

"No," she said with a smile. "It feels good to be out on the open road. Let's keep going."

A lopsided grin spread across Tommy's face as he turned back to the road ahead.

Sulia's eyes opened wide with shock as she looked up into the air. "No…" she said quietly as a volley of crimson energy spheres shot and curved through the air towards their motor bike.

Tommy swerved to his left as the blast exploded against the pavement. He weaved across the road to avoid the other blasts as they exploded all around him, showering debris and pavement through the air.

Tommy silently cursed beneath his breath as the shockwave sent his bike swerving out of control, head on towards a gas tanker. He grabbed hold of Sulia and leapt straight up into the air like a bullet as the truck smashed the bike.

Tommy and Sulia landed on the pavement as the truck swerved and tipped over, skidding towards them across the pavement. The two ran forward towards a parking garage as the tanker slammed against a wall and exploded. The fiery shockwave tossed Tommy and Sulia into the ground level of the spacious garage.

Tommy helped Sulia to her feet, but before they could catch their breath, a car dropped down from above. Tommy grabbed Sulia and leapt out of the way as the vehicle exploded against the pavement. The red-haired, muscular warrior Javin dropped down the center of the garage and landed in front of the fiery blaze.

Tommy snapped into a fighting stance. "Someone you know, Sulia?"

Sulia shook her head in shock as she looked to the warrior. "Javin no…why you? Why would they send you."

Javin wrinkled his brow at Tommy as he charged forward with a fierce volley of punches that Tommy dodged as he moved backwards.

Tommy spun forward with a reverse jump round kick, but Javin blocked the blow and pushed Tommy's leg away. He stepped back and assumed a defensive stance as the two started circling around each other. _He's tough…_

Tommy charged forward as he shouted, "Burn Knuckle!"

His right fist ignited in flame as Javin crossed his arms in front of his chest to block the blow. Tommy's fists slammed against Javin, and the villain was slammed backwards and crashed through the hood of a parked car.

Tommy ran towards Sulia and grabbed her hand as they headed to a large elevator designed to lift cars to the higher levels of the garage.

Javin rose back to his feet and smiled as he watched Tommy and Sulia ascend on the elevator. The villain's hand started to glow with crimson energy as he extended his fist forward and launched a kinetic energy blast that shot towards the two.

Tommy grabbed Sulia and jumped straight up as the blast incinerated the elevator below him. He leapt high enough to grab onto the top level's edge with his right hand as Sulia hung down from his left arm.

Tommy lifted Sulia up, and she grabbed a hold of the ledge to pull herself up. She reached down and helped Tommy as he climbed onto the top level as well.

They rose to their feet as they heard someone clapping in the distance. They turned to see Laokorn looking down at them from a circular rooftop across the street.

"I watched your little tussle with Javin," Laokorn said. "You're as good as I've heard you to be, Tommy…"

Sulia eyed Laokorn as her skin turned pale and her eyes opened wide. "Brother…"

Tommy narrowed his eyes at the villain. "Laokorn…"

Laokorn flashed a fiendish smile. "I have a little proposal for you," he said. "Join me on my quest. You seem adequately qualified."

"Thanks, but no thanks Laokorn," Tommy said firmly.

"And here I thought it was such a generous offer…" Laokorn said. "Oh well. I'll simple thank you to return my sister to me then."

Tommy snapped into a fighting stance. "I don't think so…"

Laokorn laughed with amusement. "O-ho, really?"

The villain vanished and reappeared in front of Tommy in the blink of an eye, taking the ranger off guard. He slammed two punches against Tommy before spinning a reverse sidekick that slammed against his chest. Tommy was smashed backwards as Javin's hands appeared from the shadows behind him and grabbed his arms.

Laokorn crossed his arms in front of his chest as he looked at Tommy. "I understand your power now. Javin, do with him as you will…" The villain looked to his frightened sister. "Sulia, let's go."

Tommy slammed his foot back against Javin's knee and flipped the warrior over his shoulder. Javin flew through the air and twisted his body to land on a few meters in front of Tommy.

Javin slammed his fist to the ground as he shouted "Earth Quaker!"

A pulse of fiery energy tore through the roof towards Tommy, as the ranger slammed his fist against the ground as well.

"Fire wave!" he shouted as a crimson wave of fire tore through the ground towards Javin's blast.

The two attacks intercepted each other and exploded, creating a shockwave that slammed Tommy backwards as he crashed against the ledge.

Laokorn stalked towards Tommy as he extended his right hand, the armor segment pulsing with energy. "It seems such a waste to kill you, but I suppose I have no choice."

The circular piece of armor on his palm ignited and hurled an energy sphere towards Tommy.

"Stop it!" Sulia shouted as she quickly threw herself in front of the blast.

Laokorn flicked his wrist and quickly dissolved his own blast mere inches away from his sister's face.

"Well, well," Laokorn said. "Aren't you a lucky heroine. Enough of this nonsense, Sulia. Come stand at your brother's side."

"You are not my brother!" she shouted. "You're a devil…"

"Sulia," Laokorn said in a mocking tone. "You must stop these little outbursts. You will make me kill your friend."

"Sulia," Tommy whispered. "When I tell you to, move…now!" Sulia ducked out of the way as Tommy sprang forward and slammed his fist against the rooftop. "Flame geyser!"

A massive explosion blasted apart the roof and top half of the parking garage as Tommy grabbed Sulia and jumped down towards a stream below.

* * *

_**China**_

Jason and Trini walked into a night club pulsing with multi-colored, bright neon lights and techno-pop music.

Jason shook his head in disbelief. "Why would Master Jubei ask us to meet him here?"

Trini sighed. "It's hard telling with him. Let's split up and look around."

The two separated and moved through the shoulder-packed crowd.

Trini spotted the old man near a group of young, giggling Chinese girls a quarter his age.

"Master Jubei," she said as she walked towards him.

"Trini!" he said with excitement. "Meet some friends of mine. My, how you've grown."

"Master, I need to talk to you," she said firmly.

He shook his head. "Later, later…"

"No, Master," Trini said. "Right now…"

Jubei noticed Jason move behind Trini and cross his arms in front of his chest in an intimidating posture.

Jubei rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright. Check the Iro temple."

Jason narrowed his eyes as he looked over Jubei's shoulder.

"Get down!" Jason shouted, but Jubei moved as quick as lightning.

The old master pulled a staff from beneath his cloak and struck backwards against someone who had tried to sneak up on him. It was the golden-masked Hower.

Hower leapt up onto one of the support beams above as the dancing below stopped, and everyone looked up at the villain.

"See what you've done," Hower said as he pulled out a glass of wine and took a sip. "You've made my dancing lovelies stop…barbarians."

Hower leapt back down to the floor and landed in a crouched position besides her as he looked up.

"You, are exquisite," he said.

Jason snapped into a defensive stance. "Careful, Trini."

"Trini?" Hower said. "What a lovely name. Is he your boyfriend?"

Trini snapped into a fighting stance. "Either way…it's not like you'd stand a chance."

"Very well then," Hower said as he stepped backwards and surrounded himself with a small cyclone of wind. "Until next time…"

The wind dissipated and Hower banished from sight.

* * *

_**Frankfurt, Germany**_

Sulia led Tommy into an old wooden chapel. He hadn't managed to erect a Kiryoku barrier in time and was badly injured from the blast.

He lied on the ground unconscious as she laid her hand beneath his shirt and on his chest. She used her energy to flow into his body and try to heal him, but it wasn't enough.

She shook her head with frustration as she pulled back her hand. "It's not working…maybe if…"

She pulled off Tommy's shirt, then pulled off her own, revealing a white-laced braw. She started to lay down on top of him.

"Maybe if I release all my energy at once…" she said as her body started to glow, and energy flowed into Tommy.

As Tommy slowly returned to consciousness, images flashed before his mind's eye. Imagines of Shannon. Their last walk across the city street. Goldar's fiery sword blasting apart a building, debris crushing his love.

His eyes slowly opened as he felt Sulia's heart beat against his.

"Wh…what?" he asked, a little more than confused.

"I had to use a lot of energy," she said. "I…I can't move yet…it's so cold…"

Tommy reached out and took his shirt as he pulled it over Sulia and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you, Sulia…"

"I feel so safe here, Tommy," she said, her voice still weak. "In your arms…

"Since the Godomos legend and the armor, I've been afraid. Not just of the armor, but of my brother. Our father was an archeologist, and the ruins on Rhodos island was his greatest discovery. Mother died shortly after we were born, and he raised us both, in between his studies of course.

"Remember the pendent I showed you in the cave? That was the reason my father and a colleague began researching the Godomos legend. He used the pennant and the map I showed you in the cave to find the first piece of armor. It's historical value was obvious, but no one thought it possessed any mystical powers.

"Even though they didn't know the armor possessed any mystical power, at least one person thought it was worth dying for. My father's colleague betrayed him, murdered him, and took all the credit for himself. The murder was written off as an accident during a robbery. My brother couldn't handle this…

"Laokorn confronted my father's killer and was shot in the process. During the struggle, he was drawn to the piece of armor and strapped it onto his right arm. He used the armor to incinerate my father's murderer.

"After that...everything changed. He began searching for the armor…"

A tear streamed down Sulia's cheek as Tommy wiped it away.

"Everything will be okay," Tommy said. "I promise…"

* * *

_**Heibi Province, China**_

Trini stood outside the temple gates, waiting impatiently while Jason was inside. Temple rules prohibited women to set foot inside.

The wind kicked up around Trini as she wrinkled her brow with concern and looked down the long path behind her. She noticed Hower step into view, and the villain launched a blue energy dagger that twirled towards Trini.

Trini flipped backwards and landed on the arch as the energy dart passed beneath her. She snapped into a fighting stance as she faced her foe.

"I suppose you're looking for the armor too," Trini said.

A cold smile crept across Hower's face. "What would you do if I were, young lady?"

Trini narrowed her eyes. "I'd be happy to show you…"

Trini leapt forward as she extended her arms and shouted. "Ninpo shard attack!"

A cloud of white energy diamonds appeared in front of her and shot forward like bullets towards Hower. Hower commanded the winds to form a protection field of air that the shard blasts ricocheted off of.

Trini landed in front of Hower and crouched low while swinging out a sweep kick. Hower leapt over the blow, but Trini jumped in time to slam a spinning heel kick across his face. Hower was thrown backwards and crashed against the stone staircase.

Hower quickly rose back to his feet and snapped off a volley of energy daggers. Trini flipped backwards to avoid the daggers, but they exploded across the ground beneath her and shattered the arch behind her, creating a rippling shockwave that knocked her to the ground.

Inside the temple, Jason heard the explosion after retrieving the armor. He carried it in a box beneath his arm. He ran outside the temple and stopped in his tracks. He saw Hower standing on a damaged column while holding Trini by the neck.

"Trini!" Jason shouted.

"Now, now," Hower said. "One false move and this young lady becomes less than happy."

"Bastard," Jason said through clenched teeth.

"Perhaps," Hower said with a cold smile. "I assume the armor is in that box. Place it on the ground and move away…"

Jason nodded as he placed the box down and started to take a few steps backwards. Hower leapt to the ground while still holding Trini and bent down towards the box. It was at that moment Jason decided to strike.

The ranger sprang forward with his elbow aimed towards Hower's face. The villain twisted his body and used Trini as a shield. Jason's elbow stopped less than an inch from Trini's face when Hower launched a counter attack.

The villain used his free hand to launch a flurry of strikes that sent Jason flying backwards off his feet. The ranger slammed back first into a column as the structure cracked from the impact. Jason slid to the ground as Hower laughed.

"At least stand up, you coward," Hower said. He twisted Trini's head so he could look into her eyes. "Losing a loved one always hurts my dear…but I suggest you get used to it."

He leaned in to kiss her as Jason sprang forward. "Keep your hands off!"

Hower snarled as he tossed Trini aside and turned towards Jason. The two opponents both readied energy strikes that exploded against one another, creating a massive shockwave.

* * *

_**Frankfurt, Germany**_

Count Blood stood within a large stone chamber within Stroheim castle as he viewed various paintings on the walls.

Panni hid within the shadows as she glanced over the paintings, noticing that one of the lords depicted was wearing the breast plate to the Armor of Mars. "So," she said quietly. "This is where they've been keeping it."

"Who's there?" Count Blood asked as he turned away from the paintings.

"No one you fools would have heard of," she said as she stepped out from the shadows. "Do yourselves a favor and hand over the breast plate."

"I don't know who you are. wench, but I'll thank you to be civil," Blood said as he tore off his clothes, revealing a suit of blue-green fabric covering a red undershirt and brown padding across his shoulders. He also wore a red cape.

Blood pulled a double-edged sword from his back and charged forward, stabbing his sword in a blur of motion as Panni dodged each blow. He whipped out his cape and wrapped it around her before snapping it open and tossing her aside. Panni landed on the ground as Blood charged forward and swung his blade low.

Panni leapt over the blow and arced through the air before landing behind her opponent.

Blood turned to face her. "Not bad for a woman, but you're still no match for me…"

Panni started to radiate with a faint purple hue. The brick walls behind her started to shake before blasting open. Two large torrents of water shot forward and slammed against Blood. He was slammed through a brick wall as his body crumpled to the ground.

"How's that for a woman?" she said as she turned from her fallen opponent to find the breast plate.

* * *

Rocky stepped into the corridors of the castle, as water reached just above his heals. "Huh," he said as he looked around the room. "Looks like company's already arrived."

He spotted a small hidden passage to his left, and an elderly servant slouched against the entryway.

Rocky ran over to the man. "You okay…?'

The man didn't appear to be breathing. Rocky sighed and shook his head as he stood up.

Tommy and Sulia entered the room, their feet splashing in the water.

"I guess we're a little late, huh?" Tommy said.

Rocky turned to face his former leader. "Hey! Are you okay…?"

"Yeah," Tommy said. "Thanks to Sulia."

Sulia's face suddenly turned pale as she dropped to her knees and grabbed the sides of her head. "No…Laokorn, no…"

"Sulia," Tommy said as he and Rocky leaned down towards her. "What is it?"

Sulia screamed. "Laokorn, stop!"

* * *

_**Japan**_

Laokorn hovered in the air within his private chamber, the breast plate secured against his chest as crimson energy thrashed around and through his body. The energy slowly dissipated as Laokorn landed in front of his throne.

"Now there's only one left," Laokorn said.

Panni nodded. "We have no leads yet, my lord."

"The key must be in that pennant my dear Sulia wears around her neck," Laokorn said. "I want the three of you to go fetch her and the pennant for me. Allow nothing to stand in your way…Once we have all the pieces of the armor, we can begin to rule a world governed only by the limits of our imagination!"

* * *

_**Rhodos Island**_

Tommy, Sulia, and the other rangers regrouped within the island's ruins, trying to plan their next move as they sat on the stone floor.

"I'm so sorry everyone," Sulia said. "This is all my fault."

Tommy shook his head. "Don't be so hard on yourself, okay? We're all here because we chose to be."

"That's right…" Jason agreed. "It's not your fault we weren't good enough."

"C'mon, Jason," Rocky said. "Who knows. There's still one piece yet."

Trini shook her head. "That piece could be anywhere."

"No," Tommy said. "There has to be a clue somewhere…I think the answer is in that pennant, Sulia. The descendants wanted to hide their secret from anyone outside the family. The key has to be in that pennant."

"But Tommy," Rocky said. "We've already gone over this place with a fine-tomb comb."

Rocky slammed his hand against the wall, and a brick suddenly slid forward. The brick opened a hidden chamber in the side of the ruin walls.

"Huh," Rocky said as he and the others stepped inside.

A ray of red light was coming from the far side of the wall, through a hole no thicker than a needle. They looked forward at the source of the light.

"The light," Sulia said. "It must be coming from the other side of this wall."

Tommy nodded. "Looks about the size of that pennant."

Sulia nodded as she removed the pennant from her neck and placed it inside the wall slot. The beam of light was redirected and shined at a direct location on the map across from it.

"It's shining on the map," Trini said.

"That must be where the last piece is," Tommy said. "The Dead Sea…Israel."

* * *

_**Jerusalem, Israel**_

The group traveled to an ornate hotel in the city. Trini and Sulia sat by a pool alone, as Rocky and Tommy watched them from their room's balcony above, sipping on drinks.

"She's a good kid," Rocky said of Sulia.

"Yeah," Tommy said as he nodded.

"All that weird karma stuff following her around…you sure you up to it?" Rocky asked.

"I better be," Tommy said. "I made her a promise."

Rocky yawned as he leaned forward on the balcony. "If you like her say so. Girls aren't like us. They don't pick up on stuff like we do."

Rocky slipped and fell to the floor.

""What…" Tommy slumped onto the ground as well. "Drugged…"

* * *

Trini stood and stretched by the pool. "We've got an early day tomorrow. Let's get some sleep…"

"Okay," Sulia said as she stood. The two turned and started to walk towards the hotel, when suddenly, a powerful spinning geyser erupted from the pool.

Panni sprang from the geyser and armed razor-sharp claws as she sprang forward towards the two girls.

"Back," Trini said as she stood in front of Sulia. The ranger grabbed Panni's arm and hurled her over her shoulder.

The villain was thrown backward but twisted through the air and landed in a crouched position.

She turned to the balcony. "Tommy! Rocky!"

"Don't waste your breath, sweetie," a voice said from behind her. She turned to see Hower and Javin with Tommy and Rocky draped over their shoulders. They tossed the two rangers to the ground.

Hower extended his hand. "Simply hand over the pennant and the girl, and we'll let you be, my pet."

"That's enough!" Sulia shouted. "Please don't hurt them. I'll do whatever you want."

"Sulia, no," Trini said. "You can't trust these people."

"It's okay, Trini," Sulia said with surprising calm as she walked forward toward the villain.

"Sulia, no," Trini said again, but she continued forward.

Sulia stopped besides Hower. "If you hurt them, I'll kill myself. You know I'll do it."

"No need for melodrama," Hower said.

Sulia walked over and to Javin.

"Javin," Hower said. "Return Lady Sulia to Lord Laokorn."

A swirling vortex of fiery energy surrounded Sulia and Javin as they teleported away.

Hower smiled as he turned to face Trini. "Now…it's show time."

Panni sprang forward from behind Trini and wrapped her arms around the ranger's throat as Hower slowly stalked forward, a sick smile spread across his face. He held his hand out to his side as electricity danced across his fist.

"Wait!" a voice shouted from above. They looked to see Jason staring down at them from the roof of the hotel.

Trini took advantage of the distraction to flip Panni over her shoulder.

Jason snapped into a fighting stance. "Alright bastard…This time…you're dead!"

Jason flipped off the roof and descended towards Hower feet first as he shouted "Ninpo!" The ranger's kick radiated with crimson energy as he streaked towards his opponent.

Hower leapt straight up into the air as Jason's blow exploded beneath the pavement below him. The villain looked down at the ranger and snapped off a pair of energy blades. The blades exploded against the ground with a tremendous display of force, causing a massive ball of flame to erupt.

Jason pounced from the smoke as he charged forward and slammed his elbow against the side of Hower's head. The villain's mask shattered as he was thrown backwards and skid across the pavement.

Panni screamed a war cry as she charged towards Jason, but Trini didn't give her a chance to attack.

"Ninpo, shard attack!" she shouted as her energy shards shot forward and cut across the villain's body. Trini slid forward and slammed her elbow against the woman's ribs, cracking each as Panni was thrown backwards.

Jason turned to Trini and smiled. Before he could thank her, Hower jumped up from behind. Jason turned and slammed a palm heel blow across the villain's temple. Hower crumbled to the ground.

* * *

A helicopter flew across the rocky landscape, inside, Sulia slowly regained consciousness as she sat up.

"Welcome back to the living, sister," Laokorn said.

"Brother…" Sulia said, her voice shaken.

"You didn't really care so much about the pennant, did you?" Laokorn asked. "I'll be more than happy to return it when this is all over. Consider it a token of thanks for helping me find the Armor of Mars."

Laokorn closed his eyes as the armor fragments he wore started to pulse with blood-red energy. "Javin…he has been successful."

Sulia shook her head. "You mean…"

Laokorn snarled a smile. "The Armor of Mars is mine dear, sister…"

The helicopter descended towards a small island, to the shore of the Dead Sea as its passengers disembarked.

Javin stepped forward towards them as Laokorn smiled. "Remind me to reward you, Javin."

Javin walked over to Sulia as he kneeled in front of her and extended the pennant. A look of betrayal flashed across Sulia's face as she slapped Javin.

"How could you?"

Javin was silent.

Laokorn walked to the shore and extended his hands as the armor he wore started to pulse. He spread his hands apart as an ancient ruins rose from the sea. He looked to his remaining underling.

"Javin, you know what to do," he said. He reached out and grabbed his sister's arm. "Come along, Sulia."

The two siblings entered the temple ruins as Javin remained behind.

* * *

A jeep pulled up to the shore as Tommy, Jason, Rocky, and Trini leapt out and looked towards the ruins.

"Okay," Tommy said. "Let's take care of business."

The four rangers charged forward as a group of the Shadow creatures leapt from the ground and surrounded them. They snapped into fighting stances.

"Tommy," Trini said. "We've got this. Go find Sulia."

"Get out of here," Rocky added.

"Okay," Tommy said as he ran off, knocking a soldier out of his way with a double flying sidekick.

"Go get him," Rocky said as a villain sprang up behind him. He turned and slammed a tornado kick across the soldier's face.

Trini flipped forward and wrapped her ankles around a Shadow's head, twisting as she dropped that soldier to the ground. Another trio charged towards her.

"Fire attack!" Jason shouted as he launched three streaming comets of energy that smashed against the soldiers before they could reach Trini.

Tommy ascended the steps as fast as he could. When he reached the top level, he came to a halt as he spotted Javin sitting in a meditative posture.

Javin silently rose to his feet and assumed a fighting stance. Tommy snapped into a stance of his own. The two charged forward towards each other.

"Burn knuckle!" Tommy shouted as his fist energized with deep red power.

Javin swung his fist forward as well as it ignited with orange flame.

The opponents' fists slammed against one another, producing a massive energy wave that shook the ruins to its very foundation.

* * *

Laokorn led Sulia deeper into the open temple to where a statue of Godomos was found. The figure of Godomos was leaned over, being driven to the ground by the spears of several soldiers. On the head of the statue was the final piece of armor. A three-disc golden headband.

"Stop now," Sulia pleaded. "While you still can."

Laokorn grabbed his sister's arm and pulled her along as they walked towards the statue.

* * *

Tommy and Javin's fists were crackling with energy as they pressed against each other, the resistance from the two blows creating a whirlwind of energy that tore across the stone floor.

Javin swung his fist aside, allowing Tommy's fist to move forward and slam against the villain's chest. Javin was knocked backwards as his back slammed against a pillar and he slid to the ground.

"Why…" Tommy asked as he ran towards Javin. "Why'd you give up?"

Javin struggled to speak. "With that much energy out there…we were both going to die. I figured…if one of us were to live…it should be the one of us who could save Lord Laokorn…and Lady Sulia…"

Javin's eyes rolled back as he died.

* * *

Laokorn reached forward and grabbed the head piece.

"Laokorn please," Sulia pleaded. "If you put on that headpiece, I'll lose you forever."

"If it means finally having revenge on those that destroyed our country…why not become a devil?" Laokorn said as a mad grin spread across his face.

"Let's say you get revenge," Sulia said. "What are you going to do when someone comes to get their revenge on you?"

Laokorn laughed. "And who will take revenge against a god, my sister?"

"Sulia!" Tommy shouted.

Laokorn narrowed his eyes as he turned and saw the ranger at the other end of the long and wide corridor.

"Tommy!" Sulia called out.

"If you've come this far," Laokorn said. "It must mean you've defeated Javin. Very well…you, Tommy shall become the very first to fight a god."

Laokorn started to put on the headpiece as Tommy ran forward.. "Don't do it!"

But he was too late. Laokorn placed on the headpiece as a storm of crimson energy filled the ruins and streaked up into the heavens themselves. The temple vibrated with power as the armor around Laokorn expanded to cover his entire body with a seamless coat of silver and golden armor.

Laokorn landed on the ground again, his eyes mad with energy.

"It's amazing…" he said as he rolled his hands into fists. "Every cell in my body is exploding with power!"

Laokorn extended his fist and produced a massive, twirling wave of crimson energy shaped like a fist that curved towards Tommy. Tommy leapt straight into the air as the fist passed beneath him and arced upwards, exploding through the temple roof.

Tommy was still in midair when Laokorn appeared behind him in the blink of an eye. Laokorn placed his hands together in a fist and slammed them against Tommy's back. Tommy was thrown towards the ground, but he flipped and twisted to land in a crouched position.

The ranger looked up to see Laokorn streaming down towards him. Tommy flipped upwards, aiming a kick towards Laokorn as he shouted "rising tackle!" and his kick pulsed with energy.

Laokorn grabbed Tommy's leg and swung him around before releasing him. Tommy was thrown out of control through the air as he slammed against a pillar, crushing most of its stone as he went limp and fell to the ground.

"It's sad," Laokorn said as he stood and watched Tommy struggle to his feet. "Humans and their limitations. Oh, they do try and raise their conscious, improve their bodies…but they can only go so far. Right now, I however have descended humanity. I, Laokorn, have become a god!"

Laokorn extended his hands towards Tommy as he built up an energy pulse. "You shall die, cursing your own humanity…"

A stream of comets streaked towards Laokorn's side and splashed over an invisible energy shield the villain was erecting. He turned his gaze to his left and spotted Jason.

"Leave him alone…" Jason said.

The ranger sprang forward, aiming his elbow towards Laokorn's face. Laokorn caught the blow with ease as Trini leapt forward into the air from behind Jason.

"Ninpo shard attack!" she shouted as her energy shards shot forward. The blasts ricocheted off the invisible barrier as Laokorn tossed Jason aside. Trini flipped forward towards Laokorn, aiming a flying kick towards hid head, but he wrapped a strand of crimson energy around her and tossed her aside.

Trini flipped through the air and landed on her feet as Jason rose from the ground.

"Trini," Jason said. "Get Sulia."

Rocky landed on the ground and jumped towards Laokorn.

"Tenma Flash Kick!" he shouted as he launched an energized tornado kick towards the villain. Laokorn grabbed Rocky's leg and tossed the ranger aside.

Jason leapt towards Laokorn while the villain was in midair and launched a flying sidekick. Jason ricocheted off of Laokorn's energy shield and fell to the ground as the villain emitted an energy fist. Jason flipped backwards as the fist tore up the ground at an alarming right, creating a shockwave that blasted him backward.

Laokorn started to swoop down towards Jason, but he didn't get close.

"Gravity well!" Rocky shouted as torrent of blue energy erupted from the ground and blocked the villain's path.

Nearby, Tommy's eyes slowly opened as Sulia leaned over him. "Tommy…Tommy…"

Trini stood as she saw Tommy stand up. "I'll leave the rest to you," she said to Sulia.

Tommy grabbed her wrist to keep her from going. "No. Get Sulia out of here. While you still can."

"But Tommy…" Trini started to say.

"Now," Tommy said. He looked to Sulia. "Don't you worry," he said reassuringly. "I'll do my best to bring your brother back."

Tommy ran off to battle as Sulia's eyes followed him.

A blast of energy flashed in the middle of the temple as Rocky was thrown back-first onto the ground.

The ranger rolled his hands into fists as Laokorn moved forward with an energy blast in hand. Rocky shook his head. "Looks like this is it for our hero…"

Before Laokorn could strike, Tommy slammed a flying sidekick against the villain, knocking Laokorn backwards.

Tommy landed and assumed a fighting stance. "Come on, Jason," he said as Jason fell in to his right. "You too, Rocky." Rocky stood to Tommy's left.

* * *

Trini got Sulia to safety within an outer chamber.

"I can fight too," Sulia said.

"No," Trini said. "Not all fights are won with fists…you can't help Tommy by fighting…but you can help him by believing in him."

Trini turned to join the fight.

* * *

Tommy, Rocky, and Jason leapt backwards through the air as Laokorn produced an energy cyclone that tore through the ground.

The villain streaked forward to slam a fist through Jason, but Trini leapt through the air and slammed a kick against him. Laokorn grabbed Trini's wrist and tossed her aside like a rag doll.

"Trini!" Jason shouted as he pushed off from a wall and leapt towards her. He grabbed her while in midair as a volley of Laokorn's energy pulses exploded around him. One of the pulses cut across his side as he groaned in pain. The two rangers landed as Laokorn walked towards them, his palm held outward to deliver an energy blast.

Laokorn's forearm suddenly crackled with energy as he pulled that arm back in pain, groaning with anger as he clutched the energy.

"Now's our chance," Rocky said as he slammed his fist to the ground. "Iron Rock Crusher!"

Rocky passed out from energy drain as he collapsed to the ground. But not before his massive shockwave of energy tore through the ground and exploded beneath Laokorn's feet. Laokorn turned through the energy vortex, shouting with pain and rage.

"How dare you! Sulia!"

"Oh no…" Tommy said quietly as he shook his head.

Sulia was standing with a shard of sharp stone piercing through her arm.

"My brother is not the only descendant of Godomos," she said. "The Armor of Mars has only strengthened our bond."

Sulia extended the shard over her chest. "Goodbye, Tommy…"

"No!" he shouted as he ran towards her.

"Die!" Laokorn shouted as he fired an energy pulse towards them both.

Tommy pushed Sulia aside, but it was too late. She had driven the shard through her chest. Laokorn screamed as he backed away, his armor cracking on the left side of his chest.

"Why…" Tommy said as he shook his head and scooped her up in his arms.

Sulia smiled weakly at Tommy. "I had to…it was my destiny to break this curse…promise me, Tommy…if you love me even a little…strike my brother in the breast plate. You can do it now…please…"

"I can't," he said as he shook his head. "I'm not going to let you die…"

"Tommy…" she said as she reached out and ran her hand across the side of his face. "It was never your choice."

Sulia's body went limp as Tommy slowly set her against the ground. He turned to face Laokorn as he narrowed his eyes at the villain and rolled his hands up into fists.

"Worthless fool," Laokorn said. "How can you ever hope to defeat me? The next time I strike you there will be nothing left but stinking meat."

Tommy snapped into a fighting stance. "Don't you dare underestimate me, you arrogant bastard."

"Enough!" Laokorn shouted. "You die!"

Laokorn extended his hands and fired a massive wave of energy towards Tommy. Tommy erected a Ki barrier as he pushed forward through the energy wave. He inched closer to Laokorn as the villain's energy splashed across his shield.

"Burn Knuckle!" Tommy shouted as he pushed forward and slammed a fist against Laokorn's chest plate. Energy flared around the temple and then dissipated. The discs of armor fell to the ground as Laokorn collapsed to all fours, naked.

Tommy ran over to Sulia and picked her up into his arms. "Is that enough?"

She weakly nodded as Jason, Rocky, and Jason gathered around.

Laokorn rose to his knees as he covered his face with his hands. "Good god….what have I done."

Sulia managed a smile. "He's back…thank you…Tommy…I…have to tell you…"

"Shh…" Tommy said as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. "I know, Sulia…I know…"

She smiled, and then her eyes closed as she gasped her last breath of life.

"I know, Sulia…" he said. "But why did you have to die?!"

The discs of armor melted as they flowed across the temple floor and towards the statue of Godomos. The liquid armor poured across the statue as it erupted into flames, igniting a powerful energy burst that illuminated the entire temple ruins.

The statues around the Godomos statue incinerated, but the Godomos statue itself stood up as if it were alive. It became a being of flame with various silver plates of armor around his fiery body.

"Is this the true god of war?" Jason asked as he stared at Mars.

"He was just using me…" Laokorn said. "Using me to get his armor…"

Mars emitted a twirling fist of flame that Laokorn threw himself in front of to protect the others.

"Sulia!" he shouted as his entire body was incinerated with a powerful burst of flame.

Jason, Trini, and Rocky snapped into fighting stances.

"Get going," Jason said. "I'll cover you."

"No way," Rocky said. "If we die, we die together."

They heard a humming of power from behind them as they turned to see Tommy rising to his feet. Strands of red energy circled around him as his body pulsed with power.

Tommy slowly walked towards Mars as he narrowed his eyes, the energy around him turning white hot, similar to when he had warn the Inferno armor more than a year earlier.

Tommy surrounded himself with a shell of white fiery energy as he shot forward towards Mars. Mars opened his jaws and launched a torrent of flame that Tommy charged through like a comet.

Tommy landed behind the god as he charged his right fist with white-hot energy. He turned and swung his fist forward, creating an energy cyclone that tore through Mars' fists. The god turned and fired optic blasts that tore through the ground, causing fires to erupt throughout the ruins as Tommy was knocked backwards.

Tommy fell face first as he skid across the ground, walls of flame cutting him off from his friends as Mars charged towards him in a streak of flame.

"No…" Tommy said quietly as he pulled himself to his feet. "No! Rage of Inferno!"

A massive burst of white flame ignited the temple ruins as a torrent of energy funneled straight into the sky, incinerating Mars and his armor along with him. Tommy screamed through a clenched jaw as he poured on the power, making sure every last molecule of the creature was destroyed.

* * *

The four rangers stood on the shore as they watched the fiery ruins become swallowed in the sea.

"It's all over," Trini said. "Right?"

"Yeah," Tommy said. "Let's go home…"

**END**

**Ultimate Power Rangers continues in Year Five: "Ultimate Power Rangers in Space"**


	25. One-Shot: Revenge of the King

_**Author's Note: **__The following story takes place several weeks after my Ultimate Power Rangers one-shot "Armor of Mars."_

* * *

**Revenge of the King **

The old Machine Palace on the moon was an empty shell of its former glory.

The Machine King slowly walked down the dark halls, his body a patchwork of various forms of iron and metal. The secret chamber beneath the moon had rebuilt him, even after using most of its resources to rebuild the Machine Prince.

He stepped onto his old balcony and looked down at the Earth- the planet that had cost him an empire. The Machine King rolled his massive hands into fists as he stared down at the world through narrowed robotic eyes.

* * *

Tommy sat in the Pool Hall along with Justin, Chris, Ashley, and Kat.

"A god?" Justin asked in disbelief, referring to Tommy's recent battle with Mars. "An actual god?"

Tommy nodded, a solemn look on his face. "That's what we were led to believe. It was intense."

Justin leaned back in his chair as he shook his head. "A god…" he said quietly. "Damn, man…"

"That's enough talking shop," Ashley said. "We're supposed to be having fun now, remember?"

The rangers' communicators sounded as they looked at each other silently for a moment.

"What do you think it is?" Chris asked.

Tommy shook his head as he rose from his chair. "Only one way to find out…"

* * *

The rangers gathered in the Command Chamber to find Alpha waddling frantically from console to console.

"Rangers!" the android said as he walked over to them.

"What is it, Alpha?" Tommy asked.

"It's Zordon!" Alpha said. "The planet of Eltar has been taken over! They've captured Zordon!"

"What?" Tommy asked. "How?"

"Who captured him?" Justin asked.

"How'd you find out?" Chris asked.

"What can we do?" Kat asked.

"Ay-yi-yi," Alpha said. "One at a time…"

"Alpha…" Tommy said. "What's going on?"

"It's Sauron," Alpha exclaimed. "He's back!"

Tommy remembered Billy digging up information about Sauron from the Command Chamber's data banks during their first years as rangers. At the beginning of recorded time, Sauron ruled a galaxy-wide empire of evil. The first Ranger, Jestin, arose from Eltar and defeated Sauron. Afterward, Jestin created the first Order of Masters and Rangers.

"He's gathered an army that's taken over Eltar," Alpha continued, a bit more calm. "They've taken Zordon to a world at the edge of the galaxy known as the Samarian Planet. Sauron is gathering more forces there."

"Is there any way we can reach the planet?" Tommy asked, regretting Trey's departure.

Alpha nodded. "There is a way. The Phantom Ranger delivered a craft known as the Astro Megashuttle to the main INET hanger. The shuttle will be able to take you to the Samarian Planet."

"Well," Ashley said. "What are we waiting for?"

Chris shook his head. "Wait a second…what about the Zeo Crystal?"

"Yeah," Justin said. "Isn't it still cracked."

Alpha nodded. "Your powers will be limited and could fail at any time…"

The golden light from Triana had energized the rangers' braces' to allow them to morph even with the Zeo Crystal damaged. The energy was exhaustible however, and most had been expelled during the final battle with the Machine Prince and Archarina.

"They'll hold for a while longer," Ashley said.

Alarms started to blare within the Command Chamber.

"What now?" Tommy asked with frustration.

* * *

An artificial storm of purple lightning covered the sky above the Command Chamber as a blanket of dark clouds spread through the air.

On the rocky terrain below, a massive army of shoddily-made Cogs stood with spears in hand. Their bodies were patched with various pieces of metal. Some of the soldiers had no armor at all and were simply robotic skeletons with muscles of wire and circuitry.

The Machine King stood at the lead position among the army as he narrowed his robotic eyes at the rangers' Command Chamber.

* * *

The rangers were stunned as they witnessed the army spread out in front of their base.

Justin shook his head. "It's like Night of the Robot Zombies."

"Let's go," Tommy said as the rangers ran to battle.

* * *

The rangers lined up and snapped into fighting stances as they faced the rebuilt Machine King and his army.

"Rangers…" the Machine King said as he narrowed his eyes. "You've taken everything from me…now I will take everything from you…"

"I don't think so, chrome-top," Tommy said. "We destroyed you before, and we'll do it again."

A cold smile spread across the Machine King's metal face. "I think not…"

The King extended his hand into the air as it started to spark with electricity. A concentrated volley of lightning bolts tore through the sky in a blinding purple flash of light. The blasts weren't aimed at the rangers, but at the Command Chamber.

The lightning bolts ate away at the surface of the base and tore through to its center. The artificial energy blasts ripped away stone and steel as the Command Chamber exploded into flames.

The rangers stood in horror as they watched the Command Chamber go up into flames.

Kat shook her head. "This can't be happening…"

Tommy turned and glared at the Machine King, rolling his hands up into fists. "If I were you…I'd stay dead this time."

The Machine King extended his hand forward, signaling his troops to advance.

The rangers readied their braces.

"Ultra transform!" they shouted as they morphed into their Rangers forms, and the Cogs charged forward towards them.

Zeored led his team into battle as he glared ahead through his star-shaped visor. He kept his movements simple and brutal as he moved forward, taking out all of his anger on the enemies spread before him.

The Ranger cut through a Cog's staff and slashed his saber across that soldier's chest as its inner wiring ripped out and exploded. He spun forward while slamming a reverse sidekick against another Cog, crushing in the soldier's chest as it slammed against three more of the metal constructs.

_I can't believe this, _he thought to himself as moved forward and smashed in a Cog's faceplate with a swift jump kick. _Will it ever stop, or just keep getting worse…?_

It didn't seem too long ago he was enjoying the defeat of the Machine Empire. Then Laokorn. Now the Machine King, risen from the scrap pile. Zordon captured. The Command Chamber gone…

He pushed forward, trying to fight his way past the enemy lines and reach the Machine King. This time, he would finish the King off for good. Then he would save Zordon.

_Zordon…_he thought to himself as he energized his blade and swung a horizontal blow that cut through metal and iron like a knife through warm butter.

Zeogreen stood his ground as a group of Cogs rushed towards him. A staff was swung towards his head, but the Ranger used his left axe to block the blow. Zeogreen swung his right axe, crashing the weapon through the Cog's arm. The limb shattered to pieces as the Ranger swung his weapon around for another strike that smashed the soldier's head.

Zeogreen skipped forward with a front kick against the next soldier's chest, then slammed both his axes down on the Cog's two shoulders. Sparks flew from the soldier as it collapsed to the ground.

A Cog snuck up behind the Ranger and placed a staff across his chest, holding him in place as another group of soldiers charged forward. Zeogreen slammed the back of his helmet against the Cog's faceplate and slammed his elbow against its chest. He was released, and he spun around while chopping that Cog down.

Zeoblue dove forward through a group of Cogs while holding his arm blades out in front of him. Metal was cut left and right as the Ranger somersaulted across the ground and rose to a crouched position while reaching up with his left arm and blocking a staff. He spun and struck that Cog down, his right arm blade ripping the soldier's chest open as exposed wiring exploded.

Zeopink extended her shield as a soldier's staff shattered against its surface. She stepped forward and outer crescent kicked that Cog to the ground.

Zeoyellow smashed in the head of a Cog between the ends of her batons before spinning forward and slamming a jump reverse axe kick against another soldier.

Zeored charged towards the Machine King as he held his saber at the ready. He could feel his Zeo power fluctuating. _Must not have much time left…_

Zeored leapt forward and somersaulted through the air while bringing his blade down towards the Machine King's head. The Machine grabbed his sword and shattered the blade with a squeeze of his right hand. He used the back of his left fist to bat the Ranger away. Zeored crashed onto the ground and skidded backward before rolling back to his feet.

The Machine King slowly stalked towards the Ranger. "Creatures contained in such weak shells are not meant to survive."

"Can it," Zeored said as he sprang forward. He flying sidekicked the Machine King's chest and pushed off while flipping backwards.

The Ranger landed on his feet just as the Machine's knee came up and slammed against his chest. Zeored felt a rib or two crack as he was tossed backwards.

Zeored slowly rose to his feet and looked up just as the Machine King's massive palm wrapped around his helmet. The Ranger felt his helmet start to buckle as the King tightened his grasp. His visor started to crack as the armor started to give in.

Zeored freed his Zeo Saber from its holster and cut across the Machine King's elbow. The King dropped Zeored from his grasp, and the Ranger landed on his feet before pouncing forward and aiming his sword like a spear towards the Machine's chest.

The Machine King swung the back of his fist, knocking the weapon from Zeored's hand before it connected. The Ranger moved forward with a reverse sidekick that dented the Machine King's chest. He followed with a jump hook kick across the King's head.

The Machine King grabbed the Ranger's leg and slammed him to the ground.

Zeored slowly rose to his feet, glaring at the Machine King through his cracked visor. Energy started to crackle around his armor as his power dropped dangerously low.

_I only have one more shot…_he thought to himself. _Gotta make it count…_

Zeored launched himself forward as the Machine King ran forward as well. They swung their fists towards one another as they closed in. The Ranger's fist connected against the Machine King's as Zeored put all his power into his final blow. The Ranger's fist pulsed with energy as it shattered through the Machine King's hand and arm.

Zeored followed through and drove his fist through the Machine King's chest. The Ranger grabbed a hold of the Machine's inner wirings and pulled them free.

The Machine King groaned as he fell to the ground. Zeored stomped onto the Machine's head, crushing it just as his own Zeo armor flashed out of existence.

The others gathered around Tommy, their powers gone as well. Their gaze drifted to the rising column of smoke that used to be the Command Chamber.

"Guys," Tommy said quietly. "We know what we have to do…"

The rangers left the battlefield and made their way towards the shuttle.

**END**

**Ultimate Power Rangers continues in Year Five: "Ultimate Power Rangers in Space"**


End file.
